Written in Stone
by WhovianLord245
Summary: When a young woman stumbles upon a man in a blue police box, her life changes entirely. She journeys to places she's never seen and worlds she never knew existed, and on the way she learns a thing or two not only about the universe but about herself and her future. Can destiny be changed? Or will Evelyn Young have to find out the hard way? Perhaps some things cannot be undone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING related to the Doctor Who series...NOTHING.**

**Written In Stone**

_A New Dawn_

**December 22, 2011: Montana, United States**

"Laurie, if you keep stumbling around we're never getting back to our room!" A young blonde groaned as she glared down at her roommate, the red-head slung over her shoulders almost unconscious from the large amount of rum and coke her body had tried to process. The more responsible one of the two groaned loudly as she dragged her intoxicated friend along through the chilly night, unaware of the eye watching them.

"Laurie, get your life together!" the blond snapped once more as she shook her friend's shoulder, Laurie laughing with her eyes shut.

"Shut up, Michelle. You're too loud."

"You're—" Michelle stopped as she looked over her shoulder, listening carefully to the sound of the wind whispering in her ear. She frowned as she stared through the darkness, the street light not enough to pinpoint the source of what she had heard. She stared for a second longer before she shook her head, turning her attention back to her companion.

"You're such a drunk bitch, do you know that?" the slim blonde muttered before she continued to drag her friend along the sidewalk, her heels leaving tracks on the soft trail of snow.

After walking for a few minutes, the two stopped at a park bench close to their dorm. Michelle sighed as she sat her friend down, the red-head leaning back and letting her head hang back. The blonde chuckled and shook her head before stretching and taking a seat. Her night had been a long one and she was ready for bed. Had it not been for Laurie—who had been so adamant on getting her out—Michelle would have been tucked in her comforter, watching a movie and lulling herself to sleep.

It was too bad.

Michelle quickly set up as she glanced around, listening to the wind once more. She blinked and raised a brow before she heard the sound of snow crinkling under someone's step. Her eyes widened as fear began swelling inside of her, the hairs on her neck slowly rising. "Laurie," the young woman whispered as she unsteadily stood to her feet. Her eyes were glued to the dark patch beyond the park, her heart racing and her fingers trembling. "Laurie!" she snapped before she grabbed her friend roughly by the arm.

"What?" said student asked as she lazily opened her eyes, blinking and trying to regain her vision.

"There's something out there," the blonde whispered, her voice being carried through the wind.

Slowly sobering up, Laurie raised a brow as she tried her best to stop the world from spinning. She squinted through the darkness as she raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"There's someone out there," Michelle said as she kept her terror-struck gaze down the path. "I heard them."

"Heard—" With a snap of a twig, both Laurie and Michelle stiffened, slowly backing away from the end of the abyss.

"Let's go back," Laurie muttered as Michelle nodded. They jumped at the harsh snap once more before the two turned and took off, doing their best with their heels on and the snow.

As the two ran, they listened to the sound of footsteps following quickly after them. Fear enveloped the two as Laurie released a scream, Michelle picking her pace up and continuing forward. The drunker one of the two ignored the way the world span under her feet, her fear and curiosity getting the best of her. The red-head slowly turned to look over her shoulder before she stumbled to her feet, tripping over herself. She released a yelp and a groan of pain as she hit the concrete, skidding her knee and staining the white sheet of snow with a bit of her blood.

"Michelle!" Laurie shrieked, her friend coming to an abrupt halt. Her friend's eyes widened as she turned back, the sloppy girl sobbing to herself as she tried to stand. Her eyes widened as she reached out for her friend, the blonde sprinting up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Stand up!" she yelled. Michelle quickly pulled Laurie to her feet, the two discovering the red-head had twisted her ankle. The injured released a yell of pain as she tried to put her weight on her wounded foot.

"My foot—" Laurie's mouth snapped shut as the sound of a spark crackling caught their attention. The two slowly looked back and their eyes widened with horror as they stared at a dark figure standing beneath the furthest street light. They gapped and watched as the light flickered a few times before completely shutting off.

"Oh god," Michelle whimpered, watching as the next street light shut off, and so on and so forth.

"We need to go!" the blonde yelled as she grabbed her friend, Laurie sobbing and nodding her head as the street lights continued to turn off.

The two moved with less than half the speed they had originally been running at, Laurie's ankle only slowing them down. The sidewalk was slick and it was difficult to get the right amount of friction to walk quickly, but the pair did their best. Michelle frowned as she glanced over her shoulder, shuddering as the lights continued to shut off one-by-one, slowly catching up with the. Then, her eyes widened as Laurie tripped, causing them to fall. Releasing a frustrated grunt, the blonde stood to her feet, staring down at her friend with a wavering gaze. She glanced from her friend to the oncoming darkness and then back at her friend again.

"Michelle?" Laurie whispered as said woman grimaced. The red-head watched as the girl on her feet slowly began backing away, shaking her head.

"I'm _so sorry_."

"Michelle?" Laurie called out once more, a bit more desperately. She watched as Michelle turned and began running, leaving the red-head on the ground.

"No! Michelle! _Please_!" she cried out. "Please don't leave me!" Her hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed to herself, sitting under the last light. She shuttered as she slowly looked up, praying for the light to keep its strength. She choked on her cry as the light began to flicker, the darkness slowly over powering it.

"No, no. Please!" she screamed as she looked to her left and stared through the night. She began to quiver as she glanced around, gulping and calming herself down by humming a soft tune. She closed her eyes, hoping to wake up in the morning with nothing but a hangover and the memories of this nightmare.

She'd never wake up again.

Laurie slowly opened her eyes as she stared up at the street lamp, watching the last few seconds of its life flash before her. Her ears perked to the sound of a heavy breathing from someone not too far from her side. She cringed and quietly cried before she closed her eyes, thinking about all of the things she had done, everything she hadn't done and everything she had wanted to do.

And then her scream echoed throughout the night.

**December 1, 2012: Montana, United States**

"_Ron to Eve._"

"Go ahead."

"_We've got a 10-73I over in room 788 West._"

"10-4."

A young woman sighed as she stood from her desk and stretched, making sure her keys and I.D. were safely placed in her back jean pocket. Securing her walkie-talkie to her waist with the clip, Eve Young began heading out of her door, closing it softly as to not wake up her suitemate. After stepping out into the dimly lit hallway, the young lady nodded to herself, making her way to the elevator and pressing the up button for the seventh floor.

Evelyn Young. There were many ways to describe the headstrong and stubborn young woman. She was 21-years-old, in her last year of college for biology. She had always had a strong interest in the subject and she excelled in most of her classes during high school, so it made sense for her to study it.

Her hair was straight and long, the ends stopping at the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes with a heart-shaped face, the shortest layers of her hair framing her cheeks. Her lean figure was misleading to some; she was much stronger than she looked. And although she wasn't the most friendly of people, she felt she was good enough all around to be a Resident Assistant on her college campus.

The elevator doors slid smoothly open as Eve strolled out, turning to the left and down the hallway, past the lounge that was in front of the elevator. She stopped for a moment and inhaled deeply, not smelling a single thing. Raising a brow in confusion, the young lady grabbed her walkie from her waist, pressing the talk button.

"Eve to Ron. I'm here on the seventh floor and I'm not finding anything." She waited patiently for a reply, but after a few moments of silence the young girl frowned. As she went to press the talk-button one more time, the radio interrupted her with a loud croak.

"_You sure about that?_" Eve rolled her eyes as she nodded, though no one could physically see her.

"I'm 100% sure."

"_Alright, then. Thanks for checking it out though._"

"No problem." And with that, Eve began making her way towards the elevator.

The seventh floor of her dorm building was mostly uninhabited, save for the three residents that lived there. She had been surprised that there had been any call at all for the floor—10-73I meaning that someone had been called in for burning something; in that instance, incense. There were two towers to her dormitory, the North and South tower. Each tower had eight floors with a set of rooms going down both sides of them. The towers were parallel to one another, the lounges of each floor facing each other. It was a simple set up, but simple wasn't always bad.

Sighing to herself, Eve shrugged and turned, making her way back to the elevator. As she strolled on, her brow rose as she heard the strange sound of machinery chirping. It was hard for her to describe, but to the best of her abilities, she would say that it sounded like a siren mixed with the humming of some sort of mechanism. Her brows furrowed inward as she watched a bright light shine from underneath the door that led to the electrical room. Her eyes widened as she began running up to the door, walkie-talkie in hand.

"Ron, I need 10-78 right now!" she snapped into the talkie. Her eyes widened as she only received the sound of static, cringing with every sharp crackle. She shook her head, knowing she would be getting no assistance from anyone. Deciding to take things into her own hands, the young woman rushed up to the door, pulling out her master key and quickly unlocked the door, the light dimming and disappearing as she twisted the lock.

Eve took a step back as she stared at the door, the silence now almost overbearing. She listened as her heart beat against her chest, the sound of her own breath echoing in the quiet. She slowly raised her hand to the door knob, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before pushing the door open. She watched intently as the door swung slowly open, the darkness greeting her. She blinked and raised a brow with curiosity as she listened carefully. Jumping slightly, Eve took a small step forward as the sound of a door creaking open filled the void. Confusion took over as the dark haired student leaned forward.

"…Hello?" she called out before the light to the room suddenly flickered on. She tried not to gasp as she found a stranger standing before her, his hand on the light switch.

"Well…this is a bit of a surprise," the man said as he glanced around the tiny closet he was standing in. Eve watched without a single word as she gapped, her eyes shifting from the man to the rather large blue box that stood behind him—which barely fit in the electrical closet in the first place.

"Don't mind me, but what year is this exactly?" Evelyn merely gapped at the man as she tried to make sense of everything happening. Just that morning, the closet had been empty, save for the electrical box, internet cables and extra telephones. Now there was a police box and a man standing in the emptiness.

The stranger was a peculiar one, or perhaps it was the situation that made him peculiar. He was taller—much taller than her—with a slim, brown suit with thin, white stripes going vertically. His trousers matched his blazer, his red high-tops somehow completing his appearance in a boyish yet manly sort of way. His hair was untamed yet somehow perfect, brown pieces sticking up in every which way. He wore a large grin on his face, his teeth white and shaped beautifully. But then, it wasn't what he wore or his hair or his smile that caught Eve's attention. It was the look in his brown eyes.

She had seen him before.

The man raised a brow as he leaned forward in the same way Eve did, almost as if he was taunting her. He smirked a bit more as he kept his hands in his pant pockets. "Don't mean to interrupt your mental rant, but can I get the day and year?"

"Who the hell are you?" Eve finally spat out as she gave the man an incredulous stare. She watched as the man stood up tall, rocking on to his heels and then to his toes a few times with the same wily grin he had been wearing before.

"I'm the Doctor."

§

"_Who the hell are you_?" Eve had snapped as stared up at the man. She watched carefully as he gave her a cheeky sort of smile.

"I'm the Doctor."

"…That's not a name."

"Sure it is!"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because! No one just says, 'Oh, hello! My name is the Doctor.' That's just not how it works."

"According to _whom_, exactly?" this _Doctor _had inquired in a patronizing sort of manner. Eve glared as she shook her head and reached for her walkie-talkie. She decidedly ignored the way the man stared at her as she stepped back, pressing the "talk" button.

"Ron, do you copy?" There was nothing but static.

"Oh, sorry. That's my fault!" the brunet said as he looked back at his blue Police Box. "My TARDIS had a bit of a mix-up and the engine's gone and died—though it can't really, _actually_ die—the point is, because of the energy fluctuations, it looks like its interrupting any sort of transmissions in the area, including your radio there." Eve stared at the intruder as if he were mad before she took careful steps back; her boss had always said to back away slowly and subtly in uncomfortable situations.

The Doctor noticed her delicate movements and the way she stared at him as if he were a danger. His eyes brightened as he shook his head, hoping to defuse the situation. "Don't worry. I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I already told you—"

"How in the world did you fit that box inside of the electrical closet?"

"Well, you see—"

"Is this some sort of joke? Has Wendy been talking to you? Because this is _not funny_—especially with those disappearances." And that was when Evelyn had caught the Doctor's attention.

"Disappearances?"

"Yes, _disappearances_," Eve snapped in return as she glared at the man.

"Tell me about them," the Doctor said; perhaps that had been what had jumbled the TARDIS' track.

Eve's eyes widened as she shook her head, almost as if she were appalled by him. "Absolutely not! As if you don't already know. I have to be dreaming, that's the only thing that really makes any sense at this point!" the girl said in a panicked sort of manner. She glanced at the Doctor as she shook her head and sighed.

"Here's the deal, _Mr. Doctor, _instead of babbling on about this Turnip box of yours—"

"_TARDIS_, actually."

"—you are going to show me some sort of identification now and tell me something more logical about why you put that thing in the closet or I'm going to have to call security," the R.A. firmly stated; she had almost forgotten protocol and procedures.

The Doctor smirked as he reached into his back pocket and grabbed out the black little wallet that held his psychic paper. "There you go."

"Assistant Resident Director?" Eve read as the Doctor nodded proudly.

"That's right." He watched carefully as the assumingly intuitive woman read his form of identification, her eyes narrowing for a moment. She stared back at him after reading his I.D., hesitating before relaxing and nodding her head.

"What exactly are you doing in here then?" she inquired as the Doctor played his role, continuing with a sweet smile.

"This police box is for decoration for the next event here on your campus!" he explained as Dawn nodded hesitantly.

"What event?"

"It's a surprise," the brunet said as he stepped out of the room, shutting the door. "That's why we've decided to put it here," he said; it wasn't one of his best stories, but hopefully it would be enough; he hadn't been expecting to be rerouted from his original course.

Evelyn nodded as she shrugged and began turning away. "Well, then. If you're all done here I'll be heading back to my room until my next round."

"You don't believe a word of this, do you?" the Doctor asked with a wide smirk.

He could see it in her eyes.

"Not a single bit. But it's late, I'm tired and have an exam tomorrow morning and have a late shift tonight, so once—" Eve span around as she shot a heated glare at the man. "—_just this once_, I'm going to let you off the hook."

"…Why?" The black haired student stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened. "Why are you letting me go so easily?" He watched the young woman carefully as she thought for a moment, staring intently into his eyes before shaking her head and making her way to the elevator.

"I figure this is some sort of nightmare. And anyways, it doesn't look as if you're here to harm anyone, right?" Her eyes were asking for honesty, and the Doctor appreciated that about her.

The man had nodded as he gave the R.A. a reassuring smile. "I'm only here to help."

And then she had left, without a second glance at the "Assistant Resident Director".

* * *

**So, there you have it! Very first story...ever, actually. I originally joined this site to read and appreciate other work, but I've been going through a bit of a..._journey_, if you will, and a friend of mine who writes as a hobby and as something more serious suggested that I try it as well. So, here I am. I figured, why the hell not. I've never had anything against writing at all, I just never thought I could. But, hopefully this isn't so bad to whoever is reading it. Thank you for giving this a shot. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. Maybe you'll grow to like it when I post more. To those who do like it, I'll be relieved that you do. It's always reassuring to know your not bad at something you're trying to do well in. **

**Feel free to tell me how you felt; whether you liked it, hated it or whether I need to improve on something. Honestly, everything is welcome. **

**Thanks for giving this a try. Hope to see you in the next chapter.**

***There was an edit that I have to give credit to margie-me for! Thanks for catching it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Doctor Who series...sadly**

_The Doctor_

It had been several days since the incident on the seventh floor. Everything had gone on as usual and Eve hadn't heard a single peep from "the Doctor". She wasn't sure whether she had actually dreamt of his existence or not. After the first night she had seen him she had gone straight to bed after finishing her rounds and when she awoke she wasn't sure if what she had seen had been truly real. She had done her best to avoid the seventh floor—just in case—and had gone about her week with homework, rounds, and lone dinners.

And then she had met him once more.

Eve had been on her midnight round when she reached the seventh floor. She had done well to avoid the electrical closet, but her curiosity had been eating at her since the day she had met the Doctor. He was a man that brought upon so many questions yet no answers. Why had he been there? How had he gotten there without any detection? What was he doing now? And then there was the most important question that the young woman continued to ask herself, day-after-day.

Why was he so familiar to her?

Standing in front of the electrical closet door, Evelyn held her breath, fighting the anxiety inside of her. She stared down at the door knob, her trembling hand slowly rising in the air and holding tightly to the piece of metal. Turning it, Eve pushed it open before she quickly flicked the light on. She was shocked as she found the room empty, the blue police box she dreamt of nowhere in sight. She blinked, stepping into the closet and glancing around with wide eyes. She gapped before she frantically span around, completely beside herself.

"This is just wrong!" she snapped. And then relief swam through her veins; perhaps she really _had _dreamt it all up.

With one last glance, Eve shut the door and locked it, finishing up her round.

"This is Eve, 10-42," said R.A. called off before the front desk answered and acknowledged her sign-off. With a tired sigh, Eve made her way back to her room, closing her eyes and leaning back against the elevator wall.

_Sleep sounds so precious right now, _she said to herself as she approached her door. She stuck her key into the lock and turned, twisting the door knob and walking inside. Her heart stopped as she came to an abrupt halt, noticing the second door to her actual bedroom cracked ajar; she had closed it before she went off to her round. Another red flag flew up in her mind as she noticed the lamp on her dresser on. A moment of wild emotions coursed through Eve: excitement, anger, and fear all at once.

"Who's there!" Eve yelled as she kicked the door open further, pulling out the mace she had tucked away in her sweater pocket. "Who—"

"Evelyn Young! You're back—lovely name, by the way. Korean and English, wonderful combination if you asked me. You must be proud." Eve let her jaw fall open as her hand fell to her side, the mace hitting the ground. Her brown eyes stared into another pair, the man from her supposed dreams standing in her room, a picture frame of her younger self and mother and father in his hand. "I see you grew up in London. What made you decide to move here to America?"

"Wh—What in the—how the hell did you get in here?!" Eve almost screeched as she ran her hand through her locks of hair. The Doctor winced at the sound of her voice as he rubbed the back of his head in an innocent way, setting the frame back down.

"Well, you see, while I was doing exactly what you asked me to do—" he began with a smile. "—I realized you never explained those disappearances you mentioned, and well, I do love a good story." The Doctor rocked from toe-to-heel as he stared back into Eve's eyes, not feeling bothered by the eye contact whatsoever. As for Eve, she merely continued to stare as the rage slowly began to settle into her soul. She narrowed her eyes as she took a step forward, The Doctor raising a brow at that.

"Where's that big—big—"

"The TARDIS?"

"Whatever it's called!" Eve snapped as she glared at the Doctor. "Where is it?"

A perplexed expression came over the well-dressed man as he blinked. "What interest do you have in the TARDIS?"

"Where did you park the bloody thing?" she almost yelled before her eyes widened. She took a few slow steps back and out of the room before she turned to her walk-in closet. She flipped the light switch and let her jaw hang open, the blue police box now taking all the space in her clothing area. She felt the Doctor step up beside her as he wore a content smile.

"Bit of a tight fit, but she's been in worse places," the Doctor explained as Eve tried to form coherent sentences. She turned to the brunet as he looked back at her.

"What…I—No!" Eve tried to push the TARDIS over in a desperate attempt to fight against the strange man intruding in her life. "You need to leave_ now_! I let you off the hook once, but I'm not letting this go! I'm calling security!"

"You don't want to do that!" the Doctor sang as Eve growled, bearing her teeth.

"Watch me!"

"Don't you want to know how I got here in the first place?"

"I don't care!" Eve snapped as she turned to walk out of her door.

"Because," the young man said, clearly unafraid of Eve's petty threat. "For you, it's been several days, but for _me_ it's been a mere few minutes."

Eve stopped in her tracks as she stared at her door for a moment. Her brows furrowed inward in an act of confusion as she began turning her head to look at the man. His brows were raised up as he waited for the girl's inevitable break. "…Did you say few minutes?"

"That's right," the Doctor said with a sneaky smile. "About three minutes, to be exact."

"That's impossible!" Eve argued. "It's been almost a week since the last time I saw you!" she exclaimed as the Doctor wore a wily grin.

"That's the beauty of time-travelling."

"D—Did you just say…_time-traveling_?" The Doctor nodded before Eve sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I knew it."

"You did?"

"You're completely mad!"

"Am not!" the Doctor retorted back, frowning at Ms. Evelyn's lack of faith.

"There is no such thing as time-travel!"

"Oh, but there is."

"Listen," Eve started as she closed her cracked open door and leaned against it. She crossed her arms over her chest as she gave the Doctor an unbelieving stare. "I've just now started to accept the fact that _aliens _are in the same galaxy with us—"

"Not just aliens!" the Doctor interrupted with a bright gleam in his eyes. "There's so much more out there. So much more than you know," he said, catching Eve off guard. He stared off into the distance as a soft smile fell upon his lips. "There are worlds, planets that you'd never imagine. Creatures that you would have never thought existed…parallel worlds that can never be seen," he mumbled his heart(s) only skipping once at the thought; he was slowly recovering from his loss.

Eve watched the man quietly, examining his every feature. Her angry gaze softened as she noticed the honesty in his every movement. She relaxed as she let her arms slowly fall to her side. Perhaps the man wasn't as mad as she thought. If there were aliens in this world, perhaps time-travel wasn't as far-fetched as she once thought.

But it was time-travel! The concept seemed so surreal to Eve. It was something portrayed in movies because no one of her time could even _dream _of creating a machine that could do such a thing. Then again, perhaps the Doctor really did come from another time and world. How else could he have just appeared in her room? How else could he have appeared in that electrical closet in the first place?

"Show me." The Doctor blinked as he looked back at Eve, the woman with an unwavering look on her face. "I want to see the truth."

"Is that right?" the man in the brown suit asked with a curious gaze.

"That's right. How else am I supposed to actually believe you can travel through time?"

"And space," the Doctor added, receiving an eye-roll from the young lady.

Contemplating the idea of bringing the stranger on to his ship, the Doctor stared down at Eve.

It had been what felt like centuries since he had last let someone back on the TARDIS. Martha had been everything the Doctor had needed in his time of lonely grieving; it was strange picturing anyone else after her. Then again, it was hard imagining anyone after Rose, and then he met Martha—who had become his rock. And then there had been Donna; brilliant, beautiful, one-of-a-kind Donna. She had been just so perfect—no matter how many times she tried to dispute it. She had been one of his closest companions yet, and now he was nothing more than a forgotten memory to her; just a faded picture stuck at the bottom of a box.

Oh how he missed them all.

"_When_ would you like to go?" the Doctor inquired with a smirk, Eve thinking for a moment.

"How about…to the night I met you?"

"Allons-y!" Eve shook her head as the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, motioning for his guest to step through the threshold first.

At first, Eve had thought she had been drugged. There had been no other explanation to why the blue box was so impossibly large inside. As she stood motionlessly, staring around the ship, the Doctor walked past her, shutting the door and securing it before making his way over to the controls in the middle of the round ship—which was just geometrically impossible. Evelyn tried to close her mouth from the manners she remembered she had but nothing seemed to happen. All she could do was stare before the Doctor spoke up.

"Amazing, isn't it? She's a real beauty," he commented as he smiled up at his ship. Eve merely nodded before she slowly walked further into the TARDIS, staring at everything in awe. He waited, having expected her to say the usual thing that most guests upon his ship said; it's bigger on the inside.

But, instead, she whispered, "this cannot be real."

The Doctor smiled. "But it is!" And then he pulled the lever.

"Hold on!" he called out, grabbing ahold of the control panel. Eve released a shocked yelp as she fell to the ground, the TARDIS shaking and groaning. The Doctor's smile shifted into a wide grin as the ship slightly rocked in the familiar way it always did when he was off on another adventure, Eve trying her best to stay on her feet. After a few more seconds of the uncontrollable shifting, the TARDIS came to a halt, Eve catching her breath and the Doctor smoothing his blazer out. The two exchanged glances before Eve stood to her feet, making her way to the exit.

"Here we are, then!" the Doctor said as he opened the door, Eve cautiously stepping out. She glanced around and found herself in an unlit suite—save for the light coming from the TARDIS. She looked back at the Doctor before she began making her way to the door. Opening it, Eve stuck her head out and glanced down the empty hall way of her dorm building. She walked out, the Doctor following after her, before she crossed her arms, unimpressed.

"This could easily be the same night from where we came."

"How do you explain the fact we're on a completely different floor and in a completely different room?" the Doctor asked as Eve shrugged, causing the man to scoff; she was surprisingly stubborn and daft.

Looking around the hall, the Doctor's eyes fell upon a "No Smoking" sign and his gaze brightened as he began smirking. "Right"

"What?" Eve looked back at the Doctor as she uncrossed her arms, watching as the man pulled out a silver flip phone from his pant pocket. She watched with slight curiosity as the stranger pulled a pen-shaped object out from his jacket pocket. Her brown eyes widened as she leaned closer to get a better look at the blue-tipped tool.

"What is that?" she inquired, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. The Doctor glanced up at the young woman as he pointed the glowing end to the phone.

"This is a sonic screwdriver."

"You're kidding me."

"Not at all."

"What does it do?"

"A lot of things! For instance, I'm rewiring this phone to the nearest land-line."

"What for?"

"For this." The Doctor pressed the "talk" button after toying with the phone with his supposed screwdriver. The two waited in silence for a moment before the traveler cleared his throat.

"Yes. I was just calling because I think there's someone lighting candles on the—" Looking up at the door, the Doctor read the number. "Seventh floor. Room 788." Eve's eyes widened as she looked up, meeting the Doctor's cunning smirk with her own shocked expression.

"…No problem…you too, Ron." Flipping the phone shut, the Doctor continued to smirk as Eve blinked, her eyes wide like a doe caught in headlights.

"Th—That's not possible."

"Just you wait," the Time-Traveler said with a playful wink. He pointed as he quickly pulled the young woman back into room 788, quietly shutting the door. Eve placed her ear against the door as they stood in the darkness, the Doctor leaning against the wall.

The sound of light footsteps filled the silence before a voice sounded, "Eve to Ron. I'm here on the seventh floor and I'm not finding anything."

Eve opened her mouth to show her shock before the Doctor quickly covered her mouth with his hand, giving the girl a stern warning gaze. The two waited before they listened to the past Eve walk away from the door. Before the Doctor and Eve spoke, the two quickly made their way back into the TARDIS, the ship captain going about his business, heading back to the present time they had travelled from.

"It was you who had called that in?" Eve asked with a surprised note in her voice.

"I guess that's right," the Doctor said with a shrug as he pulled the lever to his ship once more, the police box screeching in the way it always does.

"…You really can travel through time."

"And space!" the Doctor added once more as the two quickly grabbed a tight hold of something before landing back in Eve's closet.

"How was that for time-travel?" the Doctor inquired curiously as Eve merely stood in silence for a few moments. She took a second longer to collect herself before she took a deep breath and turned to the Doctor.

"…I hate to admit it…but that was really…_something_."

"Something's better than nothing!" The Doctor smirked as Eve rolled her eyes.

"So then, what exactly are you doing in my time?" she asked as the Doctor sighed, turning to the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure. My ship, she's the one who brought me here," he explained. "She must have been able to catch energy fluctuations in this time period. That must have been what rerouted her here."

"Energy fluctuations from what, exactly?" Eve asked as the Doctor shook his head.

"My guess is as good as yours."

"…So then, what is this? Some sort of job of yours?"

"Not really a job. The travelling is more of a hobby, the helping is just sort of lumped in with it," the Doctor stated as Eve sighed, shaking her head.

"This is completely mad."

"Mad is such a crass way to put it. What about brilliant?" Eve glared at the brunet before she turned and began pacing in her room.

What was to come from all of this? Who exactly was the Doctor? Was he human? Or was he just an alien disguise? Was an alien staying with her? Was he going to try and steal her brain? Or was he going to eat her innards? What if he tried to take over her mind and manipulate her like she had seen on the tele?

No, there was something she couldn't name that told her that he wouldn't hurt her. She just couldn't tell what.

"Alright. You need to get out."

"What?" The Doctor blinked, shocked by the sudden eviction.

"Out!"

"Why?" the man asked childishly as Eve shook her head.

"I can't house some strange man who travels through time and just appears in my closet! I can't have that!"

"But—"

"I have an education to care for, a job to keep up with a life to continue with! I'm not letting this realistic nightmare get the best of me!"

"This isn't some dream! This is reality—_your_ reality."

"Out!" Pushing the Doctor out into the tiny foyer of her small suite, Eve began shutting the door to her room. She stopped and stuck her head out through the crack of the door as the Doctor stood in front of the door with a sigh, shaking his head.

"I expect you gone when I wake up tomorrow."

"The TARDIS brought me here for a reason. Those disappearances you—"

"I said GONE." And with that, she slammed the door in the Doctor's face.

Leaning back against her door, Eve closed her eyes and shook her head, immediately readying for bed, ignoring the Doctor knocking incessantly and trying to explain to her the situation at hand. She stuck her headphones in her ears after changing and brushing her teeth, tucked herself under her sheets and fell into a dreamless slumber, the Doctor placing his hands on her doorframe and leaning on them.

_Well…that was a bit unexpected_, the Time Lord said to himself before walking back to the TARDIS. He opened the door to the police box before he looked back at Eve's door. A smirk crawled upon his lips before he shook his head.

He had a strong feeling he'd see her soon.

**December 14, 2012: Montana, United States**

Evelyn Young sat quietly in the local café on her campus as she shook her foot; it was a little tic she had whenever she was deep in thought or nervous about something. The young woman sighed as she shook her head, glancing down at her watch. She rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her caramel cappuccino. Leaning back in her seat, she stared up at the ceiling, letting the last couple of days play out in her mind. Her eyes slipped shut as she took a deep breath, relaxing in her chair.

She wasn't quite sure how to sum up her life at the moment. There were many _hiccups_ she hadn't expected.

And all of them had to do with the Doctor.

Evelyn sighed as she sat up, glancing around the café and frowning deeper as she found herself companion-less. _Never mind him_, the black-haired girl thought as she looked out the window to her right. _He's always been unreliable like this_. She wasn't really sure why she was still bothering with him at all.

"Hey." Eve looked up and narrowed her eyes, though the person approaching her didn't seem to notice. She watched as a dirty blond took a seat across from her, his backpack being set on the floor. He wore a heavy jacket, blue short-sleeved shirt with a pair of dark jeans, his sneakers soaked through from walking through the snowfall.

"You're late," Eve pointed out gently, hoping that perhaps she'd get some sort of reaction out from the boy.

"Yeah, I had something to do earlier."

Michael Wirtz was a regular old bloke. He was rather smart but with that came his lack of maturity; it was strange how those two features could coincide with one another. He was a sweet person, with a kind heart and a likeable sense of humor. But then, if that was the case, why was Evelyn so miserable?

She and Michael had met just the year before. She had been an R.A. in the same building as he and they had got on pretty well. A few months after that, they started dating; he had been the only person Eve had let past some of her walls. At first, things were beautiful. They were easy, moments filled with smiles and laughter, and then time continued to tick on. A rift began to form between them, and with every second that passed, they grew further and further apart. Eve smiled less in his presence and Michael seemed to care less. She had discovered his thoughtlessness about her, yet thoughtfulness to others. She was growing tired of the unhappiness between them; she was tired of trying while he didn't.

The black haired student watched as the dirty blond took a seat. He immediately pulled out the university paper, not glancing up at her once before reading. There had been a tiny glimmer of hope in Eve's eyes that he squashed with ease. She told herself every morning to forget about any change, but there was still a part of her that wanted things to change for the better. After all, he was all she really had—but then, she didn't really _have _him anymore. They were just a shell of something that was once was full of life.

Sighing, Eve sat silently, staring out the window for a few minutes. She watched the people walk by and her gaze softened.

Normally, she would have been far more frustrated by Michael and her relationship, but for some reason, that day, she didn't seem so broken up about it all.

Turning to glance around the shop, Evelyn noticed the people in line, the people at the round tables, and then a man leaning against the doorframe of the entry way to the back, completely unnoticed and completely still. Her eyes widened as she looked around the café, everyone going about their business without question. She turned back to the man at the entry way as he merely stared at her, hands in his brown trench coat pockets. He had a certain look on his face—like he was trying to tease her without words; he didn't need to use words anyways.

The morning after Evelyn had so rudely shut the door in the Doctor's face, she awoke to find him gone, like she had demanded—and although she was the one who had commanded him away, there was a small part of her that was slightly disappointed by his disappearance. She had known him for a total of three hours and in those three hours he had somehow made that much of an impact on her; she didn't know it, but the Doctor seemed to have that effect on everyone.

Since then, she hadn't seen the Doctor once. She would walk around campus, and there were moments where she thought she would see him, but she deduced it was just her wishes to see him that made him seem like he was there. So, after the third day of not seeing him, Eve decided to push the memories of him in the far corners of her mind.

But there he was, in that café, smirking at her.

"Evie?"

"Oh, yeah?" Snapping out of her trance, Eve looked over at Michael as he raised a brow at her.

"What were you looking at?"

"Y—You don't see—" Eve looked at the Doctor as he looked over at Michael, as if he were sizing the student up. She blinked as she looked back at her boyfriend, the young man following her gaze but seeing nothing.

"Never mind," she said with a forced smile. She watched as the dirty blond hesitated before nodding.

"Anyways, I was saying that I have to skip tonight."

_Again._

"For what?"

"Matt wants to go out to the bar down the street."

"We were supposed to go to a movie tonight. We've been planning it since you cancelled a few days ago."

"Well, you know the guys." Eve pursed her lips for a moment as she tried to keep her composure. Her eyes flickered over to where the Doctor was standing and her entire body froze at the expression the man on his face. The laughter and friendliness in his eyes were completely gone, replaced with something indescribable; it almost shook Eve.

"That's alright. Go ahead and do what you please," Eve said before she cleared her throat and began gathering her things.

"Heading to class now," she snapped bitterly as she pulled on her dark emerald pea coat.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Evie."

"Right." Without even so much as a second glance at his girlfriend, Michael continued to read the newspaper, Eve standing and staring down at him before clearing her throat once more and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walked out of the café, trying hard to ignore the presence beside her.

"You know, I never pictured you to be the type of person to stand down from a fight."

"You don't know me," Eve mumbled as she glanced up at the Doctor who looked back at her with a knowing look. She scoffed as she shook her head, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why is it no one can see you?" she asked quietly as the two slowly made their way down the almost empty street.

"Simple," the traveler said as he pulled out a necklace tucked away beneath his button-up. "Because of this."

"What exactly is that?" Evelyn stared at the key on the chain as the Doctor stared at it fondly for a moment.

"It's an object that can distort someone's perception of things. To other people I'm nothing but a mere shadow."

"Invisible?"

"Not invisible, just…unnoticeable." And then the Doctor was back in that place. He was back with Martha and Jack, with the Master and when the world was ending. He stared intently down at the key as he remembered the warmth from Martha's hand, the way her eyes glistened with tears. It was all still so fresh, yet it all happened so long ago, yet not that long ago at all; time travel was an easy way to change a person's perception of time.

"Here's a question then." The Doctor blinked as Eve interrupted his train of thought. "Why am I the only one who can see you?" she asked as the two stopped, the Doctor smiling widely down at her.

"Believe it or not, there is a part of you that _wants _to see me. That's why." Eve blinked before her cheeks began to warm up. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before she turned and began stomping off, the Doctor releasing a triumphant laugh before following casually after her.

"Since I've been so polite, answering all of your questions—"

"Oh, dear God."

"—I have a few questions of my own."

"I'm not listening!" Eve turned the corner as she began picking up her pace, the Doctor merely falling right into step with her with ease.

"Why is it you moved here? From what I know, your entire life was in London."

"Exactly. _Was_." she simply stated. The Doctor nodded, deciding to let the question fall there. He had a feeling she wasn't much of a talker when it came to personal things. He understood that completely; he wasn't either.

"Alright then, here's another one. How long have you been dating young Mitchell for?"

"Michael?" Eve stopped in her tracks as the Doctor stopped with her, almost as if he were copying her every move. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's a bit interesting. You wait for him every day in that same café, at that _same _table and he always shows up 30 minutes late or more. Then the two of you sit in silence for most of the time, you trying to make something of your time together, and him? Well, there must be something really riveting in the paper for him to read it every single afternoon." Eve's blood began to boil at the way the Doctor spoke of her relationship, like he had any idea what they were like together.

Or perhaps she was angrier at the fact that he _did _know what they were like.

"It just seems to me it's all a bit one-sided, and I think you know that. So if that's the case, why do you stick around?"

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Michael!" Eve snapped as she glared at the Doctor, the man opposite to her staring into her eyes without any sense of fear or awkwardness in his eyes. "You know nothing about what it's like to be me. You don't know anything about my life or my family, or who I am. You're just a lonely stranger who apparently likes to pop up in random places because there's nothing much else to do!" The brown-eyed girl stared at the Doctor as he stared back at her, his facial expression completely blank. Eve began to tremble, his gaze hot and sharp; it was as if his eyes were piercing right through her.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know you and I don't know your life or your family. Maybe I am just a lonely traveler, and perhaps there really isn't much else for me to do. But there is something I do know," the Doctor said in a low voice as he leaned in closely, his eyes locked with Eve's. "I can see it all in your eyes. It's not hard, really. You, Evelyn Young, like to play the part of the girl who needs no one. You like to be the person who stands alone, but really you're just looking for something—something to hold on to, someone to latch on to because you're scared of actually turning into that person—that person who needs no one and that person who stands alone." Eve glared up at the Doctor as he stared down at her, his gaze strong.

"I've seen love, dare I say I _have _loved, in more ways than one. And I will tell you that I _know _that what you have with Marcel—"

"_Michael_."

"—is _not_ love. So if you think squeezing tightly to him will change that, you're wrong." For the Doctor had felt love, a strong sort of love. He had felt the kind of love someone could never live without, and seeing someone abuse that sort of feeling—abuse even just the _name _of love, well it stirred something up inside of him.

_Rose. _It seemed he still wasn't quite healed from his loss.

Eve stared up at the Doctor as she read his face, the look in his eyes distant; it was as if he was no longer standing with her. Had she been in a calmer state of mind she probably would have been able to hear the sincerity and honesty in his voice, but at the moment all she wanted to do was punch the man in his jaw. Still, she had enough respect to hold her temper. Instead, she threw up the finger and stomped off.

"I have one more question!" the Doctor called.

"Shove off, you tosser!" And even still, the Doctor was smiling. It was strange, but the resilience in humans truly impressed him. It shined especially in Eve, because even though she knew that she and Michael were leading empty lives with an empty relationship, she was still trying. Whether or not it was because she loved him or not, she was still trying, and _that _was at least commendable to the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed as he watched the young girl stomp around the corner. He stuffed his hands into his pant pockets, smiling in slight fondness, but as he did, his body tensed, a sudden shift in the energy levels around him. He raised a brow as he glanced around, his eyes falling upon a figure standing in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he tried to get a better look, but the lean figure turned and began walking away, though it didn't seem to make the Doctor feel any better.

He glanced back in Eve's direction before he quickly followed after her.

He had a few more questions, and he knew she would have the answers.

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Thanks for reading again! More thank likely I'll be posting a chapter once every day or every other day. I've been moving quickly with this story and I know exactly where I want to take it. Hope it wasn't too bad and I hope to whoever is reading this that you're liking it so far. Since I've started writing, I'll admit that a strange weight has been starting to lift from my shoulders, so thank you to my friend who got me to do this: you know who you are. **

**Also, not sure what to do with reviews. I know that many writers do different methods with responding, but I figured I can just answer reviews at the end and show my appreciation this way for people taking the time to leave a comment. **

**Rose Tyler: **I'm sincerely glad you liked it so far. Yes, it is my first story that I'm posting here, no it's not the first story I've written since I've had to write for creative writing classes, but I do suppose it's different since in class it's just one teacher whereas here EVERYONE can have the ability to read it. Don't worry, what you saw in the beginning of the first chapter will definitely be playing a large role for the beginning of this story. And you will most definitely be seeing more Doctor/Eve now that the story is going to be picking up the pace. Thank you again for reviewing and reading! I genuinely appreciate you taking the time to do that. Let me know what you think again!

**One more thing, thank you for following and favoriting! **

**See you next post.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Let There Be Light_

She couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor. Not once.

Eve had spent the rest of her day fuming about the man's cold yet honest words. He had only been there for a total of 13 days, and in those couple days he had been able to read everything about her. She wasn't sure how or why, but he had and it only infuriated her more as she thought about it. Why did he even care in the first place? Why was he following her around? Wasn't there anyone else he could go pester?

_Why do you care so much? _Eve sighed at the thought as she gathered her things, her class ending much later than it normally did. As she walked down the aisle and to the classroom door, she smiled at her professor, the sweet and beautiful blonde standing at the door and waving goodbye to her students.

"Oh, Evelyn!"

"Professor Wade."

"Oh, you know Angelica is just fine!"

Eve smiled at that as she nodded and said, "Of course, Angelica."

Her teacher smiled as she handed back her essay. "This was just great! Such substantial work."

"You're far too kind."

"Of course not!" Professor Wade shook her head before she gave her student a friendly pat on the back.

"And while you're walking back, please be careful…they say it's no longer safe to be out past sunset." Eve's gaze hardened as she nodded her head, waving a goodbye to her teacher and making her way down the deserted hallway.

How many people had gone missing in the last year? How many mothers would be missing their children? How many fathers would mourn the loss of their beloved child? How many lives would be stolen from this world?

_Disappearances? Tell me about them._

Eve rolled her eyes as the Doctor's voice rang through her imagination. _What could he possibly help with? He's nothing but a crazed man…who can travel through time and space. _The student stepped outside and glanced up at the darkness of the sky, the stars twinkling brightly above her head. She stared for a few moments, imagining what it would be like to mingle with the moon, to dance with the stars, to sing in its silence. She tried not to smile before continuing her way down the sidewalk.

Where was the Doctor from? What had he seen? What had he been through? There was something about him that told Eve he had been through a lot. There was wisdom in his eyes, the kind of wisdom one could only get from going places and seeing things no one else could. Perhaps that was why she believed his story and the TARDIS so easily. How else could he have appeared in her room? Taken her back to that time they met? And yet a part of her still wanted to fight him. She still wanted to disregard the truth because to her, it was just too much to bear. It was too much knowledge for her to take in. It was—

_What was that noise?_ Eve stopped as she looked behind herself. She raised a brow and narrowed her eyes as she stared through the darkness. When nothing happened after several seconds, the young woman shrugged and continued forward before she stopped once more, the sound of footsteps echoing through the silence. Her heart began to race as the stories of the taken all began to resurface. Her palms began to clam up as she tried to keep her composure together.

"…Who's there?" she called out. She waited for a few moments before she heard the sound of a foot stepping and crunching the snow on the ground; that was all she needed.

Turning around, Eve began to sprint down the sidewalk, not looking back once. Her eyes were wide and her breaths were short as she ran, the heavy steps of her follower loud and fast. She tried to pick up her speed, turning the corner and moving on. She glanced around and tried not to panic; she was completely alone. It wasn't until the young girl slipped on ice that she began to completely panic.

Catching her breath, Eve trembled with fear as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. She could feel the few flakes of snow that had sputtered on to her melt as she sat paralyzed with terror on the ground for a moment. Her breath was short and haggard-sounding, a light mist hovering in the air from the coldness of the night mixing with the heat of her breath. She stiffened as she heard the sound of a low growl before she shut her eyes.

"No!" she screamed as she glanced over her shoulder, the street lamps all shutting down, a trail of darkness slowly approaching her. "Stop!" she yelled as she stood to her feet, only to fall once more. Her eyes widened as she looked down and noticed her legs were stuck in place, as if they had been glued down. She frowned as she tried to stand once more, though she couldn't budge; it was as if something was holding her down.

"Get away!" Eve yelled as she quickly pulled out her spray of mace. "I'm warning you!"

The lights except for the one that hovered over Eve's head were out. There wasn't a single sound after that, as she waited. The silence only seemed to disturb the student more as she tried to listen for her attacker.

Why her? Why now? What had she done to deserve something like this? And then Eve's eyes began to tear up, not because of the fear she felt, but because of the people who had been in her place prior. She wondered if they had all thought the same things. Had they been as numb as she was?

"No, no!" Eve looked up as she watched the street lamp above her head begin to flicker off. She tugged on her feet as she glanced from her legs to the dying light. "Stop!" she screamed as the darkness began to envelope her.

Then she heard it.

The black haired girl slowly looked up and watched as a lean figure began stepping out of the darkness and towards her. The light did its best to stay alive–though it was failing against whatever it was that was killing it. Eve's eyes were wide as she stared profusely at the shape. She began to tremble, glaring up at the shade; she wouldn't give it the satisfaction of seeing her scared. She tried to stay calm as the figure began reaching out to her, and what surprised her most was how human-like the hand was.

"Get away!" she yelled once more as she pulled hard on her legs. "It can't end like this!"

"No, V, I don't think it does!"

Eve's eyes widened as she felt an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Her head rested on a stranger's shoulder, her eyes wide. She glanced up and met the face of the Doctor, said savior kneeling beside her and holding her close. His free arm held his sonic-screwdriver up towards the street lamp, the flickering slowly stopping and the light gaining its power back. The Doctor kept his eyes on the light, Eve staring at the creature—which quickly found refuge in the darkness, screeching in pain.

"Almost there," the Doctor muttered before the bulb completely flicked back on, the creature's steps sounding further and further away before there was nothing but silence.

The two sat in the still of it all, nothing but the sound of their panting filling the void. The Doctor glanced down at Eve's legs as he reached down. He gave them two tugs before the hold on her leg was gone, the Resident Assistant now free from her invisible chains.

"There we go," the Doctor said lightheartedly as he helped Eve to her feet, the young girl trying to mask her shock and fear to the best of her abilities.

"…What was that?" she asked as she and the Doctor stared off through the darkness.

"_That _was the creature behind those disappearances you were talking about," the Doctor explained as he stared into the darkness for a moment longer, his expression hard and calculating. He looked back down to the 21-year-old as she nodded her head, still a bit shaken from everything.

"…I suppose I should say thank you."

"I suppose you should."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, really." The Doctor smiled widely as Eve hesitantly smiled herself. She sighed as she thought for a moment.

Picking up her things, Evelyn dusted the snow off of her legs before she began to walk down the sidewalk, all of the lights back to their normal state. The Doctor stared after her and watched as she stopped to look back at him. "You might want to come to mine. I believe there are some disappearances I need to tell you about."

The Doctor smiled before he nodded and fell into step with Eve, the two holding each other's gaze for just a moment longer before walking in a comfortable silence back to Eve's.

She had a feeling things would never be the same after that.

And they never were.

§

"So where exactly did you park that thing of yours?"

"The _TARDIS_ is somewhere safe, where no one will bother looking."

The Doctor and Eve walked into said student's room. The brunet immediately made himself comfortable as he took a seat at the student's desk, which earned him an irritated look but nothing more, after all, he had just saved her life. There wasn't much she could say or do after that.

"So, you're telling me that whatever was after me today has been the thing that's been kidnapping all those people?" Eve inquired as the Doctor nodded.

"Only I wouldn't call it kidnapping. Kidnapping infers that the victim may still be alive, and I don't suppose that this creature has been giving them that luxury," he said gently, Eve trying not to shutter at the thought; she could have been one of them.

"Alright then." Pulling up a chair and sitting across from the Doctor, Eve nodded. "What do you want to know about these disappearances?"

"When did they start? Who was the first? Are there any patterns? Is there anyone else who escaped—"

"Alright, Doctor! One question at a time, please," Eve said as she shook her head.

"Where to begin…well, it all really started about a little over a years ago." Eve glanced at the Doctor as he nodded, motioning for her to continue. "The disappearances were far and fewer then, but as time went on it got worse and worse."

"Interesting…" the time-traveler mumbled. "Are there any patterns at all?"

"Not that I've noticed," Eve said. Then again, she hadn't really been looking for any.

"There must be something. In the time that these people have been being abducted there must have been something that connected them all," the man said as the dark haired student thought for a moment.

"…Well, there aren't any gender patterns. These victims are just randomly chosen, male or female."

"But then there's nothing really random about anything, is there?" the Doctor said thoughtfully as he looked up at Eve. He raised a brow as he stood up from his seat and walked a full circle around the young girl, startling her.

"There must be a pattern. There must be a piece of the puzzle missing," the Doctor muttered as he stared intently at Eve. "Let's look at this from a more specific point-of-view. V, what is it about you that made this creature want you?"

"Me? I don't—" Eve stopped as she raised a brow. "Did you just call me 'V'?"

"I like it, don't you? It's refreshing and different. Much better than Eve or Evie." Said girl blinked before she shook her head, the Doctor smiling innocently at her.

"Well…there's not much about me…I'm from England?"

"Errgh! Most of the people missing are from different parts of this country or world. Next!"

"Umm, I'm a senior?"

"Wrong again! From what I've learned, it looks like there's been a variety in ages within the victims," the Doctor pointed out. "Come on! Give me something to work with!"

"I'm trying!" Eve snapped.

"…They always happen more frequently around this time of year."

"Now _there _we go!" The Doctor grinned as Eve sighed, relieved she had finally come up with something.

"Now, that means there's something special about—" The Doctor glanced over at the calendar hanging on the young woman's wall before his serious form broke for a moment.

"It's December 14th? This is a brilliant time! Strange, I haven't seen a single decorated tree or—"

"_Doctor_."

"Right. Time and place."

"What else is there to look for?" Evelyn frowned as she tried to think, her brain working far slower in comparison to the Doctor's.

"Well, there's something we can conclude about the creatures themselves."

"And what's that?" Eve asked curiously.

"They don't want to be seen. That's why the street lamps shut off. They can somehow manipulate the power of the lights. That narrows it down."

"By how much?"

"Well, about 30 different species."

"_30_? That's what you call narrowing down?"

"Well it _was _originally 75 different species."

"Fair enough.

"Alright then. We're going to have to look deeper into this if we want to find our answers," the Doctor stated as he stood to his feet.

"How, exactly?"

"We're going to have to investigate a bit."

"Yes, I understand that, but _where_?" Eve leaned over the Doctor's shoulder as she looked up whatever he had been examining on her laptop. Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with her guest.

"We're going to give Ms. Michelle Richards a visit."

§

_Ding Dong_

Footsteps inside of a cozy ranch-styled home echoed through the night as the doorbell to house 425 rang. A mother of one sighed as she pulled the front door open, blinking as two unfamiliar face appeared before her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Richards!"

"Um, yes, hi. Who are you two?"

"Mr. Smith, Hall Director at the university your daughter attends," the Doctor said as he pulled his psychic paper out, Michelle's mother merely nodding.

"And, you?" Mrs. Richards asked pointedly as Eve blinked before forcing a smile across her lips; she wasn't really adjusted to coming up with stories on the spot.

"Oh, this is my assistant! A fellow student of Ms. Michelle." Michelle's mother glanced at the two before she smiled warmly at the two, nodding and opening the door for them.

"Well, I guess it's nice to have some visitors around here." The Doctor and Eve shared knowing gazes as they followed Mrs. Richards into the cozy home.

"So," Michelle's mother began. "What exactly are you two here for?"

"Well, we just had a few questions for Michelle. We're collecting data on students and their housing experiences with the university and we're paying a visit to all the students in the area that live or once lived in the dormitories," the Doctor explained smoothly, Eve nodding and playing her role.

"Oh, well, I can just take you two to her bedroom."

"That would be wonderful!" The Doctor smiled pleasantly as Eve did as well, the pair following the mother up the staircase and down the hallway.

"So, how is it that you ended up becoming the assistant to the Hall Director?" Mrs. Richards inquired as Eve merely shrugged.

"It's a non-paid internship. I just wanted the experience is all," Eve said casually as the Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, nodding approvingly at her; she was a fast learner.

"That sounds nice! I wish I could get Michelle to be more productive with extracurricular things but…" Mrs. Richards stopped as her expression fell, the look in her eyes distant.

The Doctor frowned as he took a step forward, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Mrs. Richards blinked before she smiled and shook her head, waving whatever forlorn thought she had off.

The three approached an oak door, Mrs. Richards raising her fist and knocking gently. "Michelle? You've got some company."

"Come in!"

"There you go." Mrs. Richards smiled as Eve and the Doctor nodded back to her, entering the student's room.

Michelle was a fit young lady. She was tall, making Eve look a bit shrimp-like in comparison. She had a rather pretty face, looking young and healthy, but there was something in her eyes that seemed off. It was as if a piece of her had been taken away; there was this pain.

"Michelle?" the Doctor asked softly. Said girl hesitated as she noticed the looks on her guests' faces. She locked gazes with the Doctor, the man speaking with nothing but his eyes. A wave of emotions came over her before realization settled into her bones. Her gaze softened before she walked over to her door, shutting it.

"You're here to ask about it…aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," Eve said quietly as the blonde shook her head, forcing a smile upon her lips.

"Don't be. I'm willing to answer any questions you have, just as long as these disappearances stop."

"Thank you, Michelle," the Doctor said with a smile as he and Eve took a seat on the extra chairs the blonde had about in her room.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"What exactly happened, the night Laurie Anderson was taken?"

Eve watched intently as she clasped her hands together, placing them neatly in her lap; it was the only way she could contain her anxiety. She waited as Michelle took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts and memories of the night she tried to forget so many times over again.

"We were at a party. I was already pissed at her because she made me go out the night before a test, but she insisted that I go with her because…because I was her best friend." Michelle stopped for a moment as her eyes began to glisten, the Doctor leaning forward against his knees. He stared at Michelle with sympathy, his heart aching for her. Taking a deep breath, the commuter continued. "So, we went out. It was fun. We just went to a few house parties. It was around two in the morning when it happened."

"Did you see a face? Perhaps hear a voice? Anything?" Eve asked quietly as Michelle shook her head.

"Nothing. The only thing that happened was the lights all going off." The Doctor and Eve exchanged knowing looks but said nothing.

"And I tried, I swear to you, I tried _so hard_ to help her," Michelle began as the tears began to pool in her eyes. "But we were both not completely sober and she had tripped and twisted her ankle. I dragged her with me but I just…I just couldn't. I was so scared and all I could hear was my own voice telling me to run, run as fast as I possibly could and—"

"Michelle." Eve caught both Michelle and the Doctor's attention as she slowly stood up. Her gaze was welcoming and soft as she carefully pulled the girl into a warm embrace. "It's going to be alright. You don't need to explain anymore. We'll find whatever is doing this and we'll stop it. I promise."

The Doctor watched silently as Michelle sobbed into Eve's shoulder. He smiled softly as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes began to roam as he let the two have their moment, and as he glanced around the room something caught his attention. His eyes began to widen as he raised a brow, pulling on his glasses he carried around with him—not that he actually _needed_ them. He ignored the way Eve looked up at him, noticing his odd behavior.

"Doctor? What is it?" Eve asked as Michelle followed her gaze, the brunet standing at her desk and staring down at something.

"Michelle, tell me. What's your study focus?"

"…Biology, why?" The Doctor looked over at Eve as his accomplice's eyes widened.

"And, let me ask you. Where are most of your classes located?"

"The biology building...obviously."

"Eve, what about you?"

"…Bio major."

The Doctor set down the text book for biology 402. Eve looked over at Michelle as the student in question looked at her two guests with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Evelyn, I think it's time we go," the Doctor stated as he turned and began taking long strides to the door.

"The puzzle is finally coming together."

* * *

**Hello all. Back with another update. Like I said before, I'll probably update this story every day or every other day. I've been moving along quickly with it. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, whoever is reading this. The first couple have been slower, but I think that after this point things will start to liven up and move quicker. **

**I want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has give this story a chance and to those who have followed/favorited. I'm glad you like it enough to do so and I hope you only continue to like it as the story grows. I really do find myself enjoying writing, and can't thank my friend enough for getting me to do this. He really knew this would help me out! Please, let me know what you readers this of this story through messaging or reviews. I'm open to criticism. If anything, I _want _it so I know what I can improve on. Seeing as I'm just fresh at posting up stories and chapters on this site, I would like some advice or critics. Just as long as you're gentle and not just yelling at me...but anyways, like I said, please! Don't be shy and let me know what you think.**

**Reviews:**

**hiddenflame268: **I'm glad you gave _Doctor Who _a chance! It's just a brilliant show, and I'm glad you like watching it. Thank you! I'm really glad you have enjoyed this story thus far. And I'm actually relieved that you liked the way I portray the Doctor's feelings about Rose. There have been a few stories that tend to make Rose out to be this rather mean and obnoxious person, and personally, if that fits for the story itself, then by all means, more power to those writers! But I just felt like the Doctor was always regretting losing Rose in the back of his mind, and they had been so close and cared so much about each other. So I wanted to make sure that I showed that properly. Like I said above, I'll be updating every day or so, so no worries about whether or not I'll be updating, lawlz. Just tune in to get the next chapter. Thanks again for reviewing and reading. Really do appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the tv series, Doctor Who...even though I wish I did!**

_Jigsaw Pieces_

"Doctor!" Eve frowned as she watched what looked to be like a mad-man storming through the dormitory halls with a dark expression over his face. She quickly scurried after him, not used to having to follow someone else before; she was so accustomed to being the leader. "Doctor! What's wrong?"

"I think I just found our missing piece," the traveler said as he shoved open Eve's bedroom door with ease. The R.A. quickly trailed behind, shutting her door softly and locking it.

"What'd you mean?"

"Look." The Doctor quickly flipped open the student's laptop as he pulled up the information he had found on each of the victims from the last year. "There aren't any personal connections tying any of the victims together _other _than the fact that each of the students were all majoring in some sort of science major. The only exception was—"

"Laurie Anderson." Eve stared at the computer screen with a stunned look on her face, her eyes gleaming and her body trembling with excitement and fear. "So then that means that it wasn't Laurie, but _Michelle _that it wanted."

"Right you are, V!" The Doctor hopped to his feet as he began to pace, his glasses sitting on the brim of his nose. Evelyn watched as she glanced from the computer screen to her partner.

"I suppose we've narrowed it down more then?"

"We've narrowed it down to about 7 different species."

"You're kidding!" Eve released a shocked laugh as she jumped to her feet, feeling more exhilarated and happier than she had ever felt in ages; she wondered if it was from finding more clues or just the effect the Doctor had.

"That makes this a whole lot easier for us." They hadn't been sure when they had turned into an "us", but they were both beginning to grow accustomed to the sound of it.

"So what's our next plan of action then?" Eve asked as she blinked a few times, her adrenaline high coming to a screeching halt and her exhaustion quickly coming to existence. The Time Lord raised a brow as he looked over at the exhausted woman, his gaze softening as well as his posture. She had been through quite a bit in one day and she was handling it much better than most would; he couldn't blame her for her tiredness.

"For now, we get rest. You have to go on like nothing's wrong."

"How can I—"

"Whoever or whatever is doing this is close to the students. Close enough to single out all of you in the science department. You got away. That means it'll be watching your every move, waiting for another opportunity."

"What about Michelle? She survived a whole year—"

"Living off campus. This creature—this being is stuck in this area, which means you're in a more vulnerable position."

Eve frowned as she gazed into the Doctor's eyes, the man giving her a stern stare. "You go on and go about your day. I'll be watching from a distance to make sure nothing happens."

"…Swear it."

"_I swear_." The Doctor gave Eve a reassuring nod before she nodded back, standing to her feet.

"And what about you?"

"Oh, well, I'm not very tired, myself. And it's not like I have class in the morning," the Doctor said playfully as he winked, Evelyn shaking her head and fighting the urge to smile.

Just because she was teaming up with the Doctor didn't mean she disliked him any less.

"…Where do you intend on going."

"I hadn't really thought about that," he said with a shrug. "I suppose I could head back to the TARDIS and try and pick up signatures of—"

"I'm only gonna say this once." The Doctor blinked as he stopped mid-sentence. His eyebrow rose a bit in curiosity as Eve sighed and shook her head. "…I've never needed a nightlight in my entire life. I always sleep better in the dark…but after all of this…" A glimmer of understanding shined through the Doctor's eyes as Eve avoided his gaze. "…I've never been more afraid of the dark than now." The Doctor didn't need Evelyn to say anything else; it seemed they could somehow understand each other with just a glance in the eyes.

The Doctor stared at Eve for a few moments, causing the girl to feel a bit unnerved. She watched him carefully as he tore his gaze from hers, glancing around the room before his eyes fell upon her light switch. "I don't suppose you have a dimmer option here?"

"…No." A smirk appeared across the time-traveler's face as he walked up to the light switch, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Eve listened to the buzz of the device as he aimed the blue tip at the switch. After a few seconds, he shoved the object back into his pocket before he grabbed the knob, the lights dimming slowly.

"Now you do."

Eve didn't smile, but she gave the man a soft gaze as he smiled gently back at her. He nodded as he opened the door to her room and stepped into the tiny foyer, shutting the door softly behind him. The student stared for a moment before she shook her head and began changing out of her clothes, pulling on a clean shirt and a pair of sweatpants. After finishing everything up, Eve stood in the middle of her bedroom, staring up at the light. She ignored the way her imagination began making the lights flicker, her heart suddenly picking up its pace.

"Stop it!"

"There's no need for the hostility!" Eve's eyes widened as she span around, the Doctor standing in her doorway with a lighthearted smile across his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"…Go to bed." The Doctor's smile relaxed as he nodded, Eve finding her lips almost quivering from his unspoken kindness. She cleared her throat as she watched the man walk over to her window and take a seat on the sill, seeming perfectly comfortable with playing the part of her nightly guard. She stood in the middle of the room for a second longer as she stared at the Doctor's profile, the Time Lord merely looking out at the moon.

This man was completely bonkers; then again, she was too. He was a time-traveling, silver-tongued, mischievous stranger, but he was a time-traveling, silver-tongued mischievous stranger who had saved her life. She couldn't explain it, but in his presence it was as if the world sort of made a bit of sense—not a lot, but just enough to get through the day, and although Evelyn hadn't realized it, that was exactly what she needed.

Lying underneath the covers, Eve stared up at her ceiling, glancing one last time at the man who sat at her window. The moon shined against his face in the way that made him look…_ageless_. She sighed and shook her head before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mr. Doctor."

"…Goodnight, Evelyn Young." And a goodnight she had.

**December 17, 2012: Montana, United States**

She couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone was following her.

Oh, wait.

Yes, there _was_ someone following her.

"I told you to leave that _thing _out of my room!"

"If I'm going to be protecting you I need the _TARDIS _somewhere I can reach it without trouble."

"What about my clothes? How am I supposed to get dressed for class every day? That big old thing is completely in my way!"

It had been just a few days since Eve and the Doctor had joined forces, and although they were getting closer to figuring out the riddle of the disappearances, Eve and the Doctor couldn't seem to work out the riddle of their partnership.

"For someone who was almost kidnapped—_or worse—_you seem rather fixated on my ship."

"I already told you. It's _in the way_."

The last several days had been a struggle for Eve. She wasn't used to having another person around _all the time_ in…well, years. So, when the Doctor suddenly appeared that fateful day, she hadn't expected that things needed to change. And then she had almost been taken and he had saved her life and suddenly, without any thought or question, they had become some sort of team—a _dysfunctional _team, but a team nonetheless. It wasn't the fact that they couldn't work well together, because when they got down to it, they worked magnificently as partners.

It was just everything else.

"You told me to carry on with my day like normal. How am I possibly supposed to do that with this big old thing in my way?"

"The TARDIS isn't just some _big old thing_. And if you _squeeze _right through here—"

"It doesn't matter! I specifically told you that I didn't want this tartar sauce ship—"

"For the _last time_. _TARDIS."_

"—in my room! It's just too risky. We have random inspections by the Resident Director and if they see this who knows what'll happen." Eve kept her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her guest glance at his ship. He thought for a moment, ignoring the young woman's piercing gaze on his profile, before he shrugged.

"As much as I enjoy sitting here bickering with you—"

"Just take the damn thing out!"

"—I think you have somewhere to be." Eve blinked as she glanced at the clock. Her gaze softened as she cleared her throat and nodded, grabbing her backpack and coat before making her way to the door. She stopped as she looked back at the Doctor, the brunet turning back to her with his hands in the pockets of his pants. He gave her a reassuring smile before Eve rolled her eyes, masking the strange regret she had inside of her.

"And Evelyn?" The student stopped as she looked back at her guest. "Be careful." The seriousness that gleamed in the Doctor's eyes sent a shiver down the black haired girl's back.

"…Just get that thing out of my room before I get back." She knew it'd still be there when she returned.

Shutting the door, Eve took a moment to catch her breath. She tried to remember the feeling of dedication she once had for meeting with Michael, but with each passing day it was getting harder and harder for her.

Still, she wouldn't stop trying.

§

Eve sighed as she power-walked down the sidewalk, glancing down at the time on her phone. She shook her head as she shuffled through the crowd.

It had been the second time she was late meeting Michael—not that he seemed to notice. Still, Eve was involved enough to feel bad for leaving him out of the loop. So, as she walked past the park, the 21-year-old began dialing her boyfriend's number, only to stop as she noticed something. She let her hand slowly fall to her side as she blinked. She couldn't place it, but she could hear a voice. It wasn't a stranger's voice, or an intruder's voice, but her own. Her own voice was whispering to her, but the words were muffled. And though most would say it was just her own thoughts running rampant, there was something different about this. There was a darkness around this voice that separated it from Eve's own thoughts.

Glancing around, Eve found nothing out of the ordinary. She frowned, her own thoughts now alone. She wished she could have explained the experience better, but there was no possible way. It was almost like an out-of-body sort of exchange; like she was being manipulated.

"Evie?" Said woman blinked before she looked up, watching as the dirty blond she was to meet approached her, his backpack slung around his shoulders. "You're almost 45 minutes late."

"Sorry, I just—I got held up by something," she said.

It wasn't a lie.

Michael hesitated as he took a glance over his girlfriend; she was definitely different, but perhaps in a better way? The question was, why?

"Don't worry about it. I was just getting worried."

"Well, I'm here now! So let's—" And there it was again, that voice—_Eve's _voice, calling out to her. No, it wasn't calling out to her.

Eve's lips began to tremble as she slowly glanced down at her hand. Her eyes widened as it began to twitch, a strange tug pulling at her arm, trying to force it up. She ignored the confused expression on Michael's face as he watched her, unsure of her strange behavior. She merely continued to stare at her hand.

"Evie—"

"I'm sorry, Michael, but I have to go." Without a second glance, Evelyn turned and began sprinting back to her dorm, not bothering to excuse herself as she shoved past the strangers down the street.

Michael stood in her wake as he frowned, shaking his head.

What was happening to Eve?

§

"Doctor!" Eve ran through the hall of her floor as she sloppily dug through her backpack for her key. She whipped it out and began trying to unlock her door, her fear and confusion causing her movements to be messy and imprecise. Finally, after several, long seconds of fumbling with her keys, Eve forced her bedroom door open, flinging herself in and slamming it shut.

"Doctor!" she tried once more as she marched into her room, only to find it empty. She blinked as she tried to stay calm, regaining her composure. She ran into her closet, her eyes wide as she found her closet space empty. She stared at the empty space for a few seconds before she took a weak step back, blinking profusely.

"Doctor…" Eve mumbled, her voice echoing in the silence. She closed her eyes before she shook her head and counted to three. After calming down, Eve made her way back into her bedroom, taking a seat on her bed and reaching over to her desk to grab a cookie she had bought just a few days before. She nibbled on it for a moment as she sighed, noticing that she was down to nearly her last one; they were so delicious.

After letting the minutes tick by, Evelyn opened her shut eyes and blinked; she had somehow fallen asleep. Sighing, she stood to her feet and began to change into her staff shirt. She finished off her cookie she had forgotten about before grabbing her radio and wiping her lips with the back of her hand to rid her mouth of the crumbs. She nodded to herself before she walked to her door, stopping for only a moment to look at the empty space where the TARDIShad been.

And then she was gone.

§

The Doctor was reluctant to follow Evelyn's command, but then again, the TARDIS was a bit big for her closet, and he had investigating to do himself. So, being the gentleman that he was, the Doctor complied with what Eve had asked and began strolling around the campus, trying to see if he could find any clues to who the next victim would be. The Time Lord stood tall at the top of a hill at the empty park. His gaze was stone-like yet forlorn; the campus was growing scarce of people.

Glancing over at the clock that sat on top of the _Chase Bank_ sign, the Doctor nodded to himself. _Five past six_. Deciding to move his expedition elsewhere, the Doctor began making his way down the hill and on to the sidewalk. He smoothly placed his hands into his trench coat pocket, the students brushing past him like he wasn't even there. He glanced down at the key around his neck as he smiled down at it, the fondest of worst memories coming back to him.

"Hey, where's Evie?" The Doctor was torn from his thoughts as he looked up. He rolled his eyes as he watched his hostess' boyfriend stroll towards him with a friend.

"I'm not sure. She was late today and when I met up with her she was freaking out."

"Freaking out? About what?" The Doctor's eyes widened just little as he listened intently, the two students walking towards him without noticing him.

"I have no idea. It was like she wasn't with me though. Who the hell knows. I couldn't even ask because she just ran off."

"Where did she go?" Michael and Jeremy stopped in their tracks as they glanced to the stranger suddenly standing in front of them, a chain clutched tightly in his fist. "Where is she?"

"Wh—What the hell—" Eve's boyfriend stiffened as the tall stranger took a step closer, a dark and dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Answer the question, Michael."

"How do you know my name?"

"Answer my question." Michael and Jeremy exchanged glances before they nodded, complying with what the crazed looking man wanted.

"I don't know where she went. She ran off like her life depended on it. But I know she's on duty right now, and she never skips. So she's probably back—" Not waiting for Michael to continue, the Doctor began sprinting back towards Eve's building, the two boys turning to look back at the man.

"Wait!" Michael yelled, though his call was ignored by the peculiar man. He watched the man disappear around the corner and stared for a few seconds longer.

"Who was that guy?" Jeremy asked with a confused look, Michael sharing the same expression.

"I've got no idea."

* * *

**So, here we are. Chapter four. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read, whoever you are! I really do appreciate it and I sincerely hope that you guys are liking this story so far. If you haven't been, sorry to hear. Let me know what I can do to improve or what you liked so I know for future reference. Reviews and messages are definitely welcome. Don't be shy, because I think it's important to give your input, especially if something needs to be better and if something needs improvement. **

**Thanks for following and favoriting. I hope whoever is reading this continues to like it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Reviews:**

**Femkemarise: **Thank you for taking a minute to review! I'm genuinely very happy that you like this so far and I hope you continue to. I wasn't sure how my writing was going to come out since I just started actually posting stuff for people to read, but I'm glad you like it's good thus far. Hope you continue to like and read! And thank you again!

**Noface: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it and I hope you like future chapters to come.

**Stranger:** Thanks for dropping by and posting a review! I'm glad you like the Doctor and Eve together so far. There will definitely be more of them together, and I hope to go more into their relationship and the way they act around each other in later chapters. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who...if only...sigh...**

_Lock-In_

"Alright. So. We've got Derek in South Tower with eight, ten, and midnight rounds and then we'll have Eve in North Tower with the same time. Is that fine with you guys?"

"Works for me."

"…Eve? Is that alright with you?" The Resident Director raised a brow as he watched one of his best RA's stare off into the distance. "…Eve?"

Said young woman's eyes widened as she broke away from whatever trance she had. She quickly looked up and forced a smile upon her lips before she nodded. "Right. That's fine!"

Derek glanced at his co-worker as he raised a brow at her rather out-of-character behavior. She glanced back at him but quickly averted her gaze away from his, making sure to keep her eyes on the floor. The Resident Director merely cleared his throat as he continued with giving the two directions for the night. He then excused himself, Eve quickly turning and making her way back to her tower.

"Evelyn!" The RA stopped as she tried not to frown, turning to meet Derek.

"What?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Fine. Completely fine," Eve said as she merely nodded, turning to go on her way once more.

"You know, I know you don't really…_talk_ much to the other staff members, but we're kind of like a family. So if something's wrong—"

"I've got to go. Thanks, but everything's fine." And with that, Eve walked away, swiping her ID to get past the glass doors leading to the North Tower lobby. She stopped for a second as she looked over her shoulder, watching as Derek turned and began walking away, waving at a few other RAs. Her gaze softened as the young man's voice echoed in her head.

"Sorry…but I've got no family," she muttered before turning and heading to the elevator.

As the young woman pressed the up button, on the entire other side of the building, a frantic Doctor came running in.

"Eve!" he called out, not caring who he disrupted. He glanced around as he found a girl sitting at the sign-in post staring at him with a slightly shocked/scared expression. He took a few deep breaths, gaining his composure back before he approached the desk and smiled charmingly at the young woman.

"Hello there!"

"Um…hi…"

"Is there any chance you could give a Ms. Evelyn Young a ring?"

"The RA's on duty can only be contacted through radio."

"Perfect! Then could you give her a buzz there and just let her know that she needs to come see me as soon as she can. That would be really great," the Doctor said as the young woman nodded her head. She reached for her radio but stopped as she looked back up at the man.

"Um, what's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just—Mr. Doctor. Tell her Mr. Doctor is looking for her."

"Whatever you say, _freak_," the woman mumbled as she shook her head, pressing the talk button on the radio.

"_South Post to Eve?_" Said RA glanced down at her radio, raising a brow; south post never usually called a north tower RA.

"This is Eve, go ahead," she said as she glanced up at the ding of the elevator. She watched as the door slid open, allowing her passage.

"_What's your 20?_"

"North Tower elevator. Why?"

"_There's a guy—someone named um—_" Eve blinked as she heard a familiar voice call out in the background. "_Apparently his name is Mr. Doctor?_" Brown eyes widened as relief swam through Evelyn's veins. She sighed as her shoulders sagged.

"10-4. I'll be—" Without warning, the elevator door slammed shut, the lights suddenly flickering. Eve stood motionlessly as she let the moment sink in. Her heart raced as she dropped her radio, the lights continuing with their battle with darkness.

"Hello!" she screamed as she pounded on the elevator door. "Someone! What's going on?" Frantically picking her radio back up, the RA pressed the talk button.

"Eve to South Post. What's happening?" Her eyes widened as fear enveloped her; the only thing responding to her was static.

"Hello? South Post to Eve?" The Doctor watched as the lights in the entire building began flickering, the alarms suddenly ringing through the peace. He ignored the shriek of the siren as the girl at the desk winced at the sound.

"What the—Derek!" The Doctor watched as another RA walked through the South Tower lobby. He swiped his card and pushed the door, but he winced as the door stood strong, not budging a bit. Derek raised a brow as he pushed once more, his eyes widening as he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

"Derek?"

"The door's stuck or something!"

"It must be the brown-out," the girl at south post stated as she looked up, the lights continuing with their epileptic episodes. "I'm sure—" Looking up and expecting to see the stranger in front of her, all the young woman saw was the empty space where he once stood.

"Where did that—"

"_Doctor_!" Eve pounded on the metal door, having given up on her radio, hoping that perhaps someone would come to her aid. "Someone! Open—" And then her voice had returned; the voice that was hers but unlike her own.

_Hello there. Stop that knocking. _Eve immediately stopped, though it was not her own doing that she had done so. She had stopped against her own will. Her brown eyes widened as shock coursed through her. _That's right. Let us take a step back for a moment._ And Eve did that just. She took a stiff step back, her body trying to resist the invisible force that seemed to control her. She trembled as she tried with all of her might to fight against it, wanting to scream out.

But even still, would anyone hear her?

On the other side of the glass door that separated North Tower from the central area of the building, a man—a rather mad looking man—ran through, dodging panicked habitants of the dorm. He glanced to the front desk as he ran by, the man who looked to be in charge trying to quench the fear that sprouted in everyone.

"It's just an electrical problem! Once maintenance takes a look, everything will be just fine!" The Doctor knew better than to believe that.

The Time Lord ran to the North Tower entrance, the post left empty; whoever had been working there must have been frightened off. Glancing around, the Doctor made sure his presence was unknown before he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He knelt down in front of the key card swipe before he aimed the glowing blue end at it. He pressed a button and listened to the familiar hum of his device. He glanced out the window and frowned as he watched the sun begin to set behind the horizon.

Finally, after a few prolonged seconds, the Doctor pushed the door open and ran to the elevator. He came to a slow stop as the eerie silence ran through his ears, and then, he heard the old voice.

_Four knocks_, she had said. The Doctor stared at the elevator, his two hearts pounding and his adrenaline pumping through his veins. He took a slow step forward before he stiffened, a slow and loud knock on the elevator door catching him off guard. He waited as another knock resounded through the silence. Saying nothing, he watched and waited, another knock following after the second.

_Four knocks._ That was all it took.

But that last knock never came.

It wasn't time just yet.

"Hello? I'm getting _really _tired of doing this!" The Doctor's expression immediately brightened as a wide grin crawled across his face. He laughed as he quickly approached the elevator, forgetting about the warning he had been given some time ago.

"V, I knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily!" Eve blinked before a relieved expression came over her, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I should be the one to say that about you!" she snapped. She leaned back against the elevator wall as she glanced down at her hands; it seemed she was once again in control of herself. She closed her eyes and composed herself, not wanting the Doctor to see her so wound up.

"What's going on out there?" the RA inquired as the Doctor turned to glance around.

"Looks like there was some sort of power outage. The back-up generators seemed to be online but the locks on all entry points have been jammed," he explained as Eve frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that something is trying to keep everyone in," the Time Lord stated as he quickly aimed his sonic screwdriver to the elevator button.

"I'm going to get you out of there."

"You better!" Eve snapped as she glanced up, the lights fully intact. She sighed as she approached the door, placing her hand on it. Her breaths became labored as she found herself back in darkness, the streetlamp over her head shorting out. Her eyes widened as she looked up, fear swallowing her completely.

Noticing Evelyn's silence, the Doctor raised a brow. "Eve?" he called out. When he received no answer, his brows furrowed inwards. "Eve!"

"I—I'm here."

"That's right. Stay with me," he called out, waiting impatiently as his screwdriver did its best to rewire the elevator. He glanced at the elevator door before his expression lightened.

"So, why Australia?" Eve blinked before confusion took over.

"What?"

"What makes you so fond of Australia?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"How did you know that?"

"I've been told I'm rather clever." Eve rolled her eyes at that. "It's pretty obvious, what with the random trivia notes about Australia scattered around your room."

"…No one else has ever guessed that before."

"Well, you've never met someone like me."

"Sounds rather pompous of you to say."

"Not unless it's true," the Doctor shot back, a playful smile across his lips the entire time. A satisfied expression came over him as he watched the elevator door slide open. A startled Eve blinked as she watched freedom greet her suddenly, relief cruising through her. She looked up at the Doctor as he smiled triumphantly at her. And for the first time in a long time, Eve released a short laugh before she shook her head at the man.

"You're completely unbelievable."

"So I've been told," the Time Lord said; he would take her comment as a compliment.

"So then!" Eve watched as the Doctor stood to his feet, looking back at the building. "Let's do a bit of investigating, shall we?"

"I'm already ahead of you!" The Doctor turned and watched as Eve began running down a hallway, leaving the man in her dust. He watched her for a moment before he smiled, quickly following after the young woman.

It had been a long time since the Doctor had felt the excitement of a good adventure. It had been a long time since he found another person's shoulder to lean on, and it had been a long time since he had smiled so much because of another. He had grown so accustomed to being alone he had forgotten what it was like to have somebody at his side. Now, as he ran beside Eve, it was like he was himself again. It was like he was seeing for the first time in his entire life; everything was much brighter and filled with more color.

"Come on then, Allons-y!" Without thought, the Doctor smirked as he reached for Evelyn's hand, holding it tightly in his own. Eve glanced down at the interlinked hands before her gaze softened, a small smile upon her lips. She quickly regained her composure as she quickly kept up with the Doctor, the two running together, hand-in-hand.

It was as if their hands were meant to hold the other.

§

Her adrenaline was pumping fast and strong.

Never before had Eve felt so afraid and so thrilled and so…_alive_ before in her entire life. As she ran step-by-step with the Doctor, the young woman couldn't help but smile—though she was relieved her partner's gaze was elsewhere; he would never let her down for such a bright thought aimed towards him.

"Exactly, where are we heading?" the Doctor inquired as the two took a sharp left, Eve smirking as she ran just a few steps ahead of the brunet.

"What? I thought you were a genius?" she said sarcastically as the Doctor rolled his eyes before smiling playfully back at her; he was beginning to enjoy her snarky and dry humor.

"We're heading to the security room. There are cameras set up around the entire building, not a single blind spot! Whoever cut the power and locked all the doors will be seen there, no doubt about it!" Eve explained as she quickly stopped at a door, the Doctor sliding and stopping next to her. The RA quickly typed in the number code on the keypad on the door and nodded as the door unlocked itself.

"Here we are then!" the Doctor said as he waltzed in, immediately taking a seat in the wheelie chair and beginning his work. "Let's find our special guest."

Eve watched as the time-traveler typed away, pulling up different cameras and different angles from the building. She glanced from the screen to the Doctor, the man's eyes glued firmly to the screen as he observed carefully.

"Are you seeing anything?" Eve asked as the Doctor pulled his glasses on to get a better look.

"Not yet. But there is definitely something going on."

"How do you know?"

"Take a look," the Doctor suggested. "At exactly 6:47 the doors all locked on their own and not only that, but the lights flickered too."

"We already knew that."

"Yes, but then we take a look at camera five," the brunet said as he pointed to the screen at the top right corner. "Do you see that?" Eve stared for a moment before her eyes widened.

"The only room to have shut off completely is the maintenance room."

"That's where the electrical box is for the entire building," Eve stated as the Doctor nodded.

"The only room with complete darkness. I think we know exactly who's done this." Fear began welling up in Eve once more.

They were back for her.

"Shall we visit the maintenance room?" Eve quickly gained her composure back as she nodded her head, turning and leading the way for the time-traveler.

"Just follow me."

§

The pair briskly walked down a pair of stairs, deciding it would be smarter and safer for them to avoid the elevators. Eve led the way as she went step-by-step down the staircase, only glancing back once to make sure the Doctor was still present. The man followed closely behind her and said nothing as they traveled with diligence; there was no time for small talk at a time like that.

"It's just down—" The lights flickered as a surge of energy shot through the system, causing Eve to stiffen as she looked up at the ceiling. The Doctor immediately took control from the young woman, taking the lead and holding her hand in his own.

"It looks like whatever's down here knows we're coming," he said before he smirked, the excitement and adrenaline making his head rush. He gave the young woman's hand a reassuring squeeze, and though Eve would have usually protested against the contact, she found his warmth and touch comforting. So she allowed him to drag her along and intertwine their fingers.

"Doctor," the RA began. "What exactly is our plan of action?"

"Well, we're going to head to the maintenance room and try and corner whatever is doing all of this." Eve rolled her eyes.

"But after all of that good fun. What exactly are we going to do once we find out what's doing all of this?"

The Doctor thought for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"That does _not _make me feel well!"

"Oh, don't worry! I've done this plenty of times, and I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" The Doctor smirked back at Eve as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, the two making their way down the steps as quietly as they possibly could.

"…Well, it could be worse," the black haired woman stated as the Doctor's one eyebrow rose with curiosity.

"How so?"

"…I could be dead?" The Doctor chuckled at that as he shook his head.

"There is one thing you will never be, and that is dead—at least, not for a long time," the Doctor assured. "You have your whole life ahead of you."

Eve didn't know it then, but those words would echo in her mind in her last moments.

"Then what happens after this?" Eve inquired curiously as the lights flickered once more. "What happens when all of this is said and done? Do I just go back to living my life like it was before? How could I? After all I've seen and been through..."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks as he stared ahead, though he didn't seem to see anything. He unconsciously gave Eve's hand a squeeze as his two hearts beat simultaneously against his chest. He gaze softened as he tried to remember the last time had been as happy as he was.

It was when he had been with Donna; it was when he had a companion.

Mustering all the strength in himself, the Doctor looked back at Eve with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. "Well, Ms. Evelyn. I have a proposition for—" Before the time-traveler could continue, the lights completely shut off, leaving the pair in total darkness.

"Doctor?!"

"I'm right here!" Said humanoid said as he held tightly to Eve's hand. "Whatever you do, _do not_ let go of my hand! Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Eve tried to blindly stay calm, the only thing keeping her from panicking being the hand she was squeezing ever so tightly to. She stared out into the darkness, trying to make out any sort of shape she could. The only thing she could see was black. She held tightly to the hand in hers as she took an unsteady step down the stairs, the Doctor leading the way carefully.

"V, you still with me?" the time-traveler called out as he continued forward, giving the young woman's hand a squeeze.

"Y—Yeah," she replied back taking a few more shaky steps down.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the Doctor stopped and turned, reaching out and grabbing Eve's other hand with ease. "Just a few more steps," he stated calmly as the student nodded, finding herself stepping off the last step.

"There!" the Doctor said with a smile. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I—" Evelyn stopped as her eyes widened. She stared out at the darkness as her voice rang out, louder than it had before. She gasped as squeezed her eyes shut, a shooting pain coursing through her head.

_Let him go._

"Eve? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked quickly as he tried to pull the young woman closer.

"M—My head—"

_Let him go!_ Eve heard her voice scream, causing her to tense up. Her eyes widened as she stared at where her hand would be. She felt herself let go of the man's hand as she tried to speak, her voice suddenly gone.

"Evelyn, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked hesitantly as he reached out for her missing hand.

_Let his other hand go. Now! _

Trying her best to fight the muscles in her body, the RA flexed, gripping tightly to the Doctor's other hand. She trembled as she fought against herself, the Doctor frowning in the darkness. He held her hand tightly as he tried to reach for her other hand, arm, anything.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?"

"D—Doctor!" Eve yelled frantically before she lost the battle against herself, letting go of the man's hand and suddenly stumbling away in the darkness.

"Evelyn!" the Doctor called out as he desperately reached out into the darkness, searching for his partner. "Evelyn!" She didn't reply.

The Doctor frantically began searching for the young woman through the darkness as he called out her name multiple times. He cursed to himself as he quickly pulled out his sonic-screwdriver, the blue light from the tip being just enough for him to look around for the electric box. A relieved grin came across his lips as he found the metal box on the wall. Acting quickly, the Time Lord opened the fuse box, flicking at the main switch. He frowned as the lights stayed shut off.

"Evelyn!" he called out once more; no reply.

Working as fast as he could, the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the fuse box as he muttered to himself. A relieved gleam shined in his eyes as the lights began to flicker on, the power restoring itself.

"Evelyn?!" the Doctor yelled as he began to look around the basement, grimacing at its emptiness; she was nowhere to be found. Rubbing his face with his hands, the Time Lord sighed before he quickly began to sprint up the stairs. As he ran, skipping every other step, his eyes widened as he came to an abrupt halt a few steps away from the top. He watched with shock as Evelyn stood in the doorway. She slowly turned and faced him, her expression blank but her eyes full of emotion; she was terrified.

"V, what are you doing?" the brunet asked as calmly as he could, not wanting to catch her off guard. He watched carefully as she stared down at him with an empty stare. He took a slow step up but stopped when the 21 year old quickly reached for the door. "Wait!" he yelled out, Evelyn coming to a halt. She stared long and hard for a second as the Doctor held his hands up as a sign of peace and truce. She didn't speak, merely stared at him for another long minute before he finally spoke.

"What have you done with Evelyn?" The young woman smirked, startling the Doctor; his assumptions had been right. "Whatever you're doing to her, it won't work. She's much more stubborn than you think. And from what I know, she has _a bit_ of a control issue."

"E—Excuse me? What did you just say about me?!" The Doctor blinked as the color to Evelyn's face returned, her emotions flooding back to her. The numbness she had felt had been forgotten and her body was hers once more. The insult he had made at her had been a half-baked idea that the Doctor had come up with on the fly, but he was relieved to see that it had worked; Evelyn was herself once more.

"D—Doctor?" Evelyn blinked, confusion filling her head as the world began to spin. He stared at her silently as he watched her try and make sense of what was happening. She blinked several more times, remembering the voice that had commanded of her to release her grip on the Doctor. And then, suddenly, she saw black. And now, she was standing at the top of the staircase with the time-traveler staring at her as if he was watching a horrible scene play out before him.

Her knees began to grow weak as her brown eyes fluttered shut. The Doctor quickly moved, rushing up the remaining steps and opening his arms. He caught the falling lady and held her carefully as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her eyes stayed shut as he held her close to his self before he carefully made his way back up the steps.

"It's alright. I've got you," he assured as Evelyn frowned, her eyes still shut. She held tightly to his shoulders as he carried her out of the doorway and kicked the basement door shut. He leaned back against it and relaxed, his heartbeats slowly steadying and the adrenaline in his body disappearing. He glanced down at Evelyn and watched as she tried to gain back her bearings before she stood up, pushing herself away from the Doctor. She stared at him with confusion and fear in her brown eyes before she shook her head and turned her back to him; he recognized the look of turmoil on her face.

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" The Time Lord stepped away from the wall as he stared at his partner for a moment. He gave her a solemn gaze as he shook his head.

"I…I don't know."

§

Although the power had been back online, the locks had still been jammed. The residents of the dorm were all rather confused, frightened and angry; with all the school work to do and no way to get around, what were they to do?

Two individuals sat on the floor in the hallway—one staring out the window with a thoughtful expression while the other watched intently, every moment making the alien tense.

"…You keep staring."

"I'm not staring."

"_Yes_, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Stop staring!" Evelyn turned her head from the window as she shot a glare at the Doctor, the brunet rolling his eyes as crossed his arms over his chest and leaving his legs stretched out on the floor. He watched as the student sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes before pulling her knees up and towards her chest before she placed her chin on her left knee.

"…Are you feeling alright?" the Doctor asked after a moment as Evelyn looked up at him with a calmer stare.

"Well…I mean…I'm alright in a sense that I'm in control of my own body again," she said before her expression dropped. "But am I alright? No. Not really." At least she was honest.

Staring at her, the Time Lord frowned before he stood to his feet, a burst of energy coursing through him; he was going to get the bottom of all of this. "Tell me again, what exactly happened?" Evelyn stared up at the alien before she took stood to her feet—his energy nearly contagious.

"It was like there was a different version of myself in my head taking control of my body," Evelyn began as the Doctor began to pace, left-to-right. "It's been happening more frequently now but it started a few days before. At first it was nothing but just a soft whispering. I couldn't actually make out what was being said," she explained as she frowned. "But then it got louder and stronger, and I realized it was _my _voice."

"…Your voice, yet not your voice at all," the Doctor muttered as rubbed his cheek with his hand, the other in his pocket. Evelyn watched him curiously before she blinked, her voice once again resonating not in her mind, but in the distance. She stiffened, the Doctor too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice her discomfort. She turned her head to the sound of her voice as she stared down the corridor. She began to slowly walk towards the sound, the Doctor keeping his back to Evelyn as he stared out the window. His gaze was different as he frowned, trying to put all of the pieces together.

"Your voice…there's something I'm missing! There—" the Doctor froze as he stared at the reflection in the window, watching as Evelyn began to turn the corner. His eyes widened as he turned and began to run after her.

"Evelyn!" he yelled out as he quickly swung around the corner, holding on to the wall in order to keep his balance. With wide eyes, he watched as Evelyn stopped before she looked back at him with a nervous stare.

"It's me again. Only this time it's not in my head," she said quietly as the Time Lord quickly approached her side, looking around the empty corridor.

"There's no one here. It's just us," he tried to assure her but she shook her head, looking up.

"Don't you hear it, Doctor?"

"Evelyn, stop." He gently reached up and grabbed on to the young woman's shoulders. He gazed deeply into her eyes in hopes of keeping her attention, and fortunately for him, it had worked. "Look at me. Listen to my voice," he coaxed as he held tightly to her shoulders. Evelyn's wandering gaze landed on him before she calmed down and took a deep breath. She stared at the Doctor as he smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm going to find out what's happening to you, and then I'm going to stop it," he stated evenly. The young woman wondered how he could be so sure of himself, but then she had realized that it was just who he was. He was the Doctor. The moment she had laid eyes on him she knew he was different. And she was sure that he was telling the truth when he had said he would stop whatever was going on.

She was beginning to believe in him.

Suddenly, the lights flickered once more before they stayed on, the pair staring up at the bulbs for a moment before the Doctor turned to her and smiled confidently at her. He held his hand out, Evelyn staring at it for a moment. Relaxing, she reached out and grasped his hand in hers before holding it tightly, the Doctor walking ahead. She stared at the back of his head as she wondered how they had progressed so quickly; from strangers to partners. So much had happened that she hadn't taken the time to really evaluate the Doctor and what was going on between them. Were they friends now? Did she _want _to be friends with this mad man? Or were they just working together as a means to an end? She was unsure.

But as they walked hand-in-hand, she didn't seem to care.

"Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly as the Doctor continued to guide her through the building.

"Back to your room." That answer had been good enough for her.

As the two headed towards the stairs, they stopped—the Doctor stiffening and Evelyn nearly jumping at the sound of a voice coming over the radio. Sighing with annoyance, the RA shook her head as she and the Doctor stopped, though he never let go of her one hand.

"_Front desk to Eve_?"

"Go ahead." She didn't bother trying to hide her irritation.

"_Ron wants you to meet him and Derek here_." Looking over at the Doctor, the humanoid alien nodded before Evelyn pressed the "talk" button once more.

"10-4. I'll be there in a minute."

Turning her full attention back to the Doctor, the RA frowned. "What now?"

"Go and meet with them. I'll wait right here for you." Evelyn hesitated; she was shaken and anxious, so taking just the Doctor's word seemed like a daunting task. But as he stared at her with a bright smile, she relaxed and nodded.

As she began to walk away, she called out over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Stay out of trouble!" The Doctor laughed as nodded his head, watching the young woman walk away. His smile soon disappeared as he placed his hands in his pockets, looking out the glass doors by the stairway and watching the snow begin to fall.

§

Quickly walking up the desk, Evelyn tried not to seem as irritated/antsy/scared as she felt. She took a deep breath before approaching the counter-top, Ron and Derek standing on the other side. They blinked as she stopped before them, giving them heated stares. The three sat in a minute of stiff silence before the young woman rolled her eyes.

"…_Well_?" She hadn't meant to sound so cold, but there was little patience left in her soul after everything that she'd been going through.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that since we've been having such issues with power I've called in security so you and Derek are off duty," Ron rushed out as a weight lifted off of Eve's shoulders; at least there was a bit of good news in her day.

Without another word, Evelyn nodded as she switched her radio off and began to head back to the North Tower of the building. She closed her eyes as she sighed grimacing deeply.

She was tired, and it was becoming more difficult to differentiate her own thoughts with her voice she kept hearing. Her reality was starting to look and feel a lot like the darkness in her head, and she had little control of what was going on around her. In truth, that was what bothered Eve the most. She liked having control of her life and the things around her because she only trusted herself. There was no one else she could rely on, so having the control of her life taken from her hands and her thoughts become not her own was stressful for her.

_Listen to my voice. _Opening her eyes, Eve blinked as she squeezed the handle of the door tightly in her grasp. Her grimace lightened as she stared through the glass door, the Doctor's voice echoing through her, becoming the only voice she could hear.

Nodding to herself, Eve opened the door and walked through the lobby before she poked her head through the doorway that led to the hallway. She glanced around before relaxing, the Doctor right where she had left him. Her gaze softened as she stared at the man, who gazed out the window with a serene sort of expression on his face.

That was when she took the time to really look at him.

Although he was peculiar, he still looked rather human. And it wasn't the skin or the hair or his physical structure that gave it away. No, for Eve it was the gleam in his brown eyes; there was a sort of wisdom yet darkness that laid dormant in them. And it was the wrinkles on his face—his laughter lines around his lips making her almost want to smile. There was just something so…_humane_ about him. He didn't have to be human to have humanity within him. And although Eve didn't know much about him, she knew that he cared about people and her world—and that was enough proof for her that he had goodness inside of him.

Too bad he was so unbearable all the time.

"Now who's the one staring?" The Doctor smirked as he turned, having noticed Eve looking at him through the reflection of the window. He tried not to laugh at the way she glared at him, brushing past him before she opened the door to the stairwell and stomped away. He didn't bother saying another word as he scampered off after her; he was relieved that her mood had lifted.

"I've got the night off."

"Is that right?" Eve nodded as she rolled her shoulders, the exhaustion seeping through her pores.

"I'm sleeping for a bit. I'm so tired and with all the commotion I haven't had time to look over my notes for my next exam," she stated; the two of them had almost forgotten she was still a student at the college.

Silence fell over the pair once they reached Eve's floor, the two ignoring the strange glances they were receiving from a few other floor mates that had been hanging out in the lounge. The Doctor merely smiled at them and nodded, Eve not even bothering to look their way. She glanced back at the Doctor as he began to chuckle at her, which only succeeded in irritating her.

"What?"

"It's funny that they hired someone as grumpy and unfriendly as you to be work with other students," the Doctor stated bluntly, Evelyn narrowing her eyes as she unlocked her door and stepped into the room, smirking with satisfaction as she swung the door shut behind her. She heard the man behind her grunt and groan in pain before she opened the door to her bedroom. She pulled her radio off from her belt loop and set it on her desk, looking up and smirking wider as the brunet limped into her room with a wince on his face.

"What were you saying?" He muttered under his breath but didn't bother replying before he pulled off his long jacket and hung it on the hook hanging at the top of her door. He took a seat at the black haired woman's window sill and watched from the corner of his eye as Eve toed of her shoes and flopped on to her bed. She moaned happily as she closed her eyes and slid her arms underneath her pillow, relishing in the way the material felt against her skin.

Cracking an eye open, Eve looked over at the Doctor, the man staring at the snow before she spoke. "I never asked you."

"Asked me what?"

"Are you human?" The Doctor turned and blinked, staring at Eve with a slightly surprised gleam in his eyes. She shrugged as she looked up to the ceiling. "You're a time-traveler—that much I know. And because you look and act and sound human, I just assumed you _were_ human," she stated before propping herself up with her elbows. "…But that can't be possible."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously as he crossed his legs and shifted his body so he could lean back against the glass.

"…Well, for starters, what human do _you _know that can time-travel and fly through space?"

"Good point." Eve smiled at that, the Doctor doing the same.

"And…well…" Sitting up completely, Evelyn stared at the Doctor. There was no annoyance, there was no fear. There was just her—a raw, honest and genuineness to her. "I look at you, and I can just tell. There's no one in the world that could be like you. You're something else…something far greater than what any actual person could be." The Time Lord's eyes widened, caught off by her words.

"You look like you've lived 1,000 lives." And he really had.

Staring at Evelyn with a soft look, the Doctor relaxed before he smiled. "I'm a Time Lord." He watched carefully as Eve kept her gaze on the ceiling before she pursed her lips.

"…A Time Lord?"

"That's right," the Doctor said softly before Eve closed her eyes, her breathing falling into a steady pace. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he turned back to the falling snow, the moon hanging up in the sky. His eyes narrowed before he grimaced; there was still something he was missing.

But for Evelyn's sake, he was going to find out what it was.

§

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep. Seeing as it had been weeks since the last time he had gotten rest, the Doctor hadn't been surprised when his eye lids began to grow heavy and his thoughts quieted from screams to whispering. Because he was a Time Lord, he didn't require sleep regularly in order to function at his best. The normal human needs around seven hours of rest—he only needed an hour at least.

His brown eyes fluttered open and he winced as he stood up and stretched his arms and back. His muscles groaned as he sighed, shaking his head in order to rid himself of any remnants of tiredness left over from his little nap. Looking out the window, he watched as snow began to fall, the position of the moon indicating that he'd been sleeping for a good three-and-a-half hours.

Having had enough time to sit around, the Doctor turned to leave but as he did, his eyes widened. His entire body froze in one motion as he stared at the empty bed where Evelyn had originally been laying in. His two hearts constricted in his chest as the adrenaline began to course through his veins. Without thought, he rushed up to the bedside and knelt down on one knee, placing his hands on the sheets; they were still warm.

"V?" he called out as he rose to his feet, striding out the opened door and flicking the light on. He peeked into the closet and tried not to panic when he found the room empty, save for the young woman's clothes. He then shoved the bathroom door open and flicked the switch; it was empty. "Eve!" he yelled out a bit more frantically before he opened the door to her room. He looked both ways of the hallway before he began to run towards the door leading to the stairway.

He didn't care who was asleep. He didn't give a damn whether or not he was being disruptive. The only thing he cared about was finding Evelyn. Because she was an important part of what was happening on that campus. And she was the key to discovering the truth about the kidnappings. And without her, the Doctor was sure that he'd be at a loss.

And although it wasn't on the forefront of his mind, he was just tired of losing people.

Swiftly, the Doctor hurried down the steps, leaning over the railing to see if he could catch a glimpse of black hair. He cursed under his breath before he came to an abrupt halt, the sound of a door opening and then swinging shut making his eyes widen, his body reacting by moving faster than before. He reached the bottom in record-time and darted down the narrow hall that led to the door. With a harsh tug, the Doctor nearly leaped out from the entryway before turning his head to the right. His entire body stiffened as alarms suddenly rang off. Without hesitation, he moved and ran towards the source of the obnoxiously loud whirring.

As he rounded the corner, he found the emergency exit door jammed open, footsteps leaving tracks in the fresh snow. He ignored the ringing alarm and he ignored the fact that he was coat-less. He merely ran out the door and followed the foot prints. He squinted through the falling snowflakes, his breath misting in the cold, night air. Although it was dark, the Doctor had no trouble making out the lean silhouette in the distance. He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him before he jumped over a large patch of ice.

"Evelyn!" he screamed out, the figure ahead of him ignoring his voice. He growled deep in his throat before he hastened his pace, his feet carrying him as fast and as far as they could. His lungs burned and his hearts beat rapidly against his ribcage, but the Doctor paid no attention to it. Nor did he mind the ache in his legs and the way his fingertips grew numb from the coldness of the winter air. He kept his eyes on the shadow ahead before he tumbled to the ground, the snow catching him off balance and the root hidden underneath the white blanket catching his foot.

Hitting his head hard against the ground, the Doctor groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, panting as he tried to lift his head to gaze up at the retreating figure. His vision blurred for a moment before he quickly gained back his bearings, scrambling to his feet. He frowned deeply as he found himself standing in the street alone, whatever trace of Evelyn completely gone. A coldness unlike that night sunk into his skin, burying deep into his core. He was completely numb—from head-to-toe—and his throat suddenly closed, his chest constricting. His hands found their way into his hair as he grasped tightly to his brown locks before yelling out in a rage-full manner.

And as his voice reverberated through the night, a lone shadow stopped for just a single moment.

* * *

**Hooray for chapter five! I'm actually rather proud that my updates are as consistent as I said they would be, but I figured why not. I know exactly where I'm heading in this story, and I have the chapters done that I need to post. **

**Whoever sees this may or may not be tired of reading this, but thank you very much for taking a read! I sincerely appreciate whoever you are for taking a look and giving this story a chance. I appreciate it and I hope that you all have enjoyed this story so far. PLEASE, if there is anything you would like to say or anything improvements I should make, don't be afraid to say so. Leave a review or send me a pm. Seeing as I have just started writing and I have written far less in comparison to others on this site (I assume at least), I'm very open to what you readers have to say. I think it is important to grow in anything you do and I think it is also important to see your input. If I'm going to get better than I need to know what I'm doing right and what I need help with. So, don't hesitate!**

**Thank you to those who have followed and favorited this. I hope this is up to par and I hope this story will be continued to be liked by you guys. And I do really appreciate the support! Thank you.**

**Reviews: **

**Littlebirdd:** I'm going to assume your smiley face was an indication that you like my story thus far. Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate you taking the time to do so, and I hope you continue to feel smiley when you see future chapters!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **Thank you for taking a read and thank you for reviewing! I'm glad this story is likeable to you! Don't worry, posts will be consistent and should be about every day or so, so don't wander too far! :)

**Rose Tyler: **Assuming that this is the same Rose Tyler who reviewed before (hopefully it is, otherwise this would be rather awkward...), thank you for another review! I'm happy that you like this story and I'm extremely happy you like Evelyn as a character. I put a lot of thought into her and her relationship with the Doctor. There will be a lot of growth with their relationship, and hopefully you'll like the way it pans out. Thanks again!

**Femkemarise: **Hello again! Thank you for another review! I sincerely am grateful that you took the time to let me know how you felt again. I'm relieved that you like this story. Little-by-little, I'm growing more confident with my writing, and so I hope it's improving and that you continue to like this story as you have been. Hope to see you next chapter. Thank youuu!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who, but if I did, it would be the best day ever XD**

_The Bold and the Brave_

_I'm a Time Lord_. That was the last thing that Eve remembered hearing before she fell asleep. Her body felt weightless as the Doctor's voice kept her company. She floated in the darkness of her slumber, listening to the man as he repeated it over in her mind.

What was a Time Lord? Evelyn had never heard of that before—but, to be fair, she hadn't heard of _any _alien species before. And although she had suspected that the Doctor was of such origins, the fact that she had been right and he actually _was _an alien was almost scarily startling; had she been more energetic at the break of the news, she was sure her reaction would have been a bit more dramatic. She wasn't afraid though. The last thing she was afraid of was the Doctor. If anything, she was more irked by him rather than fearful. Because she knew without a doubt that he would never hurt her. From what she had learned through the time she had spent with him, he was harmless. What he wanted to do was help, not the opposite. But, she supposed that wasn't truly why she felt safe around him. No. The truth was—she had met him somewhere before. She couldn't remember exactly where, but she could remember that she had seen him. It was like trying to recall the way something tasted; it was delicious, but there was no precise way of describing how the flavors melded in your mouth.

As the Doctor's voice echoed in Eve's mind, she frowned at the way it grew distant and quiet. It was almost as if he was walking away from her. But that couldn't be right. Because if there was one thing she knew, it was that the Doctor wouldn't abandon her; he hadn't done so before, and that was good enough for her.

_Evelyn!_ The Doctor's voice was suddenly loud and frantic, causing said woman to almost yell out from shock. She glanced around the darkness, doing her best to pinpoint the direction in which the Doctor's voice was coming from.

"Doctor?" she called out as she slowly began to walk in a random direction.

_V!_

"Doctor! I'm here!" Eve cried out as she began sprinting as far as her legs could carry her. Her heart raced as she listened to the Doctor yell her name over-and-over again, her eyes wandering through the abyss.

_Evelyn, stop! _But what was she stopping? What was she supposed to be doing instead? _Look at me!_ How could she? She was merely asleep. She couldn't see him in her dreams—or well, she supposed she could if she had any control—

"No…" Fear washed over Evelyn as she stopped running. She glanced around like a skittish squirrel, her heart racing as her breaths grew shorter and shorter by the second. "No!" she screamed as she darted through the darkness once more.

"Doctor!" she screamed as she held out her hands. She searched for something to grab on to—something that would anchor her back to him, but there was absolutely nothing but the emptiness in which she was trapped in. "Doctor! Where are you?!"

Eyes suddenly snapping open, Evelyn gasped as she sat up. She took labored breaths as she blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting in wherever she was. A shiver rolled down her spine as a cold draft blew through her. Her heart was still racing against her chest and her palms were sweating now. She was terrified of what was happening and for what was to happen. As she looked around the room she was sitting in, she discovered that it was nothing more than a cellar. It was freezing and dank, and there were absolutely no windows. The only light that was provided for her was the light bulb hanging above her head. She quickly stood to her feet before she took a second to finally catch her breath and gather her composure.

She must not have heard herself and noticed her lack of control as she slept. And now, she was paying for that. She frowned, hugging herself before she began to evaluate the situation. There was only one way in and out, and the walls were made of a thick layer of concrete. Although there was barely any light, Eve could see shelves and she could see that there was equipment. She raised a brow as she took a few steps towards the shelving before picking up a petri dish; she had been in this room before.

"This can't be right…" she muttered as she quickly turned and strode up to the door. She turned the knob and pulled, shaking her head when she found the door locked. "Should've known…" Turning her back to the entrance and exit, Eve stood silently as she stared into the chilly room.

Why the hell was she back in the biology building?

§

It was just before dawn when the Doctor had returned to Eve's room. Everything had been exactly the way he had left it when he had so half-hazardously went after the RA. He tiredly stepped into the room, a wave of defeat wafting from him as he quietly shut the door. He leaned back against it as he stared into Evelyn's room, the entire space untouched. With two, slow steps, he found himself standing in the doorway. He stared forlornly for a second before he strolled in and glanced around with his hands hanging at his side. The gloominess around the Doctor spread throughout the room, causing an overwhelming feeling of helplessness to take over.

Why? Was the Doctor's fate to _always _lose someone? It was as if trouble followed the Doctor wherever he went. But why? What had he done to deserve this?

And then flashes of his past lives came roaring back at him.

"…Eve…" This was why he didn't take on companions. Because eventually, he would lose them. Eventually, he'd be alone again. And how could he live with himself now? How was he—

Blinking, the Doctor raised a brow out of curiosity as he turned his head and then his body, looking all around the room. His pupils constricted as a hopeful grin appeared across his lips. He quickly sifted through the room, digging through books on shelves and opening the mini-fridge in order to sniff that. It wasn't until he turned to the student's desk that he noticed the smell he was breathing in grew stronger. He quickly scampered up to the desk and flipped about papers and folders before he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide and his body was tense as his gaze fell upon a paper plate that was covered in saran wrap. He grabbed for the plate and with speed, he peeled off the plastic and took in a deep breath. His brows furrowed inward before he took another smell, the last two cookies on the plate catching his attention.

"…This smell…" He grabbed the plastic he had dropped on the desktop before reading the label that had been stuck on to it. He dropped the cookies, not caring if they were left on the floor. He then began to laugh before he ran out the door.

There was hope yet.

§

Evelyn sighed as she sat in the cellar, her back against the locked door. She leaned her head back before she clicked her tongue, hopping to her feet. She looked around the dark room before she blinked, something buzzing in her back pocket. Her eyes widened as she laughed, pulling out her cell phone from her jeans. The first thing she noticed was the fact that her phone was dying. The second was that she had little-to-no reception, but she had received a call, which meant that there was still a chance.

"Hello?!"

"_Evie? Where are you?_"

"Michael!" Eve exclaimed. "Thank god!"

"_Evie, what's wrong? You missed breakfast, and I haven't talked to you since yesterday._"

"Maybe that's because you don't ever make an effort to talk to me," she snapped, surprising herself. She blinked before she heard her boyfriend pause.

"…_What_?"

"Nothing. Look, my phone's dying and I need help."

"_Help?_"

"Yes, Michael! Help!" she nearly yelled, though she was sure no one could hear her anyways. "I need you to find someone for me," she said urgently.

"_Find who?_"

"I need you to find the Doctor."

§

Keeping his long coat on, the Doctor placed his glasses on his face before he entered the building. He noticed students bustling about, some sitting and talking and others going about their morning as they usually did. It was still early, but the first morning class was about to start in a few minutes. He kept his composure as he smiled to several students who walked by him with intrigued looks in their eyes.

"Alright then. Here we are," he muttered to himself before he walked down the hall to his right. He explored the school building before he took a left, finding himself in what seemed to be a small food court. He smiled, enjoying the smiles and laughter that echoed against the walls. He then glanced around before he noticed a table at the opposite wall of where he was standing. His smile dropped as he stared before making a b-line for it.

"Good morning! Would you like to buy something?" The Doctor placed a friendly smile across his lips before he spoke.

"What do we have here?" The two girls sitting at the table nearly lost it when he spoke, his accent rather exotic to them. They stared up at him for a second, mentally fawning over him before the girl on the left spoke up.

"It's a bake sale!"

"Oh! How lovely!" the Doctor stated with a grin as the other girl nodded with a wide smile.

"In order to keep the funds coming for the Honor's Society in the biology department we have a bake sale every Tuesday," the redhead explained.

Taking only one second to be envious of the young woman's red hair, the Doctor nodded his head. "So then, you're here every week?"

"That's right!"

"Sounds yummy," he said as he picked up a plate of cookies—similar to the plate that had been sitting in Eve's room.

"Are you two ladies the only ones who man the table?" The students nearly swooned before the redhead spoke, clearing her throat.

"No! The students who are a part of the council will switch off every week."

"Is there a reason why you're asking?" the other girl inquired innocently as the Time Lord smiled back.

"I'm going to be a new teacher here on your campus so I'm just taking a look and exploring the university and what the students are participating in," he explained smoothly as the girls grinned; they hoped he would teach one of their future classes.

"So! Who's a part of the council?"

"Well, the two of us are treasurers, and then there's Mackenzie Foster who's the vice president of our organization, and then Eve Young—she's been president for the last three years." That was what the Doctor had been looking for.

"Well! I'll buy something then!" Having stopped at an ATM beforehand, the Doctor pulled out some cash, the girls beaming.

"What would you like?"

"Could I just get that small plate of cookies, please?"

"Of course!"

As the blonde beside the redhead began searching for a fresh plate for the new teacher, the redhead took his cash, counting out his change. The Doctor kept his hands in his pockets before he spoke once more. "Do the members of your organization bake all of these?"

"Oh, no! That would take way too much time," the redhead stated with a chuckle. "No. The professor in charge of our organization provides the baked goods and then we sell them!" The Doctor's face grew dark.

"What's your professor's name?"

"She teaches Bio 412. Professor—"

"Hey! You!" The Doctor blinked as he turned his head, grabbing the plate from the redhead and the change. He raised a brow before he tilted his head a fraction to the side, watching as a familiar young man approached him in a half-hazardous manner.

"Manus?"

"What? No! My name is Michael Wirtz," he stated bitterly as he shot a glare at the older man. "Look, I've got a lot of questions for you, but now's not the time," he stated, though there was an iciness that the Doctor couldn't miss in his voice.

"Look, whatever problems you and V have, it's none of my business," the Doctor claimed as he brushed past the dirty blond, Michael blinking before he turned and followed after the older man.

"_Problems_? We don't—did you just call her V?" he snapped, the Doctor stopping and looking back at him. The brunet shook his head before he muttered under his breath.

"If you can't see it, then you're even more clueless than I originally thought."

"What? You—whatever! Look—"

"I don't have time for you right now," the Doctor stated exasperatedly; he had very little patience for the stranger.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if Evie didn't ask me to." The Doctor stopped abruptly before he dropped his plate and turned to Michael with a big, round stare.

"You talked to Evelyn?" he asked urgently as Michael nodded his head.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I called her because she missed breakfast. Her voice was breaking in-and-out, and then her phone died, but she told me to find you, and she told me to tell you…" The Doctor mentally groaned as Michael tried to remember what it was that his girlfriend had told him.

"How could you already forget? It couldn't have been that long since you talked to her!" the Time Lord snapped incredulously as Michael glared at him.

"Before the line died she said 'last room to the left'."

"Last room to the left?" the Doctor repeated as the 22 year old nodded.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked before the Doctor thought for a moment, picking up a cookie.

"I don't know…" But he would find out.

Turning to leave, the Doctor began to walk away before Michael stopped in front of the Doctor. "What happened to Evie? What am I missing?"

"_A lot_," the alien stated evenly before he tried walking around the young man. He rolled his eyes as Michael stopped him once more.

"I'm her boyfriend! I have a right to know what's happening to Evie!" he snapped as the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"All the time before to figure it out, and you choose now to ask?" Michael blinked; he could almost feel the distain in the man's voice. He stood motionless as the brown haired man walked around him. His footsteps grew softer and more distant before he finally turned to watch the stranger walk away. His brows furrowed towards each other as the man stopped and looked at him.

"…When is the last time the two of you actually sat down and had a good, long chat?" the man asked gently with a softer stare upon his face, Michael blinking before he opened his mouth—only to shut it; he didn't know the answer.

Michael stood silently for several minutes, only noticing the man's departure 15 minutes after he had already left.

§

Eve stood at the door as she kept her arms crossed over her chest. She stared at it with narrowed eyes before she sighed, turning and exploring the cellar.

The biology building was one of the oldest buildings on campus. And when new additions had been constructed and attached, a lot of the older equipment that was outdated was moved into the cellar, which had originally been a large storage space for the professors. Now it was nothing but a forgotten room.

"…This is just brilliant," Eve snapped sarcastically as she began digging through the shelves for something—anything. She searched for several minutes before she released a relieved laugh, switching a flashlight on; though there was light, there was still a large part of the room that was hidden in darkness.

Aiming the string of light into the blackness, Eve ventured in, glancing around. She kept herself calm as she quietly walked through, weaving through the shelves and boxes. She stopped, picking up a triangular file from the floor. She held tightly to the handle as she continued on; if she was going to explore through the dark room, she was going to be prepared for anything. Keeping the light up, Eve narrowed her eyes, examining the room she was stuck in closely. Surprisingly, it was rather large, but then again, it had been made so long ago, and at the time, this cellar had been the only room for storage.

As she thought to herself, her foot caught on to something, causing her to fall and hit the ground hard. She cried out as she knocked her head against the metal rail of the shelf, groaning and wincing. She quickly rubbed the sore spot before she sat up straight, glancing down at her foot to see what she had tripped over. She blinked, forgetting completely about the pain she had been feeling. Her eyes sparkled in the dimness of the room as she stared before standing to her feet and crouching down to examine the circular handle she'd fallen over.

"Where do you lead?" she said to herself as she tucked her file into her back pocket for a moment before grabbed the handle with both of her hands. With a long and low grunt, Eve began pulling the heavy trap-door open, letting out a triumphant laugh after pushing the door back. She quickly grabbed her flashlight and pointed it down the steps before she thought to herself. She glanced back at the locked door before shrugging, heading down and carefully shutting the door; going somewhere was better than going nowhere.

Not once did she notice that her phone had fallen out of her pocket.

§

The Doctor didn't waste time as he walked around Eve's dorm building. He ignored the way the bottom of his pant legs grew soggy, a crisp wind pushing past him. He glanced around, and when he found no one in his line of vision, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Pointing the blue tip to the lock of a large shed, he heard it click. Then, he swiftly pulled the doors open and shut them, smiling happily at his blue phone box that sat before him.

"I'm back," he said before he pushed the door open and strode into the _TARDIS_. He tugged his jacket off and threw it on to the railing where it hung limply while he worked. His ship hummed at his return as he kept a smile across his lips, though he never stopped moving about the console.

Opening the top of a petri dish, the Doctor broke off a piece of the cookie he had grabbed, smelling it once more before he cringed, setting it on the dish; now that he noticed the smell, he couldn't ignore it. He closed the glass top and then began typing codes on to the keyboard beside the dish. His brown eyes stayed glued to the screen as he adjusted his glasses before he started his analysis.

"Alright. Don't prove me wrong." He was so close to figuring this all out. If he was wrong—well…he wasn't really sure what he'd do; he was rarely ever _wrong_.

He listened carefully as his monitor beeped and processed the information, the piece of cookie sitting patiently. The Time Lord crossed his arms, his index finger tapping on his arm as he waited, his eyes never once leaving the screen. After a few more minutes, the petri dish popped open, the dinging indicating that all was finished. The Doctor jerked forward and began to type incessantly on the keypad before his eyes brightened, everything in his mind coming together.

"Yes! Brilliant!" he cheered before he turned and quickly sprinted down the ramp and out the door.

Now that he understood what was truly happening, all he had to do was find Eve…

§

Coughing echoed through the dingy stairwell as Eve covered her mouth, the dust catching in her throat. She fanned the air away from her face before she stepped down from the last stair. Swiftly, the young woman pulled out the sharp file and nodded in order to reassure herself that everything would work out in the end.

Silently, Eve stepped forward, finding herself in some sort of control room. She blinked as she glanced, her guard falling just a bit as she switched the flashlight off. She strolled further into the spacious room, a conveyor belt stretching out from a hexagon shaped control panel. Her eyes roamed down the belt before landing on boxes that sat at the end of the belt. With curiosity, the black haired woman scurried over to the box before she knelt down and opened the flaps. She blinked as confusion etched itself on her face before she pulled out something from the box.

"What…in the _hell_?" In her hand, was a chocolate chip cookie.

Eve stood to her feet as she stared at the cookie, perplexed by what the hell was happening around her. Letting her hand fall to her side, her eyes scoped the room, the cookie still held tightly in her grasp. She gasped quietly as she finally noticed a rather strange cylinder tube standing tall at the other end of the room, wires and tubes connecting it to the computer system. She stared at the large cylinder before she made a disgusted expression.

"What is that…" Eve cringed as she backed away before tripping over another box. She cried out as she hit the ground before coughing and sitting up. She rubbed her back but paid less attention to the pain as she reached over to open the other box. Her eyes widened when she found sugar cookies in this box. "…Cookies…" And then the reels in the 21 year old's head began to turn.

Darting to another box, Eve opened it and gapped, more cookies lying inside. And after the next box, and the box after that, she found nothing but cookies. She stared down with wide eyes before she began to piece together everything.

"So, you've figured it out." Stiffening, Eve slowly turned before she glared, her body trembling from fear and excitement.

"…Professor Wade."

With a smirk, the older woman chuckled coldly. "Didn't I tell you? Just call me _Angelica_."

§

The Doctor had found himself back at the biology building, because that was where he needed to be. In order to find Eve and fix everything that was happening, he knew that he was in the right spot. All he had to do was actually pin-point where exactly the young woman was; all he knew was the last room to the left.

Stepping into the building, the Doctor found it rather bare, most of the students in class, and a few mingling about and waiting for the next one to start. He unnoticeably made his way towards the nearest electrical room before he pulled out his screwdriver and unlocked the door. Making sure there was no one around, he stepped inside, shutting the door as he went. He quickly approached the wires that hooked all the wireless connections and lines into the processor. He thought for a moment before he aimed his screwdriver at it, calibrating his most trusted tool and listening to it hum. He then stared at it before grinning, quickly heading out of the room and letting his screwdriver lead the way.

"Alright, V. Where are you?" he mumbled to himself before he began making his way to the emergency staircase. He pushed the door open and glanced at the stairs leading upward and the stairs leading down. He then smirked when his screwdriver churned, commanding him to head downstairs. Without hesitation, the Time Lord began making his way down, skipping every other step. Once he reached the bottom floor, the Doctor pulled the door open and found himself at the end of the hallway.

And then, what Eve had said made sense.

"Last room to the left." He steps were slow at first, and then he found himself running—sprinting down the corridor. It wasn't until he reached the end that he slowed down, stopping in front of the last room to the left. He reached for the door handle and grit his teeth, the door locked. Quickly, he unlocked the door with his sonic screwdriver before he burst into the room.

"Eve!" The Doctor blinked as he raised a brow; the room was empty. "…V?" he tried once more as he ventured inside, silence greeting him. He glanced down to the floor, noticing something flashing in the dim light. He bent over and his eyes widened as he picked up the young woman's cell phone. He then frantically looked up, turning to try and find the young woman.

"Evelyn! Where are you?" he called out before he stopped. He sniffed the air for a moment before he smirked to himself, moving through the dank room with ease and precision. He stopped as he glanced down at a trap-door. "There you are."

§

Eve stood completely still as she stared at her professor, the woman smirking at her as she tapped her foot against the floor. They said nothing for a few seconds before Angelica began walking towards the student. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"…These are the cookies that we sell at the bake sale," Eve stated as evenly as she could, her eyes darting towards the boxes for a second as she began backing away from the woman. "You told us that you were getting them from a friend who owned a bakery." The teacher chuckled as she shrugged.

"I lied!"

"Why? What would you gain by selling these cookies?" Eve asked as the woman's smirk widened.

"More than you could possibly imagine." Eve glared before her back met the wall. She mentally groaned, though she was sure to keep her composure together on the outside.

"What have you done with all those people?" Wade laughed as she stopped a few feet away from her student.

"What makes you think _I'm _the one who took them?"

"You work specifically in the biology building, all the student that have gone missing were some sort of science major that must have had classes here—where you've been selling cookies made from that goop," Eve pointed out as she narrowed her eyes. "I think it's pretty clear you're behind this."

"I knew there was a reason why you were the top of my class," the professor said as she clapped, applauding the young woman.

"So then, what have you done with them? Did you kill them?" Eve inquired as Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I haven't killed your precious school mates," the woman said as the black haired student relaxed a tiny bit; there was still hope yet.

"I need you all for a much bigger purpose."

"I see you haven't learned your lesson from the last time you and your kind tried to invade this planet." Eve's eyes widened as she looked around Wade and grinned.

"Doctor!" Said Time Lord looked at Eve and sighed, a wide smile appearing across his lips.

"Managing on your own, I see. I'm impressed!"

"I'm more capable than you think, thank you very much," Eve snapped in return, though she was still smiling.

The woman between them rolled her eyes before she smirked, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, the expression on Eve's face dropped, her body stiff and back straight. The Doctor jerked forward but stopped as the woman before him held her arm out, motioning for him to wait.

"Move another inch and I'll kill your little friend." The Doctor glared heatedly but relaxed as he stood still.

"…You should have left when the Bane Mother was destroyed."

"So then, you've heard of us?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What have you done with the rest of the students?" The Bane shrugged as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"There's no stopping me, _Doctor_." Yes, the Time Lord was infamous. "My plan is already on way."

"I won't let you do this," he said, for he had discovered the truth and the intent of the alien.

"There's nothing you can do!" the Bane laughed, still in her human disguise. "I've gathered enough hosts for my population to use upon their return! On the darkest night of the year, shall the Bane return and finally, Earth will be ours!" she hissed as the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"You've been doing this for a year?"

"That's right."

"How did you end up here in Montana?"

"It does not matter how!"

"And you've been able to survive here?" For a college campus had far too many cell phones and too many transmitters to count, and that was the Bane's biggest weakness.

"What I lack in numbers, I make up for with my intelligence," Angelica stated as she cackled to herself. "I've created phonic disruptors and have placed them around the university grounds." That must have been what had damaged the engine when the Doctor had first arrived.

"So! Let me get this straight," the Doctor began as he placed his hands in his pant pockets. "After the great Sarah Jane disposed of the rest of you Bane, you stayed back. Then you found shelter here, where you disguised yourself as a professor and made sure to protect yourself. And instead of using your enzyme in drinks you decided on treats like cookies." Angelica said nothing as the Doctor nodded his head as if approving of the idea.

"And of course, no one would suspect anything strange about a bake sale on a college campus. The students here are too wrapped up in their lives to care about the strange taste in the cookies, any they don't bother asking questions. It was the perfect plan! Gather your hosts with the remaining Bane enzyme you had from the Bane Mother. But, there's just one thing." The Bane raised a brow as she placed her hands on her hips and jut a hip out to the left.

"And what could that _possibly _be?"

A wide smirk appeared across the Doctor's thin lips as he marched over to her and stopped, leaning forward until their noses brushed. "There's an expiration date for everything. Including your enzyme."

"What?" The Doctor stepped back as he glanced at Eve, the young woman staring at him, her body stiff but her eyes gleaming.

"The enzyme secreted from the Bane Mother gives the Bane the ability to control whoever ingests it, but you haven't realized it, have you?"

"Realized what?" the Bane snapped; the smirk on the Doctor's face made it even angrier.

"The strength of the Bane Mother's enzyme is only as strong as her. And—_well_, it's not as if she's still here, now is she?" The Doctor watched as Angelica snarled at him.

"It matters not! I still have control over these petty humans."

"Do you?" the Doctor challenged patronizingly. "Because there's someone by the name of Michelle Richards that escaped, isn't that right?" Angelica said nothing as she glared at the Time Lord. "She escaped your telepathic control, didn't she? The further away from you she is, the safer she is." The Bane narrowed its human eyes at the Doctor, who continued on with his explanation.

"And then there's V." He smiled at said woman. "Stubborn, cranky, _wonderful_ V." Angelica blinked before her eyes widened, arms wrapping around her and tackling her to the ground. She hit the ground hard, face-planting and groaning before the weight on her lifted.

Smiling the Doctor watched as Evelyn stood to her feet, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand before she looked and met the Time Lord's gaze. They stared at each other for a brief moment before the Doctor grinned, a wide smile cracking upon Eve's lips. She darted for the humanoid before launching herself and wrapping her arms around his neck. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as he wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her waist. He closed his eyes as he sighed, relieved to feel her in his arms; she was still with him.

"You know, you may be a mad man, but I knew you wouldn't let me down," Eve said quietly as the Doctor continued to smile widely, the tips of her toes just barely brushing the floor.

"This isn't over!"

Setting Evelyn back to her feet, the Doctor and his partner turned their gazes to the Bane as its human façade began to crumble. Evelyn's eyes widened as she stared with her jaw agape, the Doctor's gaze hardening as he watched the creature transform into its original state.

"…I can't believe my professor has been an alien this entire time," Eve muttered in a daze as the Doctor chuckled softly, glancing only for a second in the young girl's direction.

"You will regret this, Doctor!" The pair watched carefully as the Bane's single eyes pierced through them, Evelyn wincing as she held her head. She listened as her voice echoed through her ears once more. The Doctor quickly turned to Evelyn and held her by her arms, keeping her steady.

"Evelyn!"

"D—Doctor." The Time Lord glared up at the Bane as it glowered at him with its one eye before footsteps echoed throughout the room. The Doctor's eyes widened as he turned and looked to see a crowd of students walking towards him and Evelyn with dark and blank looks on their faces.

"Evelyn, stay with me!" the Doctor exclaimed as he quickly wrapped an arm of hers around his shoulders, guiding her to the entryway on the other side of the Bane's manufacturing room.

"You can't escape the Bane!" Ignoring the Bane's threat, the Doctor continued at his brisk pace, pulling Eve along with him. He glanced down at her as she winced, tensing in his arms. Suddenly, the young woman cringed as she pulled away from the Doctor and pressed herself against the wall.

"Doctor—"

"Eve, trust me. You're stronger than this," he assured as Eve shook her head, confusing her own thoughts with her untrustworthy voice.

"Doctor, I'm _really _not!" she snapped at him as she shot him a frustrated look. "It's becoming impossible to know if I'm in control or not."

"Of course you're in control, V!" the Doctor replied back enthusiastically. "You've been in control this entire time."

"No! I haven't!" she snapped back as she looked at the Time Lord exasperatedly. "If I had been in control of myself, I wouldn't have put myself in this situation in the first place!" she yelled as the Doctor shook his head.

"You've been in control, Evelyn, you just don't believe it," he stated before the pair turned their heads in sync, watching in the distance as the Bane and those under its control came emerging from the control room. Turning to Eve, the Doctor leaned forward as he held her face in his hands carefully. He smiled widely as she blinked, unsure of whether she was uncomfortable or relaxed by the warmth from his hands.

"Listen to me, Evelyn," he began gently. "The Bane's control is nothing but a trick. Telepathic control means nothing as long as you have the will to fight back," the Doctor said as he gently brushed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Doctor, I'm not like you. I'm not some powerful alien!" Eve pointed out as she winced, the voice in her head growing louder and louder.

"You don't need to be a powerful alien to fight this, V," the Doctor said as his eyes shifted towards the approaching people in the distance. "It's because you're who you are that I know you can do this," he stated evenly as Eve stared into his eyes; there was no lie in them. "Sometimes it's dangerous to listen to your heart. But then, so is breathing and living."

Evelyn stared into the Doctor's gleaming brown eyes for a moment before she smirked and nodded, grabbing the Doctor's left hand with her right and pulling him along. He fell in-step with the black haired woman, laughing as he glanced back and watched the Bane try and follow them.

"How do we get out of here?" Eve yelled as the Doctor quickly took the lead, dragging his companion along.

Yes, his companion. It seemed to roll right off the tongue for him so well.

"This way!" the Doctor yelled before he tugged Evelyn after him and up the steps he had found. He stopped at the top, a pair of doors locked before him. He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver as Evelyn turned to watch as the people under the Bane's control followed after them.

"Doctor! Hurry up!"

"Surprisingly, rushing isn't as helpful as you might think it is!" he snapped back as Evelyn rolled her eyes.

With a victorious cry, the Doctor quickly shoved the doors open, climbing out and then helping Eve out. He then shut the door and locked it securely, the pair stepping back and listening as fists pounded against the door. Eve turned and blinked, finding herself standing outside behind the building.

"This won't hold them for long."

"So, what do we do?" Evelyn asked as the Doctor thought for a moment.

"We have to jam the phonic disruptors."

"And how are we going to do that." A glimmer shined in the Doctor's eyes as he turned and looked to Evelyn.

"Stubborn, cranky, wonderful V."

"Stop saying that!"

"_You_ are going to do it."

"_What_?"

"Well, not alone exactly." The Doctor quickly turned and began running around back to the front of the building as Evelyn stood frozen for a second before quickly following after the time-traveler.

"What are talking about, Doctor?"

"There are multiple phonic disruptors that are placed around the campus," he began to explain. "I need to get back to the _TARDIS _in order to locate each of them if we want to stop the Bane, but there is one disruptor right there, on the roof." Pointing up to the antenna on the rooftop, a purple light blinked; that was it.

Evelyn looked at the Doctor as he smirked back at her before her eyes grew wide. She took a step back as she shook her head fervently. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"You're a mad man!"

"Am not!"

"Yes! Yes you are!"

"V, if we are going to stop them, then you need to do this," the Doctor said, all playfulness gone from his face and voice. Frowning, Eve looked back up before she groaned in a childish manner; she had known it all along.

Holding her hand out, Eve watched as the Doctor blinked. "The screwdriver thing! I'm going to need it if I'm going to do this, right?" She was clever, and the Doctor liked that.

Pulling out the screwdriver, the Doctor carefully handed it to her as she nodded, glancing back up to the roof. "Flick this switch to setting 57Q and point the blue end at the disruptor. You'll know when it's worked," he explained as Eve nodded. She turned to run into the building but was stopped as a hand wrapped around her wrist. She raised a brow as she looked back, the Doctor smiling gently to her.

"You can do this." Eve stared at him for a moment before she smirked.

"Better get going, Doctor. I can't carry the team all by myself!"

Yes, Evelyn didn't mind the sound of them being a team.

The Doctor watched for a moment before he grinned, turning and sprinting through the snow-covered streets.

§

_Don't look back, just keep running._ That was what Eve kept repeating in her head as she sprinted up the steps of the emergency staircase. She was sure that that strange, alien, one-eyed blob was going to come after her. Even though the adrenaline in her body gave her strength to continue, her body still trembled from the fear she was feeling.

But then, if she was afraid, why was she grinning?

Reaching the very top of the staircase, Eve stopped as she stood in front of the metal door. She glanced down at the screwdriver and shrugged before she pressed a button and aimed the blue tip at the door handle. She blinked before laughing out of relief, the door clicking open. She quickly stepped out, not once noticing the way the wind whipped at her; had she not been so wrapped up in what she was doing, she probably noticed how cold she was feeling.

"Alright, that thing," she muttered to herself as she gazed up at the antenna, a purple blinking light sitting just out of her reach. She smirked as she stepped up to the ledge of the roof in order to get closer to the black box. She nearly stumbled when the door to the roof swung open, slamming against the brick wall. Turning her head, Eve glared as the bane now appearing as Professor Wade glared back at her, several of her mind-controlled students standing behind her.

"Do you really think you can stop us?" Angelica laughed. "You are just a human! You can't fight against me." And then the voice was echoing in her head once more. But there was something different this time. No, it wasn't the voice that was different. As Eve stared back at Wade, she had realized that very suddenly, and very abruptly—she was different.

It was Eve.

No longer was she afraid. No longer was she anxious. For the first time in her life, she was doing something that mattered. She was no longer just a cloud, drifting in the sky. Now she was a thunderstorm, sweeping through and drowning out everything in her path.

"…You can't control me." And without a thought, Evelyn aimed the sonic screwdriver up to the disrupter.

"NO!" the Bane shrieked before it transformed back to its original form. Eve's smirk widened as she watched the box spark, the purple light burning out. But as she mentally rejoiced, she never noticed the Bane shoot one of its tentacles at her. Having no time to react, Eve's eyes widened as she gasped, something pushing her to the side and off the roof of the five story building. Her voice was caught in the back of her throat, and she had been far too startled by the push to realize fully what was happening. But she was falling, and even if she didn't realize it that wouldn't stop her from hitting the ground.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Evelyn's entire body quaked as her lungs burned; she hadn't even known that she was holding her breath. She counted the seconds in her head, knowing that at any moment things were about to end badly.

But then, they didn't.

"Gotcha!" Eve's eyes widened as she yelped, a pair of arms catching her and holding her safely. She kept her eyes shut as she instinctively wrapped her arms around her savior's neck, holding on to him tightly. She took shaky and unsteady breaths before opening her eyes, looking up and relaxing after a second. "Did you really think I was going to let you fall?"

"Next time, instead of adding that flare of drama that I'm assuming you love, just show up before anything bad _actually _happens!"

"A simple thank you would have worked." Setting back on her feet, the Doctor made sure to keep one arm still around her back, the two standing just on the last step of the _TARDIS_. Evelyn glanced from the Time Lord to the ground and her eyes widened as she realized just how close to the ground they were.

"That was a bit of a close call, don't you think?" she snapped as she glared at the Doctor, the man in the pin-stripe suit shaking his head as he pulled the young woman inside and shut the door.

"Stubborn, cranky, wonderful,_ and_ also hard to please." Evelyn scoffed at that.

Walking back to the console, the Doctor began flicking switching and turning knobs, Evelyn watching him carefully for a moment. "What's the plan now?"

"We're going forward two seconds after this to the next disruptor."

"Which is where?"

"There are three more disruptors around your campus," the Doctor explained as he stood in front of a screen, Evelyn following his gaze. "One is in the basement of the library, the other is on the top of an electrical post, and the last one is right where it all began." Evelyn blinked before her eyes widened at that. The Doctor grinned as the dark haired woman shook her head before laughing. She broke into more laughter as the Doctor laughed with her, the two jerking with the ship's movements.

Everything in that very moment felt a bit serendipitous.

And so, the pair traveled first to the library—where the Doctor destroyed the disruptor with ease. Then they teleported to the next disruptor, the Doctor piloting the _TARDIS _while Eve did the best she could to short circuit the phonic device.

And then they were back to where they had first met.

The two stepped out of the _TARDIS_, Eve glancing around and finding them on the 7th floor. She quickly turned left down the hall, the Doctor quickly following after her. She pulled out her keys and swiftly unlocked the electrical closet before she opened the door and turned back to the Doctor. She gave him a hesitant look as he raised a brow, confused by her apprehension.

"What it is?"

"…What's going to happen after we destroy this last one?" the young woman asked quietly as the Doctor's expression softened.

"The Bane's control over you and everyone else will break."

"…Is that thing going to die?" Eve asked after a moment before the Doctor took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and his chest huffing out for a second before he nodded his head.

"A place like this is a hot-spot for cellular transmissions. And with the phonic disruptors gone all cell phone transmissions will return to working properly…it may be too much for the Bane to handle." Eve nodded her head before she looked to the Doctor. She stared at him for a moment, gazing into his eyes as he stared back at her. He blinked as he watched the student snatch the screwdriver from his grasp.

"Oi!" Eve smirked before she aimed the screwdriver at the disruptor, the purple light nearly hidden away so perfectly. The Doctor watched as it sparked and burned before the light burst, going out permanently. Eve stood motionlessly for a moment before she slowly turned to the Doctor. She handed him back the screwdriver before she rushed back into the ship.

"Lets go find out if this half-baked plan of yours worked." The Doctor nodded with a small smile before he followed after her and shut the door.

§

Having only been on a few trips in the _TARDIS_, Eve was surprised at how quickly she had adjusted to the jerked and whizzing of the ship. It brought her a sense of comfort as she listened to it, the Doctor moving about the console in an energized way. A small smile threatened to spread across her lips but the black haired woman was sure to tuck her head down in order to hide the happy expression from the Time Lord; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Here we are." The Doctor slid his hands into his pockets as he looked over at Eve, who glanced back at him before she began to make her way to the door. He followed after her and waited patiently as she gently pushed the blue door open, poking her head out and finding herself back at the biology building. They were back in the Bane's lair, and there, on the floor, was a blackish glob.

Slowly, Eve approached it, the Doctor following at her side. The Time Lord knelt down to a knee as he scanned the blob. His gaze softened as he stood to his feet, Eve staring down with an empty sort of expression. "…_That _is what's left of that thing?"

"That is what's left of the Bane, yes," the Doctor stated softly as Eve frowned. She looked up at the Doctor with an even stare before she spoke.

"I've never killed anything in my entire life—not even a bug," she said quietly. The Doctor's eyes widened as his entire form stiffened and went ice-cold. He watched, still thrown off by Eve's words as she gazed down at what was left of the Bane before he suddenly rang out.

"It shouldn't have been you." Eve blinked as she looked up and met the Doctor's gaze. "You shouldn't have had to do that."

"Yes. Yes I should have," Eve argued as she shook her head. "It was because I had to do that I did it."

"Why did you have to do it?"

"…I had to do it for myself. I had to prove to myself that I had the control." The Doctor stared intently as Eve sighed. "It might not make sense, but…after being telepathically possessed—or whatever—I just…it had become personal." Her gaze softened as she knelt down and stared at the remains of the Bane.

"…She had my life in the palm of hers…in the end, I had hers," Eve whispered as she stood to her feet and began to head back to the _TARDIS_. The Doctor didn't budge as he watched her. He frowned before he took a step forward, only for Eve to turn and face him.

"…When my father was still alive, he told me that I would grow up and there would be times where I would have to make hard decisions…" The Time Lord blinked as he watched Eve unravel for the first time, her face holding confidence and strength, but her hands and fingers trembling. "He said…'Evelyn, there are going to be times where you will have to make choices that seem impossible, because that is what life is about.' That was what he told me…" Because, life was about the choices you made and about the consequences you lived with and overcame.

"…My entire life I've spent coasting. I grew up invisible, and I've spent these last few years just floating by…and because of that I've learned to just settle and accept complacency," she explained as she stood in the doorway of the blue police box, leaning against the frame. "But my father was right. There are going to be days where you have to make a choice, and there will be times you can't find any other way out." The Doctor's stare was an empathetic and sympathetic one, his eyes gleaming and his two hearts racing with each passing moment.

"I did what I did because I wanted to prove that I was strong enough to do it." Without another word, Eve walked back into the _TARDIS_, leaving the Doctor in the wake of her speech.

This was why the Doctor loved humans so much. It was the exact thing that Eve seemed to have so much of.

Smiling widely, the Doctor walked back into his ship, softly shutting the door. He stood quietly as Eve gazed curiously down at the console before he approached her and stood beside her. He stared at the lit up beam before breaking the silence.

"Being eight and growing up alone is not an easy feat. But you grew up with a strong will and a beautiful heart, so you must have done something right." Eve's eyes widened as she stared at the Doctor's profile, his smile long and his eyes beaming. She gazed upon him for a few more seconds before she laughed and shook her head; there was no point in asking him how he knew that.

"Alright, mad man. I think it's time we finally get out of here." And away they went.

* * *

**This is what I like to think of as the end of an "arc", you could say. The next chapter will lead more to the adventures that are to come with the Doctor and Eve! **

**Thank you for sticking around this far and reading. I hope all has been well with whoever you readers are, and I hope that you've enjoyed reading this thus far. I've been doing my best to write good material...not sure how well it's going for you, but if you enjoy what I've been posting then that's all that matters! **

**Please, feel free to leave me comments and let me know what you think of the story. Your opinion matters to me, honestly. I want to make sure that what I'm posting is good, and if it's not then I would genuinely like to know what I can improve on and what I can do to make this better! So, don't hesitate to leave me a pm or a review. Even if it's a critique, I'd rather know what to do for the future than to keep doing the same thing that could be improved! **

**Thank you, again, to those who've favorited and followed! I hope you all stick around for what I have to post next. **

**Reviews:**

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I'm glad you think that about the last chapter! Thank you so, very much for reviewing again and letting me know what you think so far. I sincerely do appreciate you taking the time to tell me! Now you know what happens, and hopefully you'll stick around to see what's in store for the rest of this story! Thanks again!

**Littlebirdd: **You've upgraded to a bigger smiley face! So I will continue to take that as a good sign ;) Thanks for reviewing and letting me know how you feel about this so far. I hope you continue to enjoy. I'll do my best to keep those happy faces coming!

**hiddenflame268: **I'm glad that you like the plot of this story, and I'm relieved that you enjoy reading the Doctor and Eve. I wanted them to start off not entirely getting off in the beginning because I feel like that just makes more sense. Especially with Eve's personality and the Doctor's. And I think the turning point for them was when he saves her, so then their relationship sort of changes for the better! So it's a lot of sass between the two of them, but friendly sass! Thank you for reviewing again! I'm truly glad that you are enjoying this story so far! I hope you keep reading and I hope that my writing comes out well! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related to the TV series. **

_Invitation of a Lifetime_

**December 24, 2012: Montana, United States**

"_In other news, all missing students of local college university appeared almost a week ago! With the exception of missing memories of the last few weeks to the whole year, the students have come out completely healthy! Police have yet to discover how this has happened._"

Eve smiled to herself as she sat on her bed, blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she turned her attention back down to her homework. She didn't flinch as her bedroom door opened, a lean man in a brown pinstripe suit came strolling in, a trail of snow and water left in his wake. In most cases, the young woman would have been surprised and shocked by the presence of another person—seeing as she didn't have many friends and had few guests in her room. But as she looked up, she could only roll her eyes as she closed her textbook.

"What did I say about dragging snow into my room?!"

"I may be able to travel through time and space, but controlling the weather is out of my control," the Doctor retorted back as he brushed snowflakes out of his lush hair. "If you just let me keep the _TARDIS_—"

"Out of the question," Eve snapped before she stood up from her bed and walked over to the window. She stared out through the glass and smiled as the winter storm raged on peacefully. Not a single care could be seen in the street and everything was covered in a sheet of white; it was exquisite.

After the incident with the Bane, Eve and the Doctor had quickly discovered that everyone that had been stuck under the hold of the alien had been freed. They remembered little-to-nothing, but that made things a bit easier for the Doctor and Evelyn. So, in the end, everything seemed to have worked out. The Bane were defeated—and the Doctor had been sure to send a rather _thorough_ message to the awaiting fleet of aliens that Earth was no longer under any type of control from them. Not only that, but families had been reunited with loved ones that they had lost, and no one else had to suffer.

It had been a long time since the Doctor had such a successful trip.

Taking a seat on Eve's desk chair, the Time Lord watched as the young woman stared out at the snow for what felt like hours. He smiled softly at her back before he glanced at the Christmas card that sat on her desk. He rolled his eyes but didn't bother saying anything to the young woman. "So! Where's Michael?" Or—well—he had originally _planned _on not saying anything.

Blinking, Evelyn crossed her arms as she turned to look at the Doctor. "Did you just call him by his _actual _name?"

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose," he retorted back with a wink as Eve chuckled and sighed.

"He went snowboarding with a few of his friends, and since I'm stuck here for break I won't be seeing him until he gets back, which will be tomorrow. But _thankfully_, he left me a card!" Yes. Eve had been rather bitter about Michael heading out for a trip. But if she had truly cared that much, she should have just told him to stay, right? So then, why hadn't she? The holidays were about spending time with loved ones, weren't they?

Eve laughed at the thought; there was no one left she truly loved.

Noticing the rather stoic and cold expression Eve's face, the Doctor scowled before an idea popped into his head. He grinned as he jumped to his feet, causing Eve to jump. She gave the alien a confused stare as he began to laugh, looking over at the digital clock on her desktop. "Oh, I'm brilliant!"

"What?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place!"

"Think of what?" The Doctor waved off her question, irritating Eve only just a bit. He nodded before he began to head out the door, stopping and spinning back around to look at the puzzled young woman.

"Meet me in the lobby in five minutes."

"Why—"

"And dress for warm weather!" Eve stared at the man before she looked out the window, far more confused than she wanted to be.

"Doctor—" The 21 year old felt a deadpanned expression come over her as she found the Time Lord gone; typical.

With a shrug of her shoulders, the biology major decided to humor the strange alien—changing into a pair of jean shorts and a loose tang-top. She pulled off her socks and fuzzy slippers, slipping her feet into flip-flops before grabbing her keys and phone; then she was out the door. Thankfully, all of her own residents had gone home for break so there was no one to witness her strange behavior.

Just as she had been asked of, Eve was down in the lobby in five minutes. And to her utter shock, so was the Doctor. He sat on the arm of the lobby couch as he smiled happily to himself. Evelyn shook her head before she sighed and approached the man. Noticing her presence, the Doctor quickly stood to his feet before he glanced at the time. He nodded to himself as he grinned at Evelyn, who merely stared back at him as if he were a child up to no good.

Which, in her eyes, he was.

"What?" she asked him as the Time Lord ignored her question, grabbing her hand and then pulling her to the emergency exit.

"Doctor—" Having expected the alarm to go off, the RA was surprised by the silence that greeted her instead.

"I've already taken care of alarms and cameras, so there's no need to worry," he assured the young woman as he held his sonic over his shoulder. Eve smirked before stepping into the freezing cold. She let out a yell, almost forgetting that it was still, indeed, winter. Wincing, the Doctor quickly pulled off his long coat, wrapping it around the human woman's shoulders. She sighed with relief at the warmth before the Doctor reached for her hand once more before pulling her along once again.

"Doctor?" Eve called out once they had stepped into the shed of her dorm. "What are we—_this _is where you've been keeping your ship?"

"You said to keep it somewhere out of the way and out of sight," the Doctor stated proudly. "Done!" Digging into his pocket, he reached for his key to unlock the door. He pushed the door open and motioned for his companion to follow him inside. She hesitated but sighed, walking into the blue box.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going, you mad man?" Evelyn asked as she leaned against the console, the Doctor flicking a few switches and typing in a few things. He ignored her, keeping a close eye on the time before he looked at Eve.

"You'll see." And with that, he pulled the lever.

Quickly holding onto the edge of the console, Evelyn couldn't help but smile widely at the raw joy on the Doctor's face as the TARDISflew them to wherever and whenever they were going. After a few more seconds, the humming and trilling of the ship softened before it stopped completely, the Doctor turning to Eve with bright, brown eyes.

"I hate surprises."

"Trust me, you're gonna like this one," he assured before he pulled his jacket off from her shoulders before he covered her eyes with his hands.

"What—"

"There're still 30 more seconds," he stated. And although Eve still hadn't had a clue what he was really talking about, she claimed defeat against him and let the Time Lord guide her. She scoffed before smirking, the Doctor feeling her expression with his hands.

"What?"

"I knew you liked drama." He rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"Alright, 8 more seconds." The sound of the ship door opening indicated that they were now outside. "5…4…3…2…" Pealing his hands from her eyes, the Doctor grinned to himself as he stepped back, letting the puzzled woman see for herself.

The moment Evelyn opened her eyes, she was greeted with bright and colorful lights bursting in the sky. There were cheers in the far-off distance, and the light of the fireworks reflected off the water that was just a few inches away from her feet. She hadn't mentally prepared for the warm breeze and the humidity, which caused a shiver to roll down her back as she gazed up at the lights that were shooting up over a rather familiar looking structure.

Finally, her brain processed what was happening and her jaw fell open, her eyes wide and sparkling. "…You…" Turning around, Evelyn stared as the Doctor grinned.

"Merry Christmas!" There they were, celebrating Christmas in Sydney, Australia.

"…I—But! This—This—" Eve laughed before she stared at the fireworks, adrenaline coursing through her veins before she turned back to stare at Sydney Opera House; it was all so surreal. "Doctor…I…Merry Christmas!" The Time Lord's expression softened, though the spritely gleam in his eyes remained. He took a few steps towards Eve, placing a hand on her shoulder before he nodded.

"How about exploring?"

"That's the best idea you've had yet."

§

It was late—or rather, it was really _early_ in Sydney, but that didn't stop Eve from exploring every corner and every crevice of the city. Since it was Christmas, the nightlife was even more lit-up and filled with more life than anyone could have expected. The Doctor made sure to stay at her side as they walked about and laughed, Eve's normally icier exterior melted away; he liked holiday-spirit Evelyn quite a bit.

After several hours, the pair had decided to call it a day, having done all that they could and wanted. The pair returned to the TARDIS, which was parked safely underneath a dock and hidden away by the shadows. The Doctor released a hearty laugh as he opened the door to his blue box, Eve strolling past him with a hop in her step.

"I can't believe you can surf!"

"Neither can I!" the Doctor said back with a grin as Eve shook her head, holding a strip of pictures in her hand. She glanced down at it and her smile faded. Her expression softened, the Doctor not noticing her sudden silence.

The picture had been taken in a photo booth. There were four shots, and in each picture, the two had different expressions on their faces. And as she stared down at the tiny strip in her hand, it was that moment Eve realized how natural the entire day had felt. It was as if they had been friends for years—laughing at the other's dumb jokes and people-watching at the beach. It had been a long time since Eve had enjoyed her day so much with someone else. She had lost the urge to really get to know other people when she had lost her parents, so to have as much fun as she had with the doctor was a bit unnerving to her. And yet, in the back of her mind, she didn't mind. Because it was the Doctor and that was just the way things were between them.

"What is it?" Eve looked up from the picture as the Doctor looked at her with a raised brow. The _TARDIS _began its route back, the pair arriving Christmas morning in Montana.

Evelyn stared at the Doctor for a moment as he met her gaze, unwavering under her look. "…I was just thinking…even though these last few weeks have been so unreal and so insane…I can't believe I'm saying this—" Eve shook her head. "—it's all been really enjoyable." The Doctor stared at Eve with an unreadable look on his face, and after a second, Eve had grown to regret her words.

Laughing uncomfortably, the black haired woman shook her head as she waved the thought off, the ship shifting and stilling. "Ignore what I said," she said calmly as she began to make her way to the door. "I was just—"

"You could come with me, you know." Eve blinked as she looked over at the Doctor, her hand squeezing tightly to the handle of the door.

The Doctor hadn't meant to say it. After losing Donna, he had promised himself that he would take a break from companions—because, in the end, he was more danger than help to them. But, things with Evelyn had been rather different. Maybe it had been because he hadn't travelled with another in so long, but they somehow clicked. Even though he was a thorn in her side and she was a nagging voice in the back of his head, they made sense together. There was just something about Eve—something that was hard for him to really place. And perhaps it was figuring that mystery out that really intrigued the Doctor the most. But, if someone were to ask him at that very moment why he had decided to ask Evelyn to travel with him…well, there was one reason.

She was strong; in some ways, stronger than him.

"…What did you just say?"

"The TARDIS—it's not as bad as you think," the Doctor said playfully as he began walking around the young woman. "It's actually pretty nice! It's spacious and there's plenty of privacy." Eve stared with wide eyes as the Doctor stopped in front of her, hands in his pockets, a calm and sly look on his face, contradicting to the look in his eyes. She could see it all so clearly.

The apprehension, the hope, the thrill; it was all in his eyes.

"There's so much more out there, V," the Doctor began. "I can show you worlds that have yet to be built, places that have already been written about! I can take you to the farthest corner of the universe where there's nothing but the light of the stars to guide us." Eve's heart beat painfully against her chest as she watched the Doctor stand before her with an earnest look on his face.

"…I swear to you—you won't regret it." And although the Doctor didn't want to show it, he was desperate.

Eve's throat ran dry as she tried to find the strength to speak. Never in her entire life had she been lost for words, but never before had she met someone like the Doctor. He was much like a male siren, calling out to her and leaving her without the will to fight back. He was beautiful with all of his intelligence and all of his kindness and all of his passion, but as wonderful as he was, he was also dangerous and frightening. She was like a moth to a flame.

But she refused to be burned.

"…It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Doctor." The Doctor tried to mask the raw emotions on his face as Eve rejected his offer. His lips were pressed into a tight line for a moment before he smiled softly and nodded his head, his eyes shining with acceptance. He nodded as Eve looked over her shoulder and nodded with a smile before she pulled the door open and stepped outside. The Time Lord watched as the young woman walked away, sticking his hands into his coat pockets and nodding his head.

"The pleasure was all mine…Ms. Evelyn Young."

§

She'd been late to lunch with Michael. But she didn't care. Her thoughts were still zipping about in her head, the fresh memory of the Doctor standing in his TARDIS with that dejected gleam in his eyes haunting her. No matter what she did, she couldn't get his face out of her head. She couldn't tell if it was because of guilt or regret; it was all so confusing to her.

The moment she had sat down at the table, Michael had bombarded her with stories about his trip. Eve merely smiled as she half-listened, her mind wandering as she stared out the window. She watched as the snow fell from the sky, the dirty blond across from her trailing off as he stared at her. He frowned as he watched her before Eve finally noticed his silence. She looked up at him with a raised brow as he took the last bite of his food and shook his head.

Michael hadn't bothered asking what had happened after the phone had died on him. The next day he had seen Eve show up for their last final, so he had figured that everything had been taken care of. He _especially _didn't bring up his encounter with the Doctor; the man's sharp words were still stitched into his soul. But he knew. There was something off about them, and now that his eyes had been opened, he had realized there had been something off about him and his girlfriend for quite a while.

"What is wrong with you lately?"

"What?"

"What do you mean, _what_?" Michael snapped. "For one thing, you haven't touched your food at all, and you've been late to everything! It's like…you're here, but you're not _really _here." Eve stared at Michael as he glowered at her before she shrugged. Her hands were kept neatly folded in her lap as her jaw stayed clenched shut. She had nothing to say, yet there was so much she needed to get off her chest. Where had that courage gone that she had collected over the last few weeks? What happened to that strength she had as she stood before the Bane? Because wasn't that the point of everything that had happened? She was supposed to be a better version of herself—no longer was she the silent one who just coasted along.

And then she realized something.

Sitting with Michael, Eve's mind began to reel. The wheels began turning as her repressed feelings began to surface. Her mind began wandering as her heart cried out at her, screaming for her to do what she should have done all long. She began to suddenly laugh, causing the young man to blink as he looked at her with a puzzled stare.

_Sometimes it's dangerous to listen to your heart. But then, so is breathing and living. _

Eve stared out at the distance as the Doctor's voice rang through her mind. She closed her eyes as a spurt of determination shot through her veins.

"Michael?"

"What is it, Evie?" Almost cringing at the moniker, the biology major looked up at her boyfriend with a curious gaze.

"What's my favorite book?"

"Wh—What?"

"My favorite book. What is it?"

_Crime and Punishment, now that's a classic!_

"I—I…I don't know."

"What about country? Where is the one place I want to go?"

_It's pretty obvious, what with all the little trivia notes about Australia. _

"Why are you asking me—"

"Don't know? Well then, how about my mom and dad? How old was I when they died?" Eve stared at Michael with a straight face as he blinked, unprepared for the bombardment of questions she had thrown upon him. Her eyes closed as she listened to the Doctor, her memories playing out behind her eye lids.

_Being eight and growing up alone is not an easy feat. But you grew up with a strong will and a beautiful heart, so you must have done something right._

Michael stared up at Evelyn, neither knowing when she had stood to her feet. He tried to say something, tried to remedy the situation but the gleam in Eve's eyes told the young blond there was nothing much else he could say; things were coming to a bitter end for the pair.

"You know, I've had a lot of things happen to me in my life—a lot of awful things. And when I first came here I was hoping for a new start, and then I met you. And for a while, things were good. We were happy, but we're not _us _anymore. That happy couple—we're not it. And for so long I've wasted time trying to make things work between us while you've just gone about your days without a single care, but I can't do that anymore…_I'm not a coaster_."

"Eve—"

"I've lived almost my entire life just cruising along, not having anything or anyone to believe in. But now…things are different," Eve said quietly as she smiled to herself. "I've never felt more like myself before."

"It's that guys, isn't it? The Doctor."

"…It is." Evelyn would be honest until the end.

"He's completely out of his mind and all over the place, and when I'm with him I just want to wring his neck and kick him up-side the head a few times…but within all of that mess, there's this part of me that's happy—_genuinely happy_. He makes me think in ways I've never thought before and he's opened my eyes to so much." Eve smiled widely as she shook her head. "He makes me want to believe again…and there's a part of me that thinks someday I will."

With the Doctor at her side.

"Michael, you're a great guy! But sometimes...sometimes things just fall out of place." The dirty blond blinked, unsure of how to react by the sudden and almost mystifying end to their relationship.

"I have to go." Grabbing her things, Evelyn began running towards the café exit.

"Evie!"

Stopping, Eve pushed the door open, looking back at Michael. "Goodbye, Michael."

And away she went.

§

Standing inside the TARDIS, the Doctor glanced around the big space; never before had he found his ship so empty. He glanced to his right and his gaze softened as he imagined Rose standing there, grinning at him with all of excitement on her face. He smiled a bit before he turned to his left, Martha leaning back against the control center with a smirk across her lips. He gave the mirage a warm gaze and a nod before his gaze fell upon Donna. The all-too-fresh pain arose as his heart clenched. He watched as the image of his friend began to fade, along with it, her smile. He nodded to her as he sighed and shook his head, almost lifelessly shifting the TARDIS on and back into the right time course. It wasn't until the engines roared to life and he barely began pulling the lever that the door to his ship flew open.

And there she was, Eve.

"Evelyn?" Said young woman stood in the doorway as she panted, holding tightly to a small pack she was carrying. She slowly stepped into the ship as she smirked at the Doctor, the man staring at her with a state of turmoil.

"You know, I thought about everything." Eve shut the TARDIS door as she strolled in, hands in the pockets of her green pea coat. "And after all of this…well, I'm just not convinced."

"What?" the Doctor blinked as astonishment coursed through him. "What! What?!" he repeated continuously like he always did when things—rarely—didn't quite match up in his mind. Eve merely watched him for a few seconds as he tried to work everything out in his head. She chuckled at the way the Doctor stared at her with a bewildered look on his face.

"_What_?"

"I think you'll just have to show me again, how exactly this ship of yours works." The shock settled in as the Doctor blinked, a wide grin spreading across his lips. Eve's eyes softened as she strode up to the Doctor, placing her hand on top of his.

"Let's go. Together."

The Doctor smiled as he felt a strange and unexpected warmth spread from Eve's touch all throughout his body. He relaxed for a second before he nodded to himself, the two pulling down the lever together, the TARDIS jerking into motion. The two released laughs as Eve held tightly to keep her balance, the Doctor going about and steering the way.

"Where to, Mr. Doctor?" Laughing at the name, the Time Lord shook his head.

"Let's find out!"

And for the first time in a very long time, the two didn't feel so alone.

* * *

**So! Here's to an all new journey for Eve and the Doctor! For those who are curious, because I never actually specifically said when this takes place, this story began after Planet of the Dead. So everything that happens takes place from there and on! Just in case whoever was curious wanted a clear explanation. **

**Thank you for reading! I'm so happy that whoever is reading this has been enjoying it so far! There will be so much more to come, so hopefully it all comes out well. I'm hoping that as I write more, my writing will improve. Only time will tell, but I'm going to give it my all. I've found that writing is a really good stress reliever and it helps take my mind off of problems for a bit, so I'm glad that I took the time to invest into this story and I hope that my efforts show through the writing. **

**Please! Let me know what you are thinking. Feel free to leave a review so I know what I can do better. As I always say, it's really important for me to know what you guys think so I can improve or continue to do well. And I care! I want to make sure that you as the reader are happy with what I post! So don't be shy. If there's something I need to work on, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**And, as always, thank you to those who followed and favorited! I just hope you continue to enjoy this story. I'll do my best. **

**Reviews: **

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I'm glad that you liked the idea of the Bane. I've watched just a little bit of the Sarah Jane Smith Adventures, and I thought it would be a nice idea to incorporate that into this story! Thank you so very much for leaving a review and letting me know what you thought! I really do appreciate you doing that! I hope you enjoy the future chapters to come! Thank you!

**Littlebirdd: **Every new face you send makes me giggle! And happy, because I'm assuming that the happy faces are a good sign! Thank you for leaving a review! Thank you for reading! I hope that you continue to read this and I hope that you continue to like what I post for this story. Thank you, thank you! Hope to see another smiley face soon ;)

**Hello: **Well, hello! I'm very relieved that you like this story so far. Yes, the Doctor is quite the hear :) Hopefully I portrayed him correctly as such hero, because he's pretty much AMAZING and I wouldn't want to get that wrong! I hope that you continue to read and I hope that my writing is up to par! Thank you for taking the time to review and let me know what your thoughts are on this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and I do not own anything related to said series**

_The Planet of Peladon_

"Here we are!" The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS as Eve followed behind him, stepping up beside the Time Lord. The pairs' expression fell completely as lightning struck in the air, the wind blowing harshly past them, so heavily that it nearly made the young woman bump into the alien beside her.

"Doctor?" Eve called out over the wind as the brunet narrowed his eyes, glancing around. "Where are we?"

"V, welcome to Peladon!"

"Pela—what?"

"Peladon!" the Doctor repeated as Eve nodded in response. She glanced up at the dark sky. She raised a brow as she watched the Doctor lead the way down the rocky plateau that they were parked on. She hesitated before she followed after the humanoid, mumbling under her breath.

"What exactly _is _Peladon?" Eve asked as she caught up to the Doctor's side, the man in his blue suit and his usual brown coat. He blinked as he stopped walking, looking up at the gray clouds before he closed his eyes; it was going to rain.

"It's a planet—similar to Earth," he explained as he shrugged off his jacket and used it as a make-shift umbrella for the two of them; it was only a matter of time before it was going to pour. "It's been ages since the last time I've been here," he stated with a grin before the rain began to sprinkle down on them. Eve blinked as she tucked her hands into the jacket of her pea coat, the bottoms of her jeans already soaked.

"Come on!" the Doctor called out as he began to scurry towards a cave just a ways away. Eve didn't bother objecting as she kept up with the brunet's pace.

As far as the Doctor knew, Peladon had been living in peace since the last time he had been. Every visit to Peladon had been a rather vigorous and dangerous one, but this time around, the Doctor had a feeling this would be a much more relaxing trip; and after everything they had been through, relaxing was probably exactly what they needed.

Seeking refuge from the oncoming storm in the small cave they had found, the Doctor took his jacket and shook off the water, Eve running her fingers through her slightly damp hair. She then pulled off her green coat, setting it on a boulder before she straightened out her long red cardigan. Taking a seat on another rock, the young woman pulled down her black, high-waisted shorts before sighing. She glanced up at the Doctor as he stared out at the rocky terrain before him. A pleasant smile was spread across his lips, a sense of nostalgia settling over him for a moment.

"What was it like?" The Doctor blinked as he looked down at Eve, her eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"What was what like?"

"The last time you came here?" A wide smile spread across his lips as he took a seat next to Eve on the ground, not fussing over whether or not the dirt on the ground stained his clothes.

The pair sat, Evelyn listening to the Doctor's last account on Peladon. All the while, he had a grin across his face. And although his last experience on the planet was a bit of a stressful one, it was still a rather exhilarating time for him. His face was bright as he remembered the days before the Time War; the days before the destruction he had created.

Eve smiled slightly before she glanced out to the rain, watching as the wind caused the droplets to fall at a slant. She turned her attention back to the Doctor as he finished telling his story before he sighed. The young woman shrugged as she stood to her feet, grabbing her coat. "Come on, then."

"Where to?" the Time Lord asked as he stood up, dusting the dirt off of himself. Evelyn smirked as she shrugged, walking further into the cave.

"I'm not going to see much of anything if we sit around, now am I?" The Doctor chuckled as he walked beside his companion before nodding his head.

"I think I know just the thing to show you," the Doctor stated eagerly as he quickly led the way, Eve blinking before she followed after the brunet.

Not once did the pair notice the way the ground beneath their feet quaked as a thrum of thunder resonated through the air.

§

They had walked for several minutes in a comfortable silence, Eve gazing at the cave walls with interest as they walked on. The Doctor caught glances of the woman beside him every so often before he'd smile and continue forward. The maneuvered their way through the cave, the pathway becoming steeper and rockier with each step they took. Finally, after several minutes, the Doctor stopped Eve and grinned. She raised a brow before the Doctor covered her eyes with his hands; that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes.

"You are ridiculous."

"Ready…here we go!" the Doctor pulled his hands away as the dark haired woman stared out. Her eyes widened as she found herself speechless. She took a step closer towards the edge of the crag she was standing on before she looked over her shoulder, the Doctor staring out with a pleased sort of stare.

"What is this place?"

Lanterns were placed all along the cave wall, a man-made staircase leading down to the bottom of a deposit, the light glimmering off of white chunks that resembled a duller version of diamonds. The pair stared down from their perch before the Doctor began to explain where exactly they were.

"This planet is known for its ample supply of trisilicate—which is the hardest form of salt. Probably the hardest form in the entire galaxy," the time-traveler explained as Eve kept her brown eyes on the sparkling chunks of salt; never had she ever thought she'd be able to find something like _salt_ to be magnificent.

"Can we get closer?" The Doctor grinned.

"Allons-y!" Helping Eve carefully down to the base of the deposit, the Doctor stiffened as a wild crack of thunder resonated through the silence. He stared with a stoic look on his face as Eve blinked, surprised at the strength of the sound.

"Is it always like that here?"

"The weather is usually consistently dreary," the Doctor said, breaking from his serious stupor. He gave the young woman a fox-like grin as she chuckled and shook her head, the two safely reaching the bottom before Eve began to look around. The older one of the pair watched with an entertained look on his face as the human knelt down and examined a large block of trisilicate. He slipped his jacket back on as he glanced up at the cave-roof, narrowing his eyes as he noticed another fierce clap of thunder.

"This is such a surreal experience," Eve stated as she looked up at the Doctor. He looked back at her with a raised brow as he took a step towards her.

"In what way?"

"Every way!" she said with an incredulous laugh. "…In my entire life, I never imagined that I'd be standing on _another planet_ with a mad man."

"Oi!" Ignoring the Doctor, Eve picked up a chipped piece of trisilicate as she stared down at it, the light shimmering off the salt.

"I mean, right now, I'm holding the hardest salt of the _galaxy_…" she laughed as she continued smiling down at the salt. "…And as annoying as it is, it's all really thanks to you, Doctor." Said Time Lord blinked before his gaze softened, the young woman finally looking up to meet his gaze. She smiled softly at him as he returned it with his own smile before he approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It had nothing to do with me, V," he stated evenly. "In the end, _you _chose to come with me," he said as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"So, really, it's all thanks to you." Snorting, Eve shook her head. She glanced down at the salt before her entire body stiffened, the ground beneath her feet suddenly trembling.

"Doctor?" she said apprehensively as the brunet frowned; the storm must have been getting worse.

"I think it's time we made our exit," he stated as Eve nodded her head. She followed after the humanoid, holding tightly to the trisilicate in her fist. The ground shook harder as the two began to climb their way back out.

As the Doctor reached the top of the precipice, he turned and held his hand out to Eve. She slipped but caught herself, sighing out of relief. She shook her head before she reached her own hand out to the Doctor. Her fingers just brushed his before another roll of thunder came convulsing through. Eve's eyes widened as she slipped down the wall but quickly caught herself, holding tightly to a jagged stone sticking out. She cried out as she pressed herself against the wall, the entire cave shaking drastically.

"Evelyn!" the Doctor yelled as he leaned as far as he could, Eve mustering the bravery to peel herself away from the wall and reach for his hand. She stretched and winced, her body aching as she tried to grab ahold of the Time Lord's hand.

"Doctor! I can't reach!" she called out as she watched the humanoid glance at her jacket. Without having to say anything, the Doctor watched as Eve grabbed the end of one sleeve, the other she whipped up towards him. He was swift, clasping on to the green sleeve with ease.

Smiling, the 21 year old relaxed as the Doctor began to pull her up. He reeled her up until he was able to grab her hand. As she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes widened as her foot slipped and she fell from its perch. She yelped out, hanging from the Doctor's hand. He cringed from the sudden jerk and pressure on his arm but held tightly to Eve's hand.

"Doctor!" she cried out frantically as said alien squeezed his eyes shut, holding Eve's hand tightly.

"Don't let go!" he called out. Using his strength, he began to pull the young woman up once more. But as he did so, another boom of thunder shook through the ground, causing the Time Lord to lose his balance. He grunted as Eve's hand slipped from his.

"Evelyn!" the Doctor cried out as the young woman began falling, knocking into the rock wall a few times. As the wall evened with the floor, Eve fell and rolled the rest of the way down, lying limply on the ground afterwards. The thunder continued thrumming through the cave as the Doctor stood to his feet with a pressing stare on his face. "Evelyn!"

The Doctor covered his face as rocks from the ceiling of the cave began to break off, descending to the ground. He stumbled back, a large crater nearly knocking him out. He winced as a jagged end of a rock scraped his face as he jumped back. He hit the ground and winced before the thunder withered away, the ground beneath him coming to a still. He coughed several times before he slowly sat up, ignoring the small gash on his forehead. He darted to his feet as he stared with a horrified look on his face.

The entryway that he'd used to reach the deposit was now blocked by rocks.

"Evelyn!" he shrieked as he launched himself forward, doing his best to dig through the heavy stones. "Evelyn!" he yelled once more before he stood back, huffing and puffing. He grit his teeth, standing in the darkness.

§

She wasn't sure how long she'd been laying there for. The moment she came to, Eve was greeted with a strong, dull ache that coursed throughout her entire body. She kept her eyes closed as her head pulsated, her arms and legs feeling heavy and numb.

"D—Doctor?" she choked out as she slowly and carefully opened her eyes, silence replying to her call. She coughed several more times before she sluggishly sat up, cringing at the stabbing pain in her side. She carefully held the spot that hurt as she looking around, her migraine only growing stronger as she continued to move. "Doctor?" she called out meekly; her throat was dry and she was still a bit disoriented.

Forcing herself to stand to her feet after a few minutes, Evelyn let out a shaky breath, her knees shaking. Most of the lanterns in the deposit had been shattered, though there were still a few giving a bit of light. Still, it was hard for Eve to make out anything without better lighting. Weakly, the young woman began to walk towards a secure light on the ground, picking it up by the handle where it had originally been hanging from. She cringed but ignored the sharp pain, holding the light up in order to see a bit more clearly; everything hurt.

"Hello?! Doctor?!" she yelled out, her voice bouncing off the walls of the deposit. She frowned at the silence before she walked towards the wall she and the Doctor had originally climbed down from. Her eyes widened as she stared up.

She was caved in.

"Well, this is just great!" she snapped as she glared daggers at the blocked entryway. With a frustrated groan, the 21 year old shook her head before she turned back around.

"Some first trip this turned out to be." And yet, she knew she wouldn't take her trip back for the world.

Still holding her side, the black haired woman slowly walked through the mine. She thought back to what the Doctor had said. Her memory reminded her that she was standing in a mine where large groups of people—assumedly—went in-and-out in order to work. That meant that having only one exit would be inefficient. She glanced around before her face brightened; there was still hope.

"Come on. There has to be another way out," she muttered as she searched around the large space before she stopped, noticing a soft breeze brushing against her exposed legs. She turned to look over her shoulder before she smirked; there, was a way out.

Quickly, Eve ran up to the slightly blocked exit, pushing a few boulders and stones aside in order to create a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. She smiled with relief as she stuck her arm through the open space so she could set the lantern down. Then, legs first, she slithered through the entryway. She stared for a moment before her eyes sparkled. She quickly stuck her arm back through before she grabbed a small piece of trisilicate; she wasn't about to lose that one chance.

After pulling her arm back, Evelyn stood up tall before she looked ahead. She tried not to grimace at the darkness that laid ahead before she nodded to herself.

Going somewhere was better than going nowhere.

§

The Doctor had acted quickly, sprinting through the cavern. He returned to the mouth of the cave and immediately he squinted his eyes, the rain from the storm splashing painfully upon his face. Turning around, the Doctor stared back in the direction whence he came, his brown eyes gleaming with emotions. He stood silently for a moment as he listened to the storm rage on before he slowly looked down, Eve's coat in both of his hands. He stared long and hard at it, shame and guilt coursing through his veins before he squeezed tightly to the green fabric.

"I'm coming for you, Ev—"

"Seize the trespasser!" The Doctor's brows rose with disbelief as he felt tips of spears against his neck. Cautiously, the Time Lord turned around with an incredulous stare as he was met with unfamiliar faces.

"Who are you, intruder?" the one in charge asked aggressively as the brunet raised a brow.

A Peladonian man glared at him, his dark shoulder-length hair slicked back with white streaks going through it. He wore a dark brown cloak over his shoulders with armor underneath. He held his head up tall, like most Peladonians from the upper class would. The Doctor nearly scoffed but held back, not wanting to throw himself further into the mess that was presented to him.

"I'm not an enemy of this planet," the Doctor said carefully as the leader of the guards narrowed his eyes at him.

"State your name!" he snapped.

"I have no quarrel with you or your people, you must believe me." The captain stared intently as the intruder spoke. "I'm the Doctor. I've helped this planet and your past kings and queens before," he explained, hoping to get through to the Peladonian guard; by the expression on the guard's face, he seemed to recognize the Doctor's name.

The guard stared at the Doctor for a moment before he nodded his head to his men, the three lowering their weapons and letting the intruder breathe. "What business do you have here?"

"I was just showing a friend around," the Doctor explained. "The storm—it caused a rock slide of sorts and now she's trapped inside the mine," he said with urgency on his face. The guard blinked as he glanced inside the cave before turning his attention back to the Doctor. "I need to find her."

The leader of the small patrol group stared at the Doctor for a moment before he crossed his arms. He smirked at the Time Lord before he spoke. "Only miners know the way through the caves, but you're in luck," he began as the Doctor blinked. "I happen to know the caves well." The Doctor's face lit up as a wide smile began to spread across his cheeks.

Holding his hand out, the guard nodded. "My name is Thubus."

"Thank you, Thubus."

"Come then, Time Lord." The Doctor watched as the four guards began to walk back into the rain. The Doctor stole one last glance down at Eve's jacket before he quickly followed after the Peladonians. "There are multiple entrances into the mines," the guard explained loudly over the rain.

"Let us hope your friend does not wander far from where you left her."

§

Eve wasn't sure how long it had been since she had started walking; she estimated about an hour. From the low humming, the foreigner assumed the storm was still going on outside the cave walls. And although she was completely lost, she continued to fall the cool breeze she felt ever so often. Her body ached as she began to shiver, the lantern almost shaking in her hand.

"I should have expected something like this from that mad man," Evelyn muttered under her breath as she shook her head, an irritated expression etched on her face. As she continued to mentally complain about the Doctor, the young woman's nose twitched, a strange smell suddenly overwhelming her. She raised a brow as she slowly stopped walking. She narrowed her eyes, hoping to see a bit more clearly in the darkness before she sniffed the stale air. She blinked before she tilted her head a fraction to the right; it smelled of wet dog.

Shrugging, Eve started on her merry way once more before she stopped, yelling out in fear. She tried to catch her balance as she tipped forward and then leaned back before she fell backwards. She released shaky and short breaths as she sat on the ground, closing her eyes with relief before she relaxed; it had been so dark, she had almost walked right off the edge of the cliff that was hidden in the darkness. She shifted to her hands and knees as she stared off over the edge before she stood up and frowned. She held the lantern ahead as she looked around for another way around. Her expression morphed as exasperation consumed her.

"Of all the things!" Eve cried out as her voice echoed in the vastness of the cave. She stomped to her right before she stopped, staring at a thin and meager looking stone aisle that led to the other side. She gazed down at her for a second before closing her eyes. "Of course! Of course there's a dangerous and unreliable looking bridge I have to cross," she barked before sighing, holding the lantern as far out as she could before slowly stepping forward.

Her nerves bit at her as her blood pumped rapidly through her veins. She could feel heat rising from her body and she wasn't sure if it was from terror or excitement. A part of her was dreading this moment, but the other part yearned for her to continue—it thrived on the danger she was in; it made her feel exhilarated. Because it was proof to her.

It was proof that she was living.

Trying to calm her nerves, Eve began to hum quietly to herself, making sure to keep her eyes from the dark abyss that was beneath her. She stared straight ahead of herself before she began singing to herself, not noticing her own voice as she did so. The soft melody reverberated through the stillness, almost halfway across to the other side.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs." Eve's voice trembled as she sang softly to herself, her eyes always wandering, but her self-control keeping them from looking down. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough." Suddenly, Eve screamed out, her foot nearly slipping but her balance returning to her. She choked on a sob before she forced herself to continue singing.

"Cause my echo, echo. Oh, my shadow, shadow." Taking a deep breath, Eve scurried forward before she stumbled to the ground, safely on the other side. She remained on her knees for a few moments as she caught her breath before she sighed, composure returning.

"_Hello, hello. Anybody out there_."

§

"How long has it been since your last visit here, Doctor?" Said Time Lord blinked, the silence broken. He hadn't said much since the Peladonian guards had agreed to help him in finding Eve. He was far too distracted to converse with the others; once he found Evelyn, he'd be in a far better mood.

"It's hard to say," the Doctor answered pensively before shrugging. "Two lifetimes it feels like." And in some strange sense, it had been two lifetimes.

"And your friend—is this her first visit to Peladon?"

The Doctor chuckled at that. "Yes it is." And what a first visit it was.

Before the guard could ask any more questions, everyone came to an abrupt halt; in the distance, there was a deep roar.

The Doctor's eyes remained wide as the leader narrowed his eyes. He glanced at his three subordinates as they held tightly to the torches they had lit before entering the cave. The visitor of the planet grimaced as he stepped up beside the Peladonian guard. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you know anything about our people and about our culture, Doctor, then you know exactly what that was." That was no good.

"Come, Doctor. If you wish to find your friend before trouble falls upon her, then we must hurry."

§

Eve raised a brow as she looked over her shoulder and stood motionlessly for a moment. "What was that?" she asked herself before shrugging the question off and continuing on ahead.

She wasn't quite sure where she was heading, but she had a feeling she was heading in the right direction. The soft draft was growing stronger and the air was becoming lighter. Hopefully, she could find a way out of the mines and then she would be able to find the Doctor; that would be a hassle in it of itself.

Following the path, Evelyn turned left. She stopped when she noticed the path leading to another space of the deep cave. She followed the tunnel before stepping through the narrow entry way. Stopping, she slowly looked around and raised a brow; the smell of the wet dog was extremely potent where she was standing. Coughing, the 21 year old tried to fan the scent away from her face before she began examining her surroundings a little more carefully.

There was a patch of soft dirt in the far corner of the small space. And across the way was a small little body of water. It wasn't until she noticed bones scattered about that she began to panic.

"What—" Eve immediately looked to the other side of the cave when heavy footsteps caused the ground to shake. She froze up completely as she watched a large—impossibly huge—furry creature emerge from another tunnel. Her jaw fell open as she blinked, the single horn on its head catching most of her attention. She was afraid, but then she was also heavily fascinated by the animal of the planet; it was standing on just two paws.

Cautiously, the student began to step back but she came to an immediately halt as the snouted creature threw its head back and screeched out, its booming roar causing Eve to bend over and cover her ears; that was what she had heard earlier—as well as smelled.

Gaining her composure, Evelyn stood back up tall and watched like a doe staring into headlights as the animal turned its head to her before sniffing the air. She stayed completely still, not wanting to make any sudden movements and instigate the horned creature to charge at her. She opted for silence and stealth, watching the thing's movements intently.

"It's ok…" Eve cooed, feeling a bit awkward as she did so; she had never owned a pet in her entire life, nor did she show other people with such softness. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently as she smiled, slowly raising her hands into the air in order to show she was of no threat. She began to smile more when she watched the alien creature calm down, looking at her as if it were sizing her up.

"My name is Eve," she stated softly, and although it may have seemed silly to introduce herself to some sort of strange animal, she wanted to keep the creature preoccupied and calm in any way that she could. "I'm just a bit lost. You see, I was with this mad man—a real tosser," she explained, smirking at her jab at the Doctor. "And we got separated," she explained as she began to slowly step to the side so she could make her way to the other side. She remained as calm as possible, the creature watching her closely with its black eyes.

"I'm not going to try and take you away from here or hurt you in anyway. I swear," she assured with a chuckle. "I know what it feels like to have what you care about most taken from you, and I would never wish that upon anyone or anything," she stated before her expression fell. She glanced to her right as relief began to run through her, the other side of the cave slowly coming closer and closer. She was relieved to find that her rather blotchy plan was working.

But then, the thunder came.

Without warning, a crack of thunder crushed the silence, the creature tensing before it shrieked. Eve's eyes widened as she stumbled back, her head bumping into the stone wall behind her. She winced but ignored the pain as she stayed glued to the wall, watching as the alien animal began to stomp its feet, crying out as it thrashed its head about. The black haired woman screamed as she watched the creature begin to charge at her with its horn ready before she quickly leaped to the left, just missing the tip of the horn. She hit the ground as another clap of thunder rang out, causing the animal to react harshly. It turned to her and on instinct it charged once more.

Having no time to react, Eve carefully sat up and stared with fear. Her breath was lost in the back of her throat and she was sure she was choking from pure terror. As she stared death in the face, the only thing she could think about was her life and what it could have been. And then, with one deep breath, Evelyn opened her mouth and yelled.

"Doctor!" And almost as if the universe had been listening, the Doctor appeared.

§

Although the thunder had been loud, Evelyn's scream of terror had been louder.

The moment the Doctor heard the young woman's voice, he darted ahead, not bothering to wait for the Peladonian guards. Although Thubus had yelled after the Time Lord, he knew that there was no stopping the alien; it seemed he was far too determined in saving his friend.

"Evelyn!" Another crash of thunder resonated through the cave as the Doctor sprinted through the tunnel. He grit his teeth as he ran, not once looking back to see if Thubus and his men were behind him.

He should have known better than to bring Evelyn with him. What had he been thinking? All he did was ruin lives and lose people. He'd been being selfish. He had been so agonizingly lonely and Evelyn had been so wonderful—he couldn't have resisted. But he should have. It would have been the right thing to do, because Evelyn's life was far more precious than his. If he died, he would be reborn and that would be the end of that. There would be no bringing Evelyn back. That would be the end of her magnificent and bright life.

"Evelyn!" Crying out her name, the Doctor burst through the scene, but instead of finding said woman mangled—or worse—he blinked, Eve sitting on the ground with wide eyes as the creature before her hovered over her. Her eyes were glued to the furry animal as she smiled weakly up at it.

"That's right! It's alright," she cooed gently. The Doctor stared, completely taken aback before he began to smile.

She truly was just spectacular.

Suddenly, the thunder rolled once more, and whatever progress Eve had made with the Peladonian creature had been forgotten. She screamed as it began thrashing its horn at her, but before it could hurt her, the Doctor reacted. He ran forward and scooped the young woman into his arms. In normal instances it would have been difficult to carry her with such ease, but with all the adrenaline and energy in his body, it was almost effortless.

Eve clung to the body holding her, her arms wrapped securely around the person's neck. She quivered in the Time Lord's arms as she held her in his arms, quickly moving out of the way of the erratic animal. He laughed out of astonishment as he looked to Eve, the young woman blinking when she realized she was still in one piece. She looked up and her expression lifted as she stared at the Doctor. He grinned down at her before he set her carefully to her feet.

Without thought, Eve swung her fist and punched the Doctor in the shoulder, the man yelping out in pain. "V!"

"Did you stop for coffee or something?!" she yelled angrily as the brunet shot her an annoyed look.

"I save your life and then you punch me? Who taught you how to say thank you?"

"You—"

"Doctor!" The arguing pair broke away from their conversation as the three Peladonian guards the Doctor left behind appeared. Their eyes widened as they stared up at the mighty creature before them. They hesitated as the massive animal snarled.

"Don't move!" the Doctor warned them, catching the creatures attention.

"Doctor, what is that?" Eve asked anxiously as it began to turn to them.

"It's an Aggedor," he said, keeping his eyes glued to said animal. "It's a sacred animal amongst the Peladonians," he explained quickly as the boar-like creature growled.

"Doctor! It's coming!"

"Hold on!" Entering his mind palace, the Doctor recalled the last time he had encountered the rather majestic beast before he grinned and snapped his fingers. "That's right!"

"What's right?" Eve watched as the Doctor quickly pulled out a silver fob watch from his jacket pocket. Then, he held it up and began to gently swing it back and forth—and much to Eve's surprise, the Aggedor came to a slow stop.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as the Doctor kept his eyes on the now relaxed Aggedor. He turned his head as to speak more clearly to Eve.

"Hypnosis. It's something I came up with the first time I came across an Aggedor," he said quietly before he frowned. "What was that song…"Eve blinked as the Doctor began humming random Christmas melodies before he laughed.

"That's right!" Continuing with the swinging of the watch, the Doctor began to sing.

"_Klokeda partha menin klatch, haroon haroon haroon_." Eve blinked as she watched the Doctor sing. Her brows furrowed together as she recognized, not the words, but the melody of the gentle tune. "_Klokeda sheenah tierra natch, haroon haroon haroon_." Then it hit her.

With a deadpanned expression, she stepped up beside the Doctor. "Is that the melody of Go—" The Doctor shot Eve a look as she held her hands up as a sign of a truce, dropping the question with a smirk upon her lips.

Everyone watched as the Aggedor fell into a trance, breathing steadily before the Doctor stopped his actions. He smiled as he slowly reached forward and began to pet the creature. Eve blinked as she glanced at the guards, the four men staring with sheer awe. Walking up beside the Time Lord, Eve gave him a questioning look. He glanced at her and smiled before he nodded, motioning Evelyn to go ahead.

Hesitantly, the young woman held her hand up before she started to run her fingers through its rather silk-like fur. She blinked, having not expected the Aggedor to feel so soft against her fingertips. She smiled widely before she began to chuckle, looking at the Doctor as he smiled widely back at her; seeing her smiling face had been worth it all.

"Doctor," Thubus mumbled as he approached the Time Lord. Said humanoid turned to look at the guard before watching the Peladonian bow his head in respect. "You are truly amazing." Smiling with a wily sort of gleam in his eyes, he shrugged.

"Don't lie to him," Eve suddenly chirped, smirking at the way the Doctor rolled his eyes with an irked expression on his face. "Say things like that, and he'll actually really think he _is _amazing."

§

"Thank you for your help, Thubus."

"It was my pleasure, Doctor."

The storm had finally relented, now a soft drizzle falling upon the land. The Doctor and Eve stood at the doors of the TARDIS, Thubus and his men ready to wish them a safe trip. Although the pair had been offered to be taken to the palace, the Doctor had denied, noticing the tired look upon Eve's face; she seemed tired out. So, the Doctor gave the guards a rain check for the visit, agreeing that the next time he were to visit Peladon, he'd come greet the king and queen.

"Evelyn of Earth, I hope your trip here wasn't terrible. Our planet is actually a safe and peaceful place." Eve forced a smile upon her lips as she waved his concern off.

"I'm sure it is."

"Well! We'll be off then," the Doctor said with a friendly nod.

"Goodbye Doctor. Goodbye Evelyn." The two nodded as the Time Lord opened the door, Eve stepping inside before he followed after her. The Peladonian guards stepped back and watched as the blue police box began to groan and hum before it disappeared into thin air. Thubus chuckled as he shook his head.

Even though Evelyn had denied the Doctor's overall prowess, he had a feeling she knew it better than anyone else.

The Doctor was truly amazing.

§

"Besides nearly being crushed in a cave, being lost for hours, and almost being mauled by an Aggedor, I'd say that I had a good time." Eve smirked but her expression fell as the Doctor stood in front of the console with his back to her. She frowned at the way he seemed to mope.

"Doctor?" she called out before she approached his side. She leaned forward to get a better look at his face and frowned more when she saw the hollow expression on his face. "What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously as he slowly met her gaze.

"…I'm sorry," he said quietly, catching Eve off guard. She gazed at him with a confused face before she turned her back and leaned against the console.

"For what?"

"…Life with me is difficult," the Doctor stated as he leaned against the control panel with his hands. He let his head hang low as he remembered Donna, Martha…Rose. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I put your life in danger…it doesn't ever stop," he said quietly, Eve surprised by the darkness that seemed to loom around the Time Lord.

She didn't know much about the alien. All she knew was that he was a space and time-traveling alien who had lived for a long time. Other than that, she had no clue. But from what she could gather, he seemed to have a past that haunted him. And although she wasn't one to pry, she was indeed curious. But she also knew what it felt like to have secrets, and she knew what it was like to want to keep those secrets. So she didn't ask. Instead, she turned her body so she was facing the same direction of the Doctor before she leaned against his arm. Then, she smiled cheekily before she bumped him.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, Doctor," she said playfully before she sighed.

"…It's like you said before." The Doctor blinked as he turned his head and looked into Eve's eyes. "It had nothing to do with you. I chose to come with you."

The Doctor stared with wider eyes as the heaviness on his shoulders dissipated for just that moment. He began to slowly smile softly as Eve smirked and nodded, content with his changing mood. He nodded his head, the guilt gone for the time-being; Evelyn had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he had a sudden change of heart.

"So! Next stop! What will it be?" the Doctor asked as he finally handed Eve her green jacket, the young woman taking it before she hung it on the railing. She glanced down at her clothes before she looked at the Doctor, the Time Lord pointing to the steps that led down.

"Wardrobe room's down the hall and to the right. Can't miss it."

"Right." Eve walked past the Time Lord as she began to shrug off her torn and smudged cardigan.

"How about…the Milky Way?" The Doctor smiled widely as he nodded, turning knobs and flipping switches on the console.

"Great choice! Milky Way! Also known as the Mutter's Spiral."

"Mutter's Spiral?"

"Yeah…" Eve laughed as she disappeared down the corridor. The Doctor looked after her before his smile softened. He laughed quietly to himself before he pulled the lever of the console, listening to the usual croaks and whizzing of his ship. He sighed as he nodded before he took a seat in his chair. He locked his hands behind his head before he stared up at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

And so, a new chapter was finally beginning for the Doctor.

* * *

**Just in case people were confused, I do plan on continuing this story! I've got it all planned out already, so you'll have to tune in to see what happens and where I plan on taking this!**

**Thank you for reading, whoever is! I appreciate you doing so and I hope that you've all enjoyed this story so far. I've been giving it my all, and I really hope that it shows that I have been. Even though this all started on a whim, I've come to find that I really do enjoy writing. Hopefully my writing is well done and good to read. I can only do my best and hope for the best.**

**Please, don't hesitate to leave a message or a review. I welcome any advice or criticism on what to do better and what I need to work on. If I'm going to improve and continue writing, I need to learn what my strengths are and what I need to work on as well. So don't feel held back! Just make sure not to tear me apart...I would be rather sad if that happened! **

**Thank you for reading, thank you for following, thank you for favoriting! Thank you :) I hope that this future chapters to come are done well for you viewers and I hope that my efforts show in my writing.**

***An edit has been made that should be credited to margie-me, thank you!**

**Reviews: **

**crossMIRAGE19: **Thank you so very much for you kind words! Also, thank you for taking a minute to review and let me know how you feel about this story! I really honestly appreciate it and am very happy for the support! I'm very happy that you like Eve as a character. I wanted to make her relatable and as "real" as possible: not all bad, but not perfect either. Hopefully that showed as you read her in these last few chapters. Her past is definitely something that will be looked into, so maybe you'll see where exactly she's met the Doctor before ;D I am also pleased that you enjoy the bits where I refer back to the other companions. I feel like, the 10th especially, each of his companions are an important part of who he is and how he becomes who he is, and even though Eve helps him feel better, there's still that regret he feels, and I think a great theme of the 10th is regret, so I thought it would be a good idea to incorporate that into the story! So I'm happy that turned out well. As far as the future of this story, "The Waters of Mars" will be included! I've got quite a bit planned ahead for this story so you'll be seeing a lot of stuff from the series being referenced and written about! And there will most definitely be some River Song action! So for such a long reply, but thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you read and enjoy the future chapters I post!

**We're All M-M-Mad Here: **Thanks a bunch! I'm glad that I portrayed the Doctor well (that's always one of my main concerns) and I'm so relieved to hear that you like Eve as a character! I've said it before, but I've put a lot of thought into her and how I want her and the Doctor's friendship to play out, so hopefully it all turns out well. Thanks for you kind words and I'm happy that you like this thus far! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I'll do my best, I swear! Thanks again!

**Littlebirdd: **I have to say, every time I see a face from you, I grin! Thank you so much for reviewing again and letting me know that you are liking this story. I hope that you continue to read and you continue to enjoy. I'll do my best to work hard! And hopefully it will show through the writing. Until the next time!

**Rose Tyler: **Ah, thank you for another review! Yes! Eve and the Doctor are officially traveling together. Only time will tell where their adventures lead! I do my best to make sure updates are consistent and as frequent as possible, especially since I do already know where I plan to take this and because I've been writing so much recently. I'm glad everything is to your liking and I genuinely hope it stays that way. And I'm extremely happy you think Eve and the Doctor make a good pair! I wanted to make sure it wasn't too forced and that their friendship seemed real. Hopefully I'm doing my best portraying that, and if not, I'll work hard to do better. Again, thank you for reviewing!

**Hello: **Hello, Hello! Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! Your support is truly appreciated. I'm sincerely glad that you reacted positively to what I've been posting so far. Hope I can keep the positiveness going! Hopefully you'll enjoy future posts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Doctor Who, nor have I ever nor will I ever**

_The Black Plague_

"Doctor!"

"Hold on, V!" The pair of travelers rocked back-and-forth, the TARDIS acting out as the Doctor tried to gain back control.

The Time Lord and Human had just left Montana, the latter of the pair having a rather important exam that she needed to finish in order to keep her A in the class. The Doctor had dropped her off back in her room, and until she had returned he tinkered with the engine of his ship, making sure that all was well; he treated his TARDIS with the utmost care and love. And when he had finished that, he found himself lying on Eve's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Normally, the Doctor wouldn't have sat idly, but Eve had _insisted _that she would only be a bit. She also didn't trust the man to wander on his own. And so, on his honor, he had promised to stay put.

When the Doctor finally sat up, his eyes had begun to scan the room for something interesting. He raised a brow as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips before he blinked, noticing a spine of a thick book stuffed underneath the student's bed. He raised a brow as he crouched down and pulled it out before he blinked. His gaze softened as he flipped the book open, reading the passage that was written on the title page before he stood up and placed the book on the desktop; it deserved a far better sitting place than under the bed.

Finally, after ten more minutes, Eve had returned, stating how easily she had conquered the exam, the Doctor smirking as he teased her; it probably would have taken him half the time it took for Eve. They walked back into Eve's closet—where the TARDIS sat, and they stepped inside, ready for their next adventure.

He had asked the young woman where she had wanted to go next. He was happy to take her anywhere she wanted to go. She always chose such interesting places and she was always ready for the next stop. He was happy that he had someone who could keep up with his rapid pace and high energy. It distracted him from the truth. So much so that he had forgotten about the darkness that waited at the end of his rope. Because it seemed that Eve was the light guiding him through to the end.

"Well! Where next, V?" the Doctor asked as he bounced around his console with enthusiasm. She thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I've picked the last three places. Why don't you take a run?" The Doctor blinked before he began to grin.

"I know just the place!" he said as he looked up to the screen in front of him. The TARDIS sat in space, waiting for its next command as the Doctor typed in new coordinates. Eve peered over his shoulder as he glanced at her, ready to remark about her back-seat driving; she had a tendency to always try and tell him how to drive his own ship.

And that was when it happened.

With a moan, the TARDIS jerked, causing Eve to fall into the Doctor, who fell onto the console and then to the ground. He face planted, Eve following him and landing on his back. She winced as he groaned before feeling the young woman roll off of him. He quickly stood to his feet before he shot for the controls, Eve using the railing to catch her balance.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" she cried out as the TARDIS continued to rock, the ship sparking in miscellaneous areas.

"We've run into a cosmic storm!" he shouted as he pressed a few buttons and keys. He quickly tried to steer his ship around the energy, failing to miserably.

With a cry, Eve fumbled to the floor, the Doctor quickly running to her side and helping her to her feet. The two stumbled once more as the TARDIS squalled before it began to spin out of control. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"We're crashing! The cosmic storm jolted the TARDIS and now we're crashing through time," he explained as he quickly helped Eve to the console. She cried out as the Doctor did his best to stabilize conditions.

Within seconds, they crashed.

§

_Evelyn! _Said young woman groaned as she tried to move, her body heavy and her head pounding. She tried not to groan as she opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She blinked several times and raised a brow as she found a man staring down at her. His face was longer than the Doctor's with wrinkles near the corners of his eyes and aroundh is lips, and his eyes were a faded blue tint. Her brows furrowed inward as she continued to stare, his thin lips opening as he spoke but no words resounding. He was different. He was a stranger, and yet she knew him well.

"Evelyn!" Said woman opened her eyes once more and gasped, the Doctor staring down at her as he cradled her in his arms. He relaxed and sighed as the woman in his arms caught her breath, looking up at him quizzically. Confused by the strangeness of her stare, the Doctor frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"N—Nothing. I just…" Shaking her head, Eve sat up straight, rubbing her temples for a moment before speaking. "I'm just not feeling right, is all."

"We took a hard fall," the Doctor said, understanding why she was feeling as such.

Helping her to her feet, the Doctor soon walked over to this glitching screen as he tried to make out where exactly they landed. Evelyn approached the Time Lord's side before she squinted at the screen. She glanced at the humanoid beside her as he grimaced before looking to his friend. He motioned for her to follow him as they walked to the TARDIS doors; they were going to find out the old-fashioned way.

The Doctor pulled the door opened and stepped outside, Eve following him. They blinked as they stepped out onto snow, their feet imprinting into the ground. Eve raised a brow as she looked at the Doctor, his eyes scanning the area before he quickly turned back around and rushed back into the TARDIS. Eve followed suit before she stood at the end of the ramp, watching the Doctor. He typed a few codes into the system before he blinked. He turned to look back at Eve as she looked back at him with a raised brow.

"What is it?"

"You may want to change out of those clothes."

"What for?" The Doctor chuckled at that.

"Fashion's a bit behind from 2013." Eve blinked at that before she looked back over her shoulder and out the open door of the blue box.

"Where are we?"

**December 2, 1349: London, England**

"I can't believe I'm in London, _in the past_." Eve walked alongside the Doctor as he nodded his head, keeping is hands in his long, brown coat. He glanced at the young woman beside him before he began to chuckle, Eve shooting him an irked face.

"Shut up! This is what you told me to put on!"

"No, no! I'm not laughing at that," the Doctor defended—for the emerald overgown Eve was wearing actually suited her quite well. No, _that _wasn't what the Doctor found amusing.

It was the headpiece that went with the entire ensemble.

Noticing where his gaze was drifting to, Eve glanced up before she glared at the man, ripping her hood off and shaking her head. "Why is it _you _don't have to change?"

"I look good in this," the Doctor countered flippantly as he glanced down at his blue suit. Eve rolled her eyes as they walked through the snowy path.

"According to a blind man? Because let me tell you—"

"Do you _always _have to start a fight?"

"Do you _always _have to act like a child?" The two stopped walking as they turned to argue with each other, ignoring the peculiar stares they were receiving from others. They seemed to forget that they were trying to keep a low profile, the Doctor giving Eve an unenthused stare as she glared back at him with her arms crossed.

Before they could continue with bickering, they both stiffened as a shrill scream filled the brisk air. They blinked at each other before Eve led the way, running in the direction in which she heard the scream. The Doctor grinned before he followed after the headstrong woman, letting her take the lead for just that moment. As they ran together, the screaming continued, the townspeople gathering as well in order to see what was wrong.

"Please!" Eve pushed through the crowd as she stopped, her eyes widening as she stared down at a woman cradling her son in her arms. The Doctor stopped beside her as he stared down, his expression falling at the sight. "Please! Someone! Save my son!" The Doctor stared hard for a moment, the young boy in his mother's arms coughing into a handkerchief; it was stained with red.

"Everyone! Step back!" the Doctor immediately called out as he turned to the crowd, the townspeople blinking before they did as instructed. The Doctor continued to usher people back as Eve blinked before she stepped forward, making sure to stay a safe distance away from the pair. The Time Lord glanced back at Eve as her eyes examined the young boy and then his mother before she stood up and turned to look at the Doctor.

"Doctor, _when _exactly are we?" She watched as the brunet gave her a grave stare before he glanced down at the boy, his mother sobbing into his hair. He ignored the young woman's question, knowing she already knew the answer. Instead, he approached the pair as he knelt down beside them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he introduced, catching the woman's attention. She ignored the strange clothes the man was wearing as hope began to sparkle in her eyes; if he was a doctor, it mattered not what he wore.

"Please, help my boy."

"How long has he been sick for?" he asked as the woman looked down at her son.

"Three days." That caused the Doctor to grimace.

"…I'm sorry." The woman blinked before her eyes went wide.

"No!"

"I'm _so sorry_."

"Please!" she begged as she began to sob before she held her son tightly in her arms.

"…Doctor?" Said Time Lord looked over his shoulder as Eve stared at him solemnly. He frowned back at her, the pair speaking without words. He shook his head as she shook her head back at him, motioning at the young boy. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head once more before Eve crossed her arms and glared at him. He shot her an irritated gaze, the two locked in a staring contest before the brunet sighed, admitting defeat. Eve smirked triumphantly before she took a step towards the woman and her child.

"What's your name?"

"Mary-Ann."

"Mary-Ann, I'm Evelyn, and this is the Doctor," Eve introduced as the Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets. "We're going to help you."

§

A fire roared in a small home as a pair of visitors sat at a round table. They sat silently, staring into the dancing flames for a moment before the female of the pair sighed. Then, she looked upon the Doctor's unhappy face before she rolled her eyes.

"What's got your knickers twisted?"

"We shouldn't be here."

"Your TARDIS is the one that brought us here!" she snapped in return as the Doctor glared at her.

"It was a _cosmic storm_."

"Either way, we're here. What's the harm in helping this woman?" Eve inquired as the Time Lord turned to stare back into the flames.

"…June 1348, a ship pulled into a harbor in Dorset. That ship carried Yersinia pestis."

"Yeah, the bacteria that caused the spread of the Black Death through China, Europe—nearly everywhere. I've learned all about this in class, Doctor," Eve pointed out as the Doctor looked at her and leaned forward.

"_Exactly_. You've learned all about it. It's a part of the world's history—a fixed point in time."

"Fixed point in time?" The Doctor nodded as he stared deeply into the fire.

"It's exactly as it sounds. It's a moment in the space-time continuum that can't be changed."

"And you know what fixed points in time are?" Eve asked as the Doctor nodded solemnly.

"It's a burden I've carried for too long…" he muttered as the woman beside him frowned. She thought for a moment before she glanced in the direction in which the mother of the sick boy had gone before turning her attention back to the Time Lord.

"What happens when you change a fixed point in time?" the 21 year old asked as the Doctor shook his head.

"The whole of time will collapse on itself—well, depending on the fixed point," he explained as Eve frowned. She leaned back in her seat for a moment as she stared at the Doctor, the man wearing a dark expression.

"You talk like you've experienced this before." The Doctor blinked as he turned to Eve, the Young staring intently at him as she leaned in closer towards him. They gazed at each other for a long moment before the Time Lord tore his eyes from Eve's.

"Not exactly."

With a sigh, Eve shook her head. "Look Doctor, I'm not asking you to heal every, single person with the bubonic plague. Because that would probably be impossible—even for you," she said with a smirk as the Doctor gave her a pout. "All I'm asking is for you to help this one boy. I mean, what's the harm? December 1349 is when the plague began to die out anyways."

"It's too—"

"Too what? Dangerous? I think you're just using that as an excuse," she snapped as the Doctor blinked before scoffing.

"Excuse for what?"

"Because, you're scared." The Doctor blinked as Eve stared into his brown eyes. "You're a Time Lord, but that doesn't mean you're void of emotions, you mad man," she stated evenly. "What if us coming here is a fixed point in time? What if us saving this _one person _is supposed to happen?" The Doctor stared at Eve silently as she gave him a pressing look.

Before the two could go on, the mother of the sick boy emerged from the small corridor.

"Thank you so much," she said with a tired smile. "There's no one in town that will brave coming close enough to even look at my son."

"With good reason," the Doctor said as Eve shot him a glare before elbowing him in the side. He winced as he glared back at the young woman, who ignored him and smiled at the mother.

"What symptoms has your son shown?" Eve asked curiously as Mary-Ann began to guide the curious woman to her son's room. The Doctor stood behind as he watched Eve go. He tried not to smile, failing as he shook his head before following after the pair of women.

"He had a fever a few days ago. I thought nothin' of it," she explained as she and her guest stopped at the doorway of her son's room. "But then, his fever grew worse and he was always so cold. He had a hard time swallowing and then he started coughing—coughing blood." The woman choked on a sob as she covered her face with her hands, Eve frowning as she looked at the Doctor, who wore a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sounds like several symptoms of the bubonic plague."

"The what?" the woman asked as Eve quickly shook her head. "Would it be alright if I took a look at your son?" she asked as the woman nodded. The Doctor smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He then moved past the mother, who smiled before walking away, disappearing down the hall.

"Well, looks exactly like how I would imagine someone with bubonic plague to look like in person," Eve stated as she frowned down at the sleeping child. The Doctor stood beside her as he raised a brow before pulling out his sonic. Eve watched with curiosity as the man scanned the young boy with his tool before his brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"…Something's not right," the Doctor said quietly as he read the readings from his screwdriver. "There's something off about his DNA."

"What?" Eve's eyes widened before the Doctor turned to her.

"I need to take a blood sample." Eve blinked as she watched the Doctor pull out a needle-syringe. She raised a brow as she watched the Time Lord extract blood from the young boy's arm.

"…So, do you just carry things like that everywhere you go?" the Doctor ignored the rhetorical question as he stared at the blood he'd drawn. He stared at it with narrowed eyes before he sighed and looked to Eve.

"Looks like we're here to stay until this is solved." Eve smirked before she thought for a moment.

"What exactly are we solving? I thought he was just sick with the plague?" The Doctor shook his head. Before he could answer, the pair heard a loud thump outside. Immediately, the brunet ran out, Eve following closely behind. They ran out into the sitting room before their eyes widened, Mary-Ann lying on the ground unconscious.

"Mary-Ann!" Eve knelt down to the woman as she pressed the back of her hand against the woman's forehead. With a shocked gleam in her eyes, she looked up at the Doctor as he stared with a disturbed gaze.

"She's burning up." Swiftly, the Doctor held out his screwdriver, pointing the blue tip at Mary-Ann. It hummed before he read the results. His eyes widened as Eve looked at him with concern.

"What is it?"

"This can't be…" the Doctor trailed off as he muttered to himself, standing to his feet and staring at his sonic. Eve frowned as she watched the Time Lord pace, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Doctor! What is it?" the student snapped as said alien looked back at her with wide eyes.

"My sonic—it reads that Mary-Ann's body is four days into the plague." Eve blinked.

"Wh—What?" Standing to her feet, the Asian woman shook her head. "That's not possible, Doctor. You and I both saw her! She was perfectly fine!"

"Oh, that's what makes this so tricky!" the Doctor yelled out with an incredulous look upon his face. "Mary-Ann's symptoms suddenly flare, which means that she would have already been infected by the Y. pestis."

"But that can't be right," Eve pointed out. "Her symptoms would have happened gradually over the incubation period. Not just suddenly all at once. And if her son has already been ill for the last few days then she should have been showing her own symptoms long before this."

"Exactly!" the Doctor exclaimed as he grinned. "So! What does that tell you?"

"Uh—" Eve shook her head as she frantically racked her brain for the answer. "It means—It means—" And then a light flashed in her eyes.

"It means that something's causing the bacteria to progress at a faster speed than it normally should." The Doctor grinned.

"Stubborn, cranky, wonderful V! Right you are!" Eve carefully laid Mary-Ann on her rug, covering her with a blanket before she stood up and faced the Doctor.

"What do we do, then?"

"We—" A man's scream caught Eve and the Doctor's attention as they ran for the door without a second thought. They burst through the way and ran out into the snow, their eyes widening when they found an old woman lying on the ground convulsing in the man's arms. He sobbed as he held the woman, the Doctor quickly rushing up to the old lady and holding her head in his hands steady. He looked up at Eve as she broke from her stupor and quickly ushered the man away from what was to be assumed as his mother. She held the man as he tried to reach for her, the Doctor carefully holding her head in his lap until the episode passed.

A few minutes later, the two watched as the elderly woman's jerking ceased, her breathing returning to normal before the Doctor looked up at Eve. She grimaced deeply but said nothing as the Time Lord took a moment to examine her with his sonic. The crowd murmured quietly as he worked but no one dared to speak up as he did whatever he was doing; there were few people who knew what to do about the plague, so if this Doctor could do something with that toy of his, then no one would stop him.

"…Doctor?" Eve called out as the brunet looked up at her and nodded his head. Her eyes widened before he looked to the man, Eve letting him go and watching as he shot out to his mother. The Doctor watched with sad eyes before he turned his attention to Eve, who stared at him with shock on evident upon her features.

"What's wrong with her?" the man shrieked. "She was fine just a second ago!"

"…I'm afraid she's very ill," the Doctor stated evenly as the crowd began to murmur, backing away from the man and his mother.

"It's that sickness that's been killin' everyone!"

"I thought it was finally comin' to an end!"

"They're spreading it! They're causing it!" The crowd began to grow restless as Eve tensed up. She glanced around at the frightened people before she looked at the Doctor, the taller one of the pair giving her a knowing look. He quickly shook his head as she gave him an irked stare. She then shrugged as he pointed at her in an accusing manner before she flicked his finger and stepped forward.

"Please! Everyone! Calm down!" Eve yelled out as she caught everyone's attention. She forced a smile across her lips as the Doctor watched her, closing his eyes and mentally face-palming himself. "Listen! My name is Evelyn, and this here is the Doctor!" She smirked at said alien as he shot her an annoyed stare before stepping forward, giving a very thin smile to the people.

"…Hello."

"We're here to help you!" Eve continued on as she watched everyone's expressions lighten. She sighed, relieved that the heat had been lifted from the man and his sick mother; the last thing that this situation needed was a riot. "For now, everyone stay in your homes and try not to make any contact with those who may be ill. And make sure to cover up and cover your mouths when you cough!" The Doctor watched as Eve rallied the troops, and for a moment, he was rather entertained. He smiled softly as the young woman spoke with a smile across her face, reassuring the people that all would be well again soon; she almost had him convinced.

"Above all else, everyone, please—just stay calm." Eve watched with relief as the people began to disperse, doing as she instructed. She smirked at her handy work as she nodded; in times of stress, it was natural for humans to look for a leader to guide them. She turned to look at the Doctor, a smug smile across her lips as he scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't look so pleased with yourself."

"You get to do it all the time," Eve shot back as he shook his head before turning to the man on the ground with his mother. The Doctor's expression morphed as a heaviness sat in the air. He leaned closer to Eve's ear, keeping his voice quiet and hushed.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Honestly, not a clue." Eve smirked wily at the Doctor as he looked at her before grinning back.

"Alright then! Time to get down to business," he said as he clapped his hands together. He began shrugging his coat off, not bothering to say anything as he handed it to Eve. The young woman would have protested but then she realized just how cold she was feeling now that her high level of energy was withering away. She quickly draped the Doctor's jacket over her shoulders as he knelt down beside the peasant, pulling out his sonic screwdriver in order to scan her once more.

"What witchcraft is that?" the man inquired fearfully as the Doctor chuckled before throwing up the sonic and catching it smoothly.

"Not witchcraft. The future!" With a cheeky smile, the Doctor turned to Eve, all playfulness gone.

"From the swelling in her glands and the way her skins a pinkish tint, I'm afraid there isn't much time left for her."

"H—How much time?" the man asked helplessly as the Doctor helped him stand, the son holding his mother carefully in his arms.

"…Two days at most."

"Two days?" Eve repeated as the blue suited man nodded. She sighed before glancing at the saddened man before she frowned. The Doctor noticed the way her eyes seemed to linger on the man before she turned back to him and nodded. "Then that means we have two days to figure out what the hell is going on around her."

The Doctor eyed Evelyn for a moment as he watched her carefully. She stood in his jacket as she met his gaze fully with a quirked up brow. He then began to smile as he shrugged. "Are you sure you're prepared for this? It could be dangerous."

"If I let you go off on your own, who knows what you'll botch up."

"I seem to recall a time where I had to _save you _from—"

"Alright, alright. That's enough out of you!" The Doctor laughed as Eve smirked before the pair looked over at the confused man. The Doctor stepped forward as he nodded his head.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Doctor!"

"Don't thank me yet," the Time Lord said as he turned and began to walk away. Eve followed after him as a serious expression came over him. "I have to figure out what's behind this before I can stop it."

* * *

**Bubonic plague! Not sure how people are feeling about my idea of this, but you'll have to wait and see where exactly I decide to take this. I will say that this will be a two-part chapter. There are going to be a couple chapters like that in the future, just as a warning to whoever is reading.**

**Thank you for reading and following and favoriting! I'm very pleased to know that there are readers who do enjoy looking at this story. I'm also relieved because I know I can't be doing _horribly _if there are at least some people that enjoy it! And that's what matters. That, and my rather gloomy mood has dissipated since I've started doing this, so that's also a good sign. And although this all started because of a suggestion from a friend, I don't intend on abandoning this story in any way! I've got a plan and I'm going to stick with it! **

**Please let me know how you feel about what I've been posting! I'm open to all suggestions and to all critiques. I like being able to do better and work harder, so if I need to fix something then I would like to know from you readers. I usually go through myself to make sure the chapter is the way I want it, but a second opinion is always good, especially if it's from people who are taking the time to read and enjoy. If there's something I need to do better, then by all means, tell me. If there's something that you like that you want me to continue, then definitely let me know! Just as long as you are all happy with what you're reading. **

**Also, just a moment to say that I LOVE THE NEW DOCTOR. I've finally caught up on the new season, and although he's rather opposite from Smith's Doctor, I love him all the same. He's still got a few similar quirks and he's still the funny and witty Doctor. And his relationship with Clara is just precious, although this last episode killed my feels. Hopefully if you haven't watched, you do because if you don't, you're truly missing out! **

**Anyways, moment is now over. **

**Hope to see whoever is reading in the next chapter!**

**Reviews: **

**Littlebirdd: **Success! Another new smiley! Not sure how many people can actually make but I'm happy every time I see you post one :D Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know how you feel. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy this story and hopefully I'll be seeing another smiley face in the future!

**Black-Sakura-44: **Hello there! First off, thank you so very much for reviewing! I'm extremely relieved to know that you really do like this story, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy reading this in the future. I'll do my best and work hard on this story! As far as where I plan on taking this story, There are DEFINITELY going to be corresponding moments with the series later on in this story. I'm not going to say how or which episodes or anything, but if you end up reading through, you'll understand what I mean! There is also going to be some progression with their relationship (Eve and the Doctor). I can't say for sure if they'll end up into something more just because I want to sort of play out Eve as a character and see just how things end up, but more than likely, there will be something more :) I'm happy to know that you like Eve as a character! I've definitely put lots of work and thought into her and then her relationship with the Doctor and I wanted her to be relatable as well as realistic, so I'm glad you think that so far it is! Thanks again for the review and for telling me what you think! I do really appreciate it!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. Yes, I think Eve does keep some triscilate for herself. I haven't really thought about writing this in, but in my head I picture just a small shelf full of souvenirs from all of her adventures with the Doctor in her room, hah!

**Nonuser: **Ah! I'm so very excited that you're so excited about this story! Thank you, thank you! Thank you for reading and thanking you for reviewing. I usually update every day, no more than every other day, so there will always be an update waiting for you!

**Love:** I'm happy to hear that you like my story thus far! It's always reassuring for me to know that whoever reads this enjoys it. I put a lot of thought into the character and the relationships and the story, and I'm glad that it shows! I didn't want Eve and the Doctor to just start off hunky-dory just because, if you think about, some stranger just shows up unannounced in a suspicious place...how are you supposed to react? I imagine that meeting someone like the Doctor brings out different reactions, and even though I would probably squeal and die like the fan that I am, Eve's reaction and attitude towards the Doctor can only be expected. And great relationship takes effort and time, so that's what I'm going to give Eve and the Doctor! Thank you for your input, thank you for reading, and I can only hope that future chapters will have you stick around.

**Reader's anon: **Yes! There will be definite progression with the Doctor and Eve. I'm not going to say anything else because I don't want to give away anything...although my answer in itself has probably already given enough away XD I will say that I originally decided to start Eve and the Doctor off as friends because it seemed to make more sense with how I planned Eve's personality and with the story. And I suppose it's always nice if something comes out of something with someone you hold close and that is a good friend! I'm glad you like that! Hopefully you'll continue to like once more chapters are posted! Thank you again for reviewing! I'll do my best in the future!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who. This story is for entertainment purposes only!**

_The Black Death Part II_

**December 5, 1349: London, England**

Three days had passed since Eve and the Doctor had first arrived in London. Since then, more and more people were beginning to fall prey to the "Black Death"—as most people will call it in the future. The Doctor had worked diligently on slowing down the rate of the symptoms while Eve examined the bacterium from the blood that the Doctor had extracted from the young boy. Although the townspeople remained calm, they were beginning to grow tired and antsy. They were unsure of what to do, and fear continued to eat away at them as more time passed and more people grew sick.

Eve sighed as she walked back into the home in which they had originally began in. She watched as the Doctor hovered over Mary-Ann, his glasses on as he observed her closely. He frowned as he crossed his arms, confusing the young woman as she walked quietly up beside him.

"What is it?"

"She's dead."

"Wh—What?"

"Well, she _should _be dead," the Doctor corrected, a relieved breath slipping from the dark haired woman's lips. She shot the Time Lord a frustrated glare before she slapped him hard on the arm. He winced as he cried out, rubbing the sore spot as he looked at her with an exasperated face.

"What was that for?"

"You can't just say things like 'she's dead' at a time like this!"

"Well, I meant what I said. She should be dead," he said quietly as he knelt down beside the sleeping young woman. He stared intently at the swollen glands in her neck before he held her hand in his hand, seeing the way the skin changed from its normal and healthy beige color to a blackish dry color. Eve tried not to cringe before she watched the alien stand and walk down the hall. She followed after him and stopped in the doorway of the young boy's room. Her gaze softened as she watched the Time Lord stare down at the young blond with an affection in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"…Do you like kids, Doctor?" said Doctor heard Eve ask as she leaned against the doorframe. He stared at her for a moment before shrugging. She frowned at his silence before she locked her hands behind her back.

"…I had kids once," he said quietly as he stared fondly down at the slumbering boy. Eve merely stared quietly, trying not to look as shocked as she felt. "Before this…before the Time War…" Eve didn't ask what the Time War was, but from what she gathered, obviously, it had been some war between two different sides; it seemed that war had taken a toll on his soul.

"Well, I'm sure your kids must have been far more bearable than you." The Doctor rolled his eyes as he looked to Eve. His expression softened as she smiled at him before nodding. He was grateful she didn't ask questions; he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be ready to face them.

"Have you found anything?" the Doctor asked breaking the peace as Eve shook her head with a deflated look.

"I was popping in before I headed back to the TARDIS," she said as she clasped her hands together behind her back. "Wanted to see how everyone was doing."

"How many more do we have?"

"Three more." Three more people had fallen ill to the bubonic plague.

"Doctor, I don't understand," Eve said as she turned to face the Time Lord completely. "Everything I learned about the Black Death, everything that I read and researched—this was all supposed to end around now. But from the looks of it, it's only getting worse."

"Something's tampering with history. Not intentionally, I don't think," the Doctor said as he frowned. "The sooner we uncover the truth, the sooner history will retake its natural course," he stated as Eve nodded.

"I'm heading back to the TARDIS. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Right." The Doctor stared after Eve for a moment as she disappeared around the corner, her footsteps echoing and fading into the distance. He smiled before he turned back to the young boy lying on the bed in a sweaty mess. He frowned, but his attention was swept away by a soft scuttling in the corner. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he watched the tail of a rat disappear in the hall. Acting quickly the Doctor ran out of the room and down the hall, stopping when he stood in the sitting room. He listened carefully, the fire crackling in the hearth before he heard the scuttling once more.

Running over to the corner by the door, the Doctor watched as a rat shuffled by just between his feet. He quickly moved out of the way, aiming his sonic screwdriver at it. The blue tip glowed as it scanned the rat before the Doctor stopped, the rat disappearing down the hall. The sonic continued processing the information until the Time Lord blinked. He read the results and his eyes widened as he looked in the direction the rat ran off to. His reflexes took over as he darted ahead, running through the narrow hall and into the young boy's room.

"No!" he yelled as a tall figure stood by the bedside. The Time Lord stared with a disturbed look on his face as the creature croaked before it morphed back into a rat. The humanoid did his best to capture the rat before it scurried off into a hole in the wall.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, the Doctor leaned over and panted before he shook his head. "That's impossible," he muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall. "It's too early!" he exclaimed before he quickly ran out of the young boy's room and out of the small house.

He needed to tell Evelyn what he had discovered.

§

Although the Doctor had given Eve his jacket due to the cold weather, the young woman had peeled it off ages ago as she walked through the tiny forest, the snow soaking her boots and the hem of her dress. She hung the coat on her arm as she trudged through, making her way back to the TARDIS. Stopping for only a moment, the young lady took a second to admire the emptiness around her; she much rather preferred the nature around her rather than all the buzz of the city she had used to live in.

Continuing with her walk, Eve finally reached the TARDIS, using the key in the Time Lord's jacket to unlock the door and step inside. Immediately, she hung up the brown coat on the strangely shaped pillar as she walked past the console and down the steps. She ventured through the passageway, having now memorized perfectly where the lab that the TARDIS had was; she was thoroughly shocked at how much room the police box truly had inside.

Stopping at a door to her left, the young woman watched as it slid open, allowing her access. She smiled as she walked into the lab, everything filled with the things she needed. Although she had studied at school as a biology major and she had participated in a few clinicals, she'd never _actually _worked before. And although this was a tragic incident, there was a _tiny _part of her that was slightly thrilled to be able to actually put what she had learned to use.

"Alright then. Lets see if we've got anything now." She had been collecting samples from several people before she had finally felt she had a sufficient amount. She had been observing the activity of the Y. pestis. She had been surprised that the Doctor had a scanning electron microscope, but then, she should have expected it; it was the Doctor, after all.

Sitting on her stool, the young woman pulled up closer to the microscope, gazing into the lens. She then frowned, nothing different happening below the glass. She frowned as she sat up and thought for a moment before she stood up to her feet, walking over to the giant screen on the other side of the wall. She then began to type in information on to the keyboard, quickly grabbing a petri dish and setting it on the scale beside the computer. She bit her bottom lip as she typed away before she closed the scale top and pressed the start button. Stepping back, Eve smiled to herself, coughing and covering her mouth. She wiped her hand on a handkerchief before stuffing it back into the pocket of her dress.

_Ding!_

Eve grinned as she stared up at the screen before she safely disposed of the sample and ran out of the lab. She quickly made her way back to the control room, and she slid to a stop when she found the Doctor running into his ship.

"Evelyn!"

"Doctor!" the two exclaimed simultaneously. They stopped in front of each other, both breathing heavily.

"I think I've found something!" the young woman exclaimed as the Doctor blinked before smiling widely.

"My stubborn, cranky, wonderful V!" This time around, Evelyn didn't mind so much.

"I had the TARDIS analyze the bacterium I'd gathered when I found myself out of luck, and I think I finally understand what's going on!" she said. "The reason why the people aren't dying is because the bacterium is already dead," she explained, the Doctor giving her an unsure stare.

"_Dead_?"

"That's the thing!" Eve exclaimed excitedly. "Alright, Y. pestis is normally able to avoid the immune system functions and responses—that's how it's able to survive in the human body. In this case, the bacterium infects the body, but then it dies," the young woman explains. "And in normal cases, the body will usually be able to flush it out or it's absorbed by cells—macrophages, neutrophilis, etc." The Doctor grinned as the enthusiastic woman explained everything.

"But the cells are remaining in the bodies. And I think that's why the people are still ill. They're not able to flush out the bacterium, but they're not dying either—at least, not yet." The Doctor began to grin, rather pleased with the sudden turn of events; it seemed the tables had turned.

"Brilliant! I knew I kept you around for a reason!" Eve rolled her eyes as she shook her head, covering her mouth as she cleared her throat and coughed.

"Well, what news do you have?"

"I—" The Doctor stopped as he suddenly paled. He stared at Eve like he was a deer staring into headlights, the young woman looking at him as if he were mad; sometimes, she really thought he was.

"Doctor?" she drawled as the man continued to stare at her. She blinked as he slowly raised his hand and cupped her face, rubbing the corner of her lip with his thumb. He then pulled away as the two stared down, Eve stiffening.

"Is that—"

"That's your blood."

Eve tried to breathe as she stared at the Doctor's thumb, her blood staining his skin. She began to shake as she took a step back, desperately reaching into her dress pocket to pull out her white handkerchief; it was discolored a dark and dull red. The Doctor stared at her with an awestruck look as he remained motionless, Eve staring at her handkerchief. Her hand gripped tightly to the cloth before she slowly looked up to meet the Time Lord's stare.

"Evelyn—"

"I was careful, I swear," she said, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. "I—I—"

"Evelyn," the Doctor said slowly as he took a step towards her.

She had been so blind, but the Doctor couldn't blame her. She had been working hard and she had been diligent with trying to help in any way she could. He had been just as daft as she had been—he should have noticed sooner. But now, it was too late. He could already tell that her symptoms were rising to the surface, her face white and a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

"Evelyn, I need you to sit down."

"Doctor." The young woman shot him a look as she backed away from him.

"I'm a Time Lord. Our bodies work similarly but they're also different. My immune system and metabolism will keep me safe from infection," he assured as he tried to get the woman to stop retreating from him. "I need to scan you—" His brown eyes widened as Eve began to sway, she hugged herself as her knees began to wobble.

"Ugh!" she cried out as a sudden pain consumed her. Acting reflexively, the Doctor shot forward as he quickly caught the young woman in his arms, the heat from her fever almost singeing him—at least, that was what it had felt like.

"Evelyn, tell me what hurts," the Doctor commanded gently as the young woman wheezed.

"M—My neck, and my throat. And my legs—they're cramping," she choked out as the Doctor pulled out his sonic, running the blue tip just over her body. He looked down at the sonic before he grimaced; she was dying.

"It's alright," he muttered as he carefully scooped the young woman into his arms, carrying her deeper into the TARDIS. He would have taken her to her own room, but his room was closer and he didn't want to move her any more than necessary. So, he turned to the right instead of the left and then entered the first room to his right. He made a straight b-line to his bed before setting Evelyn on it, pulling the covers over her. She kept her eyes closed as she coughed once more, covering her mouth.

"Doctor."

"It's alright," he said gently as he brushed hair out of her face. The young woman gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes before smiling.

"I shouldn't be surprised something like this happened," she mumbled as she shivered. "The mad man and his blue box…" The Doctor's gaze softened as she chuckled.

"I will say, this is the time of my life," she said quietly with her eyes closed. The Doctor blinked before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet in no time. After all, couldn't get rid of you even if I tried."

"Like you'd want to anyway," Eve shot back with a closed-eyed smirk. The Doctor laughed lightly as he stood up and quickly stepped out of his room. He took a moment to breathe properly, his two hearts fiercely slamming against his chest. He sighed before heading back towards where he came, stopping at the corner to glance back at his room one last time.

§

He'd been running through the snow, trying to figure out where exactly it was that he was going. It wasn't until he found a trail of little feet in the sheet of white; rat tracks. The Doctor moved with grace as he leaped over bushes and weaved through the bare trees. He stopped running when he reached a hill top, catching his breath as he stared out. He began to grin to himself as he found himself staring at a strange little cottage. With stealth, the Time Lord made his way to the empty hut before he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the siding. He smacked his lips a few times before nodding.

"Sugar." Just as he had thought.

Gently, the Doctor pushed the rickety door opened before he stepped inside the hut. He glanced around before he sighed, the sweet scent almost too strong. He pulled his screwdriver out from his pocket and began to analyze the room. He picked up traces of foreign DNA before he quickly turned, the door to the hut suddenly swinging open. He blinked as two bulky creatures stepped through the way.

They were broad and tall, and they had faces that resembled fish. But they stood on two legs and they also had wool like sheep. The Doctor had only one run-in with said creatures, but it had been so long ago that he hadn't really thought much about them since. But this was wrong. These creatures—they were not to visit Earth until 1945; so what the hell were they doing here now?

"Hello!" the Doctor said as he smiled widely at the aliens. "I'm the Doctor!" The creatures stared idly at him, obviously having no interest in harming him; that was a good sign.

"I'm a Time Lord. You see, I'm sort of—well—I guess you could say that in some ways, I'm the protector of this planet," the blue suited man began as he placed his hands in his pant pockets. "And the thing is—there's a bit of a problem," he stated as the two aliens glanced at each other before looking to him.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here because I need to answer a few questions," he explained before he slowly approached the two. He continued to smile as they waited patiently for the Doctor to do as he wanted. He slowly held his hands up and placed his index and middle fingers on the sides of its head, the other creature watching curiously.

And then, the veil had been lifted.

"So, you've traveled a far way," the Doctor said after he stepped back and gazed at the two sympathetically. "Got separated from the rest of your people and ended up on the other side of the rift," he mumbled as he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced from one to the other before he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He watched as they flinched, but he quickly held his hands up as a sign of peace.

"I just need to see something. That's all!" he assured gently before he began to run the end over their bodies. He watched before he began to piece together what exactly was wrong.

"So that's what happened," he muttered before he stepped back from the creatures. He smiled as he stared at them for a moment before nodding.

"Would you like to be reunited with the rest of your family?"

§

The Doctor was overwhelmed with relief. As he sat in his control center, he smiled happily at the two aliens in his ship. He nodded to them as they merely stared at the controls, intrigued by all the flashing lights, buttons and switches. The Time Lord said nothing as he relaxed in his seat. He had been expecting something a bit more…_dramatic_—more fighting and more…more death. But! To his fortunate surprise, there was none of that. There had been a peaceful exchange of words between the three of them and then it had been off to the TARDIS!

He supposed, sometimes, everyone really did live.

"If you fellows will—oh! I'm sorry! I should have noticed that sooner." The Doctor smiled sheepishly at the pair before he began to walk away. "If you two will excuse me, Mister and Missus, I have someone I need to check on." Seeing as the TARDIS needed a bit of time to warm up and flush out the remaining cosmic energy, the Doctor figured it would be a good time to see how Evelyn was coping.

Upon entering his room, the Doctor stopped as he raised a brow; why was Evelyn's dress strewn on the floor?

"V?" A groan came as the Doctor's response as he looked to his bed to see the young woman tucked underneath his sheets. He smiled softly as he approached the bedside, taking a seat. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix this," he said quietly as he stared down at the groggy woman. She muttered something incoherent before she rolled on to her side, facing the Time Lord. He watched her carefully as she slept, frowning at how she was covered in sweat and how even when she slept she looked like she was in pain.

"Doctor…" Said Time Lord blinked a few times before he smiled.

"I'm here."

"What the hell is taking—" Quickly covering her mouth, the young woman began to cough, the sound nearly making the Doctor cringe. He helped her sit up as she covered her lips with both hands before pulling away. An expression of disgust appeared on her face as she stared at the blood on her hands.

"Don't move." Without another word, the Doctor stood up and quickly walked over to the old dresser, the carvings on the dark wood catching Eve's attention. She watched, still in a slight daze, as the older one of the two strolled back to her and sat, wiping her hands with the cloth he had grabbed.

"You know, I never knew what dying would feeling like…but this is what it must feel like," Evelyn whispered as the Doctor stopped, holding her hands in his. His face morphed with anger as he looked up and grabbed the young woman's face gently. He gave her a stern stare as she blinked, caught off guard by the alien's strange behavior.

"Evelyn Young…today, everyone lives," he said quietly as the woman's expression softened. "As long as you are with me, I will _never _let anything hurt you," he said with a serious gleam in his eyes. He watched as the 21 year old smiled and nodded before she turned her head and began to cough once more. The Time Lord tried not to frown before he handed her the cloth once more, watching as she wiped her hands.

And then, he noticed.

Yelping, the Doctor leaped to his feet, Eve blinking before she watched the mad man turn and keep his back to her. He shook his head as an incredulous and exasperated look appeared on his face.

Evelyn was in nothing but her undergarments.

"What's got you all worked up?" Eve asked off-handedly as the Doctor turned to snap at her—only to turn back around.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing clothes?!"

"It was too hot. I was burning up with that thing on," Eve stated evenly as she nodded to her dress on the floor.

"The more layers, the better. You have a fever!" the Doctor stated exasperatedly as he marched over to his closet and pulled out a cotton shirt; he never wore them.

"What are you? A Doc—" The Time Lord looked over his shoulder with a wily smile as Eve cut herself off and grumbled under her breath. The Doctor smiled before he handed her a shirt. She nodded a thanks, and as she went to pull it on, she cringed and curled into herself, the Doctor frowning as he reached out and carefully pulled the young woman's arms up. He stared at the swollen lymph nodes before looking back at Eve, who winced before taking a deep breath.

Taking a few minutes to help the ill woman into the shirt, the Doctor nodded as he helped her lay back on the bed. She sighed, feeling a bit more comfortable in a new, clean shirt. "Where are we going?"

"What?"

"The TARDIS—she's vibrating. And I can vaguely recognize the sound of the engine running." The Doctor smiled at the way Eve referred to his ship as an actual being; not many people had enough respect to do so.

"There's something I have to do in order to correct this mistake," the Doctor stated as he began to walk away.

"Sleep," he suggested before stepping out of the room. Eve lied on the bed before her eyes began to grow heavy. She sighed as she began to fall in a deep slumber, not once noticing the voice that seemed to reverberate through the room.

_Evelyn_.

§

"Here we are, then!" The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and smiled as he turned and watched as the two guests of his ship stepped off. They stared around themselves, recognizing where they had first appeared. The Time Lord nodded as he turned to where the rift would be located, the two aliens slowly approaching it.

"It's alright. Don't be afraid. You'll be reunited with your people," the Doctor assured with a nod before he waved and watched as they hybrid creatures disappeared into thin air. He stood alone for a moment as a cold breeze brushed past him. His gaze softened as he thought about the ages before the war and about his own race.

Shaking his head, the Doctor swiftly walked back into his TARDIS, re-coordinating his ship back to London. He then pulled the lever before his ship moaned and groaned, taking flight. He leaned against the console before he nodded to himself with a determined smile across his lips.

There was still something he had to do.

§

She wasn't sure where she was. Everything was so brilliantly bright and fresh. The sky was extremely blue and the grass was a vibrant green. The flowers were in full bloom and the sweet scent made Eve want to close her eyes and fall back asleep. The running water from the marvelous fountain in front of her lulled her into a dull state of tranquility, but as soon as the moment came, it was over.

"Ah! So we finally meet!" Evelyn blinked as her brown eyes fluttered open. She slowly turned around and watched as a neat and slim woman stood at the top of a short and wide stone staircase. She wore a mischievous grin across her red lips and her hair was nearly as black as her own.

"…Who are you?"

"Come! Sit! We can talk over tea," the stranger stated as Evelyn hesitated. She stared long and hard for a moment before she followed after the woman, listening as her heels clicked against the marble floor.

"Make yourself comfortable, dear," the woman said as Eve eyed her carefully. She didn't touch anything set on the table; she had her guard up.

"You ever going to tell me who you are?"

"Oh, so impatient, aren't we?"

"Where am I? Where's the Doctor?" she snapped as the woman stopped at the mention of the Time Lord. She smirked before she chuckled, setting her cup of tea down on the small plate that accompanied it.

"Don't you worry, dear. The Doctor is just fine. At this very moment, he is saving lives! Including _yours_." Eve blinked as her entire body stiffened; how did she know so much?

"How—"

"There isn't much time left between us, Evelyn," the woman said bluntly as she locked her hands together, crossing her legs. "You see, there is something I must tell you."

"And what's that?" Eve asked with a narrowed stare.

"Oh, feisty. I like that!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that you are to be faced with a choice in your future."

"A choice?"

"That's right," the stranger stated, whatever spritely tone she had now gone. "This choice—it will carve the path that the Doctor leads and it will be…a fixed point in your life." Evelyn's eyes widened as she stared hard at the dark haired woman across from her.

"The time is drawing closer, yet there's still so much for you to do!" The woman's whimsical spark returned. "Which is why our meeting must end here."

"No! I don't think so! I have more things to ask you!" Eve snapped as the woman smirked. She shrugged her shoulders as Evelyn's eyes began to grow heavier. She tried to fight off the sudden exhaustion, stumbling and swaying. "St—Stop! I'm not done here!"

"The Doctor was right about you—stubborn, cranky, and wonderful." The woman's smirk widened. "Never lose that spark, dear."

Eve began to collapse to the ground, knocking down chairs as she went. Everything seemed to move at a slower pace around her as her eyes began to close; the last thing she could see was the strange woman gazing down at her.

Gasping, Evelyn sat up as she panted, squeezing tightly to the sheets. She trembled as she sat in silence; where the hell was she now? Glancing around, the young woman swung her legs around and onto the floor, a chill running up her spine as her bare feet made contact with the smooth floor. Slowly, Eve began to stand, finding that the pain she had been feeling was gone and her coughing had ceased. She raised a brow as she glanced around the room, noticing that she was not in her own. As she stared, the wheels in her mind began to turn before she realized where she was.

"The Doctor's room." Taking a second, Eve took a proper look around.

The floor was a faded gray and the walls were a royal blue color. There was little on the walls, though there were a few carvings and some diagrams written here and there. She didn't find it peculiar, for in the back of her mind she imagined that the Doctor would be up late and jotting down notes that ran randomly through his mind. She smiled at the thought as she continued to survey the area, a dark brown dresser sitting against the wall across from the bed she'd be resting on. The bed, itself, had an off white comforter and a lighter blue sheets, and at that moment, she realized something.

The Doctor was strangely obsessed with the color blue.

She approached a desk and found miscellaneous sheets of paper left about, a tie resting on the back of the chair that went with the desk. The fob watch she had remembered seeing sat on top of a small stack of papers, but she didn't look further—not wanting her curiosity to get the best of her.

_You are to be faced with a choice. _The thought shook Eve to her core; everything in her dream had been so real. She closed her eyes as she remembered the darkness in the woman's eyes and the way her heart raced as the woman leaned in close. _It will carve the path that the Doctor leads. _What sort of choice was it? What did anything with the Doctor have to do with her? Why was there such a heavy burden suddenly placed on her shoulders?

Without noticing, Eve had been running. She ran out of the room, her bare feet slapping against the floor. She didn't stop. She continued to ran as fast and as far as her feet carried her. It wasn't until she reached the control room that she came to a slow halt, the Doctor sitting with his back to her. Within seconds, she was running up the steps and then she was throwing herself at the man.

"Hold on!" The Doctor made sure to keep his balance in the chair as he found a body suddenly flying into his. He instinctively twisted in his sit and wrapped his arms around the frail and lean figure as he felt a face dig into the curve of his neck. He blinked several times before he relaxed, realizing that it was Evelyn that he was holding. "V?" She said nothing as she continued to sit in his arms, her eyes held tightly shut.

In that moment, her dream had been forgotten and only happy thoughts of the Doctor came to mind.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked with a frown as the young woman shook her head, clearing her throat before standing up tall. She quickly turned her back to the Doctor, the Time Lord frowning but not saying a thing; if he knew anything about Evelyn, then it was that if she had something to say, she'd say it.

"So. How'd you do it?" Immediately, the Doctor grinned as he motioned for Evelyn to follow him. She did so, not caring that she was in a sweater and shorts. She watched as the humanoid opened the door and stepped out with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"While you were incapacitated, I discovered two Dipthodats that had been separated from their own."

"Dipthodats?"

"They're like sheep and fish in one form," the Doctor explained as the two walked, the TARDIS parked much closer to town. "They feed off of negative energy—chaos, which makes sense why they lingered here for so long." They thrived off of the fear and the darkness that the Black Death had left behind.

"Well, anyways. Turns out, fleas carrying Y. pestis were being carried on the wool of the Dipthodats, and their DNA was causing the Y. pestis to mutate."

"Which is why the bacteria were dying," Eve finished as the Doctor nodded with a pleased nod.

"That's right. After I got the two strays through the rift—" He'd have to explain the rift to Eve at a later date. "—I created a cure!"

"What?" Eve's eyes widened as the two stopped, the young woman looking around noticing the people now bustling about happily.

"Well, it wasn't really a cure…more like I created something to boost opsonic antibody levels. Splashed a bit into the water supply so they'll drink it and it'll flush through their system," the Doctor explained as he smiled to the people. "It'll look like nothing more than the disease finally dying out naturally." So, everything had finally been right again.

"Oh, Doctor! Evelyn!" The pair looked and watched as Mary-Ann rushed up with her son, the young boy smiling widely at them. "Thank you so much for all you've done."

"Just make sure to take care of your selves," the Doctor said with a gentle smile and a nod. Eve nodded and stiffened when Mary-Ann held her. Relaxing after a moment, Eve embraced the woman back and smiled.

"I'm happy all is well."

As the Doctor smiled at Eve, he looked down when someone tugged on the end of his sleeve. He blinked as the blond grinned up at him. "Thank you, sir," he said bashfully, tugging on a heart string of the Doctor's. He smiled softly as he knelt down.

"What's your name?"

"William, sir."

"Oh, I should have known!" The Doctor laughed. "I like it. Well, Will—if you don't mind." The boy shook his head, still wearing the happy expression.

"You were a brave boy, fighting off that sickness," the Doctor stated as he nodded. "Keep that bravery, and one day you'll be a strong." The boy grinned as his mother approached him, clasping her hand around his.

"What sort of rubbish were you feeding him?" Eve asked as she crossed her arms, the Doctor narrowing his eyes as he stood tall.

"Nothing you need to worry over, Scrooge."

"_Excuse me_?"

Mary-Ann and Will watched as the pair of outsiders began to walk away. They disappeared, and it was as if they hadn't been there in the first place. There had been no trace left of them. The only thing that made the entire few days real were the footsteps embedded into the snow; with time, they would melt away and be forgotten.

But to those who knew the truth—to those who had lived through the age of the Doctor and Evelyn, they would not forget. Never.

* * *

**So concludes this chapter. Hopefully that all made sense to whoever is reading. I thought the Dipthodats would be interesting to bring in and I thought it would be something intriguing to read about...hopefully it was! I also wanted to give tribute to the fact that the Doctor once had children. They bring it up a few times in the series, but I feel like that notion doesn't ever get enough attention, so I decided to give it some! I hope that it was a good read.**

**Thank you for reading! Thank you for favoriting! And thank you for following. I hope that this story meets everyone's expectations as a reader. I'm doing my best, so if it doesn't, I'll work hard to make sure that in the future, it does! Many people have been bringing it up, so I'll just say that this story will be continued, and there will be episodes from the series involved. There's a part of the story that I'm especially sort of excited about, so when that day comes that I post, I hope you guys are ready! Thank you again. I write for not only myself, but for you guys, and I hope it's an entertaining read!**

**If there's anything I need to fix in this story or do better with writing, please let me know through any means that makes you the most comfortable. It can be through reviewing or messaging! I just want to make sure that if you have something to say, then you're saying it. I also want to make sure that what I'm posting it great for readers, so if it is or if it's it not, then I sincerely encourage you all to let me know if you have the chance! Everything you guys say is really important and I really do care about your opinion! So don't hesitate!**

**Thanks again everyone. Hope you all enjoy and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

***An edit has been made that should be credited to margie-me, thank you!**

**Reviews: **

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **Thanks very much for the review! I'm glad you like the idea of the plague! Hopefully you like the conclusion as well. And I have to say, I was on the same level as you when it came to Peter Capaldi. I hated the fact that they were re-using someone from a past episode not only from Doctor Who, but from Torchwood as well. And I was also just a little bit sad about Smith leaving (although Tennant will always be my Doctor ;D). I finally pushed myself to watch, and they handle Capaldi's transition so well! I'm not sure, but once you watch it when you're ready, you'll definitely enjoy Capaldi...or maybe not! Lawlz

**truesparks: **Hello there! I'm truly happy that you liked the idea of the plague and that you like this story! It's always a relief to know that I'm doing something right, especially because I'm more of a beginner on this site and when it comes to writing. I'm glad you're excited for updates, and don't you worry, the updates won't ever take more than a day or so to come up! I hope that you don't have any trouble with disliking a story in your future...I hope I don't either! Thank you so very much for the review and for telling me what you think about this story! I'll work hard for the next posts!

**Littlebirdd: **I loved that face! The little nose was just too adorable! And once again, it's a sign that you've enjoyed the chapter, so I can only be grateful to see the happy face :) Thank you for reviewing again! You have no idea how happy I get when I see that you've left me a smiley. It's a little treat every time I see it! I hope you continue to enjoy, and if not, I'm terribly sorry and I will work harder the next time! Thank you again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who**

_Venus_

**February 14, 2013: Montana, United States**

It was early, and with everything that Eve had been up to, she was exhausted. She had been on duty the night before, and had actually also been visiting Jupiter and moon-hopping. The Doctor had been helpful enough to sonic her radio so that she could receive frequencies and calls even from the distance she was at; it was the only way the Time Lord could get her to leave without worrying about duty.

Yawning, Eve did her best to stay awake as the clocked ticked; her first class of the morning was just about to begin.

"Eve!" Said young woman looked up and smiled as a redhead approached her with a wide smile. The president of the honor's society forced a smile across her lips, hoping she didn't look haggard.

"Lisa. Morning." The 21 year old watched as the treasurer of the organization took a seat beside her.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notes," she said as she handed Eve's notebook back to her. The black haired student nodded, still trying to smile.

"Not a problem." As Lisa got comfortable in her seat, she glanced over at the woman beside her before she smiled cheekily.

"What is it?" Eve asked, noticing quickly that her classmate was giving her a strange look.

"You know, when I heard you and Michael broke up, I figured you'd be a mess. But, actually, you look better." Eve cleared her throat as she shrugged; she didn't linger on the fact that she had immediately thought of the Doctor.

"I bounce back rather easily," the biology major said with a playful smile as Lisa laughed before sighing. She stared at the black haired girl before shaking her head.

"I'll be honest, at the beginning of this year, I never would have thought I would hold a conversation with you for more than two minutes," she said as Eve blinked.

"Really?"

"Well, you were always so serious and you looked like you didn't ever want to talk to anyone," the redhead said evenly, the two ignoring the teacher walking into the room. Eve frowned before she began to smile.

"I guess the saying 'people change' is a real thing." Lisa burst into laughter as Eve smiled widely before someone cleared their throat. The two stiffened, not having noticed that class had started.

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with the class?" Eve turned to look at her teacher and her eyes widened as she nearly choked on the air she was breathing. She began to cough incessantly as Lisa panicked, patting her classmate's back in hopes of helping her. Eve tried not to look as horrified as she felt as she stared down at a brunet wearing a brown pinstripe suit. His glasses sat perfectly on the bridge of his nose as he raised a brow at Eve, the amusement ever so obvious in his eyes.

"What are your names?"

"Evelyn Young," Eve mumbled quietly.

"Lisa! Lisa Miller!" The redhead fluttered her eyelashes as she smiled sweetly at the teacher, Eve still trying to recover from the initial shock she was feeling.

"Oh, yes! From the bake sale!"

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remember!" The teacher smiled widely as Eve shot a confused look between the two.

"That's the professor I was telling you about!" Eve's eyes widened even more than they already were; the _Doctor _was the man she fancied?

"Well, if you two are done, I'd like to introduce myself!" Eve narrowed her eyes, trying not to look so full of disdain. The Doctor turned as he wrote his name on the dry erase board, a wide smirk stretching across his face.

"Professor Smith, John Smith, just John—whatever you like is fine!" he introduced as everyone nodded; it seemed all who met him initially found him interesting. "I'll be your substitute for the day. Your professor was feeling a bit sick. Probably from that swine flu that's been going around."

"That was _2009_," Eve called out as she rolled her eyes.

The Doctor thought before laughing and nodding. "Oh, that's right."

Eve let her head hit the tabletop as she listened to the Doctor ramble on; she was officially awake.

§

"Hey!" The Doctor looked over his shoulder as he erased everything he had written on the white board. He grinned cheekily as Eve stomped up to him, an incredulous stare aimed right at him. "What the hell was that?!"

"You know, if I wasn't doing what I was doing now, I think teaching would be in the cards for me. What'd you think?" Eve glared at the Time Lord before he nodded. "You're right. A bit too black-and-white for me."

The two began walking out of the emptying classroom as Eve shook her head. "I thought you said you had things to keep yourself occupied while I was in class."

"I did!"

"_And_?"

"And I finished everything!" Eve sighed.

"So now—"

"Evie!" Said young woman stiffened as she looked down the hallway. She watched as Michael walked towards her before his eyes landed on the Doctor. His entire expression shifted as he narrowed his eyes, the Doctor giving him a bored stare.

"Mi—Michael." Since she had broken up with the young man, she hadn't run into him. She was relieved because to be honest, it was just another thorn in her side that she would have to deal with; it was bad enough she already had to take care of the Doctor. "How are you?"

"What's he doing here?" So it seemed they were getting right to the chase.

"He's a substitute teacher here. He was teaching my class," Eve explained as Michael glared at the Doctor, the Time Lord unfazed by the hatred seeping through the dirty blond's eyes.

"That's right!" the Doctor said as he smiled patronizingly at the young man. "If you'd like, I'm open for tutoring. You look like you could use it." Eve elbowed the man in his side as he winced, shooting her an annoyed look before she smiled back at Michael.

"It was good seeing you again, but I've got to run!" she said before she quickly turned and grabbed the Doctor, pulling him along. Michael stood quietly and watched as the pair bickered amongst themselves before turning the corner. He sighed before chuckling in defeat, shaking his head.

She seemed happy.

§

The day was long.

Everywhere Eve had gone, the Doctor had followed. Not because he had nothing to do—though that was a little bit of the reason why he trailed after her—and not because he was lonely. Oh no, it was simply because he knew it bothered her. He wore the key that shifted his appearance, making him invisible to all, and that was how he stayed concealed to the naked eye; strangely enough, even though Eve had complained the entire time, she was able to see him throughout the day without a problem.

Finally, when all of her classes had finished and all of her extracurricular activities had ended, the young woman was able to finally take a seat and breathe.

Flopping on to her bed, Evelyn groaned as she dropped her backpack to the floor, the Doctor following her in as he whistled a tune to himself. He slipped his jacket off and hung it where he normally did when he visited, taking his usual seat on her desk chair. He crossed his legs and immediately flipped the tele on with his sonic, glancing over and nearly laughing as Evelyn kept her face buried into her pillow.

"Don't you have plans or something for the night?" the Doctor inquired innocently as he span in the chair so he was facing the young woman's bed.

"No. After everything I've been up to, I'd rather sleep the day and night away," Eve stated as she yawned, rolling over on to her back. She watched as the Doctor smiled slyly at her.

"Even on Valentine's Day?" Eve raised a brow as she sat up and crawled to the end of the bed. She leaned forward to get a better look at the calendar before she blinked; so it was.

Shrugging, the young woman laid back down as she smiled to herself. "Thankfully, I'm free from the stress of today."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" the Doctor pointed out as he pushed out from the desk and rolled into the middle of the room. "People tend to bounce when they realize Valentine's Day is around the corner."

"Yeah, well, I'm obviously not them," Eve stated as she sighed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. The Doctor frowned at the sudden drop in her tone as he watched her carefully.

"…You know, I don't regret breaking up with Michael. In all honesty, it was the best decision I've made recently." Other than deciding to travel with the Doctor. "And in most cases, I think people would be sad to be alone on a day like this…but I feel sort of liberated!" Eve laughed as she shook her head, rolling on to her side so she could look properly at the Doctor. He smiled at her as he shrugged.

"I think that's where you're wrong, V." Evelyn blinked as the Doctor stood to his feet and held his hand out to her. He smiled widely before she took his hand in hers, standing to her feet with his help.

She definitely was wrong.

Before the young woman could ask the Time Lord what he was up to, the man pulled her into her closet and into the TARDIS; she had stopped complaining long ago since he didn't ever listen to her anyways.

"Doctor, where are we going?" He didn't answer her question as he began hopping around the console, inputting coordinates. He was grinning ear-to-ear before he looked back at Eve. She hesitated before sighing and smiling; there was no winning against him.

"Before we get to the main event, there are just a few places we need to stop by first," he stated as the TARDIS began to creak, Eve now accustomed to the constant jerking and rocking; she was able to keep her balance without hitting the ground and making a fool of herself.

"You going to ever tell me where we're going?"

"Why don't you wash up?" the Doctor suggested innocently as he smiled. Eve blinked as he ushered her off. "Not like you couldn't use the shower," he muttered under his breath, knowing full well the young woman could hear him.

"What did you say?" she barked as he smiled dismissively at her, waving her question off.

"Go on! Before I decide to take you somewhere like Raxacoricofallapatorius." Eve gave him a puzzled look before he shook his head and turned his attention back to the console to make sure they were heading where he wanted. Eve smirked before she shook her head and lazily made her way down the hall and to the left. The Doctor then looked up before he grinned, the TARDIS coming to a slow stop.

With grace, the Time Lord ran up to the door and pulled it open, sticking his head out before he smiled with satisfaction; he was right where he wanted to be. Quickly, he reached his hand to the shelf that was to his right and grabbed a bottle before he shut the door, proceeding to head to his next destination. When the blue box stopped, he placed his business face on, knowing that he'd need a bit more finesse to get away with this task.

Opening the door, the Doctor slipped out as he found himself standing in a back alley. He glanced to his left as he smiled, reading the sign above the steel door. He then made his way around to the front, straightening out his suit jacket.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here for an inspection, John Smith." The Doctor held up his psychic paper, the woman reading it; Health Inspector John Smith was what it said.

"Of course! Let me just get the manager!"

The Doctor waited patiently as he glanced around, couples seated in every which direction. Some families sat, friends mingling with drinks and laughter; there was general merriment all around.

"Ah! Mr. Smith!" The Doctor smiled politely as the manager of the _La Carbonara_ strolled over, dressed rather suavely. "I wasn't expecting an inspection for another week."

"Well, we like to keep you on your toes!" he stated as he walked with a bounce to his step. The manager merely walked through, explaining their usual routine of cleaning and opening and closing for the day. The Doctor barely listened as he glanced down from plate to plate; everything looked so delicious!

"Here we are!" The Doctor and the manager stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, servers and chefs hustling through in order to make sure all orders were taken care of and all food was made correctly. The Time Lord smiled, pleased with the smell that wafted from everywhere.

"If you would like to—"

"Oh yes! This is brilliant!" the Doctor said happily as he approached the chef and mumbled something to him. The man blinked before laughing and shrugging, beginning to make something new. The manager of the restaurant blinked from confusion before the "health inspector" turned back to him and then nodded with approval.

"Well, I think I've seen all I've needed to see."

"But—"

"I do my work quickly and efficiently—well, I try," the Doctor said with a shrug as the manager blinked, far too confused to understand what exactly was even going on at that point. "I'll be sure to write a positive report for your restaurant," Smith stated with a smile as the man in charge stared before chuckling and nodding his head; what a strange guy this inspector was.

"Thank you."

"It's no—"

"Here you are!" The Doctor turned as the chef handed him a paper bag with two containers inside. Smiling, the brunet took the bag as he laughed.

"You're a real star! I'll remember this." The Doctor winked as the chef grinned, watching as the stranger exited the kitchen. The manager blinked as he looked over his shoulder, his mind unable to keep up with the scene playing out before him. He stood in the bustling kitchen for a moment before he cleared his throat and then smiled, going on with the rest of his night.

§

The Doctor had been right; Eve felt tons better after a good cleaning.

Grabbing a spare change of clothes she had put in her dresser, the young woman changed into jeans and a knitted sweater before she tussled her hair with the towel one last time. She tossed the damp towel into the hamper she had left in the room before she began to make her way out; now that she was spending more time in the TARDIS, more of her things were beginning to transition over.

"Doctor?" Eve called out as she walked down the hallway.

She had noticed that the TARDIS had stopped a few minutes ago. She could tell by the thrumming through the floor and the way that the ship quietly moaned and hissed. She made her way into the control before she stopped, the Doctor smiling suavely at her. She blinked, staring at the bottle of wine in his left hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

"…What is this?"

"Just say thank you," he stated evenly as he nodded for the young woman to follow him. She did as asked, the two stopping at the door before he motioned for Eve to open both the doors. She hesitated before nodding; she didn't even know that the other door opened.

Pulling both doors open, Eve stopped as she found the TARDIS hovering in space. Her eyes widened at the sight before her as the Time Lord stared at her expression, satisfied. "The sister planet of Earth! Venus!"

She'd never seen much like it. As they sat in the blackness of space, the planet seemed to glimmer in ways Eve wouldn't have thought possible. It was a pale orange sort of color and it seemed to stand out so much out of all the stars and the moons orbiting around it; it was beautiful.

"Venus, huh?" The Doctor didn't reply as he took a seat, letting his feet dangle off the TARDIS. Eve glanced down at him after a moment of gawking before she took a seat beside the humanoid. She then watched as he handed her a container of pasta. Her eyes widened as he then handed her a fork and a glass, pouring wine into it. Immediately, Evelyn snatched the bottle from the Doctor as he watched her curiously.

"How did you get a hold of this?" she asked, feeling awestruck. "This was voted the best wine of last year," she pointed out as the Doctor smiled smugly.

"I'm a man of many tricks." Eve scoffed at that.

The two began to eat and drink peacefully, staring out at the planet as they ate. Eve smiled softly to herself, not noticing the way the Doctor would steal glances at her. He watched as she began to glance around the open space around them with a confused stare.

"How are we breathing?"

"The TARDIS can exert an oxygen bubble around us," the Doctor explained as he took another bite of his lasagna. He chewed happily, the flavors melding in his mouth so perfectly.

"How did you pull this all off, you mad man?"

"Grabbing that was easy enough," the Doctor stated as he glanced to the bottle of pinot noir. "But I had to make a few promises to the restaurant in order to get my hands on these," he stated as Eve raised a brow.

"What exactly did you promise?"

"To write a good health inspection report and an excellent review for the chef's food."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't have to!" The Doctor smiled. "In the next two days, a review is going to come out for Chef Accosi that compliments his style of cooking and his flavors. A week later, another health inspector is going to show up as just another old patron of the restaurant and after his meal there he is going to right a spectacular report," the Doctor stated as Eve smirked and shook her head.

"It's almost unfair—how you're able to just cheat time like that." The Doctor's expression fell as he stared out at Venus, Eve noticing the shift in his mood.

"…It's not always as great as I make it look," he said quietly. "Everything comes with a price…" Eve's eyes softened as she stared down at her food for a moment. Her heart grew heavier with the solemn look on the Doctor's face; it didn't suit him.

"My aunt—I lived with my aunt after my parents died," Eve began as the Doctor turned to look at her. "And she told me something once. She was actually really great, now that I'm thinking about it now." She wished she had been a bit more grateful before.

"She said that everything in life has a price tag—no matter what it is. And it's not always money that you have to pay with," she began. "But, even if that's true, she always told me that as long as you were getting all the value out of it, then the price would ultimately be worth it." She smiled at the thought of her aunt.

"And, you know, when she first told me that, I was just so full of anger…sometimes I still am," Eve said as she shook her head. The Doctor watched quietly as she picked at her food before taking another bite; the alfredo was just so good.

"…What was the price you paid, Doctor?" The Time Lord blinked as Eve finally looked up at him. She gave him a gentle stare as he frowned. "What was the price you had to pay to be here at this very moment?"

The Doctor stared out at the alluring light of the planet before him, Eve doing the same. Neither broke the peace between them, Eve knowing that there was much on the Time Lord's mind.

"…400 years." Evelyn stopped mid-bite as she looked over at the Doctor, the man's eyes still stuck on Venus. "It was a war that lasted 400 years…a war between my people and the Daleks." The Doctor had explained a few things about several different alien races while they travelled together. So, she knew a bit about the Daleks, and yet nothing at all.

It was much like how she felt about knowing the Doctor.

"My people…my home…it burned…" he said quietly, lost in a daze. Eve blinked before her heart fell. She could see the turmoil in the Doctor's mind as he stared out into space, his eyes glistening with a sadness that would not wilt.

"…I'm sorry," she said quietly as the Time Lord looked over at her. He shook his head as he sighed.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." It was his.

Eve stared at the Doctor's profile before she quietly ate her pasta, the Doctor taking another bite of his lasagna. They munched quietly, the heavy tension slowly lifting and disappearing. It wasn't until the Doctor finally spoke that he seemed to show signs that he was finally in a lighter state.

"Your aunt, she may be right." Eve blinked as she turned to look up at the Doctor. He smiled before looking down at Eve with a shrug. "The price you pay is nothing as long as it was all worth it in the end," he said quietly before Eve began to smile. She nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I wouldn't give her too much credit though. She was a loon. Sort of like you."

"Oi!" Eve laughed, relieved that the Doctor's spirits had risen; she wasn't particularly good at dealing with sadness and sorrow.

The Doctor grinned before sighing, taking a gulp from his glass. He glanced over at Eve's legs as they swung back-and-forth. He then smiled up at the young woman, her brown eyes gleaming from the light of Venus.

The Doctor's life had been a long one. And he had been so tired and so lonely. And the constant jab of guilt and fear that continued to hit him had made everything so bleak. It was always so exhausting—having no home and having no one. But there would be moments in time—moments where he'd be happy. Because he wouldn't be so alone, because there would be someone there to help him and to ease the pain. But as soon as they came, they'd be gone. That was the story of the Doctor; that was the tragedy of his life.

The man who lost everything.

But as he sat beside Evelyn, he found this sense of strength inside of him. The universe made complete sense again and then he remembered why he was doing what he was doing and what exactly he was doing. Not now, but in the future, the Doctor was sure. He was sure that one day, everything in his past—good and bad—it would all be worth it in the end. It would all make sense to him in the end.

"I never did thank you."

"Thank me for what?" the Doctor inquired innocently as Eve smiled softly to herself. She stared down at her pasta before pushing aside her pride and meeting the Time Lord's gaze.

"You told me I had a strong will and a good heart." She could never forget those words.

The Doctor smiled fondly at the young woman beside him as she sighed. "If you hadn't said that, I wouldn't have been able to finally speak up. I wouldn't have realized how I truly felt…I like myself much more now than before." The Doctor smiled proudly; it made him feel weightless—knowing he had been able to touch Eve in the way she inspired him.

"So…thank you. I don't show it much, but you're not as awful as I pretend you are, I think."

"Well—what!" The Doctor shot Eve a look. "_You think_?"

Eve shrugged. "Well, you _do _have you your days…"

"Says the bully."

"Bully?!" Eve gapped as the Doctor laughed, only to be silenced when she flicked pasta at him. He gave her an unenthused stare before quickly reaching over and stealing her last bite of food.

"Hey! That was my last bite!"

"Oh, yes! Yes it was."

And so, the Doctor and Eve sat, bickering as they always did. Neither seemed to mind it though. And they also didn't notice the way they had scooted closer to one another, nor did they feel the way their fingers barely touched. Instead, they kept their eyes on Venus, noting how bright it shined in the darkness.

Neither knew just how wrong they had truly been, for they were no longer alone in the big universe.

They had each other.

* * *

**A chapter sort of full of fluff! It was a bit slower, which is something I can admit, but I decided to give Evelyn and the Doctor a break from the action, because the future chapters are going to be action-packed, and I can't wait! Hopefully you as the reader will be happy with everything once I've gotten it all finished and posted...but who knows! Only time will tell, I suppose. **

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for giving this story a chance, whoever has. I've truly been putting a lot of effort into it, and I know that there may be a lot to work on, but I hope you are all enjoying the read! I've come to really like writing as I write more, and I ask myself "why didn't I get into this earlier?" But now that I know, I'm happy. So I'm very thankful for that. And it's always just good fun to do something like this! So thank you to everyone who supports this story and who likes it. Thank you for following and favoriting, and I will continue to work had on the future posts.**

**If there's something you'd like to tell me about this story, good or bed, please feel free! I'm open to criticism and advice, and I think that knowing what readers think is important. If I'm going to get better at writing then it's important for me to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, and there's no better way to find that out than by those who are actually reading the story and seeing what I'm posting! And to those who have reviewed in the past, thank you! I appreciate the support and hope that my gratefulness for your opinion is known by you all! Thanks!**

**ALSO, I will be unable to post a new chapter for the next two days. I will be gone and where I'm heading there is going to be no internet access, so after I come back I'll have an update! Sorry all, since I know I said I would update every day or every other day. Things just happen to come up :\ But like I said, when I come back, an update will be waiting for whoever would like it!**

***An edit as been made that should be credited to margie-me, thank you!**

**Reviews: **

**Littlebirdd: **That nose (at least, I think it's a nose) is just great! I love that face, probably one of my favorites! And like I always hope/assume, I'm taking your smiley face as a sign of approval for the story. I hope future chapters are chapters you enjoy and I hope that that enjoyment brings about more smiley faces, because they really do make my day :) Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me what you're thinking or virtual expressing!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **If/When you get to Capaldi, I'm sure it'll be great! It took me a _very _long time to get to watching Smith after Tennant left, so I somewhat understand :P I'm glad you liked the way I dealt with the plague. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to do it, but when I typed it all out, it made sense in my head. As for the woman from Eve's dream, as someone would say, "spoilers"! But what I can say is that she will be popping up again. And I will also say the choice has a lot to do with The End of Time, but it will also have a lot to do with the rest of the story and where I take the story. It's like a running theme...you'll see! Thank you so very much for reviewing! I really do appreciate it! Thank you!

**Beckah Godric-Northman: **Hello there, Beckah Godric-Northman! Thank you so very much for posting a review. I'm glad that you shared what you felt about the story, and I'm seriously very happy that you like this story and Eve so much! There will definitely be some original adventures to come, and there will also be some tie-in with the plot of the series as well, so hopefully you will stick around to see what's in stare for them. There will be definite..._romancing _between Evelyn in the Doctor. But in a very Eve and Doctor kind of way...if that makes any sense. So, you'll see in future chapters! Thank you again for telling me what you think!

**Rose Tyler: **Hello again. Good to hear from you once more! And thank you so much for reviewing again. What you have to say really is important to me, so I'm glad that you posted something! I hope that this story will meet your expectations and I hope you will continue to like future posts! Thank you again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to BBC's Doctor Who**

_Jack the Robot_

**April 19, 2013: Chicago, Illinois**

"Evelyn?" Said young woman looked up from the poster she and Lisa had created, her professor walking over with a smile. "I'm impressed! Your project won second place against 20 other schools around the country." Eve nodded as she bumped her partner's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Couldn't have done it without Lisa."

"Don't try and flatter me, Eve," the redhead said with a wide smile. "Although, I _did _put in 50% of the work." Evelyn rolled her eyes but continued to smile before she watched her professor read over the research she had been working on; her project had been on Y. pestis.

Eve and Lisa had participated in a conference about bacterium. At first, the president of the honor's society had been hesitant, but her classmate had been persistent and gone on and on about how they should work together. So, in the end, she and Lisa teamed up and created a poster about Y. pestis. The conference was in Chicago, and so the lead-professor of their organization had rented a small bus for the few students that were nominated to participate in the conference.

"Great work! I don't think I could have done better myself," the old man stated playfully as Eve shrugged.

"Now, I wanted to talk about plans for home." The professor turned to Eve with his hands locked behind his back. "I see that you never signed the permission waiver for riding home."

"I actually already have a ride," she stated evenly "A friend of mine is coming to get me."

"Oh, is that right?" The professor relaxed. "Well, we're not scheduled to leave the hotel until noon. Do you want us to wait until your friend comes?"

"Oh, no. That's not necessary," Eve assured as she tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"Well, then. I'll be seeing you back in class then!" the teacher stated as Lisa followed after him, waving goodbye to Eve. The young woman watched as they disappeared before she grabbed her poster and began to make her way in the opposite direction. She journeyed through the hallways of the building before she stopped at a janitor's closet. She glanced around before opening the door, her bags waiting right where she had left them.

Smiling, Eve grabbed her things, and at that same moment, the wheezing and croaking of the TARDIS began to fill the air as she watched the blue police box gradually appear before her in the tiny space.

"Ready?" The Doctor's head poked out of the box as he opened the door, Eve nodding as she stepped inside with her things. He took the poster from her in order to help her in, and he smiled proudly.

"I see you kept a few of the notes I gave you," he said smugly as Eve scoffed.

"Don't be flattered. I didn't use them because I thought you were right." But then, why else would she have?

The Doctor nodded, though Eve could easily tell by his expression that he didn't believe a single thing she said. But she didn't care; she was ready for a break.

"Alright, Mr. Doctor! Where are we off to now?" she asked as he grinned, making his way over to the console.

"I was thinking of making a trip to visit a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! The year 1886!"

"Oh! His first Sherlock Holmes novel was published then!" Eve said with a wide smile as the Doctor nodded, twisting knobs and flicking switches. He then waltzed to the other side of the TARDIS console, typing in coordinates, Eve watching with entertainment. She flinched only once when the ship began to jerk around, whizzing and whirring as it always did. The Doctor grinned at Eve as she smirked back before the sounds came to a slow halt, the ship stilling.

"I'll be right back!" the young woman called out as the Doctor nodded. She hopped off the platform and strolled down the hall, the Doctor making his way to the door. He swiftly opened the door and blinked as he glanced around.

It was dark, probably just past sunset. The streets were bare and the street lamps provided a dim setting of light. There was something not right. The Doctor had been to 1886 London, and the air had always been light and there had always been people going about their business; what had changed? The Doctor frowned as he stepped further out, sticking his hands into the pockets of his brown, pinstripe suit pants. Noticing a small stand, the Time Lord strolled over to it and noticed that it was closed. Paying no heed to that, he knelt down and picked up a paper from a stack before he opened it and read through. His eyes widened as he stared at the front page before the sound of the TARDIS door opening caught his attention.

"So, do I fit in?" Eve stepped out in a light blue dress that had a square neckline and long sleeves. Her empire waist-line dress nearly dragged against the ground, a white trim at the bottom of her dress and at her sleeve and neckline. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, though she had missed a few strands in the front; she didn't seem not notice or care.

The Doctor stared at Eve for a moment before he looked back down at the paper before he looked back at Eve once more. She didn't seem to notice the discomfort or shock on his face as she approached him. "You know, I was just thinking. I know you've had previous companions before but it just doesn't make sense to me," she said with a suspicious stare. "Why do you have so many clothes for women?" she smirked. "Is it some sort of fetish? Dressing up in women's clothing? Because if it is, I'm not going to judge you…well, maybe a little. But only because it's…you…" Eve trailed off, finally seeing the way the Doctor was looking at her.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"I _may _have over shot a year or two." The young woman raised a brow as she grabbed the paper from him and read the date. She blinked before she shook her head, crossing her arms as she gave him a condescendingly irritated stare.

"Do you actually _know _how to drive the TARDIS?"

"Of course I know how to drive the TARDIS! She's _my _ship!"

"You're terrible at navigating."

"I'll have you know there are humans and creatures alike who think of me as the modern-day Christopher Columbus."

"_Christopher Columbus_? The man who thought he was sailing to Asia and then ended up _not _in Asia?" The Doctor and Eve stared at each other for a moment after that—the young woman giving the Time Lord a pointed look as he blinked before realizing the mistake in his comparison.

Shaking his head, the Doctor frantically pointed at the date on the newspaper. "Never mind that! Look," he said as Eve read the date once more; it meant nothing to her.

"I'm looking, and I don't understand." The Doctor took the paper from the young woman as he frowned.

"Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?" An uneasiness began to take over Eve as she slowly nodded.

"What about him?"

"Read the date again." Eve read it once more before looking up at the serious look on the Doctor's face.

"We've come to the night of his very last murder."

§

Sitting in a pub, Eve and the Doctor sat quietly at a round table while others smiled and talked—though there were far less people in the pub than there normally should have been. The black haired woman frowned as she stared down at her ale, the Doctor gazing out at the people. Their eyes met before Eve leaned forward, holding her glass with both hands.

"So you're telling me that tonight is the night that Jack the Ripper strikes again?" she asked in a hushed voice, glancing about to make sure no one else had heard her. The Doctor nodded as he leaned in close as well.

"Jack the Ripper—known for five specific deaths. By tomorrow, they'll find the body of a Ms. Mary Jane Kelly, but the mystery of the Ripper will go unsolved and live on," the Doctor stated quietly. "Of course, there are several other incidents after this that are linked to Jack, but the evidence is too weak to say for sure," he stated evenly as he leaned back in his seat. Evelyn stared at him for a moment before she cleared her throat, staring down at her drink.

"…Is it twisted of me to be _slightly_ excited about this?" The Doctor blinked before he began to laugh.

"I've been traveling with you for four months and yet you still find ways to surprise me!" Eve smirked before she shrugged.

"I mean, my entire life Jack the Ripper has been nothing but a legend—and urban myth," she said as she chuckled. "I never imagined that I'd be breathing the same air as him."

Suddenly, a mischievous grin began to cross the young woman's lips as the Doctor raised a brow out of suspicion. He leaned back forward, his face inching closer to Evelyn's. "What are you thinking in that wonderful head of yours?"

"Look, I know how you feel about changing time and history. That's not what I'm going to suggest," Evelyn began. "What I'm going to suggest is something simple." A smirk crossed her face as the Doctor tried to fight the urge to grin; her energy was contagious.

"I want to find out who Jack the Ripper really is." The Doctor blinked before he shook his head.

"You're dafter than I thought if you think I'm going to let you do that."

"One: I'm not daft. And two: why not?"

"Jack the Ripper is a killer, Evelyn," the Doctor reminded. "His targets were all women." He gave her a pointed stare before she scoffed and waved his concern off.

"You think he might catch me and dissect me?" She hadn't realized how crude she'd sounded until it was too late. Still, the Doctor seemed unfazed.

Shrugging, the Doctor took a sip from his lager. "Do you think I'm actually going to let you go through with this horrible idea? And yes, _it's horrible_."

"I can do whatever I want!" Eve snapped as she glared at the Doctor, the Time Lord staring at her with a sort expression that irked her more; he was daring her to test him. She glowered at him as he smirked back before Eve sighed, throwing her head back and finishing off her drink. She held her glass out to the Time Lord. He raised a brow at her as she nodded to the bar.

"The least you can do is get me another one," she stated as he shook his head, mumbling under his breath as he did just as he was commanded to. He approached the old man behind the counter, asking for the same drink, the man smiling and nodding before he went to do as asked. The Doctor sighed as he turned and leaned back against the countertop, but his entire body stiffened as he stood up tall with wide eyes.

Evelyn was nowhere to be seen.

§

The night was young, but time was ticking quickly by. A lone woman wandered carefully through the night, making sure to be as inconspicuous as she could. Her brown eyes gleamed with excitement and life as she gazed at the people walking by. The hairs on her body were sticking up and the tips of her fingers were tingling. She smirked to herself as she quickly stepped out of the shadows of the night and into the light of a lamp post. She took notice to how little people were out at the time of night; with murders happening, she couldn't really blame anyone for being cautious.

Asking around, Evelyn had successfully gathered papers that had involved all of the last few deaths by the hand of the Ripper; no one bothered asking what she was doing, and that was just fine for her. From what she had found, each of the women that had been murdered had worked as prostitutes. Not only that, but they were all generally in their 40s; the exception was going to be Mary Jane Kelly. And, from what she had read, it seemed that parts of the body were taken from each of the victims—which was rather strange. Then again, it was no stranger than saying she was time-traveling with a Time Lord.

Walking down the street, Eve crossed her arms in order to preserve a bit of heat; she had not thought about the chill of the cold night. She kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, but her spirits were beginning to fall. After all, London was a big place. What were the chances that she would find—

Flinching, Eve blinked as she bumped shoulders with someone. She looked to the stranger, two women and a young man walking in the opposite direction of her. The black haired woman stared with wide eyes at the young woman who had accidentally bumped her, the other woman blinking before she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"Mary, you're so clumsy." Evelyn stared with wide eyes as she felt a strange heat ignite inside of her; she wasn't sure how or why, but she knew she had found Mary Jane Kelly.

"I—It's no problem!" Evelyn forced a smile across her lips, feeling out of her body. The three looked at her strangely for a moment before they shrugged and continued on their way, Mary Jane looking back for only a second at Eve before she turned the corner.

Evelyn stood, frozen to the ground. She blinked before she began to laugh, not because she found the situation humorous, but because it was all a bit serendipitous—in a dark way. Shaking her head, the woman out of time started chasing after the three, hoping she hadn't lost them. She turned the corner and quickly took refuge behind an alley wall, peeking and watching as the three laughed as they walked. Eve smirked as she stepped out to follow the three, but her eyes widened as she felt a hand grab hers, forcefully twisting her back around. She raised her fist and swung without thought, making contact with a cheek.

"Ah!" Evelyn's eyes widened as she gawked, covering her mouth with both of her hands; she had just punched the Doctor. She watched as he stumbled back, bent over and holding his face. It wasn't hard to see just how much pain he was in by the way he groaned, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"_V_!" the Time Lord shouted out angrily as said woman stared with a stunned look on her face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"It's not my fault!" she shouted back frantically. "I thought you were Jack the Ripper!"

"Do I _look _like Jack the Ripper to you?!"

"It's dark! And I was—" Remembering what she was doing, Eve quickly turned and groaned as she found the three strangers long gone. She turned back and looked at the Doctor, her eyes full of contempt. She pulled her fist back once more and proceeded to punch the brunet in the arm. The Time Lord—having just recovered from the hit to his face—yelped in pain, rubbing the place his companion had hit.

"What?!"

"You made me lose them!" the 21 year old shouted as she hit the Doctor again, the man hissing before he turned to Evelyn with a furious stare.

"Will you stop that?!" Huffing, Eve shook her head as she crossed her arms and glared at the Doctor. He glared back at her, equally as unhappy as she was at him. With a tired sigh, Evelyn relaxed, jutting her hip out to the right.

"So, how did you find me then?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and presented it to the young woman as if she hadn't seen it before.

"Those out of time leave residual energy traces—much like a ghost," he stated. "Tracked you that way, and now here we are," he stated bitterly, still rubbing his cheek. Eve shook her head as she pointed in the direction in which Mary had gone off in with her two friends.

"Because of_ you_ I just lost sight of Mary Jane Kelly." The Doctor's eyes widened as fascination consumed him.

"I'm impress—_no_! We are _not _doing this." Eve rolled her eyes.

"We aren't. _I _am." The Doctor shot an irked stare in the young woman's direction as he shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you do this." Eve stared hard at the Time Lord before her gaze softened.

"Why?"

"For one—knowing who you are, you'll end up captured or used as bait," the Doctor stated as Eve rolled her eyes. "And second, it's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk your life for this. Discovering the identity of a killer is not worth your safety." The Doctor quieted when he noticed Eve giving him a forlorn stare before she stepped forward and uncrossed her arms. She didn't break eye contact with the brunet as she sighed, invading his personal bubble with just one step but not once reaching out to touch him.

"Who was it?" she asked seriously as the Doctor blinked.

"What?"

"Who was it that made you so afraid of taking risks?" The Doctor's jaw fell ajar as his he felt one heart nearly stop while the other beat rapidly. He didn't say a word, his voice lost in the back of his throat. He almost shivered at the way Evelyn continued to stare into his eyes, unafraid of his reaction.

"I thought you were a Time Lord of adventure! Didn't you say that you would show me the world?" Eve asked desperately as she took another step closer to the alien. "You said that you would take me places I'd never thought I could see and take me on adventures that were unimaginable," she stated evenly as the Time Lord frowned deeply.

"…Doctor," Evelyn began gently. "I'm not a damsel in distress. And I'm not powerless without you—as much as you'd like to think I am," she said playfully. "If you respect me at all, then you'll understand what I'm saying to you right now." Eve stared intently at her travel guide, the man's face morphing every second and emotions rolling through him. She remained collected as he stared at her, not saying a thing.

"...Alright, Doctor!" Evelyn's spirit rose as she crossed her arms defiantly. "If we're going to keep traveling through time and space together then we need to establish the most important thing," she stated. Raising a brow, the Doctor slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.

"And what's that?" he humored.

Eve smiled.

"Trust." The Doctor stared, wide-eyed, before he relaxed. He began to slowly smile as Eve sighed.

"Doctor, you may not realize it, but I've put a lot of trust into you," she stated. "All of your past companions have. The second we step on to the TARDIS with you, we're putting our lives in your hands and _trusting _you," she stated as the older man listened carefully. "I'm not sure what your past relationships were like, but if we're going to get on then you need to trust me like I trust you. Or else this is never going to work."

She was being honest, and she was right. The Doctor had been so haunted by his past failures that he had forgotten what it had been like to be able to trust another person. He was so busy trying to protect everyone else and trying to make the right decisions for the entire universe that he had built up a wall—and as genius as he was, there were some things that even he sometimes missed; as much as he denied it, the Doctor needed someone at his side to keep him walking in a straight line. And although there was still a part of him that was frightened by the thought of getting close to another person and then losing them, he also knew it was time to at least _try _and move on.

If not for his own sake, then for Evelyn's.

Sighing, the Doctor rubbed the back of his head, trying to exert some extra energy pent up inside of him. He glanced at Eve before looking back at the ground. Then, he chuckled before he shook his head, looking up and fully meeting the young woman's gaze. "One look." Eve began to grin widely as she nearly started hopping for joy. "And the **second **I smell trouble, we're gone. Do you understand?"

Without a second thought, Eve flew forward and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. She hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. She continued to smile widely before she pulled away, the alien having no time to react to her gesture. She nodded before turning and heading in the direction in which the three strangers had wandered off in. The Doctor sighed with a knowing smile before he began to follow after her. He stopped when she stopped, looking back at him with a gentle expression.

"Thank you."

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't think I'm just going to let you walk into trouble every time you give an inspiring speech—I didn't even realize you could be capable of being so moving." Eve rolled her eyes before she waved his comment off.

"Not for that."

"For what then?"

"…For trusting me." The Doctor blinked and watched as Eve turned and continued on her way. She never noticed the way he smiled softly at her before he followed after her, covering her with his jacket.

§

Hours had passed, and after Eve had lost track of Mary—which she had no problem complaining at the Doctor for—the two had decided to take a break on their search, sitting on a bench beside a street lamp. The young woman kept the Doctor's jacket tightly around her shoulders as the Time Lord's eyes scanned the streets for anything that caught his attention. The hour of the night had slipped his mind, Eve's eyelids drooping and her head falling forward before she would jerk awake. She continued this same cycle for several minutes before the Doctor placed his hand on the top of her head and gently leaned it against his shoulder, his eyes still scoping the empty roads. He didn't notice the way his hand remained placed on her head as she slept against him, her breathing steady.

She had been running around for a few weeks now. She had to maintain her good grades, study for her final exams, get ready for graduation—which was still a bit surreal for her—and then she also traveled with the Doctor. And it wasn't _just _travelling. Most of the time, if not **all**, the time they were saving planets, Earth, or alien civilizations. There were trips—far and few—where the two were not running around trying to accomplish this or that; sleep was long overdue for Evelyn.

She impressed the Doctor in more way than one. Someone who had been so closed off and had lived their life much like a hermit was now this butterfly sprung from its cocoon. She was still cranky, and he still found ways to irritate her to no end, but it seemed Eve now appreciated things and saw life through a different lens. There was more smiling—which was pleasant for the Time Lord to see—and she seemed to have a voice now. And the Doctor was proud to say that he had had a part in that. Because, out of the terrible, sad, painful things he had done in his life, at least he had done one good thing for someone.

Breaking from his thoughts, the Doctor watched as two strangers walked out from around the corner before they began making their way towards them. Thinking on his feet, the alien turned and instinctively placed a kiss on Eve's forehead in order to turn his head away from the approaching stranger's without looking suspicious. He held her close as he kept his lips pressed gently to the young woman's temple, the strangers walking past them from behind the bench.

"Off to your usual gathering with the boys then, Barnett?"

"We're men now, Maria. And yes, I am. Mary Jane said she had a guest coming over. So now, what does that leave you to do?" the young man said playfully, the Doctor's eyes staying glued to the pair as they strolled through night. The Time Lord listened intently as his lips remained against Evelyn's head. By then, her eyes were wide open.

She had been dozing off without knowing it. And by the time she had noticed, she was waking up from her short cat nap. But what had woken her was a gentle pressure against her temple. It was warm and soft, but most of all, it made her feel safe.

"I'm giving you exactly three seconds to explain what the hell you're doing." The Doctor blinked before his eyes widened. He jumped away from Evelyn as he quickly cleared his throat, doing his best not to feel as flustered as he felt. Evelyn stared at him as he rolled from heel to toe before nodding in the direction in which the two had gone off.

"Mary Jane Kelly—was she with friends when you first saw her?" the Doctor inquired, Eve nodding her head as she stood to her feet, forgetting all about what had just happened.

"Yes! A young man and a young woman." The Doctor nodded.

"I think I've just found where Mary Jane Kelly lives," he stated as he let a wily smirk spread across his lips. "Care to join me?" he asked lightheartedly before Eve smirked.

"What do you think?"

With a chuckle, the Doctor reached out and grabbed Evelyn's hand, pulling her along as he led the way. She followed beside him, squeezing to his hand so she wouldn't fall behind. The Time Lord smiled at the way her fingers intertwined with his, fitting like a puzzle piece would in the right space. It was a nice feeling to hold someone's hand and know he was no longer alone; it made days much easier.

The pair ran for a bit before they came to a stop in front of a raggedy flat building. A woman's voice could be heard singing an Irish melody. They blinked before Evelyn stepped forward and sneakily peeked through the cracked window on the first floor. The Doctor stayed back as he glanced down the street in order to make sure there were no other people to see them act so suspiciously.

"Can you see?" the Doctor asked as he looked back to Evelyn, the young woman staring through the window and seeing a beautiful young woman singing to herself—oh, no! She was with someone.

"I think it's her—and she's with someone," Evelyn whispered as she squinted, seeing a man sitting on the couch and watching with a pleased look upon his face. She also noticed his red hair and smirked, looking back at the Doctor.

"He's a ginger." The Doctor blinked before he quickly crouched over in order to peek through the window behind Evelyn. An envious gleam appeared in his eyes as he shook his head; he had gone on-and-on one day about his ginger-less regenerations to Evelyn.

"One day."

Suddenly, the two jumped. The singing had stopped and it seemed Mary Jane Kelly and her guest were leaving. The outer door to the complex sat to their right and began to open. Their eyes widened before the Doctor quickly pulled Evelyn to her feet and pressed her against the light post right beside the base of the steps that led to the building. Evelyn remained confused and dazed as she felt something cold against her back before a warm body pressed against hers. Her eyes widened as a hand cupped her cheek before lips were on hers. Her eyes stayed open as she stood, paralyzed in the Doctor's arms. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving against hers, slowly coaxing her own mouth to move with his. She began to relax as her hands grasped the front of his jacket, her eyes fluttering shut before she lost herself in the Time Lord's warmth. He ravished her completely, both listening intently as the door opened and footsteps echoed through the night.

"Oh! Dear," a gentle voice whispered as giggling followed after it; it seemed Mary Jane and her guest had stumbled upon a passionate affair.

The pair listened carefully as the two began to walk away. Slowly, the Doctor began to pull away, though his lips lingered over Evelyn's. Their eyes flickered opened as they stared at each other for a moment. The Time Lord's thumb gently brushed Eve's cheek as she stared up at him with a glazed over stare before she began to regain her bearings. An awkward air began to fester between them before the Doctor cleared his throat, stepping back as Evelyn leaned back against the post. She stared at the Doctor with wide eyes as he cleared his throat, coughing a few times as he pointed after the couple that had just left.

"I—just—they…" the Time Lord cleared his throat once more before Evelyn stood up straight and stood before him.

"Lets never speak of this again, yeah?"

"I like the way you think." The two shook hands and nodded before Evelyn turned, smiling to herself; the Doctor smiled at her back.

"Well!" he began as he nodded in the direction that the soon-to-be victim strolled off in. "What's say we find out what Ms. Kelly's up to?"

§

She had walked her guest somewhere before he whispered in her ear. She blushed and laughed, not noticing the pair that had been trailing behind her ever so carefully. Then, after that, Mary Jane was alone once more. She began making her way down the street back towards where she lived, still unaware of the shadows that followed behind. It wasn't until she stopped to speak with a man that was waiting on her door stop that she glanced around before approaching him.

"George! Just the man I was looking for," Mary Jane said with a wide smile as she approached the man.

"Mary Jane. What are you doing out here so late?"

"Doctor! Stop blocking my view!"

"Sh! Or they'll hear us!" The Doctor and Evelyn remained behind the corner of the next building over, Mary Jane and George's voice carrying over through the breeze. The Time Lord peeked around the corner as the young woman tried to do the same, although it was difficult without being seen. They listened carefully as the pair talked quietly to each other, Mary Jane asking for a bit of money to borrow while the man denied her of such wishes, explaining he himself had very little to give. The pair soon departed from one another as Mary Jane caught sight of someone across the way. The Doctor quickly pressed himself against the alley wall, holding his arm out and gently holding Eve back as well. The young woman didn't resist as she watched their target cross the street and meet with a figure hidden by the shadows of the late night.

"Being a Time Lord and all—you don't happen to have super-hearing, no?" The Doctor chuckled as he shook his head, Eve frowning before she too began to smile just a tiny bit; she could be funny when she wanted to be.

The pair hushed when they watched the young woman and the stranger head back to Mary Jane's building. The two disappeared behind the door, the Doctor and Evelyn stepping out from their hiding spot after they were certain the coast was clear. Eve frowned as she took a step closer to the brunet, the night air crisp but the alien's warmth rather alluring.

"Were you able to get a good look?" Eve asked as the Time Lord shook his head.

"It was too dark," the humanoid stated as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "According to reports, it was Mr. George Hutcherson who last saw Mary Jane—and with a man," the Doctor said as he gave a sideways glance to his companion. "That was the last account anyone had for her before…" he trailed off, knowing Evelyn knew very well what he was going to say.

"So then…you think that the man she's with now is the one who finishes it?" Eve asked as the Doctor shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out," he stated as he raised a brow and gave Eve a questioning look. She nodded, understanding exactly what the Time Lord meant as she began to make her way to the door. She stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and hold her in place for a moment.

"Anything that happens after this—whatever you see…I won't be able to change that," he said softly. "There's no turning back," he stated as Evelyn relaxed before she nodded her head. She pulled her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know." Without another word, Eve began pulling the Doctor alongside her as she guided them to the door of the building. The pair stopped as Eve waited, the Time Lord leaning against the rickety door and finding it easy to open. He pushed it open and motioned for Evelyn to go ahead of him. She nodded and waltzed past before the Doctor followed after her, the pair going to the first door on their left. They leaned against the door and listened carefully before a loud thud resonated through the silence. Eve blinked as she met the Doctor's gaze before he pulled out his sonic and began to tamper with the door. Another firm thud filled the stiff silence as Eve's eyes widened. The Doctor worked quickly before he quickly opened the door, silently rushing in with his companion behind him.

"Where are they?" Evelyn asked as she found the sitting room and kitchen empty of people. The Doctor raised a brow as he noticed something on the floor. He knelt down and picked the metallic piece up, almost forgetting about what they had originally been wanting before. Eve rolled her eyes at the alien's short attention span before she began to quietly explore the flat, ignoring the mess around her. She continued with her silent search before she heard the sound of sputtering and splattering. Her stomach dropped as her throat closed, everything suddenly becoming extremely _too _real for her.

What was this all for? Why did she care so much? Jack the Ripper was a figure that meant nothing to her life, and yet here she was, risking her life for his (or even her) identity. The Doctor was right, annoyingly so; it wasn't worth the risk.

But even as she said that in her mind, she continued making her way towards the cracked open door.

The Doctor stared sternly down at the piece of metal in his hand as he examined it carefully. He leaned forward and sniffed before grimacing; he vaguely noticed Eve calling out his name. He then pointed his sonic at it, analyzing the make-up of the piece. And before his screwdriver had even finished calculating the results, the reels clicked properly in his mind and his eyes widened. For a moment, his heart stopped and his body was stiff, because at that moment the Doctor had realized that, no, Jack the Ripper was no man or woman.

"Evelyn!" he yelled, paying no attention to the volume of his voice or the time of night; he needed to grab Eve and get the hell out.

Standing quickly to his feet, the suited Doctor ran through the dingy flat before he stumbled upon an opened door. His eyes widened as he burst through and into the room, guns a blazing. There was a mad fire burning in his brown eyes as the gleamed, his body tight and warm from all the adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

Eve had been holding her breath. There were shadows that danced upon the wall that she could see through the opening of the door. She couldn't quite make out the figures, but from the small puddle of red on the floor, the 21 year old had a feeling that Mary Jane's last breath had already been had. The light from the room shined upon the part of Eve's face that could be seen through the opening of the door as she leaned in close. Her hands balled up into fists as she quaked with emotions that she couldn't control; fear, horror, sadness, and anticipation. She watched as the moving shadow the wall dug through something beneath it before pulling out a strange shape with a pop. The young woman raised a brow as she frowned, opening the door as inconspicuously as she could. She then poked her head through just a bit more before her eyes widened.

There, on the bed against the wall, was Mary Jane's limp and lifeless body. And over her, was a man holding a heart.

"Heart is incompatible." Evelyn kept her mouth shut as she mentally gasped. She tried not to make a sound as she gazed upon the man. But there was something that wasn't quite right about him. His voice was stone-cold and empty, but most of all, his left hand was mechanical, and the hand holding the human heart was covered in flesh.

What the hell was Evelyn looking at?

Taking a step back, Eve came to an abrupt stop, the floor creaking beneath her. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her feet and then up, gasping when she found the thing that had once been sitting over Mary Jane now standing in front of her. She turned to run but grunted as she felt a grimy hand grab her wrist and pull her roughly into the room. She hit the ground and winced, looking down at her arm to see it covered with a bit of blood.

She nearly gagged.

"Doctor!" she called out hesitantly as she stood to her feet and began backing away from the thing standing before her.

He wore clothes that matched the period, but the parts of the body that she could see were morphed. There were patches of skin that were discolored. Only one hand was covered with flesh while the other showed its real nature, and the robotic hand was shaped into a knife—which Eve assumed had been how "Jack the Ripper" had been able to make the incisions in his victims' bodies.

"Doctor!" she yelled out once more, hoping that this time the idiotic Time Lord would hear her call. She glanced over her shoulder when she felt herself bump into the all before she looked back at the robot-human. She stared intently at it as it stopped just a few steps in front of her before reaching out its bloody hand to her. She cringed as she stared at it, the red gleaming in the candlelight. But, instead of the hand ripping her apart or choking her to death as she had predicted, it merely rested upon her chest. The young woman blinked as she stared into the machine's eyes before it stepped back and stared.

"…Successful analysis." Eve gave the thing a confused stare as he twitched. "Heart is compatible."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" the black haired woman asked as she cleared her throat. "What is compatible?"

"Human heart is compatible."

"To _what_?!" Eve exclaimed as she stiffened, the robot in disguise now making its way towards her. The young woman acted quickly as she ducked between its legs and crawled away as quickly as she could. She stumbled to her feet as she looked over her shoulder, ready to run as quickly as she could. When a pair of sturdy hands grasped her carefully, she screamed out and turned forward, only to find the Doctor staring down at her with concern and shock.

"Evelyn!" he said happily as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. She relaxed as she closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into his warmth and reveling in the protection of his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Next time, instead of ignoring me, just come when I call!" Eve snapped with a huff as the Doctor smiled sheepishly.

"But for now, what in the name of everything I know is _that_?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder, staying right in the Doctor's arms as he stared with a narrow gaze. His grip tightened around Evelyn as the two stared at the being before them as it turned to fully face them.

"_That_ is a Clockwork Droid."

* * *

**Greetings, whoever is reading. I am back with an update. I actually was back from my short trip yesterday, but due to feeling very much under-the-weather, I didn't end up having a chance to update. Now that I'm up and feeling a bit better, I figured that I could post a new chapter now. Sorry for the longer wait than usual, but I'll be back to my normal schedule since I'm back!**

**Yes! the official kiss between the Doctor and Eve has finally arrived! Not exactly the most romantic experience, but I felt it was a perfect first kiss for Eve and the Doctor. I also brought back the Clockwork Droid, which is slightly important with the future chapters and is also a way I tied in the old season and the new season of Doctor who together...doesn't make sense yet because you readers haven't quite seen what I have planned, but it all makes sense in my noggin! And Jack the Ripper is a personal favorite subject of mine, so I thought, why not tie it in to the writing! I hope whoever has read this enjoyed and if not, I'm terribly sorry and I will do my best to do better!**

**Thank you for those who have been following and favoriting. I'm just happy that you like the story enough to do so. I will continue to work hard and I hope that my efforts do show in the writing. Thank you for showing your support for this story and I hope that I will do well enough in the future to keep your attention!**

**Have anything you want to say? Feel free to let me know! I am open to all comments so leave a review or if you want to keep it more private, send me a pm. I like hearing what you all have to say so I know what I need to change and what I'm doing correctly. I've said it before, but I'll say it again; I think it's important for readers to give their input so their voices can be heard. And you readers will know best what needs to be changed and what is done well! So your points are very important to me! Please let me know what you feel I should do better and what you enjoyed so I know for future reference! **

**Reviews:**

**Littlebirdd: **Love the new smiley! As always! I hope that the chapter was a good read for you. Thank you for supporting this story and I do genuinely hope that you like it and that you continue to like it! Hopefully I'll get to see another happy smiley!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I'm glad you think so! I don't want it to seem over-the-top or too forced, so I hope it doesn't come off that way. I think their chemistry together is very important so I put a lot of thought and effort into making it come off right! I also do love a good spoiler or two, but I just can't give anything away! Sorry! XD If only I could. You will get your answers eventually though! That much I can tell you! Thank you again for the review and telling me what you think! I hope that future chapters to come are up to your expectations! I'll do my best! Thanks again and hope to see you in the next chapter!

**hiddenflame268: **I'm very glad that you think it's original. I've not been writing long and I'm not a professional in the least bit, but I think originality is something of importance when it comes to writing, so thank you for the reassurance! I know I was gone longer than normal, but like I stated above, I'll be back to my usual updating schedule, so you won't have to wait as long like previously! I'm glad you like Eve and the Doctor! That's always reassuring to hear as well because having an original character, I do realize that it's the same as a character from the actual series. So I've put in a lot of work into making sure that she fits with the universe and the plot and the story! I'm glad it shows! Thanks so very much for reviewing and letting me know what you think! I hope you continue to read!

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **Hi there! Thank you so much for reviewing and taking the time out of your day to let me know what you think! I do appreciate that! I'm also very relieved to hear that you like Eve and the original chapters of this story. It's always a lot of pressure when you created a character and a new storyline for an already existing series because you always want to make sure that the characters make sense with the character you've created and that the plots match the series. I'm glad you think that! And you have no idea how happy I am to hear that the Doctor is portrayed correctly! Personally, one of my biggest pet peeves is when a character from a series or a movie or from whatever is not written correctly and their personality is just completely off. I've worked HARD on making sure I don't do that, and although there may be a few instances where perhaps the Doctor maybe isn't himself completely, I'm glad you think that he is written correctly! Such a relief! I'm big on not spoiling anything, so I can't directly agree with your assumptions about who that woman is, but I will so that I'm not _disagreeing. _You'll have to wait and see what happens and who she is! ;D I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and future chapters! And thank you again for the review!

**Guest: **Hi! Happy to hear that you enjoyed seeing a more personal look at Eve and the Doctor. It's always nice to get tidbits of something more intimate rather than action and craziness, though I still do love all those moments as well! There is much to come in the future, so I hope you're ready for it! Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you for the support in this story. I hope that you will continue to read and continue to enjoy! I'll work hard!

**Guest: **Thank you for your kind words! It takes such a weight off my shoulder to know that you enjoy this story so far and you think highly of it! I'm glad you think the original stuff I write fits in with _Doctor Who_ and I'm happy that you see goodness between the Doctor and Eve! There will definitely be more growth between them to come! As for the series itself, after this part of the story, there will be definitely more tie-in with the series! So it's coming! Thanks again for the review! Hope to see you in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to Doctor Who, no matter how hard I wish.**

_Jack the Robot Part II_

**November 10, 1888: London, England**

The Doctor sat wide awake as he stared into the flames that roared in the heart before him. His brown eyes gleamed from the light of the fire as his legs remained crossed over one another and his arms rested on the armrests of the chair he was sitting in. The silence settled around him, leaving him to his thoughts as the night drew on. He closed his eyes before sighing and leaning back in his seat, whatever composure he had now gone.

"Don't you ever sleep?" The Time Lord opened an eye at the voice as he sat up and looked over his shoulder. Evelyn stared at him from the bed with a curious expression as she kept the blanket wrapped tightly around her; it was freezing cold during the nights and early mornings. She watched as he motioned for her to come to the fire, knowing she had had her fill of slumber for the night. Nodding, she stood to her feet and walked over before she sat in the chair a few inches away from his. She sighed, relieved to feel the warmth of the fire against her chilled skin, shivers scurrying up her back.

"Time Lords don't need much sleep in order to function properly," the Doctor explained quietly as Evelyn nodded. She looked over at the brunet as she frowned, seeing the solemn look upon his usually enthusiastic face.

"…We haven't seen that robot thing in a bit," Evelyn pointed out quietly as the Doctor continued to stare into the fire. "What if it's just decided to give up?" the young woman asked hopefully as the humanoid beside her shook his head.

"It's locked on to you. For whatever reason, it wants _your _heart. And it won't stop until it gets it."

"So then, why don't we just leave?"

"Because if it can't get what it needs from you then it will continue searching through others." And Mary Jane Kelly was originally supposed to be his last victim.

With a sigh, Evelyn leaned back and held tightly to the blanket. She frowned as she shook her head before noticing the Doctor giving her a glare. She blinked before rolling her eyes. "What?"

"Oh don't give me that," the Doctor snapped as he leaned in towards her. "What did I tell you? What was the _one _thing I wanted to avoid?"

"…Danger?"

"And what did you walk yourself right into?"

"Look! This wasn't just my—alright, this time around maybe it was just a _tad bit _my fault, but how was I supposed to know that my heart was compatible to whatever it needs!" Eve remarked loudly as she threw her hands up into the air as the Doctor rolled his eyes releasing an irritated groan before standing to his feet.

"Don't get all dramatic on me, you mad man!" Evelyn nearly yelled as she too stood to her feet, the blanket that had been covering her now falling to the floor. She pointed accusingly at the Doctor as he narrowed his eyes at her, waiting to see what she just had to say. "If you had just driven the TARDIS to the correct year, _none _of this would be happening."

"Oh, so now it's _my _fault?"

"Well, if the shoe fits!" Eve exclaimed as she laughed bitterly. "I think I'm going to get you a map of the universe and time so next time you decide to travel you won't get lost!"

"Is that right? Maybe I should invest in getting you a sign that says 'walking target, please come get me'!" the Time Lord retoreted as Eve gave him an expression of offense.

"Oh, you are just—ugh!" Evelyn grabbed the nearest object, which had been a chamber pot, and chucked it at the Doctor. The Time Lord's eyes widened as he swiftly ducked, the golden pot tumbling out the window. A shrill yelp could be heard from outside as the pair froze.

Eve stared with wide eyes as the Doctor slowly looked over his shoulder. He carefully stood to his feet as he looked over at the young woman, both exchanging glances before they walked cautiously towards the window. They peered down and watched as a woman frantically tried to wipe off whatever was in the pot. She looked up angrily as the Doctor and Eve smiled sheepishly before quickly seeking refuge inside. They sat in silence for a short second before they broke out into a fit of laughter. It was gradual at first, the two chuckling quietly and softly. But then, as the seconds ticked on, their laughter blossomed and soon they were holding one another up, gasping for air.

Finally, after a few more moments, the pair relaxed before Evelyn sighed and looked up at the Doctor. They were seated on the bedside, gazing at each other before Eve smiled, holding her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry." The man beside her blinked as he watched her intently. She stared down at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. "…I just…solving this mystery just sounded so lovely to me," she stated gently, the Doctor suddenly realizing what this had been all about.

He smiled as he placed a hand over hers, clasping them safely in his. He squeezed before Eve smiled up at him, feeling a bit reassured about everything going on.

"So then!" the Doctor hopped up on to his feet as he turned to look at Eve. She blinked as watched him with wide eyes as he paced in front of her. "He said that your heart is compatible, but the question is compatible with what?" he asked; there was no giant ship to rebuild this time around.

In a matter of seconds, the Doctor's face began to brighten as his lips formed a wide grin. He turned to Eve as he held his hands out to her, motioning for her to stand up. She did as told as she blinked, still rather confused as to what the alien was up to in the first place.

"I've been asking all the wrong questions!"

"Then what are the right ones?"

"Why is the heart important?" he asked as the young human before him raised a brow.

"Is that a serious question?"

"Just answer."

"It keeps blood pumping through our veins and to the lungs for oxygenation. It keeps us alive."

"No, no. That's not right," the Doctor said as he shook his head vigorously. "The droid is using human parts in order to keep itself functioning. Which means that every part that it takes out from the victims is a part that it needs or wants to use. But, even if that's the case, the general make of the droid is wires and metal! It may be forgotten underneath all of the stolen human parts, but it's still a droid," he stated evenly as Evelyn nodded her head. "So, then _why _is the heart so important? What does it need the heart for?"

"I—I don't know!" Eve snapped as the Doctor shook his head.

"That's not an answer."

"Umm…well…" Eve thought hard for a moment as the Doctor watched her closely before smiling at the realization that washed over her.

"Feelings, a conscience."

"Now you're getting it!" the Doctor cheered before he quickly grabbed Eve's hand.

"So? Now what do we do?"

"We don't do anything. It knows what it wants and it knows that you're here. For now, we wait," the blue suited alien stated evenly. He smiled at Eve as he squeezed her hand gently in his as he led the way out of the room from the inn they were occupying. "For now, we explore 1888!"

§

Just as the Doctor had said, they explored. And although they had been two years later than they had planned, they had paid a quick visit to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle—which had been, quite frankly, almost the best moment of Eve's life; it was a close first with meeting the Doctor.

The day went on as it did for everyone, though there was still chatter running about with what had happened to Mary Jane Kelly. Eve tried not to let her face fall or her heart clench every time she heard a whisper or a hushed conversation about it. She merely held her head up high and stayed close to the Doctor's side; as long as he was there, she could ignore all else around her.

The night had crept upon Eve as she sat outside on a bench. The laughter of their day had disappeared and whatever light mood she had been had been stomped out; it was time to get serious. She wore the Doctor's coat happily as she sighed, her breath visible in the cold, brisk air. She glanced over her shoulder as she waited patiently, silently going over all she needed to in her mind. She had been told specifically by the Doctor that she was to stay right where she was; if what they were about to do was going to work, then she was going to have to do everything the way the Time Lord had told her to do it. This time around, she was going to actually listen to the Doctor.

Sighing, the young woman rubbed her gloved hands together as she blew her warm breath on to them. The Doctor's voice resonated through the silence as she stared up at the night sky.

_You have to listen __**very **__carefully to me, V. _

Evelyn's eyes flickered open as she glanced around, a chill running up her back. She frowned at the absence of people around her, though there was cheering and laughing that could be heard from the pub just down the street. She smiled at that before she turned her head in the other direction. She blinked as she raised a brow, noticing a shadow several feet down the way.

_Just like you said, if this is going to work, then I need you to trust me. _

Eve cautiously stood to her feet as she pulled the long jacket shut around her and took a step back. She watched as the figure took one closer to her, stopping when she stopped. With a grimace, the young woman cleared her throat, not moving a single bit.

_Evelyn, the droid is going to find you, and it's going to take you. And when that happens, I can't stop it. _

"…Are you alright?" Eve called out hesitantly to the stiff stranger. She squinted her eyes in order to try and get a better look through the darkness of the night before she blinked, the person stepping out from the shadow and smiling at her. She relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, miss. I thought you were someone I knew! But I'm afraid I was wrong," the older gentleman stated as he nodded and tipped his top hat at her before making his way down the street and into a shop. Eve laughed to herself before she shook her head, sitting back down on the bench before she let her shoulders sag.

_When that happens, I need you to make sure to keep my sonic going. I'll be able to trace you and find you wherever it's going to take you. _

The black haired woman kept her hands dug deeply into the Doctor's jacket pockets, holding tightly to the sonic screwdriver. She closed her eyes and nodded to herself before she flicked it on, the material of the jacket muffling the usual humming sound that it made. She then leaned back against the bench before she stared up at the stars. As she did this, she never noticed the shadow that stepped out from the corner of an alley behind her.

_It's going to take me time to find your exact coordinates, but when I do find them—the second I find out where you are, I'll come for you_.

A footstep from behind caught Evelyn's attention as she blinked. She looked over her shoulder, but the moment she turned, something hard had collided into her head. Her eyes widened for only a second as shock crashed through her—followed by pain. It shot through her head much like a bullet, causing her to tumble off the bench and onto the cobble stones on the ground. The world span as her vision blurred, a dull ache pounding rhythmically against her temple like a drum. Her hearing echoed as a pair of black boots appeared before her before her eyes closed.

_I __**will **__find you, Evelyn. So just hang in there for me. I promise I won't let you down. _

§

Evelyn wasn't sure if she was spinning or the ground beneath her was moving. Her head was heavy and she was sure that a migraine was in the works. But even through all the agony she was feeling, she still managed to open her eyes and sit up. A groan slipped from her lips as it bounced off the walls of wherever she had been taken. She raised a brow and began to assess the situation.

She was in some sort of warehouse. She wasn't sure how far she had been taken, but she was sure she was no longer where she had been before. It was cold, dim and dank. The bitter breeze hissed through the night before Eve looked over towards the footsteps that caught her attention. She watched with apprehension shining in her eyes as the droid she had seen a few days before stepped out from the darkness and into the light.

"Target acquired."

"Right. That's me," Eve quietly said to herself.

"Dismemberment will begin now."

"Wait!" Eve yelled as she quickly stood up and held her arms out in order to keep the robot at bay. "You don't want to do this."

"Dismemberment will begin now," it repeated, ignoring whatever the dark haired woman had to say.

Eve growled before she turned and began to run towards the double doors just a ways ahead of her. She nearly ran into them as she stopped, tugging as hard as she could; they were locked. She shook her head as she looked over her shoulder and watched as the droid approached her with no care at all; it knew there was no escape for her. Still, Evelyn had hope. She glanced around before the thoughts in her head began to form.

"I heard that you collect human parts in order to keep yourself functioning, right?"

"That is correct," the droid replied back.

"So then, why do you need my heart? What is so compatible about it?" she asked, hoping to buy a bit of time.

"Your heart is compatible. Your heart is needed in order to reach true completion."

"Completion? What do you need to be complete for?" she asked as the droid stopped in front of her for a moment. It stared with its stolen eyes, watching Eve intently before it finally spoke.

"Must reach completion for the promised land." Eve blinked before her entire body stiffened, the droid's robotic hand shifting into a long and thin knife. She screamed out before she shook her head.

"You're wrong!" the young woman yelled out as she pressed her back firmly against the doors of the warehouse she was in. "You don't need my heart, because you already have heart!" she pointed out as the droid tilted its head, almost as if it was doing it in a curious manner.

"That's why you did what you did, isn't it?!" Eve exclaimed as her voice cracked and her hands trembled. She held her arms up, as if she thought the droid would stop at the gesture. She watched as it slowed its pace, staring intently at her. "If you didn't have a heart, you would have just taken what you needed without second thought. But you didn't! You made sure that each of those women had died before you began dissecting," she called out as she tried to remain composed. "And that's why you picked women who had no families, no one to mourn them. Because you knew what sort of pain such a loss could impose on someone." Eve stared with hope gleaming in her eyes as the droid stopped what it was doing and stood motionlessly in front of her.

"What you did was wrong. And although you don't have a heart to truly understand, inside—somewhere inside of you, you know that I'm right. You know that what you're doing is not right," she stated evenly. "And how would you know that? A robot without an actual heart inside of your metal chest? Well…having a heart—having _true_ heart, it's not about the physical aspect of it," she stated softly as she smiled at the droid.

"You don't need to have a physical heart to know what having feelings are like or to know what living is like!" Eve explained. She watched intently as the droid took one step away from her, and her heart fluttered. She kept her guard up as the droid's arm twitched before it shifted back into a metal hand.

She could breathe again.

Letting out heavy and deep breaths, Eve watched as the droid approached her slowly. She stared intently before she felt the cold metal against her chest once more. She watched as the humanoid closed its eyes before looking back at her. She smiled softly as she nodded, placing her hands on its own. Without another word, the droid turned and began to walk away, not looking once back at her. Eve panted before she began to fall to her knees. Her eyes widened when she felt arms catch her and hold her up.

"It's alright. I've got you," she heard the Doctor say calmly as she clung on to him and quaked in his grasp. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. He smiled proudly down at her for a moment before he looked after the droid, the robot nowhere to be seen. He nodded to himself before he helped Eve stand properly to her feet before giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

"You were as brilliant as I thought you'd be!" he said as Eve sighed and shook her head before she laughed, letting her head hang low; she was emotionally and physically exhausted. She didn't bother saying anything as the Doctor helped escort her back into the TARDIS before he nodded, giving the warehouse one look before shutting the door.

**April 21, 2013: Montana, United States**

The Doctor sat quietly on his usual chair as he read through Eve's notecards she had made for studying. He nodded as he read them, impressed at the young woman's neatness. He set the notecards down before he glanced over at the bed, Evelyn sleeping soundly. He smiled before the sound of someone knocking on the outer door of the room caught his attention. He blinked before he stood up and approached the door. Without thought, he opened it and smiled before he froze.

"Professor Smith?"

"Lisa Miller…" The pair stared at each other for a long moment before the Doctor cleared his throat and smiled. "What a lovely surprise!"

"I didn't realize that Eve was going to have…company…" Lisa trailed off, still completely caught off guard by her substitute teacher's presence in her friend's room. "What—What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Ms. Young was having a bit of trouble understanding a few concepts for an exam she has in one of her classes so she asked me to tutor her," he explained smoothly; hopefully, Lisa wouldn't realize just how inappropriate it would truly be for a professor—substitute or not—to come to a student's room, period.

The redhead blinked before she smiled and nodded; his explanation seemed to be enough for her. "I was just stopping by because I hadn't seen her since we left Chicago," she explained as the Doctor nodded with an intrigued smile.

"Oh, that's right! The convention! How was it?" the Doctor asked curiously as Lisa waved off the question with a playful smirk.

"Oh, you know, just won second place against 20 other schools," she stated as the Doctor laughed.

"Brilliant!"

"Is Eve here?"

"Oh, she's actually getting ready to rest for a bit. Long weekend, and all," he said as he began to make his way out of the room as if he were heading out too.

"That's true. I'll have to stop by another time then," Lisa said as she shrugged, walking to the elevator with the brunet. She stole a glance at him before smiling to herself; she was glad he didn't seem to notice the way she was fawning over him.

The ride down the elevator had been pleasant, but once they reached the lobby, they had gone their separate ways. The Doctor sighed as he quickly pulled out a chain with a key hanging from it. He draped it around his neck and watched as he became nothing but a shadow to the people around him.

"Close one, Doctor," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the stairway and made his way back up to Evelyn's floor.

He waltzed back into the room after sonicing his way back in, stopping when he noticed Eve awake and reading through her textbook. "Where were you off to?" she asked without looking up as the Doctor pulled his jacket off.

"Friend of yours popped by. Lisa, she's a lovely girl," the Doctor stated as he pulled the key from his neck and slipped it back into his pocket. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall as Eve raised a brow.

"Lisa? What for?"

"She just wanted to check up on you. Seems like you have a good friend," he stated with a smile. He blinked, slightly puzzled by the gentle look upon the student's face.

"What?"

"…Lisa is a good friend," Eve stated as she shrugged. "Just never thought I'd say something like that," she muttered as the Doctor's expression softened.

"…The droid—it kept saying that your heart was compatible." Eve looked up as she watched the Doctor sit down beside her on the bed. "Why your heart? Why was your heart compatible and the others not?" The black haired woman stared at the Doctor intently as he gave her a sideways glance before smiling.

"You, Evelyn Young, have one of the biggest hearts," he stated evenly. "You have a heart so much full of love and so much full of care that you just haven't discovered yet—waiting to be unleashed." Eve's brown eyes sparkled as she stared at the Doctor, his words jabbing her from every corner. She clutched her textbook as the Doctor smiled at her and gently bumped her shoulder.

"Don't look so shocked. Beneath that grumpy exterior of yours, there's happiness too."

"_Grumpy_?"

"You know, like the seven dwarves. Grumpy!"

"I'm not _grumpy_!"

"Don't take it so hard. Grumpy happens to be one of my favorites!"

"Really? Even though you're so much like Dopey?"

"Dopey? _Me_? Now you're just being mean."

The Doctor began to laugh as Eve smiled widely before she shook her head and began to continue reading. She swatted the Time Lord's hand away as he pointed to a sentence in the book that he found incorrect and inaccurate. The student rolled her eyes before she began to push the humanoid away, trying to rid herself of the distraction. All the way, the Doctor easily fought against her strength as he continued to point out the flaws of the point.

And so, continued the journey of the Doctor and Evelyn.

* * *

**So ends the adventure with the Clockwork Droid! Hopefully it met everyone's expectations! I know we've seen the droids in the series with Tennant and the new series with Capaldi, and I wanted to bring it in to this story for the future because it's all going to tie in at the end. Which also shows you that I do plan on taking this story pretty far...we'll see how it all goes! In the very, very end, the theme of choice and the theme of fixed points and even the theme of paradise will all make sense (or I'm hoping that it will all make sense). **

**Thank you for taking the time to read! To those of you who are here, I hope this story is to your liking so far. If not, I'm really sorry to hear that and I hope that maybe future chapters will change your mind. If not, I completely understand! I want to thank everyone who's favorited and followed this story. It shows your liking for it and it also shows the support you give, and I genuinely do appreciate all of that. It makes me feel reassured that I'm doing something right with this and my writing! And although this started out as just something as a hobby, I've come to really enjoy writing, so thank you for supporting this story and indirectly supporting me! **

**If you have something you would like to say about the story please feel free to leave a review or send me a pm! I'm always open for critiquing. If I'm going to grow as a writer I think it's important to know what my faults are and what my strengths are so anything you readers have to say is truly important and is something I take to heart! So don't be shy! The more advice the better :) **

**Reviews: **

**crossMIRAGE19: **Hi there again! I'm happy to see you enjoyed the kiss between the Doctor and Eve! Like I've said before, may not have been the most romantic set-up for a kiss, but I feel it fit the pair very well, and I'm guessing/hoping you felt the same way! It's basically sort of like an honor to hear that someone ships Eve and the Doctor. I have my own ships with specific characters from TV shows and movies, so to hear someone say they ship Eve/the Doctor makes me grin! Thank you for that compliment (I promise that there will be more romance between these two)! It's difficult writing original chapters to existing universes, but I'm glad you're enjoying what I post so far! Hopefully you'll continue to, and although this was sort of a small arc in this story, every chapter that I write has something important that will play a part in the future! Also! You asked me if there was someone in particular I pictured as Eve, and after putting some thought into it, I've found someone! The actress Song Hye Kyo, she's a Korean actress that pretty popular in South Korea, and there's a specific look that she has that I picture perfectly with Evelyn. If you'd like, google her and you'll find some pictures of her, any shot with dark black hair and without any front bangs and that's Evelyn for you! I hope that helps you! Thank you so much for the review, sorry I've rambled away, but I do appreciate you saying how you feel about this story and about my writing! Thanks again!

**Littlebirdd: **Hooray! Another smiley face! Which, in turn, means that it's another chapter that you've enjoyed reading (I can only hope)! Thank you very, very much for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying this story, and I can only hope that with my hard work you will continue to like the future posts that I put up! I'll do my very best to keep those faces coming :)

**Guest: **It's always good to hear that you can picture characters doing specific things, especially when it comes to original characters...at least, personally, I believe so! In my head, it means that you are able to connect with the original character and it means that you can actually picture them in the universe in which they are written for, so that is a great relief to me! I hope you can continue to see the Doctor and Eve together! Thank you so much for the review! I very much appreciate you taking the time to leave one, and I hope you enjoy reading future posts!

**Nonuser: **Yes! The kiss FINALLY happened! I'm it makes me excited that you were so enthused about it when it happened! I hope that any future moments I have with the Doctor/Eve will bring the same, positive reaction from you! XD Thank you for leaving a review and letting me know what your thoughts are! I'm glad you did so and I hope that my future chapters are enjoyable for you! One can only hope ;) Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any characters affiliated with the series**

_Graduation Gift_

**2030: Barcelona **

The Doctor huffed and puffed as he sprinted through a thick forest. He smirked as his target ran just a few paces ahead of him before he quickly leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the wriggling creature. He smirked to himself before he stood to his feet, grinning with triumph. He nodded to himself as the creature tried to escape his grasp. He shook his head before he carefully carried it out of the forest and through a field, his TARDIS sitting at the base of the valley. He glanced down at his wrist, realizing that he didn't have a watch, and then chuckled before he ran to his ship. He pushed the door open and quickly shut it, letting loose the creature he had successfully caught. It ran up to the console and began to yap at it before turning to yap back at the Doctor.

"Oh, calm down. It's alright!" he assured as he quickly ran up to the controls and began flicking switches and pressing buttons.

He had a ceremony to catch.

**May 18, 2013: Montana, United States**

She was in a blue gown and cap, with a white tassel hanging on it. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap as her foot lightly tapped against the auditorium floor. There were cameras flashing and whispers throughout the dome that bit away at Eve, but she ignored it all as she continued to stare at the program in her hands. She smiled to herself as name-after-name, students lined up and made their way up to the stage. She watched as the students in the row in front of her all stood up, making their way down the aisle for their awaiting futures. She glanced up at the audience as her gaze softened; she wondered how proud her parents would be of her at that very moment.

The young woman beside Eve tapped her shoulder, nodding her head and motioning for her to stand with the rest. Eve quickly scrambled to her feet before she straightened out her gown and followed the line of young men and women. She took a deep breath and smiled as names were called one-after-another. She waited patiently before she raised a brow; she could hear a familiar whirring in the distance.

Evelyn waited at the bottom of the steps as she watched the young man in front of her make his way on to the stage. He shook hands with the president of the university before holding his diploma out. Cheers could be heard as he grinned and made his way back down. Eve stared after him for a moment before excitement fluttered in her stomach.

"Evelyn Young." Taking a deep breath, Eve made her way up before she approached the president, who smiled widely at her. He shook her hand and congratulated her as she thanked him and took her diploma. She could hear several cheers from a few of her friends, but there was a single voice that had caught her attention.

"That's my girl!" Evelyn's eyes immediately scanned the crowd before they landed on a man that stood just at the top row of the seats. He was clapping and grinning down at her, and in that moment, Eve found herself grinning from ear-to-ear as people continued to cheer and clap. She carefully made her way down the steps before she headed down the aisle.

She had officially finished up her last year in college.

§

"Eve!" Said young woman turned and smiled widely as she opened her arms, Lisa leaping into her embrace and holding her tightly. "We made it!"

"Yes, yes we did!" the black haired graduate said with a laugh before they pulled away from one another.

"Have any family here?" Lisa asked curiously as Eve smiled and shook her head.

"My aunt is in England and doesn't like travelling alone." Her uncle had passed long ago.

"Sorry to hear!" Lisa said with a frown as Eve shrugged and continued to smile brightly.

"That's alright," she said as she looked past Lisa and found the Doctor smiling widely at her. "The people I need are already here," she said as she gave Lisa one more hug.

"I'll give you a ring later," Eve stated as Lisa nodded and began to make her way towards her own family. Eve stared after her fondly for a second longer before she turned to the Doctor. She smirked widely as he grinned back at her before opening his arms. She laughed before sprinting towards the Time Lord and throwing herself into his arms. He laughed along with her as he held her tightly lifting her from the ground with ease.

"Congratulations, V!" he said happily as he carefully set her back down on her feet after a moment. The young woman sighed as she smiled widely, before noticing the dirt on his face and the way his pinstripe suit was slightly torn here and there.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh! That's right!" he exclaimed as he held his hand out to her. "I've got a gift for you."

"A gift?" Eve grabbed his hand without thought as he led the way, walking around the building and into the back field. She smiled at the way the blue police box seemed to wait for them; it had only been a week but she had missed the TARDIS so.

Releasing her hand, the Doctor reached for the door before he looked over his shoulder with a wily smile. "Ready?"

"Ready as always," she said before the brunet opened the door and stepped inside. Eve quickly followed after him before she blinked, watching as a fury blob darted for her and leaped up at her. She yelped as she stumbled back, quickly catching whatever had jumped at her. She stared down and blinked before she looked at the Doctor. He wore a grin the entire time as he watched quietly with his hands in his pant pockets.

"What is this?"

"It's a Barcelonian dog!"

"…A dog from Barcelona?"

"The _planet _Barcelona," the Doctor stated before Eve blinked. She gazed down at the dog before she blinked.

"It has no nose."

"Wonderful observation." Eve shot the Time Lord a look at that.

"Well, thank you," she said with a wide smile as she lifted the small dog in her hands. She gazed at it as he panted, staring back down at her; it would have to take some time to adjust to the nose-less animal.

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" Eve smiled happily as the dog barked, its tongue hanging from its mouth. She chuckled at that before she cradled it in her arms. "Was the mad man scary?"

"Oi!" the Doctor snapped as he looked up from the controls and shot an annoyed look at Eve.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from his wrath," she cooed playfully as she smirked at the Time Lord, who merely muttered under his breath before chuckling.

Swiftly, he stood up tall and clapped his hands together as he smiled widely. "Graduation gift part two!"

"Oh? You really know how to spoil a girl," Eve said with a smirk as the Doctor laughed.

"I can be quite the charmer when I want," he said playfully.

"So then! Where to?"

Evelyn thought for a moment before her gaze softened. She smiled as she approached the Doctor's side and nodded her head; she knew exactly where she wanted to go. "London, July 12, 2000." The Doctor blinked at the rather specific date as he raised a brow at his companion.

"Any special reason?" he asked as he began inputting the coordinates. He glanced at Eve as she smiled and shrugged. Hesitating, the Doctor stared at the young woman before nodding.

"Allons-y!"

**July 12, 2000: London, England **

"Well then! Here we are!" The Doctor opened the door and stepped out before Eve followed him, glancing around with wide eyes. The pair was broken from their thoughts as a barking dog caught their attention. They quickly looked down and watched as the black puppy slipped between their legs before Eve quickly caught it, not wanting to let him wander off on his own.

"Whoa there!" the young woman said as she grabbed her new pet, the Doctor chuckling and rubbing him behind the ears.

"You're just a wonky fellow, aren't you," he said before he shut the TARDIS door.

"So! What is there you'd like to see?" the Doctor inquired as Eve smiled widely. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and quickly led him through the city. He eyed the young woman carefully as he noted her accelerated heart rate and the slight clamminess of her hands; she was excited about something.

They walked hand-in-hand for several minutes before they stopped, Eve smiling widely up at an apartment complex. "This is it!"

The Doctor blinked as he gave Eve a confused stare. "This is what?"

"Come on!" The young woman wasted no time as she dragged the Doctor in, the man nearly losing his footing. He followed after Eve before she finally stopped on the third floor, walking up to room 347.

"Doctor, sonic?" He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously but did as asked; it was her gift, after all.

Pulling out the screwdriver, the blue end lit up as the Doctor pointed it at the lock. He smiled at the sound of the door unlocking before he opened it and stepped inside. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but when he had stepped inside, he was positive that he never would have expected this.

An empty room.

"V? Sorry. You'll have to get me up to speed. What exactly are we doing?" the Doctor asked as Evelyn waved his question off and quickly made her way through the flat. She set her dog down as he ran freely around the vacant apartment. The Doctor watched curiously as the young woman stepped out on to the balcony door that was across the way from the entrance. She leaned against the railing and peered to her left, as if she was waiting to see something. Wanting to know what she knew, the Doctor followed her out before he stood beside her, following her gaze.

"Ev, darling! Please don't sit on the railing like that." The Doctor's eyes widened as he watched a young woman—probably in her 30s—step out on to the balcony beside theirs and grab a young girl that was trying to peer over the edge.

"Mum! I can't see if you do that!" the little girl snapped, her mother gently guiding her back inside.

"No."

"What?"

"Absolutely not!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"Do _you _know what?"

The Doctor shook his head as he quickly grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her back inside. "How long?" he asked as Eve tried to play innocent.

"I don't know—"

"_How. Long_?" Eve frowned at the seriousness in the Doctor's voice before she sighed.

"…Two days." Two days before her parents had died.

The Time Lord glared before he began to search half-hazardously for the dog. "We're leaving."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm not doing this with you," he snapped as he turned to look back at Eve. "I'm sorry for your parents and your loss, I truly am. But I can't let you change that. It's already a part of your history—your life. By saving them, the universe would need—"

"Doctor!" Eve called out as she quickly approached him and placed her hands on his chest. He breathed heavily as he stared down wide-eyed at Evelyn, who stared at him with a taken aback stare. She rubbed his chest in a circular motion with both hands, calming the Doctor down after a few seconds. "I'm not here to change anything," the young woman assured quietly, though the Time Lord was not quick to believe her words.

"I can't take that ris—"

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor blinked as Eve stared up at him with a firm gaze. She waited quietly for his reply before she frowned. "Doctor. Do you trust me?" she asked once more.

He had been here before. He had made the same mistake before. Maybe not with this face, but that didn't matter because he still remembered. He remembered the way Rose had promised him her visit would be innocent, and then he remembered the way it had all played out in the end. And although it had all worked out, that sad and torn expression on Rose's face still haunted the Doctor when he thought about what had happened; he didn't want to see that look upon Eve's glowing face ever.

But Eve was different. There was a stability in her eyes that made the Doctor feel a bit more relaxed—a bit more at ease. And so, he answered honestly. "Of course I do."

"Then trust me. I'm not here to change anything," Eve said with a reassuring nod. "I just…there's something I need to do," she stated evenly as she walked down the hall of the empty apartment in search for her puppy. The Doctor stood in her wake as he frowned before clearing his throat and following after her.

"I'm sure you have an explanation for this flat?" he asked lightheartedly as Evelyn chuckled, picking up the black dog as he sniffed around an empty bedroom.

"This room has been vacant for the eight years that I lived here. I figured it would be the perfect place to stay while we wait."

"And what exactly is it that we're waiting for?" the brunet inquired gently as Eve let her shoulders sag.

"…We're waiting for the day my parents die."

§

The Doctor had given Eve specific ground rules.

One. She wasn't to come into any contact with herself at all. **At all**. He had gone on about paradoxes and about the universe and the last thing Eve wanted was to give him any right to say "I told you so" or "this is what happens when you don't listen to me". So, she decided from the start that she would do as told for the time being; and anyways, she didn't want to have to deal with any strange side-effects of meeting herself.

Two. She was to stay as under-the-radar as possible. There was no need to draw any strange attention to themselves. As far as the Doctor was concerned, the year 2000 had very little issues with aliens, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Three. No matter what she saw, she was _forbidden_ to interfere with anything her parents did. Fixed point in time—the breakdown of time and space—there was no need for the Doctor to explain; Evelyn was smart enough to realize just how essential it was to keep important points in time and life the same.

And so, with that agreed upon, the Doctor had decided that they could stay for the time being; it wasn't as if he was going to leave without Eve anyways.

"What am I going to call you?" Eve stared down at her dog as she held the leash that was connected to its brand new collar—courtesy of the Doctor. The puppy contently dug at a spot in the grass, his stubby tail wagging in the air as it did so. The graduated student chuckled before she gave the leash a light tug, her puppy lifting its head up and then quickly running up to her; surprisingly, Barcelonian dogs were rather easy to domesticate.

Turning to head back to the flat, Eve winced as she bumped into someone, the person falling and dropping a few bags. Her eyes widened as she immediately knelt down and began to help the stranger with their bags. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she shook her head at her clumsiness. She muttered under her breath about her own stupidity before she looked up with a smile. "I—" Eve froze as her pupils dilated. Her breath was lost in throat as well as her words, the stranger seemingly clueless to the tension in Eve's body.

"It's alright. I probably should have been paying more attention myself," a young brunette said as she chuckled. She looked up and blinked as she finally noticed the strange look upon the other woman's face. "Are you alright?"

"Ye—Yes! Sorry, I just realized that I recognize you from somewhere," Eve stated on the fly as the woman before her raised a brow. "You live in the building on the corner of Quill, yeah?"

"That's right! Third floor."

"Oh! I just moved in," Eve lied as she placed a pleasant smile upon her lips; she wasn't sure when she had begun to excel at creating stories. "Room 347!"

"Oh, that's right next door to us!" the woman exclaimed as she laughed. "How serendipitous!" Eve chuckled weakly as she nodded her head, standing as the woman did so as well.

"Serendipitous, indeed."

"Eleanor. Eleanor Young," the woman introduced as Eve ignored the burning in her eyes and blinked away the hot tears that threatened to form.

"It's great to meet you," she said gently as they shook hands. Eleanor raised a brow as the stranger's hand lingered in hers before it was quickly pulled away.

"What's your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me! Evelyn. Um—Evelyn Smith," she said with a forced smile as Eleanor nodded her head. The two began to walk side-by-side, the black dog on Eve's leash running ahead but just stopping far enough that the leash wouldn't choke him.

"You have a lovely pet! Oh, dear. What happened to its nose?"

"Oh, he was born that way. Still haven't picked a name out for him. I actually just got him," Eve said offhandedly as Eleanor smiled widely.

"Buy him yourself?"

"Oh, no. He was a gift from—"

"Eleanor?" Said woman looked away from her companion and smiled widely as her husband climbed out of his car and made his way towards her. Eve blinked and stared with shocked eyes as her entire figure seemed to become as stiff as a plank. She watched as her mother and father kissed before they turned to her.

"Oh, Jin! This is our new neighbor! She just moved in next door," Eleanor introduced. Jin smiled as he looked to Eve and held his hand out. Eve stared at it with the same, surprised expression she had been wearing throughout the entire scene.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jin Young," he introduced with a friendly smile as Eve tried to gain her bearings. She cleared her throat as she quickly blinked away the fresh tears and composed herself. She hesitantly held her hand out to his before shaking it and nodding her head.

"Evelyn Smith."

"Oh, what a coincidence. Our daughter's name is Evelyn," Jin pointed out as his wife nodded with a laugh as they led the way inside the building. Eve let out a held breath as she slapped herself on the forehead and quickly followed after them.

"So! Do you live alone?" the 34 year old inquired as Eve shook her head.

"Oh, no. I'm living with—well, you see—I'm not technically alone—" Approaching her door, Eve began to panic as she unlocked the door, her dog barking at it and pawing at it before she opened it.

"Evelyn?" Jin and Eleanor blinked as a man's voice resonated from inside of the room. Eve blinked as she looked to her neighbors before nodding her head.

"I live with my boyfriend!"

"Evelyn, what's—" The Doctor stopped as he stepped through the threshold of the doorway and found himself not only in the company of Eve, but her parents as well. He blinked before he looked down at Eve, who smiled anxiously at him before she looped her arm with his.

"This is my boyfriend, John!"

"What?" the Doctor quietly asked as he forced a smile across his thin lips. Eve merely continued to smile as she leaned her head against his arm.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet our new neighbors," Jin said as he stepped towards the Doctor and held his hand out. "I'm Jin Young, and this is my wife, Eleanor Young," he introduced as the Doctor numbly shook their hands. He chuckled weakly as he nodded before clearing his throat and gaining back his self-control.

"It's lovely to meet you, it truly is." And that, he really meant.

"If you'll excuse us, I've got to feed the wonky one down here," the Doctor said as he motioned to the yapping dog. The Youngs nodded and waved goodbye as they stepped into their home before the Doctor pulled Eve in. She quickly shut the door and let out a breath as the Doctor shook his head.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute!"

"This time it _really _wasn't my fault!" Eve insisted as the Doctor shook his head and gave Eve an unconvinced look. She sighed before letting her shoulders sag, only to feel rather caught off guard when she noticed a couch and the small ottoman in front of it. She then took notice to the few dishes and silverware in the kitchen as well as curtains in front of the balcony door.

"When did you get all this done?"

"While you were out causing trouble," the Doctor replied back snarkily as he smirked, Eve shooting him a cold stare before she sighed.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I was just walking the pup here—"

"Are you ever going to name him?"

"I'm still working on it." The Doctor chuckled as he knelt down and watched as the Barcelonian dog ran circles around him.

"Anyways, I was just walking him and then I bumped into El—my mum on the street. It was completely by chance! And then dad showed up and it was just all a mess after that." Eve let out a tired breath as she ran her hands through her hair, the Time Lord smirking as he stood to his feet.

"_So_…boyfriend?" Eve shot him a heated stare as she scoffed and brushed past him and into the kitchen.

"I panicked! You and I don't look a thing alike, so that ruled out family member. And, honestly, if I had been smarter, I should have just said that you were a friend or something, but obviously I'm not! So now, we're stuck playing the part of the happy couple," she snapped as the Doctor laughed. He smiled cheekily as the young woman grabbed a water bottle from the fridge that was supplied with the flat. She gave the Doctor an unamused stare before sighing, the humanoid leaning against the counter. He let his jaw fall open as he prepared to speak, but he winced and cried out in pain as he looked down to his feet and watched as the black dog bit at his feet and ankles. Eve smirked at that as she took a seat on the couch, her nameless pet quickly following after her and sitting in her lap. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the pair before he rubbed his ankles.

"Wonky little…"

§

"If you keep teasing him, he's only going to get angrier and like you less."

"Who said he didn't like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Eve sat on the couch with her legs crossed as the Doctor sat on the floor in front of the puppy, holding a treat just out of its jumping reach. The Time Lord smiled playfully as he lowered the treat and then pulled it back into the air as the dog leaped for it once more. He listened for a moment before laughing, catching the young woman off guard. She blinked before a curious expression came over her.

"Are you…Are you speaking _dog_?"

"I can also speak baby."

"Baby?" Before Eve could go one with the ludicrous idea, the pair stopped when someone knocked on their door. Eve hesitated before standing to her feet, her dog already barking and waiting at the entrance. Pulling the door open, Eve blinked as Eleanor stood on the other side with a smile.

"Evelyn! So glad you're home!"

"Uh—hello!" Eve said as she composed herself and smiled widely.

"Sorry to bother, I was just going to see if you and John had any dinner plans." Eve blinked as she looked over her shoulder at the Doctor, who approached her with a raised brow before he stopped behind her. He smiled happily at Eleanor as she smiled widely back at him.

"Eleanor! What a pleasant surprise," he said as if they had been neighbors from the beginning. The brunette chuckled as she nodded her head.

"I was just asking Evelyn if you two would be free for dinner!" The Doctor glanced down at Eve as she looked back up at him, the two sharing a quick conversation before the tallest of the three spoke.

"I don't think there's anything!" the Doctor said innocently, catching Evelyn off guard. She watched as her "boyfriend" smiled widely before he nodded his head.

"Well, if that's the case, Jin and I would love to have you over!" she said with a grin as Eve merely nodded with an in-between expression of a smile and an apprehensive stare.

"Thanks very much! We really appreciate the invitation," the Doctor said as he continued to smile, lightly bumping Eve on the back with his arm as she coughed and nodded her head with a wide smile.

"Yes! Thank you so much."

"Of course! I remember when we first moved here. We hadn't had a thing to eat because we'd been so busy with setting the flat up and making sure we had everything," Eleanor said sweetly as she chuckled at the memory.

"Well, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes so feel free to pop on by then!" The pair nodded as they watched Eleanor walk away before they shut the door, Eve looking at the Doctor with a confused and suspicious stare.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"After all the grief you've been giving me about staying out of trouble?" Eve snapped as the Time Lord shrugged, sitting back in front of the puppy and continuing his ministrations.

"She's right. We haven't got a thing to eat," he pointed out as the young woman behind him marched over to the couch and plopped down with a pout on her lips. "As long as we act natural and like we belong, then there shouldn't be a problem. Just make sure you_ absolutely _stay away from your younger self." Eve nodded before she pulled her legs up on to the couch and close to her chest. She smiled softly as the Doctor played more with the puppy, wincing when the Barcelonian dog finally snatched away the treat and pinched his finger.

All the while, she counted down the minutes.

§

Just as they had been instructed, Eve and the Doctor showed up at their neighbor's door, a rich scent wafting from the room. The pair glanced at each other before they chuckled, the Doctor raising his closed fist and knocking on the door. They waited for a moment before the door swung open and Jin stood tall with a welcoming smile.

"Evening, you two."

"Hello again!" the Doctor said with a warm smile as he shook Jin's hand. Eve merely smiled, finding her voice gone as she gave her father a nod before stepping into his home.

The flat was cozy and snug—just enough space for three. It had looked exactly the way Eve had remembered it looking. There was a piano right beside the balcony door, and the one-seater sat close to the tele with a small couch beside it. A small wall separated the kitchen from the sitting room, and the hallway to the right led to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Please! Make your selves comfortable," the man of the household suggested as he motioned for the Doctor and Eve to sit. They did as asked, and immediately Jin and the Doctor broke into conversation. The young woman beside the Doctor tried not to roll her eyes at the thought of her father and the Time Lord getting along. She merely listened to the conversation, not wanting to speak in fear of having her voice crack and her composure breaking.

The Doctor took notice to Eve's silence but did bring attention to it. He merely continued speaking with Jin, realizing that the man was rather genius. He carried himself respectfully and he spoke without hesitation and with assurance; he was smart and he knew it. The thought made the brunet smile, for Eve seemed to hold the same assurance with her intelligence as her father did. Not to mention she shared many physical similarities with the man—including, hair color, face shape, skin tone and eye color; though there were a few similarities between Eve and her mother as well. She shared her mother's figure as well as her mother's clear complexion. Not only that but she had Eleanor's smile, and she had a beautiful smile.

After a few minutes of conversing, Eleanor called out from the dining table and motioned for the three to come and eat. Everyone took their seats, Evelyn sitting across from the Doctor and her parents across from each other. And although Eve had originally been rather anxious about the entire exchanged, it seemed that the Doctor was able to keep the mood light and conversation flowing with no trouble; she was thankful to have him there. There was no possible way she could face this on her own.

There was no possible way of her having dinner with her parents one last time without breaking.

"So! How did the two of you meet?" Eleanor asked as Eve and the Doctor blinked. They exchanged glances as they quickly smiled, masking any unsureness they felt.

"It's a funny story," the Doctor said as Eve smiled and nodded.

"I bumped into him by complete chance. And somehow, he ended up whisking me away with him," she said with a smirk as the Doctor smiled back at her. "Don't let that innocent face of his trick you. He's nothing but trouble," she added playfully as the alien across from her laughed before shaking his head.

"Is that how you really feel?" he asked with a spritely tone before he looked to Eleanor and Jin. "I'm really not as bad as she makes it sound."

Eleanor laughed as she shook her head. "Don't worry! It's obvious you two care very much about each other." The Doctor's eyes caught Eve's as they stared at each other for a long moment. Her smile faded before she cleared her throat and averted her gaze to her plate. She quickly took a bite of her dinner as the Doctor smiled softly, nodding his head in agreement; he supposed that Eve's mother was right about that.

After that, dinner continued on smoothly. Laughter filled the air, and slowly, Eve began to speak up. She contributed to the conversation before she began to laugh and make jokes. Soon enough, the entire table was glowing. Jin threw his head back as he nearly choked on the wine he was drinking as the Doctor laughed and placed his hand on the man's shoulder—Eve covering her mouth and laughing and Eleanor leaning forward against the table as she tried to gain back control of herself.

"That's just brilliant," the Doctor said as Jin nodded, wiping his lips with a napkin before he began to help his wife with the dishes. The Doctor and Eve quickly did the same before Eleanor shooed them away and out of the kitchen.

As "John" and Jin took a seat in the sitting room, Eve began to wander in the place she once called home. She began to sober up from the laughing fit she had gone through before she stopped and stared at the many picture frames hanging on the wall. She smiled softly as she carefully placed her fingers against the glass; it was her family together on her sixth birthday.

"That's my daughter." Eve stiffened as she looked over at Eleanor, who approached her side and smiled widely. "She's at her grandmother's for the next few days, which gives us a bit more freedom to have people over," the mother of one explained as Eve nodded her head, turning her full attention back to the pictures.

"…She's lovely," Eve whispered as Eleanor grinned.

"Yes. She really is." Eleanor sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and gazed up at the photos. "My little girl…she's really magnificent." Eve tried not to tremble as she listened to her mother before she cleared her throat, her vision blurring. She continued to stare at the pictures, smiling widely at another image of her sitting on her father's shoulders. She chuckled before she felt a hand on her upper back.

"Dear, are you alright?" Eleanor asked as Evelyn blinked. Her eyes widened as she felt warm tears fall down her cheeks. Acting quickly, Eve wiped her eyes and chuckled as she shook her head.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into me. Must be the exhaustion from the move," she lied as she quickly moved past Eleanor. "I think I'll just excuse myself," she said with a smile as she quickly made her way down the hall and to the front door.

"V?" said young woman heard the Doctor call out. She ignored him as she quickly opened the door and turned back for just a quick moment to thank the pair for having her over. Without a second glance, she scurried out the door and ran to the door over, forcing it open and then slamming it shut. She closed her eyes and leaned back against it before she heard barking from her puppy. Tiredly, Evelyn gazed down before sighing, kneeling on one knee and scooping the puppy up in her arms. With a few steps, she strode to the couch and laid across it, her puppy settling comfortably in her arms.

"Evelyn?" She ignored the Doctor as she listened to the humanoid open the door and step inside, softly shutting it. She continued to ignore the time-traveler as she positioned herself comfortably on the couch, stroking the puppy as it cuddled with her. Her eyes fluttered shut and darkness overwhelmed her sight before she felt the couch at the end of her feet shift. "…I'm sorry," she heard the Doctor say quietly.

"…It's alright," she replied back as she took a deep breath, keeping her eyes shut. "I just…it was all just a bit overwhelming—sitting there and talking to them. I was a complete stranger," she said softly. "And…And then it hit me. They were sitting in there, talking and laughing and eating with me for the very last time. And they didn't even know it."

The Doctor sat quietly by Eve's feet as she kept her eyes closed, holding tightly to the now sleeping dog. He frowned as he watched her lay motionlessly before he placed his hand on her foot and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"…They loved you very much," the Doctor stated quietly as Eve nodded her head. "And they knew—they _know _just how much you love them," he assured as Evelyn nodded her eyes, tears slipping through her shut eyes; even after all this time, she mourned the loss of them.

The pair sat silently in the night, Eve softly crying to herself as the Doctor listened, keeping his hand on her leg in order to make sure she knew he was with her. He gave it a gentle squeeze ever so often when her quiet sobs would grow harder, and that would succeed in calming her down for a few moments. And after an hour or so passed, Eve finally quieted down. She opened her eyes and sat up, pulling her legs away from the Time Lord. He raised a brow as he turned his head from the night sky, looking at Eve with curiosity. She hesitated, looking more vulnerable than the Doctor had ever seen her, and he smiled to her before he opened his arms to her, giving her the invitation she had been looking for.

Smiling back, Eve crawled over to him and leaned against his chest, relaxing in his embrace. They sat quietly for a few minutes before the brunet finally spoke. "Well, at least we both know they like me."

Eve laughed at that.

**July 14, 2000: London, England**

"What about Felix?"

"Felix? That sounds more like a cat name than a dog name."

"Alright. What about…K9!"

"_Doctor_."

"Fine, I suppose one K9 is enough."

Evelyn walked beside the Doctor as he held on to the black dog's leash. The sun was shining above their heads, and not a single cloud had been in sight; it had been a perfect afternoon. So, they had wanted to take advantage of that. After all, Eve had specifically told the Doctor that she had planned on staying in this time for a few more days—for what reasons, she didn't say. But he didn't argue with her. Instead, he agreed and supported her, because he knew that dealing with a loss such as losing parents was not easy.

As they made their way down the street, Eve blinked as she noticed a strange gray cloud of smoke rising into the air. A brow rose on her face as she came to a slow stop, the Doctor noticing her discomfort and immediately looking back at her.

"V, what's—" Not giving him a chance to ask, Eve ran past the Doctor, leaving him in confusion. He looked up and his own eyes widened before he picked the dog up and began to sprint after Evelyn.

There was a fire.

§

It had all been an accident. It had been a mash-up of unfortunate events.

You see, a young, energetic, and forgetful young woman lived in the flat across from 346. She lived on her own, and since her parents had been paying for the entire thing, she never bothered to take much care of the place; that was what the paid cleaning service was for.

That day, Terra—that had been her name—she had left her flat in a rush, not wanting to miss a lunch date with a young man she had met just the other day. She had made sure to dress nicely and do her hair properly, and without a second glance, she was gone. But you see, there were two things wrong with this scenario; one, she had left her window open, and two—a candle had been lit.

Not five minutes after Terra had departed from her home, did a strong breeze roll through her open window. The candle she had left lit on her desk wobbled before it tipped over completely, landing on a pile of sheets the young woman had forgotten to collect from the floor. And at first, the flame that had caught on had been small. But after the minutes passed, the fire grew stronger and less controllable. And then, it roared with fury.

Meanwhile, the habitants of room 345 remained in their home for the afternoon, both having days off and wanting to enjoy their time together before their daughter returned home the next day; they loved Evelyn very much, but it was rare to share the flat to themselves. So, Eleanor and Jin laid together in their bed, fast asleep. And as they napped, the fire across the hall slowly began to spread. And although the fire alarms began to go off, it all seemed a bit too late.

And you see, it wasn't Terra's fault, though she was responsible for the entire fiasco. For if she had just gotten up five minutes earlier then she wouldn't have been so rushed, and she would have remembered to close her window and blow out the candle sitting right by the window. And there would have been no fire and there would have been no need for the alarms to go off. There would have been no evacuation and there would have been no tears.

There would have been no death.

But sadly, that was just not how the story played out.

Eleanor's eyes flew open as the shrill screech of the fire alarm yanked her from her dreams. She took a few seconds to gain her bearings before she realized just how much smoke was floating in her bedroom. She coughed before she quickly shook her husband awake; the man could sleep through just about anything if he really wanted to. He immediately put himself to work, grabbing his wife's hand and pushing her head down. He navigated the way, coughing when he found the entire front of his apartment drowning in smoke. He quickly reached for the door knob to the entrance but yelled out in pain, burning his hand. He winced as Eleanor carefully held his hand in hers, the man before her grimacing as he quickly pushed his wife back to the furthest room. He quickly kicked the door shut, keeping his head down as well as Eleanor's. He glanced around and frowned; they were in his daughter's room.

"Jin—"

"Don't! Just cover your mouth!" he warned as he quickly grabbed a shirt from his daughter's dresser and handing it to his wife. She did as told, watching as he did the same. She watched as he gazed at her with loving and warm eyes. Her eyes began to blur as tears formed and spilled out.

In that moment, for some unknown reason, she felt like the end of the line had come.

§

She had never known what exactly had killed her parents. As a young girl, Eve had been "too fragile" to know the truth. And so her aunt and uncle had kept that detail out for quite some time. And by the time she had grown up and matured, she was quick to leave; her aunt had never had the chance to tell her what had happened. And so, Evelyn had lived the last 13 years of her life not knowing. But now, she was living through it. She knew exactly what was to take the lives of her parents.

"Evelyn!" She ignored her name and continued to sprint, only stopping once she had reached her apartment complex. She stared with wide eyes as the building sat ablaze, several fire trucks out trying to diffuse the situation. Her heart raced as she stared up at the burning building before a hand held hers tightly. She turned to the Doctor as he gave her a sympathetic stare before looking back at the apartment complex.

"…They're in there right now."

"You don't—"

"Yes I do!" she shrieked, causing the Time Lord to frown deeply at her. "They're in there at this very moment…dying…" she whispered as she quivered. She took a step forward and stared, the fire reflecting in her eyes. She stared upon the beautiful disaster but nothing more; she had made a promise to the Doctor.

The Time Lord stared at Evelyn for a long moment before gave her hand a squeeze. He stepped forward to the young woman's side, watching as she unraveled before him.

And as her heart shattered, so did both of his.

**July 28, 2000: London, England**

There had been no aliens. No worldly disaster and no horrible battle.

There had only been a fire.

Eve stood quietly in the distance, staring at the ceremony playing out before her. She watched as her grandmother from her mother's side spoke, her voice cracking and her tears nearly soaking the note-cards she had been using for her speech. There were several faces that the 21 year old recognized, but there was one particular face that had been missing.

"This is why you wanted to come here." Evelyn didn't bother looking over her shoulder. Instead she continued to stare at the funeral playing out before her. She felt a sudden warmth beside her and immediately she recognized it; the Doctor.

"…I was young and stubborn," Eve began softly as she chuckled lifelessly. "And when they had first told me that my parents had died, I didn't believe it. But then…" The Doctor stared intently at his companion as she leaned against the tree beside her, eyes empty and cold.

"…It's alright," he assured her as Evelyn shook her head.

"No, it's not."

"You were just a child—"

"No matter how old I was, it will _never _be ok that I didn't show up to my own parents' funeral!" she almost yelled, her composure slipping for only a second before she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "...I'm sorry." The Doctor smiled before he pulled Eve against his chest and held her tightly. She hugged him in return, far too weary to ward his kindness off.

"You may not have been there then, but you're here now," he stated as Eve found solace in his words. She nodded before stepping away and watching as the caskets began to slowly disappear into the graves dug for her mother and father.

§

The Doctor watched from a distance as Eve stood over her parents' grave. His face was empty of life and the colors of the world were dull—far duller than they normally were. He slid his hands into the pockets of his black suit, Evelyn standing silently in a long-sleeved, black dress that billowed down to her knees. She hadn't moved from that spot since after the crowd had dispersed and the ceremony had ended; she had wanted to get a bit of privacy with her parents.

As the warm summer breeze whisked past him, the Doctor strode over to Eve, stopping just behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders before he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. His lips lingered for a second longer than they should have before he felt Eve relax under his touch.

"When you're ready."

"Right."

Turning, the Doctor began to walk away, leaving Eve with her parents. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as the Time Lord disappeared. She then knelt down and read the engraving on the headstones before she sighed. "…This long, and I still want to cry when I think about you two," she said quietly. She shook her head before tears began to bubble in her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't come," she whispered as she ran her fingers against the stone. "I was young and I was stupid and I was just _so sad_," she explained quietly. "I couldn't face the fact that you were gone…so instead, I closed myself off to people and pushed everyone away," she claimed before she shook her head.

"I lived almost the entire rest of my life up until now keeping people at an arm's length. I was afraid to get close to others because I just figured they would be taken from me like you both were." Smiling, Eve glanced up at the blue sky above her head. "I just let life pass me by while I withered away."

"…I'm getting on alright though, now. I promise. I'm better now," she stated with a chuckle. "I actually care about life these days—and about the decisions I make." Because for a long time, she hadn't cared what happened to her. "And I know. It took me a long time to get to this point, and I was acting childish and stubborn…but I'm here now," she quoted the Doctor.

"…I'm glad you got to meet him," Eve said as she slowly stood up. "He's completely mad, and I'm pretty sure that he's actually just a figment of my imagination…but he really helped me. And he's been through his own journey…so I think he understands what it's like to feel pain," she said with a nod.

"I'm off now…I'll be sure to come by soon." Turning, Evelyn began to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder for only a second because she smiled widely.

§

It was the middle of summer, and yet it was freezing cold.

A young girl sat in a tree, high up without a care in the world. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt, but her face was pale and stained with dry tears. She stared through the leaves, listening as the wind whispered in her ear. She shivered before leaning against the trunk of the tree she was perched in before she heard a voice call out to her.

"Aren't you afraid of being up so high alone?" Brown eyes caught with another pair of brown eyes before the voice spoke again. "I'm surprised you were able to reach the branches in the first place."

"Go away!"

"Oh, just as cranky in the past as you are in the future."

"What?"

"Come down. How about an ice cream cone on me," the stranger offered.

Normally, Evelyn would have ignored that man. She would have snapped at him and told him to bugger off. But she didn't have the heart to. Her parents had taught her to never speak with strangers.

But now her parents were gone.

Slowly, Eve began to climb down from her tree branch, the man below watching her with a fond smile. He waited patiently and watched carefully before Evelyn finally reached the last branch. She dropped down to the ground and landed with ease before she stood up tall. She stared up at the man as he gazed down at her, almost intrigued by her.

She was almost exactly the same to the Eve he knew. She still had the same bright brown eyes and the same lean shape, but her hair was much shorter as a child. And she was paler. Not to mention her facial features had yet to develop and form properly. Still, she was adorable.

"Where's my cone, mister?"

"Quick to the point, aren't we." Eve stared at the strange man as he smiled widely and nodded his head. "Let's get you that cone then. Allons-y!"

§

Just as promised, the stranger had bought her a cone. And he hadn't tried anything strange either. He merely bought her ice cream, and then they wandered back to the park that she had been hiding at. They sat quietly on a bench as she contently ate her treat, stealing glances at the peculiar man ever so often. He hadn't said a thing since they had sat down. He had merely stared out at the park around them.

"…Thank you for the cone, mister." The man looked down at her before smiling widely and placing his hand on the top of her head.

"No problemo—no, no. Won't be saying that again," he said to himself as he smacked his lips and cringed, almost as if he had eaten something sour. The young girl beside him blinked before she smiled at him, giggling at his strangeness. He grinned at her brightening expression before he turned back out and began to stare once more.

"…Why're you dressed fancily for?" Eve watched as the stranger blinked before softening his smile.

"I was attending a funeral of two rather wonderful people," he stated, causing Eve to stiffen before she gazed down numbly at her cone; her appetite had disappeared. The man beside her watched quietly but didn't say a word, merely noticing all the emotions that seemed to wash over the young woman in waves. First, she looked angry, but then—there was a sense of sadness in her eyes, followed by despair.

"…Would you like to hear a story?"

"…A story about what?" Little Eve asked curiously as she tore her eyes from the melting ice cream and stared up at the strange man. He smiled gently down at her before he looked up to the clear sky.

"The story of the girl who traveled through time." Eve's eyes seemed to brighten at that as she slowly nodded her head. The brunet smiled widely before he turned his body to face the young girl properly.

"You see, there was a young woman, who met a rather unusual man. And together, they traveled through time and space."

"Time and space?" the young woman asked skeptically; even at this age she was hard to please.

"That's right. She saw the world. She went to the past and saved lives. She traveled and met Jack the Ripper. She even visited other planets and galaxies...for the first time in her life, she had truly lived," the man said with a fond smile. "Because, before that, she had been an empty shell. She had lost the people she had loved most and had lived her life much like a hollow ghost—floating silently and never truly seen for what she really was."

"What was she really?" the young girl asked curiously before the man began to grin.

"She was a bright and beautiful star," the man said as he looked at the young girl, his eyes gleaming as he smiled widely. He watched carefully as the young Eve beside him stared down at her cone before smiling softly and taking the last bite.

"…Maybe one day I'll be just like the girl in that story!" The Doctor laughed as he nodded his head, standing to his feet and placing his hand on the top of the girl's head once more.

"I have no doubt about it. You'll become the brightest star of them all." Without another word, the Doctor turned and began to walk away, leaving the young girl behind. She stared after the unusual stranger but smiled; for the time being, she felt weightless.

§

He had been walking with a smile on his lips the entire time. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were aimed up to the sky. As he approached his TARDIS, he stopped when he noticed Eve standing and waiting for him. Her back was to him as she stared at the ship, hugging herself. She never noticed him come up from behind her until she blinked, a key dangling in front of her face. She turned and gave the Doctor a confused glance before her eyes flickered back to the key.

"Don't just stand there. Open the bloody door," she snapped, her spirits returning. The Doctor gave Eve and unimpressed look before he grabbed her hand and opened it, placing the key in her palm. She blinked as she felt the alien close her hand around it before she looked up at him. He was smiling widely, not saying a thing; he didn't need to.

Eve began to grin before she pulled the Doctor close and held him in a warm hug. He laughed as he hugged her back, lifting her from the ground for just a moment before he set her back and motioned for her to open the TARDIS with her new key. She smirked and did as asked, pushing the door open and stepping in. The Doctor soon followed after her as he gave the year 2000 one last look before shutting the door.

"So! Back home then?"

"I've got a _lot _of packing to do. You know, part three of my gift could be you helping me—"

"Now you're just being greedy."

"If you think you're going to sit in my room and just watch, you have another thing coming!"

"I—ow! Stop that you wonky little—"

"Be nice to him!" With an exasperated sigh, the Doctor shook his head before smiling and pulling the lever; it was time to head back home.

* * *

**Yes! Some back history about Eve has finally been revealed. I felt that having her parents' death being not alien-related was a good way to go. I felt that it fit with Evelyn better than having her parents' dying because of some sort of extraterrestrial happening. And the Doctor was still able to meet them, so that was a bit of a positive thing from their little trip. And then there's the Doctor's gift to Eve, the Barcelonian dog! Which I thought was just fun to bring back because Nine and Ten always did sometimes mention visiting the planet Barcelona with the nose-less dogs. I honestly didn't know much about what they looked like so I sort of just created my own idea of what they looked like, so sorry if that bothers anyone! And, some good old fluff between the Doctor and Eve (who doesn't love that ;D) **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone! Thanks for following this story and thank you for favoriting it! Thanks for even giving this story a shot. It's extremely flattering to know readers enjoy this story idea and the writing enough to continue with it (I wonder how actual best-selling authors feel ^_^). I've been going through a bit of a down lately, so I've been writing more, so I suppose that's a good thing? Even if I wasn't going through a down, I'd still be writing. It's crazy how much I've come to truly enjoy writing as a hobby. Anyways, thank you so much! I hope the writing continues to satisfy you readers, as well as the plot and Eve! I'll continue to do my best! **

**To those who have something to say, feel free to leave a review or a send me a pm! I'm truly open to all criticism and I'm open to any advice you have to give me! What you think is truly important to me, and I'm actually genuinely curious as to how you view this story, whoever you are! So please, don't hesitate to tell me something, no matter how ****minuscule or huge it may seem (not that anything you guys have to say is minuscule at all!) because I can assure you that it is all very important to me :) **

**Reviews: **

**silent song of shadows: **I am very glad to hear that you are enjoying this story so far! I've put a lot of work and effort into this story, and I personally really do enjoy writing it, so it's always reassuring to know that readers do actually like it. There will definitely be more Doctor/Eve action in the future, not to worry! You'll have to wait and see just what I have in store for the pair! Thank you so much for leaving a review and telling me how you feel! I really appreciate it, and I hope that will continue to read and enjoy.

**Littlebirdd: **That face is definitely one of my favorites! That little nose, and the tongue sticking out is just adorable! And since you haven't said otherwise, I will assume that these faces are all a good sign for this story. If not...well, that's my mistake ;) Thank you so much for reviewing again! Your support for this story is truly appreciated, and I hope that you read and enjoy future chapters.

**margie-me: **Hello! You've been leaving reviews for every chapter you've read thus far, at least, I assume, so for that, thank you so much! Just to show your support that way is very kind and I truly appreciate you taking the time to leave one when you read :D As you read, I'm sure more answers will come to your questions that you have, and I hope that as you read you continue to enjoy my story. I'm so very happy that you've decided to read as much as you have thus far! I can only hope that my story and writing can keep you reading! I happen to reference to some things that are not directly referenced in the show, so if you have any questions at all, even if they're just general questions, please feel free to ask. Google is always great (it's my go-to) but if there is just some clarification you need, I'm a friendly person! And there are definitely moments of foreshadowing that I've put into chapters that you'll perhaps catch as well. As for the mistake I made in the first chapter, thank you very much for pointing it out! My brain must have had a oopsy-moment or something, and I probably wouldn't have caught it if you hadn't mentioned anything! That will be fixed thanks to you! If you see anything else at all that I need to fix, please, let me know! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and thank you so much for even reading in the first place. I hope that you continue to like this story. I will work my hardest.

**TooLazytoLogin: **Yes, the kiss was finally a thing! I figured that the pair were overdue for one LOL. I actually had no idea what OTP meant when I saw that, so I had to look it up. And now that I know what it means, I'm truly flattered that you feel that way about about Eve and the Doctor! I wanted their friendship/relationship to come off as real and not forced as possible, so I'm glad that you like them so far! Thanks for the review! Hope you like future posts as well!

**Nonuser: **I'm glad that you liked that last chapter! It's always a good feeling when you know that you're doing something right! There will be more fluff moments between the Doctor and Eve, so look forward to that :) Thank you for leaving a review! I appreciate you doing that, and I hope that you like future chapters! I'll being updating soon, don't you worry!

**Freddie4153: **Hi there! I'm not positive if you were referring to the way the chapter ended or something more specific, but I can only hope that it was meant in a positive way! The unexpected is not always a bad thing, at least, that's what I tell myself sometimes XD I sincerely hope you've been enjoying this story thus far. I've put lots of work and effort into, so I hope that shows. I hope you enjoy future chapters! Thank you so, so much for leaving a review and letting me in on how you feel about this story! It was very much appreciated!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **The Girl in the Fireplace was actually one of my favorite episodes with Ten too, so we also have that in common! I'm glad that you liked the idea of the Clockwork Droids! You haven't seen the new season yet, but once you do, you will think back to this (or not XD) and it will all make a bit more sense as to what was happening! I thought incorporating the droids was a good way to tie in the Tenth and Twelfth Doctor! I've actually never heard of the movie Bicentennial Man, but I loved Robin Williams in mostly everything he was in, so perhaps I shall give this movie a go and see what you're talking about! Thanks so very much for leaving a review! I am grateful for you leaving them! And I hope that you continue to read, and also find enjoyment from reading these chapters!

**Champ: **I'm glad that you saw the reference I was making! It's too early to really know, but once you guys (as in the readers, I suppose is what I mean) get further into this story, it will all begin to make sense as to why I put in certain things and specifically chose specific events to happen! Don't worry about romance, there will be more to come! There's a long road ahead for Eve and the Doctor, lots of time for growth ;) Thank you for leaving a review! Hope to see you in the future chapters to come!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to the characters related to BBC's Doctor Who**

_Wedding Blues_

**4027: Centuria**

"I can't believe we lived through that."

"Of course we did!" The Doctor and Eve rushed into the TARDIS, the young woman laughing as she shook her head.

"And those things—Cybermen?"

"That's right!"

"God, I can't believe things like that exist." She should have known better though; she was traveling with the Doctor, after all. "And that Jayne, she was really great."

"She was brilliant! Shame she didn't come along with us."

"Yeah, would have been nice to have someone _sensible _come along and keep me company."

"Oi!"

Stepping up beside him, Evelyn began to flick a few switches, the Doctor glancing at her before he began to grin. He'd been teaching her a few things about the TARDIS. Now that she'd been with him for 10 months all together, he figured he could show her a thing or two about flying his ship. And surprisingly, the TARDIS didn't seem to mind Eve's touch. She hummed and purred every time the young woman placed her hands on the cylinder, and it would do exactly as asked if Eve was the one asking—which peeved the Doctor only _just _a bit.

"So! Back to 2013?" he asked as Evelyn nodded her head with a sigh.

"Finally landed a job interview. It feels promising."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," the Doctor assured as he stared at the screen as he typed in coordinates. "They'd be mad not to take you," he complimented with a playful smile as Eve chuckled before shrugging.

The TARDIS jerked and began to wheeze, Eve and the Doctor holding on to the console. They nearly fell to the ground when they landed, the Doctor steadying himself before he strolled up to Eve and helped her as well. They then made their way out the door, stepping into Eve's flat.

"Seriously, one of these days you're going to have to land somewhere that _isn't _my closet." Eve glared at the Time Lord as he smiled sheepishly, the pair striding out of Eve's walk-in closet. She stopped and knelt down and was greeted by her Wonky—a name that both she and the Doctor had agreed fit the dog. The Barcelonian pup was no longer a pup, but rather a dog. It was much bigger, but still was as playful and loveable as it was as a puppy.

Her new place was in New York. She had saved up a lot of money, and since her father had been well-off when passing, she had received his funds when she was 18. Not to mention her aunt sent her a bit of money as a graduation gift. And so, she moved to New York and began renting an apartment. It was modern and spacious, much to the Doctor's liking; he especially liked that the doors to each apartment were all the same shade of blue as his ship.

Walking up to her fridge, Eve opened it and pulled out a Tupperware of old food. She cringed as she quickly closed it, coughing and fanning the molded scent away from her face. The Doctor watched from the other side of the counter, amusedly so, trying not to laugh as Eve quickly tossed out the contents of the bowl and quickly placing it into the dishwasher. She shook her head before she looked at her calendar; she'd been gone for three weeks now.

"Are you—" The pair stopped when a ringing cell phone caught their attention. The Doctor immediately froze as his eyes widened, his face paling completely. Eve blinked as she quickly took notice of the way the Time Lord's demeanor changed and she frowned. Moving around the counter, the young woman followed the sound, leaving the Doctor as he was. She hesitantly walked into her room before she headed to the TARDIS, opening the door; the sound was resonating from inside.

Quickly, Eve approached the phone before she gazed down at it. She blinked at the silver razor before she picked it up and stared at the caller-id. Both brows rose as she looked back, knowing the Doctor was standing in the doorway of his ship. The phone continued to ring as they stared at each other before the call ended. Eve glanced at the phone as it bleeped, notifying them that a voice message had been left behind.

"…Who's Mickey?"

§

Eve tried not to feel cross, but she couldn't help what she felt; she was really cross!

Sighing, the young woman straightened out her pencil skirt and her beige blouse, sitting in the waiting room of the building for her interview. She tapped her foot lightly against the floor, not caring whether or not the receptionist felt bothered by the sound. Her arms then crossed over one another before the receptionist called her name. Plastering a smile upon her pink lips, Eve stood up and made her way to the desk, where the blonde instructed her to head down the hall and to the door on her right. Nodding and thanking her, Eve departed from the waiting room and headed down the hall, her smile falling.

The Doctor had been strange since the phone call. And when he had listened to the voice message that had been left for him, he had become even more silent—which was all-around rather peculiar of him. And then he had explained the phone call. He had explained who Mickey was, very briefly, mind you.

It seemed that the Doctor's old friend was getting married.

At first, Eve had been confused. Marriages were supposed to be joyous occasions, and yet the Doctor looked so…_regretful_. So sad. And in the beginning, she had thought that this Mickey was marrying someone that the Doctor had once loved, but as she started talking more with the Doctor, it seemed it was quite the opposite. The woman that was marrying Mickey had once been madly in love with the Doctor.

It was all a bit confusing.

"Ms. Young! Pleasure to finally meet you!" Eve smiled as she stepped into the room and shook the woman's hand behind the desk.

"The pleasure's all mine," the interviewee said sweetly as the interviewer motioned for her to sit.

"I've read over your resume and it's just wonderful! I have no doubts about you, Ms. Young." Eve merely smiled as she listened, though she wasn't truly listening at all.

It seemed that the phone call had been an invitation. It seemed that it had been ages since the last time the Doctor had heard from this Mickey, which was probably why he had been so surprised. But that didn't explain the sorrowful look in the Doctor's eyes. And that didn't explain why he didn't want to go to the wedding.

It was supposed to be a small gathering, from what the Doctor had gotten out of the message. It was just family and close friends. That was why the Doctor had been contacted. But that didn't seem to please the Doctor at all. Instead, he deleted the message and walked out of the TARDIS as if nothing had happened.

And that was when the arguing had begun.

"So! Please! Tell me about yourself." Everything Eve said, she wasn't aware of. She was on complete autopilot. She had memorized her "elevator speech" with ease and knew it like the back of her hand, so there was no need for her full concentration. Instead, she recalled the angry look upon the Doctor's face.

"_You aren't going to go?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_They don't need me there to have a happy wedding."_

"_But it's obvious they want you there." _

Eve smiled as the interviewer smiled widely back at her, satisfied with her little speech. The older woman then began to layout an overview of the medical assistant position and what Eve's future responsibilities were going to be if she landed the job.

"_I'm not going!"_

"_I just don't understand why!"_

"_You don't need to understand why! You could never understand to begin with!"_

"_How could I?! You won't even give me a chance!" _

Eve shut her eyes as she sighed before smiling and nodding her head, as if she had been listening. She watched as the interviewer asked her a few questions about her work past, Eve answering them without any trouble whatsoever; her people skills had gotten much better over the last few months.

"_Don't be cross with me when you're really cross with yourself!"_

"_What?"_

"_Whatever happened with this Mickey and Martha—don't take it out on me! Whatever demons you're dealing with, deal with them properly instead of acting like a child and avoiding them!" _

Perhaps she had been too pushy. Because, the second those words had slipped past her lips, the Doctor had turned and he had stomped into the TARDIS. He couldn't have been that angry though; the ship remained in the closet even after Eve had left for her interview. She couldn't stop herself. She had been so frustrated with the Doctor at the time—there was no filter for her words. Because in that moment, she had realized just how little the Doctor told her. He claimed he trusted her and he claimed that they were friends, and yet she knew almost nothing about his past. He never talked about the others—the last companions. It almost looked like it hurt for him to even mention them. But if that was the case, why? What had happened in the past that hurt him so much?

"We haven't had anyone as qualified nor as enthusiastic about this position as you, Ms. Young."

"I truly do love what I do, and I would love to be a part of the work here."

"Well, I have no more questions here. Is there anything you would like to ask?"

As Eve spoke, her mind wandered once more. She mentally frowned, though a smile was apparent across her lips. And after she asked a few questions about the company and about scheduling, the two stood to their feet, the interviewer walking Eve out of the office.

"I think things went really well here today," the woman said with a grin. "I'll be sending you an email in the next day or two detailing when you'll begin working and when we can get your information into the system." Eve blinked before she grinned.

"Does this mean…"

"Yes!"

The two shook hands before the woman began to head back to her office, leaving Eve in a moment of bliss. She grinned before she began to make her way out of the suite and down the hall to the elevator. As she waited patiently, she hummed to herself before her eyes widened, the doors sliding open and a smiling man waiting for her.

"D—Doctor?" Eve blinked as said Time Lord reached out grabbed the startled woman's hand, pulling her into the elevator. She gapped at the man as he stood before her, dressed in a tuxedo and a bow-tie. She continued to stare, still unsure of what was happening before he finally looked over at her.

"Got the job then?"

"I—yeah, I got the job," Eve said as she tried to gather her composure.

"Great! What's a better way to celebrate you getting a job than going to a wedding?" Eve stared with wide eyes before she relaxed, smiling gently at the brunet as he sighed and looked to her with a pleading gleam in his brown eyes; he didn't want to do this alone.

"…I'm going to have to change. Can't go to a wedding looking like I'm heading to work."

"I'm sure you can find something in the TARDIS!"

"Good because I'm tired of all of my own clothes."

**March 20, 2009: Gwynedd, North Wales**

She was trembling. Not from fear or from anticipation. Just from sheer happiness.

Today was the day Martha Jones became Martha Jones-Smith.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman smiled at herself as she glanced in the mirror provided for her. Happy with the way the veil sat over her face, the young woman turned her head to look out from the tent that had been set up for her.

The ceremony was outside. It was the perfect weather—not too hot and not too cold. There was a very light breeze, and the sun was shining in the blue sky; she couldn't have had better timing with this all. The white chairs had been set up, an aisle set up between the rows of chairs. At the end of the aisle was the alter, her future husband waiting patiently for her arrival with a smile upon his lips.

Martha grinned happily before the music began to play. Neither went through the trouble of having bridesmaids or groomsman. After all their experiences, they only had a small group of friends, most were actually busy working at the moment; the world couldn't save itself. The young woman listened as the wedding march melody filled the air before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She smiled widely as her father held his arm out to his daughter before she nodded and they made their way down the aisle.

Mickey couldn't have been more thrilled. After all the happy times, heartbreak, anger, exhaustion—he was finally here, waiting for the person he could call his own. He watched happily in his tuxedo and tie, his fiancé walking down with her father at her side. He grinned happily as she quietly laughed at his happiness, his excitement nearly contagious. The small crowd watched from their seats, bliss filling the air.

As the music came to a slow end, both Martha and Mickey froze. Their ears twitched as the all-too-familiar sound of whining and moaning caught their attention. They slowly turned their heads and watched with doe-like eyes, a blue box appearing in the distance. The audience turned their heads, following their gazes before they gapped and whispered amongst themselves. They watched as the police box materialized before them, a familiar patch of brown hair popping out.

"Doctor!" Mickey laughed as he looked to Martha, who wore a completely astonished look; she hadn't been expecting him at all.

"Did you—"

"Yeah." Martha laughed as she hugged her future husband before she turned to the Doctor, who smiled widely at the pair before he stepped completely out, dressed to the nines. He held his hand out and waited, a petite hand grasping his before another person stepped out from the TARDIS. A young woman, someone neither had seen before, stood beside the Doctor with a silver cocktail dress and a black ribbon tied around her waist. She smiled at the Doctor as he gave her a fond one back before he guided his companion on to the stone path that led to the aisle.

"…Doctor…" Martha smiled widely as tears began to form in her eyes. She laughed as the man smiled back at her, his eyes glancing to her mother, who nodded in approval; finally.

"Martha Jones." Eve let go of the Doctor's hand and watched as the bride ran up to the Doctor and jumped into his arms, the train of her dress draping to the ground as the Time Lord embraced her and held her tightly in his arms. "Sorry I'm late."

"No, no! You're perfectly on time," the bride said as she smiled widely, the Doctor nodding as he looked up to Mickey, the young man smiling and nodding; he was relieved the Doctor had come.

"Martha?" Said young woman looked to the woman beside the Doctor. She nodded her head as the stranger smiled happily, holding her hand out to her. "Evelyn Young. It's really nice to finally meet someone that used to travel with the Doctor," she said as the former companion of the Doctor chuckled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Evelyn." The Doctor glanced from Martha and then to Eve before he nodded.

"Let's get you married, what do you say, Ricky?" Mickey rolled his eyes at the old moniker but smiled before nodding his head.

"Let's."

§

The ceremony had been short and to the point, and when the happy couple finally said their vows and kissed, everyone cheered, including the Doctor and Eve. The reception had not been far from the ceremony itself, a large tent set up with clothes tables and chairs and flowers and candles. Place cards had been set at each chair, the Doctor and guest—because Mickey was always prepared—cards right beside each other. The Time Lord smiled softly as he stared down at the place card before he felt someone brush up beside him.

"Looks like they knew you were going to come all along," Eve pointed out with a cheeky smile as the brunet beside her chuckled before taking a seat. Eve followed suit and as the reception went on, they merely watched quietly, enjoying the splendor of it all.

The night sky drew in, the candle light keeping the tent lit. Music played, first dances done and dinner served. People were dancing and mingling and drinking now while the Doctor and Eve sat beside each other, laughing as a young boy danced with an older woman; they were impressed by his moves.

"So then. How about a dance?" The Doctor blinked as he looked up and smiled widely, Martha standing in a far more comfortable dress she had changed into after her first dance with Mickey. She watched as the Time Lord chuckled and stood to his feet. She noticed the way he glanced at Eve, who merely smiled happily and nodded; it was strange, seeing the Doctor _ask _for permission to do something.

Martha smiled fondly at Evelyn, who nodded back before she continued to sip on her drink. She chuckled as she watched the Doctor sway back and forth with Martha, and if she hadn't known any better, she would have really convinced herself that the Doctor was human just like the rest of the people dancing to the music.

"So. You're the new one, yeah?" Eve looked up and watched as the groom sat beside her with a smirk. "What's your name again?"

"Evelyn Young," she said with a smile as she shook Mickey's hand. "And you must be Mickey."

"That's right," he said proudly as he sighed, smiling at Martha and the Doctor. Eve followed his gaze before she relaxed beside him.

"How long have you been traveling with him?" Mickey inquired curiously as Eve blinked before counting in her head.

"…10 months now," she said as she chuckled; how time flew by.

"Does he ever mention us?" Mickey asked curiously as Eve frowned before shrugging.

"He doesn't seem to like talking about his past companions that much…he only ever mentions small things here and there," she said quietly, Mickey frowning as well. He looked to the Doctor and watched as he twirled Martha around, saying something to her that made her laugh. He laughed along with her, and as Mickey watched them, it was hard to believe that the man could pretend to be so composed and so poised.

"Yeah, well, a lot happened in the past."

"I assumed as much," Eve stated as she took another sip.

"So! How'd you two meet then?" Eve smirked at that; the story was always so fun to tell.

§

"Martha Jones—or, well, Martha Smith now, isn't it." The Doctor grinned as the bride he was with grinned back before she glanced over at Mickey with a content smile.

"Never would have imagined I'd be here now," she said quietly as the Time Lord nodded his head.

"You've come a long way," he said proudly as the young woman nodded before the Doctor dipped her. She nearly gasped before laughing, the Time Lord laughing along with her. Her gaze softened as she stood upright, almost frowning at him.

"Mickey never mentioned you were coming." The Doctor's gaze softened too as he stopped dancing, the two standing in the middle of the dance floor—though no one seemed to take notice to them.

"…I'm sure he didn't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?"

"Because he knew there was a chance I wouldn't."

The Doctor hadn't been prepared to face Martha or Mickey. He hadn't been ready to face his past and what had happened—what he had lost. The only thing he wanted to do was keep running. He wanted to keep jumping through time and never look back. Because looking back was just too hard. It was too painful, remembering everything had lost.

His home, his family, Donna…Rose.

He wondered when his two hearts would stop aching at the thought of it all.

"But you did come," Martha stated with satisfaction. "And I have a feeling you had help making that decision." The Doctor glanced over at Eve, who seemed to be caught in an enthralling conversation with the groom. He smiled gently before he shrugged.

She had slapped him with words. She had said the things he didn't want to hear, but they were the things that he _needed _to hear. She had been brutally honest, and although he had been full of rage at first, he tinkered away in his TARDIS and thought. He thought hard and he thought carefully, and when he had finished mulling everything in his head over, Eve had already left for her interview.

She had never once pushed him to talk about his past. No. She merely listened whenever he brought it up, and she only ever asked questions when there was urgency for answers or when the question was harmless. He wondered how long she would wait until he finally told her all of it; his story. He wondered if she would grow tired and weary of him before he finally found the strength to face his demons. But there was something that reassured him that she would stick around. She would stay by his side until the end. He wasn't quite positive what made him so sure, but whenever he looked into her eyes, he knew that he was right.

She wasn't going anywhere.

So maybe it was alright. Maybe it would be ok if he finally retold the stories of what happened. Maybe she would understand what he did and why he did it all. Or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would find him repulsive and push him away—leave him alone. That was what he had thought about in the TARDIS all that time. He thought about Eve's reaction to everything. Because, as much as he liked to pretend that he was fine on his own, he wasn't. And if he ever lost Eve—well, he wasn't quite sure what he would do with himself.

"She seems great." Martha's voice broke the Doctor from his thoughts as he blinked, the young woman smiling at his newest companion. "Must be tough if she can deal with you," she said playfully as the Doctor gave her a playful stare.

"And here I thought we were mates."

Martha chuckled before she sighed, relaxing and letting her shoulders sag. She reached up and placed a light kiss to the humanoid's cheek before she smiled. "I'm glad you're not alone, Doctor." She nodded before she turned and began to walk over to her mother, who hugged her tightly and began to chatter away. The Doctor stood in the middle of the dance floor for a moment before he turned to look at Eve, who was no getting a refill on her drink with Mickey. He smiled to himself before he nodded.

He was glad too.

§

Eve laughed as she watched Mickey dance, his arms in the air and his hips moving from side to side. She and the young man had become fast friends. He was nice, and it seemed that he too had travelled with the Doctor for a short amount of time. He seemed pretty level-headed, though he admitted that there was a time in his life where he had no idea what to do with himself. She was happy she had finally met people that knew the Doctor; it made traveling with him a bit more realistic in her mind.

"Eve." Said young woman looked up before she smiled at Martha, who stood beside and watched her husband with a laugh. "I haven't had a chance to actually talk with you," she pointed out as Eve nodded her head.

"Congratulations. You and Mickey seem really happy together," she pointed out as Martha grinned before nodding.

"Yeah. Took us time to get here, but it all seems worth it now." Eve nodded as she looked back at the Doctor, who was performing a bit of a magic show for the children. She smirked before turning back to Martha.

"So then. You used to travel with the mad man?" she asked as the bride chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. Traveled with him for a long time, actually," she said as she began to lose herself in the memories. "…Was actually quite mad for him at the time," she said as she let out a breathy laugh; oh, those were the days.

"…If you don't mind me asking," Eve began. "What changed?"

Martha stared at the Doctor as he pulled out a coin from behind a young girl's ear with a smile. She shook her head as she looked back at Eve. "I guess I needed to move on," she said quietly. "I wanted something he couldn't give me…not after Rose."

That name had only ever come up once. It had been brief, and the Doctor had almost successfully played it off as if it hadn't bothered him, but Eve had been observant. She noticed the way his body tensed and his lips made a thin line. She saw the way his eyes glazed over, lost in thought. She had asked him the names of past travelers, and so he went down the line. He didn't explain, didn't say much else. Just their names. But even the names seemed to hurt him.

"…Well, I'd say you're better off now," Eve stated playfully as she winked, Martha laughing before she nodded her head. She grinned at Mickey, who approached her and pulled her on to the dance floor, Eve watching them with a smile.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you dance." Eve looked up as the Doctor approached her side, with a curious gaze.

"That's because I don't."

"But you _do _know how."

"Well—whoa!" Eve lost her breath as the Doctor quickly grabbed her hand before she could escaped, guiding her on to the dance floor. She sighed in defeat before she submitted to the Time Lord's wishes, letting him lead the way. He placed his hand on her hip and held her hand with his other one, her one hand resting on his shoulder. She glanced down at her feet but stopped when the Doctor lightly slapped her on the back.

"Eyes up here," he stated and motioned to his own eyes as if he were a dance instructor, Eve rolling her eyes but doing as told. They smiled at one another, moving with the beat of the music before Eve sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for snapping at you before and prying where I shouldn't have," she stated bitterly, though the apology was sincere. The Doctor smiled as he sighed as well.

"Maybe, every once in a while, you're right," he stated before Eve smirked.

"Every once in a while?"

"Take it or leave it."

The two continued to dance before their feet grew tired and the music began to die. The glanced around before the noticed that people were beginning to disperse; the night was coming to an end. Eve nodded towards Mickey and Martha, the Doctor nodding as she stayed behind to give them a minute to themselves.

"So! A wedding with no aliens, that's refreshing," the Doctor stated lightheartedly as the two looked up and laughed. They stood from the table, Martha's expression softening.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah. The universe waits!" he said before the young woman nodded her head. She grinned before closing her eyes, hugging the Time Lord tightly. He returned her embrace as he squeezed her and chuckled.

"Thank you," she whispered before the Time Lord shook his head.

"No, Martha. _Thank you_." Letting her go, the Doctor turned to Mickey as he smiled. The groom smiled back at him as they placed a hand on the other's shoulder before pulling each other into a hug; when it came to those two, not many words were needed.

"Take care of yourself and the missus, Mickey."

"I'll do my best," he said as he glanced over at Eve, who finished off her drink. "And make sure to take of that one. I like her," Mickey replied back as the Doctor nodded; he'd make sure of that.

Eve looked up and stood to her feet as the Doctor approached her. He held his hand out to her as she smiled and took it, looking back at Mickey and Martha as they smiled and waved to her. She smiled back before waving, walking beside the Doctor back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and motioned for Eve to go ahead, and as she did, he looked back one last time before he nodded to the happy couple. They smiled back to him before he stepped inside.

**October 26, 2013: Manhattan, New York**

"This is why I hate heels." Eve kicked her shoes off as she stumbled out of her closet. The Doctor followed her out as he shut the door, watching Eve intently. She sighed before she began to rub the soles of her feet, taking a seat on her bed. She hummed a melody to herself as she glanced over to the dog bed, Wonky fast asleep. She chuckled before she looked up at the Doctor, who wore a blank look.

"What?"

Slowly, he strode over to her before taking a seat beside her on the mattress. He silence stared out at the floor before speaking, catching Eve off guard.

"Rose Tyler. My very first companion after the Time War." Eve's eyes widened as she turned her head to the Doctor. She gapped for a moment before she quickly shut her mouth, not saying a word. "She was…she was fantastic," the Doctor said with a nostalgic smile. "She was brave and kind and…but I suppose before I explain Rose I should start from the beginning." He turned to Eve as she nodded her head before placing a hand on his; she understood.

The Doctor let the words fall from his lips without thought. He spoke and he spoke and he spoke, and Eve merely listened, intrigued by the story of his past travels. Once he started, he couldn't stop. Every exciting detail, every moment of happiness, every shard of his broken hearts; he told her everything. The heaviness in his chest and over his shoulders began to disappear, little-by-little as he retold his encounters; Rose, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Martha, Astrid, Donna. From Susan, all the way to Eve, he didn't leave any of it out.

Everything except the war.

The pair sat quietly after a few hours, both now lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. The Doctor kept his hands locked beneath his head as Eve kept hers folded neatly over her stomach. The night drew on as the day grew darker before the Doctor sat up, holding his sonic up to the lamp and the light turning on dimly. Eve watched the man carefully as he stared at the lamp for a moment before looking back to her. He smiled softly as she sat up and smiled in return. She reached out and placed a hand on his before she leaned on his shoulder. Her arms slowly wrapped around his figure before he closed his eyes and placed his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closed and leaned his head against her, closing his eyes.

"…That explains all the women's clothing." The Doctor began to laugh as Eve joined in. She gave the Time Lord one last squeeze before she stood up and nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"I need a snack."

"You just ate."

"That was four years ago!" Eve smirked before winking at the Doctor, walking out of the room. The alien stared after the woman before he chuckled and followed after Eve.

"What do you have?"

"Chips…pears—"

"Pears? No, thank you," the Doctor drawled.

"What's wrong with pears?"

"If you've eaten one before then there's no need for me to explain."

Eve smirked as she took a big bit of a pear before the Doctor grimaced, his nose scrunching and wrinkling. She laughed before hopping on to the counter and watching as the Time Lord rummaged through her fridge. She watched him silently before she smiled and nodded to herself; in that moment, Evelyn couldn't imagine her life without the mad man.

* * *

**First, I would like to mention that Centuria is not mentioned in the series itself. It is mentioned in a comic for Doctor Who, so that will be why some people may not recognize it, but it does exist in the Whoniverse I swear! Also, I always thought it was interesting that Martha and Mickey got married, which we all saw at the end of series four, I believe it was. I thought it would be a nice gesture for them to invite the Doctor seeing as he was so close to Martha and he and Mickey got on pretty well (with the exception with the whole Rose bit...). I thought it would be a nice little chapter before all the real action gets going, because these next chapters are going to get rather intense. So as a precursor to that, I wanted to do something light, and I also thought it was about time that Eve and the Doctor had a nice sit-down and a good chat about his past since he already knew so much about her. I hope that was all a good read for everyone! Hopefully I kept Martha and Mickey in character...*fingers crossed* **

**Thank you for following and favoriting, whoever has been! It doesn't go unappreciated by me, I swear! It makes me smile, knowing that there are people who truly do enjoy reading this, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story! I've put lots of effort and lots of work, and hopefully it all shows and you all have a good read from it! **

**If there's something amiss or something not right or something you just want to say, definitely review or message me! There are going to be mistakes that I don't catch even after I go through it myself and edit it! And your input is also very precious to me, so feel free to say whatever is on your mind! I'm all about doing better and getting good criticism from fellow readers. Your opinion matters! :) **

**Reviews: **

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **It's really flattering of you to say that! I'm really thankful that you like this story so far! I'm happy to know that you liked the idea of the dog and Evelyn's parents, no matter how sad the thought is XD And it's great to hear you liked that little bit with young Eve and the Doctor! I don't know why, but something like that I can picture the Tenth Doctor especially doing. I feel like it's just in his nature to do something like that, so I'm really happy that you enjoyed reading that part with them. As for the spelling, thank you for mentioning it to begin with! I've actually learned that brunette is the feminine use and brunet is the masculine use of the term, but I could be wrong, so thank you very much for bringing that to my attention! I'll have to check and make sure that I'm using it correctly. If there is anything else you catch that I'm doing incorrectly, please let me know, and I'll be sure to definitely look as soon as possible. Thanks so, so much for reviewing and helping me out with the spelling! Hope you enjoy future chapters to come!

**Nonuser: **Writing the chapter gave me many feels too, trust me ;D I'm happy that it got such a strong reaction though, means that the writing must be doing something right LOL Thank you so much for leaving a review! I'm so happy that you follow this story and that you're so excited to see what happens next. It's flattering and reassuring all at the same time! Chapters will be frequent, so don't you worry! You can expect an update at least every other day! I hope you enjoy future posts, and I hope that the story is to your liking! Thank you again!

**Littlebirdd: **I'm finding myself anticipating your smiley faces and loving them every time I see them! Since they've all been happy faces, I always assume that it because you enjoyed the chapter. Hope my assumptions are right! If not, feel free to leave me a frowny face so I know that there's something that needs to be changed or worked on! Any sign is good for me. Thank you for leaving a review! Hope you read future chapters and enjoy them! I'll work hard!

**margie-me: **Hi! Glad to see you've been catching up with the readings! I hope that you've enjoyed reading what I've posted so far, I can only hope. I'm happy to know that you like my little excerpts at the end, I figured putting a little explanation at the end of chapters for certain things would be helpful to the readers, whoever they are, and a way to...I suppose connect to readers? If that makes any sense! It's a relief to also know that my efforts are showing, because like I've said, I do put lots of thought into this story! And I hope those efforts make the story better! I'd also like to say thank you for pointing out the flaw with the watch and the misspelling I had in a phrase I typed! My brain was probably having another moment (it tends to do that a lot ;D), so I'm glad that you brought that to my attention. I'll have to go through and make sure change that when it's referred to in the story! If there's anything else you see, feel free to let me know! Thank you so much for the pointers and for the review! Hope you continue to read and like it!

**Happy girl: **I honestly can't believe you've read this story in one read! That's impressive, so I applaud you for reading that much of anything through one sitting! Thank you so much, I'm honestly just relieved that you like the story enough to read through it like that and to leave a review. Your support is ever so much appreciated by me! I swear! It's good that you like Eve, or else reading this story would be a bit difficult :P I'm glad she's moved you so much! Yes, there was a slip of the tongue with that little "boyfriend" comment. We all know that there's something deeper than friendship between those two, it's just only a matter of time before it comes to the surface! What I'm EXTREMELY happy to hear about is that I've got that Doctor's character down. I've said this to someone before, but writing him correctly is one of my biggest goals with this story, because I feel like it's just shows respect to the writers and the character of the show as well as to the actor/actress of the character. These are not my original characters, so if I'm going to write a story, I'm going to make sure that I get their personalities and sayings and actions down as accurately as possible. So thanks for letting me know that I'm doing that right! As for your assumption...I'm not going to say yes or not...but...you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you for the review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who related in this story.**

_The Warning_

**April 4, 1768: Lambeth, London**

"You know, I don't understand why circuses aren't popular anymore."

Eve had turned the ripe age of 22, and for her birthday, the Doctor had decided to take her somewhere of her choice. Seeing as they had just returned from the Andromeda Galaxy, the young woman had decided that doing a bit of time travel rather than space travel was in order; she liked to switch off as much as she could in order to get a decent experience of both.

Having never been to the circus before, Evelyn had requested to visit the circus, but the Doctor—he was all about theatrics. So, he had decided to take Eve to the past. He had decided to take her to the _very first _circus performance; who could top a birthday celebration like that?

Smiling at Eve's enthusiasm, the pair walked out from the show, Eve's hand intertwined with the Doctor's. He kept his other hand in his long jacket pocket before he began to weave through the people. Evelyn blinked as she noticed a small tent on the side of the dirt road. She tugged on the Doctor's hand as he looked at her and then followed her gaze.

"How about it?"

"Fortune teller?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at that. "It's all just a scam."

"And what makes you so sure?" Eve questioned as she led the Time Lord towards the dingy tent.

"Fortune tellers claim to be able to read the future, but you can't predict something that's always changing," he explained. "Time is being written with every step we make. It's being written and re-written with each passing moment." Evelyn nodded, the man's explanation sound enough for her.

"How can you see fixed points in time then?"

"Time Lord," he state simply as the young woman scoffed before stepping into the tent. Eve glanced around curiously as the Doctor wore an unenthused expression on his face.

"Welcome." A tan skinned woman with long, lush, black hair appeared. She smirked at the pair as she sat down at the small table before her. She motioned for Eve to take a seat, the young woman doing as asked. "Would you like to have your fortune told?" Eve nodded as the Doctor scoffed, crossing his arms and watching with an expectant look.

"How much—"

"My services are free," she said, catching Eve, as well as the Doctor, off guard. "I merely ask for you to leave change if you are satisfied with my work," the woman stated evenly. Eve glanced at the Doctor as he rolled his eyes. The woman noticed the unamused stare and smirked up at the Doctor.

"I see you are a non-believer."

"Oh, I believe. I believe in many things," the Doctor said. "I just don't believe in this."

"Oh? Is that so? If that is the case, please! Take a seat. My services are free, so there is nothing for you to lose. Let me show you just how real this all is." The Doctor raised a brow before Eve smirked, standing up and pulling the seat out for the Doctor.

"Go on, then, Doctor!" Eve egged on, the Time Lord sighing before taking a seat and scooting closer. The woman on the other side of the table held her hands out, the Doctor following suit and letting her gaze down at his open palms. She glanced up at the man as he watched her with a dull stare, Eve gazing around the tent, unaware of whatever was going on with the pair.

"You have lived many lives, have you not?" The Doctor hesitated before he nodded his head. "You've traveled the stars and you've traveled through life—not all with the same face." The Time Lord didn't say a word as he stared at the fortune teller. She smirked, knowing that she hadn't been wrong about her claims.

"…Clairsentience is your strong suit, I see," the Doctor stated quietly as the woman nodded, placing her palms over the brunet's. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the way his skin felt against hers. It burned, singed her skin, but it made her blood spark and her heart race; there was danger that followed this man.

"…There is a darkness that lingers within you, Doctor," she said quietly as she slowly let her eyes open. "A darkness that is always at war, fighting to consume you." The Time Lord narrowed his eyes as he went to pull his hands away, but as he did so, his eyes widened as the woman grabbed his wrists.

"The man who's lived centuries, the man who's watched worlds burn." The Doctor glared icily at the fortune teller as her eyes only widened with each passing moment. "The man who has lost everything."

"That's enough!" The Doctor tried to pull his hands away once more but the woman held tightly. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head, Eve gone from the tent; she had decided to do a bit of wandering while the Doctor had his session.

"There is still hope for you, Time Lord."

"How did you know that?" the alien snapped as the fortune teller shook her head.

"Your doubt does not prove that my abilities are untrue. It only means that you cannot see what I see."

"And what do you see? Hmm? I'd _really _like to know."

"What I see is your future, Doctor. And it is coming to an end." The Time Lord glared as he snatched his hands away from the woman and stood to his feet. She followed suit, the man turning to walk away from her.

"You cannot run from fate!" That made the Time Lord come to an abrupt halt. "It begins with four knocks! That is all it takes." Swiftly, the Doctor turned as he got into the woman's face, snarling at her.

"How did you know that? Who told you that?!"

"No one has told me anything, stranger," she stated calmly. She gazed into the Doctor's eyes as he panted, his rage consuming him.

Slowly, the Time Lord began to calm down as he took a seat in the chair he had formally been sitting in. The gypsy did the same as she sat down, eyeing the stranger closely before she continued to speak. "Her name is Evelyn Young."

"What?" The Doctor stiffened as Eve's name crashed into his ears and shook him to his core. "I never said her name."

"You didn't have to."

"What about Evelyn?"

"You fear the end, yet there is still a path that can be taken—but at a cost."

"What are you talking about?" The Time Lord's eyes widened as he stared hard at the woman in front of him.

"The warning was not meant for you, but rather, it was meant for the one who will die in your place."

"What are you—"

"The girl who dies for you." The Doctor quivered, his hearts throbbing in pain. His blood pumped rapidly through his veins as his throat burned and became dry.

"There are only two outcomes for you, Doctor. Either you live and she dies, or she lives and _you _die." The woman watched the turmoil explode in the man's eyes as his hands balled up into fists. "…There are many paths, but each one you take shall lead to the very same outcome." The Doctor growled as he shook his head.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not."

"How could you possibly know any of this?" the Doctor snapped as he stood to his feet, looming over the woman.

"Believe whatever you wish, but heed my warning," the woman stated evenly. "Before you hear those four knocks, be ready to make a choice, Doctor. For that is when it begins…and time waits for no one." Without another word, the woman stood to her feet and disappeared into the back of the tent. She left the Doctor to his thoughts as he stood, shaking. He tried to breathe before he closed his eyes.

§

"Where are we heading to now?" The Doctor blinked several times as he raised a brow. He glanced around the control room for a moment before he met Eve's confused gaze. She crossed her arms as she eyed the alien for a moment.

"Doctor? You there?"

"…Right! Sorry! As I was saying." The Time Lord began punching in coordinates as Eve helped him man the console. He smiled at the sight as the young woman glanced up at him before smirking.

"You look ridiculous with that hat and lei."

"Oi! I look good," he countered as the young woman laughed before shaking her head. She frowned at the sudden wave of darkness that seemed to come over the Time Lord before she stopped what she was doing and approached his side.

"…Doctor?" Said alien blinked as he looked to Eve.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"…You really want to know?" she asked as the brunet nodded. She chuckled before shaking her head. "You always rub the back of your head when you're feeling down about something." The Doctor blinked; he hadn't even noticed he'd done it.

"Never mind that! I have someone to see," the Doctor said as Eve sighed; seemed he wanted to avoid whatever was bothering him.

"You never did explain where we're going."

"Planet of the Ood."

§

Evelyn watched as the Doctor stared at the doors for a moment. The TARDIS had landed peacefully, but there was still a haunting chill that ran through the pair. The 23 year old crossed her arms as she stared at the Time Lord before he turned and grinned at her.

"Might want to grab a coat!"

"Coat?"

"It's a bit…like a constant winter on this planet."

"Why can't you ever take me somewhere warm and relaxing?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Eve shook her head before she turned and began to make her way down the corridor of the ship. The Doctor stared after her for a moment before he cleared his throat and walked to the door. He stopped as he stared for a second longer before plastering a smile across his lips.

There was an Ood he needed to see.

§

Eve walked out of the closet and glanced over her shoulder as the door slid shut. She shrugged on the thick winter jacket and smiled before she made her way to the control room. She stopped when she noticed the Doctor gone before she rolled her eyes; he was as impatient as always.

Stepping out of the ship, the young woman watched as the Time Lord stood before a rather…_squidy_ looking creature. She blinked before shutting the door and trudging through the snow; he hadn't been joking about the winter climate.

"You should not have delayed."

"Last time I was here you told me my song was ending soon." The Doctor grimaced. "I'm in no hurry for that."

"Doctor?" Eve's brows furrowed inward as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She watched as the Time Lord turned to her and smiled before motioning for her to step forward.

"Ah! Eve! Come meet Sigma!" The young woman stared, the strange creature turning to her before it bowed. She hesitantly bowed back, the humanoid beside her chuckling at her expression.

"Hello…Sigma…"

"Hello, Evelyn. Welcome to our home."

"How did you know my name?"

"They're intuitive creatures, the Ood," the Doctor explained before he turned his attention to the alien.

Eve had remembered the Doctor talking about the Ood when he had told her about Donna. She remembered everything he said about all of his adventures and companions. They were important to know because those people and those events had molded the Doctor into the Time Lord he was when they met, and had he not been that person, she would not be the person she was now. So she had to appreciate his past, even if it was a sad story to hear; because in the end, she hoped that the Doctor found that it had all been worth it—for through those treacherous circumstances, they had met.

"You two will come with me."

"Hold on," the Doctor said as he began to dig through his coat pocket. "Better lock the TARDIS." He pressed a button on his key and grinned when his ship beeped much like a car would. He looked to Eve, who merely stared at him, unamused. He then looked to the Ood, though it was always difficult to tell what sort of expression the creature had on its face.

"Just like a car," he pointed out as neither laughed, merely stared at him. "I—I locked it like a car…"

"So! Ood Sigma! Where are we going?" Eve and the Ood began to walk away, side-by-side, the Doctor staring after them before he sighed and shook his head.

"That was funny!" he called out.

"No, it wasn't!" Eve replied back over her shoulder. The Time Lord chuckled before he followed their tracks.

§

"Doctor, why exactly are we here?" Eve glanced around as the time-traveler pulled his cowboy hat off, brushing his hair off in order to rid of the hat-hair.

"…I was called back by the Ood."

"To do what, exactly?"

"I'm not so sure."

"…Why do you look so…" The Doctor raised a brow as he looked at Eve.

"So what?"

"…So afraid?" Brown eyes gazed into brown eyes, one pair shining with apprehension while the other shined with curiosity. The Doctor smiled softly as he placed his hand on Eve's cheek, catching her off guard. She blinked before she watched the Time Lord turn and follow after the Ood, leaving her. A frown etched itself on to her lips but she said nothing else, quickly catching up to the Doctor.

She stopped beside the two as they stared out at the ice and snow kingdom before them. Eve stared with a shocked look before she smiled widely, the Doctor laughing and nodding his head. "Magnificent!"

Eve glanced at the Ood as it said nothing. She watched as the Doctor chuckled, lightly bumping the alien. "Oh, come on! It's truly splendid," he stated. But after a few seconds, his happy smile began to morph as the reels in his head began to turn. "You achieved this in how long?"

"100 years." Eve blinked as the Doctor turned to stare at the Ood's home, pulling his sunglasses off.

"What is it Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked as he looked to her.

"There's a problem with that."

"What exactly is the problem?"

"This is all happening far too quickly," he explained, turning to look at the Ood. "And not just the city. Your ability to call me from the 21st century."

"What's so bad about that?" Eve asked as the Doctor turned to her with a grimace.

"There's something that accelerating their species—way beyond normal," he explained as Eve looked to the Ood with an apprehensive stare.

"And the mind of the Ood is troubled." That had caught the Doctor's full attention.

"Why? What's happened?" he asked as he instinctively reached for Eve's hand. He clasped it tightly as she intertwined their fingers.

"Every night—Every night we have bad dreams."

§

As they walked through the city of the Ood, the Doctor couldn't shake it. There was a voice in the back of his mind. Not the Ood. It was a familiar voice. But he couldn't quite make out who it was or what it was saying. It was like listening to someone speak while your head was under water; you could tell they were telling you something, but you couldn't hear what exactly it was that they were saying.

Eve quietly followed after the Ood, for she was treading in unfamiliar territory, and the Doctor's strange silence was unnerving to her. He was too serious, too quiet, too lost in his thoughts. There were only ever a few times when Eve had seen him like that before.

_He is returning, and they are returning, but too late, too late. Far too late._

The three approached the several Ood as they sat in a circle around candles. Eve hadn't had a clue what they were up to, but the Doctor didn't seem too alarmed by their actions, so she remained calm. She kept close to his side as he approached them before he sat, motioning for her to sit beside him. She did as asked and quietly observed as the Time Lord spoke.

"Hello…" Eve watched intently as the Ood turned to them. The Doctor exchanged looks with her before he turned his attention to the Ood. They began to hold their hands up, linking with one another.

_You will join. You will join. You will join_.

The Doctor slowly mimicked the other Ood as he held his hand to Eve, who took it without thought. He watched as she hesitantly grabbed one's hand as he did.

And then he could see it.

Eve gasped as a jolt coursed through her veins. A sharp pain shot through her skull as she closed her eyes, the Doctor gasping as well as he quickly let go of the Ood's hand, squeezing hers tightly. The young woman leaned forward and kept her head low as she cringed; she was remembering something—something that had never happened before.

"He comes to us in our dreams. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

"That man is dead," the Doctor contradicted as he stared intently at the leader of the Ood circle.

"There is more. Join us," the Ood suggested as they all began to hold hands. "Events are taking shape so many years ago, and yet they are changing the now." The Doctor hesitated as he looked to Eve, her head still hanging low. He frowned as he went to pull his hand away to rub her back, but he stopped as she squeezed on to it before she looked up at him.

"Do it." He hesitated but nodded before latching on to the Ood's hand; Eve did the same.

"There is a man—so scared." The Doctor stiffened as he saw Wilfred sitting at the table, hands locked together.

He was terrified.

"Is he alright? Is Donna safe?" Eve tried to stay composed as she remembered what had happened to dear Donna.

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn all over the Earth. Even now, the king is in his counting house." Two faces appeared in the Doctor's mind as well as Eve's. She frowned as the Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know who they are."

"And there is another—the most lonely of all. Lost and forgotten." Eve blinked as she stared at a woman, a beautiful blonde sitting alone as she trembled, and tears rolling down her face.

"The Master's wife."

"Who is she?" The Doctor looked up at Ood Sigma as he looked at the others. His gaze last fell upon Eve as she looked up at him, her hand quivering in his. He gave it a firm squeeze as she stared at him, waiting for the truth to unfold; he had told her very little of the Master.

"The Master—he was a Time Lord, like me…" He looked to Eve as she tried to understand what he was saying; hadn't all the Time Lord's perished in the war? "Let me show you," he said quietly before he latched hands with the Ood, Eve closing her eyes.

"The Master took the name of Saxon." Eve blinked as she found herself standing in the past. She watched as said Time Lord slid across the floor on his feet to the same woman she had seen before. "He married a human, Lucy, and he corrupted her." Eve shivered as she watched Master stand before the President of the United States. She frowned as she tried to think; why couldn't she remember any of this?

"She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth." Eve opened her eyes as she breathed heavily; those lost memories, they were like an itch she couldn't quite get rid of, no matter where she scratched or how hard. "…Lucy Saxon remembered…"

The Time Lord held Eve's hand tightly as he recalled the warmth that left the Master's body. "I held him in my arms—I burned his body. The master is dead!"

"And yet you did not see."

"Doctor." The Doctor looked to Eve as she stared out into the distance with wide eyes. He raised a brow as she held tightly to his hand, almost to the point where it ached. "You missed it…" she whispered as she blinked and shook her head, looking at him. He raised a brow before the images came rushing to him.

A ring, a woman.

He had survived.

"I have to go!" Before he could leave, the Ood next to him pulled him back to the ground. "Before you go—the Master, he was part of a greater design. A shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark."

"What do you mean?" the Time Lord asked desperately as Eve quietly tried to calm herself down; she was feeling overwhelmed.

"The darkness heralds only one thing…" Eve slowly looked up as the Ood looked to her with its red, glowing eyes. "The end of time itself."

§

She couldn't tell what was happening. She was trembling, and her knees were weak, but she continued to run. The only thing keeping her grounded to reality was the hand holding hers. She hadn't even noticed stepping into the TARDIS and she hadn't realized that she had been seated. It was only when she felt hands on her cheeks that she realized where she was and what was happening around her.

"D—Doctor?"

"Evelyn, stay with me," he said gently as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I need you to answer me honestly. Have you had that dream before?" Eve hesitated as she stared into the Doctor's eyes. He continued holding her face carefully in her his hands before she finally found the strength to speak.

"...I just thought it was a nightmare—nothing more." The Doctor closed his eyes as he tried to remain neutral; even Evelyn was seeing the Master.

"Doctor, I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to. Everything that you saw, it never happened for you," he explained as Evelyn shook her head. He smiled weakly to her as he leaned his forehead against hers, holding her face carefully in his hands. "Something's gone wrong. The work I did—it isn't finished," he said softly as Eve closed her eyes, calming down.

"We have to go now," he said gently as Eve nodded, smiling slightly as she felt the Doctor press his lips to her forehead before he quickly turned and began to frantically working the console. Eve remained in her seat, unsure of whether her legs would be strong enough to keep her standing at this point.

A whole year that had been lost. A year that never happened, and yet that existed. It was much like writing on a piece of paper; you could erase it, but there would be small remnants left of what was. Evelyn closed her eyes and held tightly to the chair she was in as the TARDIS hummed and moaned. It brought her reassurance, a warmth surrounding her; it was as if the ship was trying to comfort her.

"Hold on!" the Doctor called out as Eve grabbed hold of the chair, thrashing about as the ship jerked around. She winced as she lost hold of her seat, flying forward. The Doctor quickly caught her, keeping one arm around her back and the other on the console. When everything came to a violent end, the Doctor blinked and helped Eve stand properly on her feet. He nodded to her as she nodded back before they began to run to the exit.

Pulling the door open, Eve quickly shot outside, followed by the Doctor. They came to a slow stop; wherever they had landed, it had all burned to the ground. Evelyn frowned as she glanced down at her feet and noticed something. She knelt down and reached out, dusting debris off of a white sign.

"Broadfell," she mumbled as she looked up at the Doctor, the Time Lord taking a deep breath before he looked around. He sighed before Eve stood up, confusion coming over her.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked before she shook her head rigorously. "No, let me ask something else. What the hell is happening in general?" she asked as the Doctor motioned for her to follow him.

"There was a whole year—a year of the Master."

"And the Master is a Time Lord?"

"That's right."

"I thought you said all the Time Lords died in the Time War."

"…He lived." Eve watched as the Doctor stopped for a moment before he began to search further around the burned down prison.

"Alright, so there was a year of the Master."

"And during that year, I had been…incapacitated," the humanoid explained, having no other word to describe it. "But Martha—clever Martha—she was able to tell the story of us and what we did. And while she was doing that, I linked myself telepathically to Angel Network," the time Lord explained as Eve nodded, keeping up with his story.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" she asked as he helped her down a small dip of debris and rubble.

"It was a year that never happened for you. I didn't think it would be necessary to explain, and I didn't want to confuse you or remind you of what never was," he stated as the young woman nodded.

"Just like I said to the Ood, the Master was defeated—his wife shot him, and I thought that was the end of it," he said solemnly. "But there was his ring. The ring had a part of him preserved inside of it. Somehow, he was resurrected from that ring."

"And I'm guessing _this _is the outcome?" Eve asked as the Doctor nodded, the two glancing around. She stared at the Doctor as he gazed out with a sorrowful stare. She hesitated before reaching out and holding his hand in her own. He looked up and relaxed as she smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, it's obvious he's not here. So, where do we start looking?"

"If I can pick up an energy signature, I'll be able to find the area he's hiding in."

"What makes you think he's hiding?" Eve inquired as they began to make their way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor glanced back at her before he shrugged.

"Picture it. If you were brought back from the dead with no one and nothing—what would you do?" Eve supposed he had a good point.

Quickly, the pair stepped into the TARDIS, the Doctor running up to the console and moving with efficiency. Eve quickly shut the door as she run up beside the Time Lord and watched as he worked. He looked over at the screen of the console before he hopped around, pointing at a button. Without having him to say anything, Eve knew exactly what he wanted. She quickly pressed the button and watched as he motioned for her to flick another switch just above it. She did that as well and watched as the brunet stopped in front of the screen. He grinned as he looked over at the 23 year old, Evelyn looking at him with anticipation.

"I think we've just won this game of hide-and-seek."

§

"So, this is where the Master is?" Eve stood beside the Doctor outside of the TARDIS as he nodded, glancing around.

The pair found themselves near the waterside, hills of stone and unneeded wood and metal sporadically dispersed around. They glanced at each other before making their way down the hill they had been on.

"We should split up," Eve said as the Doctor began to nod.

But then, he heard that voice again.

Abruptly, the Doctor stopped as he blinked, glancing around. He raised a brow as Eve stopped and looked back at him, wondering about his strange behavior. She watched as he stared for a moment before looking down at her and shaking his head. "We stick together."

"We're going to waste time like that. We should just—"

"The Master is too dangerous. I'm not even sure what sort of condition he's in. It'll be safer if we stay together." Eve frowned at that. She knew exactly what he was trying to say; it would be safer _for her _if they stuck together.

Deciding to let him have it, Eve nodded and followed after the Doctor. They wandered for several minutes in silence before Eve ran ahead, stopping on the top of a stone hill. She glanced around as the Doctor joined her. He glanced around before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. She watched him curiously before she blinked.

"Are you—Are you _smelling _for him?"

"Time Lords have a different scent than humans."

"What are you? A hunting dog now?"

"Oi!"

"No, can't say that. If that were true then you wouldn't lose your way so easily."

"For the last time—" The playfulness in the air withered as the sound of a beat echoed in the distance. The Doctor blinked as his ears twitched, Eve looking over her shoulder and her brows furrowing towards each other. They exchanged looked before they heard it once more.

Four beats.

The Doctor stiffened as he reached out and held Eve's hand tightly. She looked up, having not expected him to grab her suddenly. She frowned at the wide-eyed look he had on his face before she looked out to the sound, the four thrums resonating once more before the Doctor shot forward, dragging Eve with him. She yelped out but quickly matched his pace, the pair sprinting across beams and running through the rocky paths. After a few minutes, they came to an abrupt stop, Eve nearly knocking the Doctor over. He paid no attention to that as he stared up at a slim figure standing in the distance. Eve followed his gaze before her eyes widened.

So that was the Master.

Eve's body tensed as the Master shouted out, his voice echoing through the silence. She squeezed the Doctor's hand and stared, unable to look away—and he had been the same way. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the other Time Lord. He could tell without having to look hard that something wasn't right with him.

Suddenly, the Master leaped into the air, catching both of them off guard. The height of his jump seemed almost impossible—even more impossible than the idea of time-travel and aliens. Eve gapped before the Doctor pulled her along, sprinting after the blond Time Lord. The young woman tripped over herself but caught her balance as she made sure not to slow the Doctor down.

They ran. They ran, and they ran, and they ran. They didn't stop until they found the Master standing on a pile of beams, his body language saying he was ready to either run or fight. Eve panted, trying to catch her breath as the Doctor merely stared in astonishment and disbelief. He took a few deep breaths as he took a step forward towards the Master, finally releasing Eve's hand.

"Please! Let me help! You're burning up your own life force!" the Doctor pointed out as the Master smirked. Eve's jaw fall ajar as she watched the Master's face morph for just a split-second. She could see his skull and the make-up of his body underneath his flesh for only a moment. It had been so quick it almost made her question whether it had actually happened or not. But it had, and she was sure of it.

Unexpectedly, the Master glanced over at Eve, catching her gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment, Eve trembling as he merely began to laugh. The Doctor glanced from the Master and then to Eve, not daring to make a move; he didn't want to instigate the Master into doing something harmful to his companion.

Without warning, the blond Time Lord leaped into the air and began to run, the Doctor letting out a frustrated shout before following after him. Eve gained back her composure before quickly following after the Doctor. But before they could get anywhere, an old man in a red hat and a plaid scarf wobbled in front of them, the Doctor just barely avoiding a collision.

"Doctor! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Out of the way!" the brunet shouted before he hopped on to a stack of beams. He gazed out at the emptiness and let out a defeated breath; the Master was gone.

Eve leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, panting heavily. She looked up at the crowd of elderly people and raised a brow as she looked at the man who seemed to be the leader of the pack; she vaguely remembered the Doctor mentioning something about someone's grandfather. She took one last deep breath before standing upright and composing herself. She watched intently as the Doctor hopped down from his perch, his eyes meeting hers; they had missed the Master.

"You see! It worked!" Eve blinked as she looked over at a spritely older woman. "Will phoned Netty, who phoned June! And _her _sister lives opposite of Broadfell and she saw the police box!" the woman explained excitedly. "And her neighbor saw this man and his friend heading east!" Eve blinked as she looked at the Doctor, who looked back at her with the same puzzled look she had on her face.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Eve looked over at the man in the red hat before she cleared her throat, holding her hand out to him and smiling.

"Evelyn. Evelyn Young. I'm guessing you know him?" she asked as she nodded to the Doctor, the man grinning and nodding.

"That's right!"

"Hold on a moment," the Doctor interjected. "Wilfred, did you tell them who I am? You promised me—"

"Nah, I just told them you were a doctor. That's all," Wilfred assured before the links connected in Eve's mind; Wilfred was the grandfather of Donna. "And might I say, sir, it's an honor to see you again!" He saluted, and Eve began to smile at the way the Doctor tried to fight his own. She chuckled, noting how strange it looked to see the alien salute, even if it was a rather lazy one.

"You never said he was a looker!" the same woman who had been going on about the explanation of finding them burst out as she gave the Doctor a wily smirk. "He's _gorgeous_! Take a photo," she said to one of the other men as he nodded and grabbed her camera. Eve stepped aside, next to Wilfred, as the crowd of strangers gathered around the Doctor. She smirked as he blinked before looking at her.

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace," the woman stated playfully as she placed her arm around the Doctor's waist; Eve tried not to laugh at the woman's seductive smile.

"Will you just leave him alone?"

"Oh don't worry! The Doctor here _loves _the spotlight," Eve stated innocently as the Doctor shot her an irritated look.

"This young woman must know what she's talking about!" Minnie said as Eve winked at her and reached out for the phone. The man nodding a thanks to her as she smiled happily, watching as he quickly joined his friends. The Doctor's eyes widened as he watched Eve motion for everyone to step in closer.

"Come on, Doctor! Give us a smile, then!"

"Yeah, Doctor! A nice, big smile!" Eve called out, the Doctor placing a rather forced smile across his lips. Eve laughed at that as she took one picture and then another.

"You know, me and my friend—we're actually a bit busy—"

"Not that busy!"

"—And we should really be—"

"Oh, don't worry! This will only take a tick!" Eve smirked at she snapped a few more pictures.

"Minnie? Is that your—" The Doctor's eyes widened as he lurched forward, body stiff. "—HAND?" Evelyn burst into laughter after taking one final picture, Minnie winking at the Doctor as he smiled weakly, looking back at Evelyn as she continued to laugh. He glared at her, though there was no true malice in his eyes. She merely smirked as she handed the camera to Minnie, who linked arms with her and led the way.

"Sweetie, why don't you tell me about what you and this Doctor were up to!"

"Minnie, I have a feeling the two of us will be getting along quite famously." Eve looked over shoulder and winked at the Doctor as he shook his head at her with a ghost of a grin upon his face. He watched as she walked along with the others, everyone heading back to whatever transportation they had taken in order to find them. He placed his hands in his pockets as he sighed and relaxed.

Even at a time like this, Evelyn found ways to make him smile.

"Come on then, Doctor," Wilfred said as he tore said alien from his trance. "Why don't we get ourselves back to town?" The Doctor nodded as he followed along the old man before he smiled.

"I see you haven't changed a bit."

"I see you haven't either." And each was glad for that.

§

The bus ride had been a long one, longer than Eve had expected. She sat beside Minnie as she chattered away, and Evelyn was amused at how energetic and friendly this stranger was; just as she thought, they got along well.

"So! What does the Doctor do then? Wilfred made it seem like the man was a genius."

"Don't let him hear that or else he'll really think he is one," Eve said playfully as Minnie chortled.

"Well…he's exactly as he says," Eve said as her eyes wandered over to the Time Lord. He sat beside Wilfred, smiling fondly at the man, though there was a darkness that lingered in his eyes; that made her want to frown. "He's a doctor. He saves lives…helps those who need it…I don't ever say it much, but…but he's actually great." Minnie stared at Eve for a moment before he eyes softened; how long had it been for her since she looked upon someone with such love?

"How long then?"

"How long what?" Eve asked, puzzled. Minnie laughed as she lightly slapped the young woman on the arm.

"How long have you two been together for?" Evelyn blinked before she began to awkwardly cough, clearing her throat as she shook her head.

"We're not _together_, but we've been technically…travelling with each other for…wow, a long time. It's been two years now," she said quietly as Minnie smiled at that.

"So you're a bashful one! I didn't think you'd be the type when I first met you."

"N—No! I'm not _bashful_! It's not like that with us," the young woman insisted, though Minnie ignored her and smiled widely.

"I suppose we all go through that phase when we're young."

"It's not—"

"V!" Evelyn looked up, just realizing that bus had come to a stop. She blinked as the Doctor and Wilfred were on their feet, waiting for her at the door of the bus. She nodded before standing, Minnie giving her hand a squeeze.

"Minnie the Menace, it was truly wonderful to meet you."

"Evelyn Young, never lose that spark inside of you. When you get older, you tend to forget what truly living is like." Eve was relieved to see Minnie still knew the meaning well.

Everyone began to yell out their goodbyes, the Doctor smiling weakly as he waved back, waiting for Eve as she approached the front. She looked back and smiled widely, waving before she caught up to the Doctor. He raised a brow at her before she shrugged, giving him a light shove as he smiled before stepping of the vehicle. She followed after him and the two stood beside Wilfred, watching as the bus drove off.

"So then…here we are!" Eve said, noticing quickly the tension in the air. She smiled anxiously at the two as they forced smiles back at her.

"This way," Wilfred said as he led the way, the Doctor glancing at the café they were heading into.

Glancing at Eve, the Doctor quickly plastered a wide smile across his face as he wrapped an arm around Eve's shoulder. "You mind grabbing something warm for the three of us?" he asked as the young woman held out her empty hands.

"No money."

"Well it's a good thing you have me then, isn't it." The Doctor pulled out some bills from his pocket as he smiled slyly. Eve chuckled before she took it and nodded her head. She turned to Wilfred and smiled kindly to him.

"What would you like then?"

"Black tea with a bit of milk, if that's alright with you."

"Right! And you?" she asked less enthusiastically as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Earl Grey." Eve nodded before she made her way to the barista. The Doctor nodded to himself before he looked to Wilfred; this gave him time.

"Alright, Wilfred. Why don't we get to business."

* * *

**Just like I said, things are about to get a little intense! If you are confused by anything, I promise things will be making more sense in the next chapter, so don't panic. I loved writing in the scene with Wilfred and his friends. I thought that scene in the show was just priceless, so that was a lot of fun to incorporate. Also, I figured that writing the Doctor's feelings about the fortune-teller made sense. Someone like him I feel like would hold much doubt for something like fortune-tellers because of what he knows and understands about the universe. But, who knows what he may truly think! That was just my interpretation is all. Hope that was a good read for whoever is here! Hopefully you'll stay tuned for the next chapters. That's when things get started!**

**Thank you so, so, SO much for reading! I know the writing is for my entertainment purposes and for stress-relieving, but the reading is up to you readers, and if you are enjoying that just doubly great for me :D I do my best and have been truly working hard so I hope that you see it when you read through these chapters. Thank you so much for following/favoriting. Thank you for showing your support, and I can only hope that future chapters will continue to gain your favor!**

**Don't hesitate to let me know what you think! If there's something I missed, if there's something I didn't do right, if there's something you just liked in general, please! Don't be shy! I think it's important for readers to leave their opinion to writers so that writers know what to work on and what to continue with. And seeing as your opinion is important to me and seeing as I'm trying to do better, if you have anything to say it will be helpful, for both you and I! **

**Reviews: **

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **If there is anything on the more major side with incorrections, please let me know! I'll be quick to fix it! I learned brunette/brunet such a long time ago that I actually wasn't sure if it was really...a thing, I guess you could say. But it's a good thing you checked! Thank you for letting me know either way. It was all really appreciated :) I'm glad you enjoyed reading Mickey and Martha's wedding! When I heard about them being married, I always imagined the Doctor being there, either near or afar. When it comes to when this story takes place, it is after Planet of the Dead and before Waters of Mars. One spoiler I can give you is that I will be writing about Waters of Mars, so your assumption about that was correct! I know what I'm saying may be a bit confusing with this chapter, but like I said earlier, it's all going to come together in next chapter! Thanks so very, very much for leaving a review! It really is appreciated by me!

**margie-me: **I see you've caught up! I hope that you've enjoyed the story as a whole thus far! I have to say that although the Valentine chapter was a lot of fluff and very little action, I did enjoy writing it, and a lot of it probably had to do with the interaction with Eve and the Doctor, so I'm sincerely happy that you really liked that chapter! You're very welcome for Eve's back story! I thought it was probably about time people learned a little something more about Eve, and I think it's sort of important that the Doctor witnessed everything with her parents with her. By having the Doctor be there, there's sort of this wall that Eve doesn't really have to tear down, because he's seen it all with his own eyes, and that is a very big thing for their friendship/relationship. Which, the Doctor finally opening up to Eve is also a huge step because it shows that one, he's finally sort of making in effort now _not _to be so regretful and sorrowful, and two, he's on this level with Eve in their relationship that means he can really start to trust her. You're definitely right about the canon, I will definitely be writing about Time Lord Victorious and the Oncoming Storm in the future, so whoever reads will get a first-hand look at how Eve reacts to is all! Sorry for rambling so much! Your words are honestly far too kind, but thank you very much for everything you've said about this story and my writing! I genuinely hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story! Thanks again!

**11Dr. Luv: **Hello! I'm very happy to see your review! I'm glad you like this story thus far! More chapters will definitely be coming, so I can only hope that you read and that they are up to your standards and that you like them. I will continue working hard and hopefully it will continue to show through what you're reading. Thank you so, so, so much for reviewing, and more importantly, thank you for expressing to me what your thoughts are on the story! I really do appreciate it! Hope you continue to like it!

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **Hello there! Yes, my updates are pretty fast, but I get the chapters done quick enough and I figured that updating close to every day would not be such a bad thing for readers ;) I'm glad you've enjoyed reading the original work I've posted so far. We're going to now start to see a bit of the series, so I suppose some original-ness is going to be put on the back burner for now, but hopefully you still enjoy reading this! The original stuff will not be going completely away, that is for sure! I'm also glad to hear that you liked Martha and Mickey's wedding idea! I have to completely agree with you, I did not see those two getting married at all, but they got their happy-ending in the end, I suppose. Eve is definitely not afraid to put the Doctor in his place, and I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that the pair sort of started off that way in their friendship, and that's just who she is. She doesn't have the patience to really sit and coo someone, especially someone like the Doctor, who's on the more mature side and usually has it all together. I hope you read and like future chapters! I'll do my best to make them great, if I can XD Thank you so much for leaving a review and telling me what you think about this story! It doesn't go unappreciated by me!

**hiddenflame268: **You're a clever one, aren't you ;D I'm so very happy to hear that you like reading this story! The things you are saying about it are just too flattering, and I hope that I can only do better and move forward! Yes, the intenseness begins now, so be prepared. Thank you so much for everything you've said and if there's anything you feel you should tell me, don't hesitate! Thank you so much.

**love4music55: **The fact that you think there's magic when you read Eve and the Doctor is just so, really great! I honestly can't even believe that I was able to create such a reaction, and I'm so very happy I did! I agree with you, I think that growth in a friendship is what gives the relationship substance and gives it that sort of "real" touch to it. And the Doctor is sort of the type of character that is always growing, and with him, his companions. They help each other become better, and I'm so relieved you see that with Eve and the Doctor! I'm happy you like the original chapters I post and I'm happy you like Eve as a character! Knowing that's who you and perhaps other readers feel makes me very happy! Thank you so, so much for reviewing, hope you read the next chapters to come and I hope they are up to your standards! I'll do my best.

**Littlebirdd:** I'm going to admit, I'm not sure where the smiley face is, but the fact that you left anything at all must be a good sign right? So, I will take what I can get, and wait for another smiley to make my day :D Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope that these chapters to come are up to par with what you've enjoyed so far!

**Nonuser: **Fluff is always good, I personally believe. So I'm happy that you liked reading the fluffy moments! I will say there is going to be a smaller amount of fluff in these future chapters just because we're getting to the knitty-gritty, but it won't be completely lost in the chapters, and by all means does this mean that there won't be future chapters filled with fluff again! Don't you worry! Thank you for leaving a review! I can't express how excited I get, knowing you readers enjoy this story and like it enough to even continue reading, let alone follow it and favorite it and review! So thank you :)

**Rose Tyler: **I'm personally not sure if anyone's done that, but whether they have or not, that's not what counts. It's the fact that you liked the idea and you liked how I wrote it, so that's a good thing! I'm glad that you thought everything was right and reactions and actions were all in character! I do my best to make sure everyone is the way they should be, so it's a very big compliment to me when people tell me that characters are in-character. I hope you read future chapters, I hope you like future chapters, and I hope that my writing continues to keep you reading! Thank you very much for the review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who**

_The End_

The Doctor couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. People had spent years looking for him—decades even. And he had managed to stay hidden. And yet, Wilfred—simple, sweet, Wilfred—had somehow managed to find him so easily; reminded him of Donna. But why them? Why was it Wilfred? What did he have to do with this? Was there something he was missing? What was the universe trying to say to him?

Was the universe even speaking to him at all?

Glancing over at Eve, the Time Lord watched as she waited patiently for their tea; he was relieved it was taking some time.

"I'm going to die." Wilfred stiffened as he blinked, not sure whether he had heard the Doctor correctly.

"…Well, so am I—someday."

"Don't you dare."

"Alright, I'll try not to." The old man smiled, hoping that the Doctor's mood would lift; it didn't work.

"…I was told. 'He will knock four times'. That was the proph—" There it was again. What was that voice? He couldn't make it out. The Doctor frowned as his eyes flickered around the café. "…That was the prophecy," the Doctor continued, deciding to ignore the strange nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"I thought that your people—you said that you could change your entire body."

"I can still die," he said quietly, his eyes instinctively looking over at Eve, who had received the drinks but seemed unhappy with how one of them had come out; that left him more time. "If I'm killed before my regeneration finishes, that's it," he explained, a grim expression upon his features.

"…Even then…even if I change—it still feels like dying." He tried to ignore the prick he felt in his chest as he leaned against the table, eyes falling upon Eve as she waited with an irritated expression at the table. "Everything that I am, it all goes away." The Doctor kept staring at Evelyn as Wilfred frowned at the despair gleaming in the alien's eyes.

"Sorry. The damn barista didn't have a clue what she was doing." Eve sighed as she set mugs down in front of the two men, relaxing as she sat down in between Wilfred and the Doctor. She took a sip from her drink but stopped, setting her mug down as she immediately took notice to the way the Doctor was looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor smiled as he looked to Wilfred, any trace of sadness that had been evident on his face now completely gone. "We were just—" The Doctor stopped as he noticed Wilfred's eyes flickering to the window. He followed the man's gaze before his body stiffened.

This was why Wilfred had picked the café in particular.

"I'm sorry, but can't you make her better?"

"Stop it." The Doctor shot Wilfred a warning through his eyes as Eve blinked, looking out the window before she sipped her tea; so that was Donna.

"But you're so clever!"

"Stop it," the Doctor warned quietly as Wilfred ignored him.

"Please! Just run across the street! Please!" Donna began to climb into her car, not noticing the three pairs of eyes that watched her intently.

"If she ever remembers me, her mind will _burn _and she will die." And the Doctor wouldn't have her blood on his hands—not his magnificent and brave Donna.

Wilfred's eyes began to tear up as he stared at his granddaughter. He relaxed when he felt a gentle hand on his, and he looked up, Eve smiling sympathetically at him. She gave his hand a squeeze before she nodded to the red head. "She's got quite the spirit." The two watched as she snapped at a traffic ward, making everyone chuckle.

"You're right about that, V," the Doctor said with a fond grin.

"Is that her husband?" A handsome man with dark skin approached the woman as he carried bags of groceries. Wilfred smiled as he shook his head.

"Fiancé, Sean Temple."

"Another wedding?" The Doctor chuckled once more. "…Wait a minute. She's not going to be called Noble-Temple right? Sounds like a tourist spot." Eve rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her tea, Wilfred shaking his head.

"It's going to be Temple-Noble."

"That's great," Eve said with a smirk. "She must wear the pants in that relationship," she said playfully as Wilfred chuckled and nodded; he couldn't argue with that.

"Is he nice?" the Doctor asked as he watched Donna's grandfather shrug with a smile.

"He's nice enough. A bit of a dreamer. He's on minimum wage and she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a small flat," he explained gently as the three watched Donna and her future husband.

"…Sometimes, I see this look on her face. Like she's so sad, and she can't remember why," he said as Eve frowned. She glanced at the Doctor, noting the guilt that scuttled across his face.

"…Donna seems like a smart woman," Eve said with a happier tone. Wilfred looked at Eve as he nodded. "I'm sure she wouldn't be marrying this Sean Temple unless she really cared and liked him," she said with a smile. "And as long as she's happy—well, I think that's a good thing." Wilfred smiled before he nodded, the Doctor gazing at Eve before he smiled softly to her. She glanced at him and nodded before lifting the rim of her mug to her lips.

"So, then. What about you two? How long have you been traveling together?" Eve blinked as she looked over at the Doctor, the two trying to properly calculate the time.

"It's been about two years now," Eve stated with a sure nod. The Doctor smiled as he nodded his head in agreement.

"She seems to attract trouble. Can't have her wandering off alone if that's the case," the Doctor said with a small smile as Eve rolled her eyes.

"Coming from the alien who travels through time and galaxies?" The Doctor chuckled at that.

He was lucky. Before Eve, he had truly thought that being alone would do him good. But then, he realized that being alone meant that he was stuck with his thoughts and his thoughts alone. And not even he was strong enough to deal with that on his own. Without Eve, the Doctor was sure he would have lost his mind—lost his way. Because he was honestly just a mess. His conscience was heavy with guilt, and his heart was filled with nothing but sorrow and rage. But just one look at Eve, and he would remember why he did what he did. He would remember everything in the universe that would make him smile and he would remember that with the bad, came the good.

"Well, it's good to know that there's someone to keep the Doctor on his feet." Wilfred smiled at Eve as smiled back, nodding her head. She glanced at the Doctor as she gave him a smirk.

"God knows, he'd probably be lost out in space without me."

"One of these days you're going to have to let that go."

"One of these days you're going to have to take me somewhere _purposefully_."

"…Fair enough."

The rest of their time together was spent with Eve telling Wilfred stories about her travels. The Doctor merely watched quietly, letting Eve retell their adventures. A wide smile spread across the old man's cheeks as Eve made a motion with her hands in order to display just how large the alien she had fought off was. All the while, the Doctor smiled. He leaned back in his seat, placing his hand on Eve's knee and giving it a squeeze. She glanced at him and gave him a quick smile before she continued on with her tale.

And after the seventh story, the three had finally finished their tea.

"Evelyn, it was wonderful to meet you."

"Wilfred, please. Eve is just fine."

"Right then, Eve!" Evelyn chuckled as the man pulled her into a tight hug. She returned as she looked up at the Doctor, the Time Lord letting a small smile slip past his lips. The two stepped away before Wilfred turned to the Doctor, the pair smiling widely at each other before the Doctor hugged the man. Wilfred chuckled before he pat the brunet's back, the Doctor holding the man by his shoulders.

"You make sure to take care."

"You as well Doctor." Said humanoid nodded as he turned and began to walk away, pulling his jacket on. Eve smiled as she turned to follow him.

"Don't worry," she called out. "He's in safe hands."

Wilfred stood at the corner in front of the café as he watched them go. He nodded to himself before he began to walk away. He had no doubt about what Eve had said; he was sure the Doctor was in good hands.

§

The black haired woman and the brunet alien walked silently together, passing shop windows. The Christmas decorations made the mood lighter, but there was a weight that seemed to be smashing the Doctor. But Eve couldn't seem to grasp why. He had been like that since they had landed on the Planet of the Ood. And after all the things the Doctor had done to make her happy, she wanted to return the favor.

"…Look!" Eve smiled as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him along. He blinked as he followed after the young woman. He began to chuckle as they stopped in front of a pet shop. "You have to admit, Wonky would look dashing in a sweater like this." The Time Lord laughed as he looked at the Santa Claus sweater for dogs. Eve smiled wily as she shrugged before holding out her hand. The Doctor raised a brow before he realized what she wanted.

"What am I to you, a cash cow?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a 'sugar daddy'?" She smirked as he scoffed and handed the money off in spite of himself. They walked into the shop and he began to browse all the different items for puppies and dogs on the shelves. He glanced at Eve as she spoke with an employee, and he began to grimace.

Who would feed Wonky if Eve…Who would play with him and give him the proper love and attention he needed? He was a rather yappy dog, and although he was full grown, he still acted like a spoiled puppy. So then, who was going to take care of him if Eve was lost?

"Doctor?" The Time Lord blinked as Eve stared at him suspiciously. He smiled, feigning happiness.

"You actually bought it?"

"Oh, no. That sweater was horrid. I decided to get him a new collar."

Walking out of the shop, the Doctor walked a single step behind Eve, watching her every move. He smiled sadly as he shook his head; if his time was nearing, that meant danger was close behind him. People who were with him during these times always suffered, and Eve was the very last person he wished suffering upon. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to live a long life surrounded by people that loved her and by people she loved. And the Doctor wasn't going to take that away from her.

"…What are we going to do about the Master?" The Doctor looked over at Eve as she kept her eyes on the path ahead. He sighed as he shrugged, remaining as poised as he could.

"We're going to have to find him all over again. Whatever is happening, he's involved. He may not know it yet, but I need to make sure no harm comes to him." Eve nodded as she held tightly to the straps of the plastic bag in her left hand. Her jaw clenched as she closed her eyes; she was going to make sure nothing went wrong.

Blinking, Eve looked down, the Doctor's hand sliding into hers. He didn't bother looking at her, just kept walking hand-in-hand with her. She didn't say a thing, merely walked peacefully beside him.

§

"Have you found anything yet?" Looking up from the screen on his console, the Doctor watched as Eve walked up to his side, staring at the screen.

"No luck yet, but I'm not giving up."

"I didn't think you would," she said as she yawned. The man beside her glanced up but said nothing, turning his attention back to the screen. Another minute later, a loud yawn emitted from Eve's lips again. She raised a brow as she blinked in order to try and rid herself of the sudden drowsiness she was feeling. She rubbed her face before her vision began to blur, everything doubling. She held her head in her hands before she looked up at the Doctor.

"D—Doctor." Said Time Lord began to make his way over to her, as if he had been expecting her to feel that way all long. He gave her a sad smile as she shook her head. "What—What did you do to me?"

"Just a bit of sleeping gas," the Doctor stated coolly.

"Sl—Sleeping gas?" Eve slurred. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I had the TARDIS calculate how much gas to disperse into the air so that you'd be fully unconscious but unharmed…although you _may _wake up with a bit of a headache."

"I—If—If I could see properly, I—I'd probably punch you," Eve grumbled as her eyes grew heavier. She began to fall, the Doctor quickly catching her as he cradled her in his arms. She did her best to glare, though she knew that she merely looked like she was trying to fight off sleep.

"Why…Why aren't you—"

"My body fights off compounds like this much more efficiently than a human body," he stated as he scooped the young woman into his arms and began to carry her off. She kept her eyes closed, though she didn't her best to stay awake. She leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder, groaning; the world was beginning to spin.

"When I'm back on my feet, you're done for," she said sloppily, the Time Lord chuckling as he gently laid the woman on her bed. He stared down at her as her head rolled to the left. Her breathing steadied as she began to sleep, the Doctor watching her for a few moments; once the TARDIS located the Master, he wouldn't have a second to waste.

"…I'm sorry," he whispered as he let his fingers lightly brush the young woman's cheeks. "I had to do this," he stated quietly as he smiled sadly, leaning down and placing his lips on the young woman's temple.

"…I can't lose you."

§

Eve wasn't sure how much time had passed. The only thing she knew was the raging headache and the dryness of her throat. She coughed several times before she slowly forced her eyes open. Groaning, the young woman sat up and glanced around. The thrumming in her skull made it hard to concentrate, but from what she could tell, she was in the TARDIS—in her room.

What had she been doing before this? She was sure it was something important.

And then she remembered.

"Doctor!" Half-hazardously stumbling to her feet, Evelyn rushed out of her room. She leaned against the wall, still trying to shake the numbness from her legs. She growled as she remembered how ruthlessly the Time Lord had drugged her; he was going to pay for that later.

"Doctor!" she cried out once more as she began to feel her blood pumping again, the color to her cheeks returning. She ran into the control room and frowned as she found it empty. With as much speed as she could muster, Evelyn ran up to the screen in hopes of finding out where the Doctor and the Master were. She didn't wait long, a sudden onslaught of gunfire and shouts in the distance catching her attention. Jolting up right, Eve ran down to the door of the ship and burst outside, following the distant sound. She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, looking up at the sky as a helicopter flew over her head. She watched it for a moment before she continued forward, almost tripping over herself.

"Doc—" Evelyn stopped as she tumbled to her knees; there, on the ground, was the Doctor.

"_No_!" she screamed as she quickly rose to her feet and sprinted to the Doctor's motionless body.

Hurriedly, the black haired woman quickly slid to the Doctor's side, rolling him over. The front of his jacket and button up had been singed, and he was covered in dirt and dust. She reached for his neck, checking for a pulse, and although she felt it, she grimaced; it was so terribly weak.

"Come on, you stupid prat!" Placing her hand on his chest, she felt for a heartbeat. She nodded as the right side beat faintly against her hand. She then moved to the left side of his chest and her eyes widened. "No, no!" She couldn't feel a thing.

"Not like this!" she snapped as she clasped her hands together and began to perform CPR on the unconscious Time Lord. "If you're going to die it's going to be because I beat you to death!" she yelled as she quickly parted his lips. She huffed two breaths into his mouth and then continued with the hard presses against his chest. She tried once more as her vision began to blur. Her anger began to dissipate as her body racked with sobs.

"Please!" she cried out as she pushed one more time.

Evelyn yelped out as the Doctor gasped, coughing several times as his body jerked. He remained on the ground as he panted, looking around through tired eyes. Eve hovered over him and watched carefully before he finally met her gaze. He smiled weakly as she sighed, her tears landing on his cheeks.

"My stubborn, cranky, wonderful V," he whispered as he coughed once more. Evelyn laughed as she rested her head on his chest, the Doctor smiling up at the night sky before he began rubbing her back.

"I thought I knocked you unconscious."

"Which reminds me, once this is all over, I'm giving you a good thrashing," she snapped as she lifted her head, glaring at the Doctor. He chuckled but coughed again before he winced, Eve frowning.

"Come on. We need to get you back to the TARDIS." Nodding, the Doctor did his best to wrap his arm around her shoulders. The 23 year old did her best to hold him up, wrapping her arm around his waist. Slowly, they stumbled their way back to the police box, Eve shoving the door open with her body as she shimmied the Doctor in. He hung on her shoulder like a wet rag, his head hanging low and his breathing steady; that was a good sign, at least.

Finally, the young woman successfully got him to his bedroom, before she laid him down. She carefully peeled his jacket off, doing the same to his burned blazer and button up. Tossing the clothes aside, the woman placed her hand on his bare chest, noticing a bit of redness where he must have been hit. She sighed and shook her head, the Doctor opening an eye to look at her.

"You can't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"You can't die on me like that," she said before lifting her head with a weak smile.

Guilt. Guilt and shame were what the Doctor felt at her words.

Not having the courage to say anything, the Doctor merely reached up and held her hand in his. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting his body recover from the pain and shock he'd endured. Eve watched him silently before she began to stand, stopping when the Doctor pulled her back to the bed.

"Stay," he said quietly as he looked at her. She blinked before hesitating, the Time Lord giving her a desperate stare. "_Please_."

After a second, Eve smiled before she laid beside the Doctor. He relaxed and closed his eyes once more before he let the exhaustion consume him. Eve glanced over at him after he'd fallen asleep and watched him for a moment before she rolled on to her side, towards him. She stared at his profile, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. She smiled as she gently placed her hand upon his chest, feeling the warmth from his skin and the thrumming of his heart beats. She curled up, her forehead pressed gently against his shoulder, and all the while, Evelyn thanked the universe for saving the Doctor—for keeping him alive.

§

There was that voice. Where had he heard that voice before? It was calling out to him—trying to get his attention. But he just couldn't make out the words. It was maddening, but as he began to open his eyes, he forgot about the voice, recalling instantly the events that had unfolded with the Master.

Blinking, the Doctor let out a low hum, his body feeling far better than it had before. He winced as he glanced down to his chest, noticing a warm hand upon it. He then turned his head and smiled, Evelyn fast asleep beside him. She remained curled up in a ball, her head against his arm and her arm resting between his hearts. Carefully, he picked her hand up from his body and lightly placed it on his bed. He then sat up, watching the young woman carefully as she slept beside him. He was sure to stay silent, climbing over her and pulling on a clean set of clothes before he headed out the door. He stopped in the doorway before looking back at Eve with a smile.

§

"Doctor!" Said Time Lord looked up from the controls as he looked over at Wilfred. The old man blinked as he turned his head in the direction in which the furious voice had ran out from.

The Doctor had made a stop. He was out of options and running out of time. The only person that had made any sense was the man who made no sense at all. And just like he had thought, Wilfred had been the key. And so, he picked him up—both _narrowly _escaping Donna's mother's wrath.

"Doctor!" the angry voice shouted again as the Time Lord chuckled. He watched as Eve stomped through the corridor before she stopped and looked at Wilfred. She blinked as he blinked, and then she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Wilfred!" The man chuckled as he nodded.

"You two, sweetheart."

"Now." Turning her head to the Doctor, Eve glared at him. "_You_!"

"Me."

"You _drugged _me and then I had to come save your sorry arse!"

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped as she stopped beside the Time Lord, invading his personal bubble—not that he had much of one to start with.

The Doctor sighed as he looked to Eve. "…Every moment that you spend here with me is a moment of you risking your life," he said honestly. "And I can't take that risk," he said softly before the woman's heated gaze died down. She stared intently at the alien before she pulled him into a hug.

"You can't do that to me again," she whispered. "Not at a time like this. You need me now more than ever." The Doctor smiled as he nodded, Eve stepping back. As he turned back to the control, he suddenly cried out in pain.

"V! What was that for?!" He rubbed his arm as she smirked, unclenching her fist.

"That was for the sleeping gas."

"Alright, I'll take that one."

"So." Eve turned to Wilfred as he smiled at her. "I see you decided to come along for the ride?"

"He's led us straight where we need to be," the Doctor stated. Evelyn glanced over at him as he held out a book to her. She blinked, looking at Wilfred as she grabbed the book.

"What's this?"

"It was Donna's Christmas gift to me," the man explained as he watched the black haired woman's eyes widened.

"This man—"

"That's exactly right," the Doctor said, already knowing where Eve's train of thought was headed.

The groans of the TARDIS echoed through the control room as Wilfred gazed upon it, still in awe. Eve looked at the man before she smiled, approaching his side. He looked up at her before he let out a disbelieving laugh. "I never could have imagined this is what it would be like to travel with him," he said, referring to the Doctor. Eve looked back at him as she shrugged.

"I don't think one could ever really imagine it," she stated. "You have to live through it."

The TARDIS moaned to a stopped, hissing and wheezing. The Doctor quickly moved around the console and headed to the door before he opened it and let Wilfred through. He turned to Eve as she blinked, stopping as he held a hand out to her, motioning for her to wait.

"If it's alright with you, I just need a moment with her," the Doctor said with a smile as Wilfred hesitated. He glanced at Eve as she looked back at him and then to the Doctor, confusion evident in her eyes. The man then smiled and nodded, stepping out of the TARDIS and leaving the two alone.

"Doctor, we don't have time for your theatrics."

"I just…I want you to understand what you're about to get into," the Doctor said quietly as Eve stared at him. "This isn't a game—this isn't a movie. This is reality—_your _reality. If you get hurt, it hurts. If you die…" Eve's gaze softened as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Doctor, I know. I've known since the first moment I stepped on to the TARDIS," she said quietly as she smiled. "Trust me, Doctor." The Time Lord smiled forlornly before he nodded. He stepped closer to Eve as she blinked. She watched as he stared at her face, almost as if he were going to forget what she looked like.

"You were always beautiful. Even when you didn't think it," he said with a bright smile. Eve watched the Doctor closely as he scoped every inch of her. He then moved closer, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. Eve's feet stayed planted to the ground, but she leaned back—having been startled by the sudden lack of space between them. She nearly fell over, and had the Doctor not wrapped his arms around her back, she would have hit the ground.

Pulling her close, a crafty smile spread across his lips. She rolled her eyes, but then they widened; his lips were suddenly on hers.

Eve stiffened completely in his arms as he kissed her. It was a firm kiss at first, and it took Eve a few second to understand what was happening. Unlike the other time they had kissed, there was no reason for it—no cover up, not a distraction; he was merely kissing her because he wanted to. And although she thought she would have been annoyed about it all, she found herself relaxing in his embrace, leaning into him and closing her eyes. And once the Doctor knew she was comfortable—that was when he began to devour her.

His lips moved against her as he held her tightly. He relished in the sweetness of her lips and the sourness of her mouth. She trembled in his arms, and he was sure that if he held her any tighter he would snap her in half. His body was ablaze, every inch of him seeking more contact with her; he needed to feel her against him completely. And as he consumed her whole, Eve clutched to his pinstripe blazer, matching the way his lips moved. She turned her head as the Doctor pulled away only for a second before he tugged her in again, his hunger yet to be filled.

Slowly, the Time Lord pulled away, Evelyn panting as she stood in his arms, her lips red and swollen. She quivered, her knees weak and her legs like jelly. She watched as he smiled so sadly at her before he placed his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch before he closed his eyes, suddenly stepping away. Eve's eyes widened as she watched the TARDIS door shut, a clicking sound indicating that it had locked.

"_No_! No, no, no!" Eve quickly approached the door as she slammed her fists against the door. She tried to pull the door open but yelled out in frustration as the door remained shut. "Doctor!" she yelled, the Doctor leaning back against the shut door. A broken expression was sketched on his face, Wilfred staring at him with wide eyes.

"Doctor! Don't do this!" Eve shouted as she tried to pull again. The Doctor turned as he stared at the shut door. Evelyn's cries continued, her eyes welling up and her voice cracking. The Doctor almost unlocked the door, but his resolve was strong. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Placing his hand flat on the door, the Doctor smiled before he turned and began to walk away. Wilfred stared at the blue police box for a second before the Doctor looked back at him. "If you'd like, you can stay with her." Wilfred quickly shook his head as the Doctor smiled gently. He looked back to the police box before he held up his remote key.

Eve stopped her shouting as she looked up, the TARDIS suddenly whirring and whining. The young woman slowly turned to the console before her eyes grew bigger. She turned back to the door as she tried to pull it open. She used whatever strength she had, shouting at the Doctor—begging him to stop.

"Please!" she yelled as she even resorted to kicking the door. She shook her head as she began to sob, slowly stopping and falling to her knees. She leaned against the locked door before she cried, burning tears falling from her eyes and on to the floor.

The Doctor watched silently, his head held high. Wilfred blinked as he watched the ship disappear before he looked back at the Time Lord. The brunet glanced at him before forcing a smile across his lips. "Wouldn't want the Master finding the TARDIS, would we." What he wanted to say was, wouldn't want the Master finding Evelyn.

Not sparing the empty space another glance, the Doctor turned, Wilfred scurrying after him, looking back once before turning his attention to the road ahead of him.

* * *

**So here is this chapter! Yes, this took a bit longer to update than it normally does. I apologize for that! I was caught up in some personal stuff, but here we are with a new chapter. Here we see that the Doctor has made up his mind about how he feels about this situation, but we all know Doctor Who, somethings just don't turn out the way we expect them to ;D If there is any confusion at all, I really do promise that it will all make sense in the next chapter I post, but I will say that the next chapter will be the end of this little part of the story. So if you have questions, don't worry! Feel free to ask, but I do assure you that they may be answered in the upcoming post!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's been giving this story a fair chance and to people who've decided to add it to their favorite/following list. It means so much to me and I'm just honestly happy to know that people enjoy reading this story, let alone adding it to favorites/follows. So thank you very, very much! I appreciate the support and I promise to do my best in all future chapters! **

**If you have questions or comments, please leave a review or send a pm! I'm open to anything you readers have to say because, like I've said before, what you think really is important to me! If I'm going to get better as a writer, then I need to know what I'm do correctly and incorrectly, and you guys are the ones that will know it all, even better than myself. So don't hesitate!**

**Reviews: **

**crossMIRAGE19: **Yes, _usually_ it's everyday. This time I dropped the ball somewhere. But there will definitely be more consistent updates now, and I'll be back to my usual one-a-day updating! As for your question, I'm about three chapters ahead from when I post, just because it keeps me writing and ahead of the game when it comes to posting. If I were to ever get stuck on something, at least I would have something to post since I've already got a few chapters finished up. And I feel like it helps me keep writing in a strange way. Waters of Mars is still included! It's confusing now, but it will make much more sense come next chapter! Sorry for the confusion, but just hang in there and you will understand! Thank you so much for leaving a review! I'm glad to know that you've enjoyed this story up until now and I'm very happy to have you as a reader here. Thank you so much! And I'll work hard for future chapters!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **It is confusing at the moment, but the next chapter will explain what exactly is going on. Waters of Mars is going to be included so no worries! Just hold on for the next chapter and all will make sense in the world again XD Sorry about all of the confusion! Hopefully it was a good enough read to make up for that though! Thank you so very much for leaving a review and telling me what you think! If you have anything else to say or ask, I'm all ears! Thank you again, and hope to see you in the next chapter :)

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **Have to love the foreboding that a dark warning/prophecy brings! You're right about both the Doctor and V, he would never want to put her in harm's way, but then again, it comes down to her choice. But we all know how the Doctor is. He's always so stubborn and always trying to do what's best for the people he care's about...so we'll see just what happens next! Even though I do plan on writing already established episodes in this story, I still want to put my own flare and my own originality into the writing, so hopefully that will work out when future posts are made! And also, I LOVE Captain Jack Harkness, but I will say right now, unfortunately I don't see Evelyn ever meeting him :( As depressing as that is, it doesn't quite make sense for them to meet with the direction I'm taking this story, but I'm sure that interaction would have just been great to write/read! Any who, thank you for the review and more importantly, thank you for reading! I hope it was pleasurable for you and I hope that you continue to enjoy my writing! I'll do my best!

**Littlebirdd: **Yay! Glad to see another smiley here! Hope the story has been to your liking so far (which I assume it has been by the non-sad faces you've sent me ;D) Thank you so much for leaving a review again. It's really appreciated and it really does make my day when I see those faces you send! I hope you enjoy chapters to come!

**11Dr. Luv: **It was so sad watching Ten leave! I think I was the most upset when Ten left, but that was probably because he is my Doctor XD Still, watching Eleven go was hard too. Evelyn's going to have to deal with all of that when it comes, but for now she's still got Ten! I'm excited to get to Eleven, I can _promise _ you that the interaction with Eleven and Eve will definitely be flirty. Eleven is flirty in his own quirky and adorable/sexy sort of way. And the dynamic will be interesting too because although Ten and Eleven are similar, they're also very different! So we'll have to see how Eve takes that! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I'm sincerely happy you did leave one! I hope that you continue to read and continue to like this story, and I will continue to work hard and do my best with the writing! Thanks again!

**The Whovian: **Hello there! First, I would like to say thank you for sending in a review! I really do care about what you guys think and what readers want/need me to do and not to do when it comes to writing! I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think! And second, thank you for all the nice things you had to say about the story and the Doctor/Eve! I'm happy that you like the way that I'm writing out their relationship. Sometimes, there may be slower moments in this story in comparison to the moment's filled with action, but I think those moments are just as important too. So I'm relieved to hear you like the pacing of it all! And I agree with you completely. I'm no love expert, so this is just me rambling about the topic, but sometimes, there are going to be things happy great moments and then there are going to be angry, furious moments. But those are important moments because that makes a healthy relationship. People fight, and then they learn to overcome those fights together (hopefully) and then they grow as a couple. And I think that Eve and the Doctor do that. They enjoy being friends and knowing each other and that's what makes them closer, but then there are things that just irk them and make them mad, but they still choose each other. So it's great that you enjoy that too! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I like keeping people on their toes, I guess XD Sorry for the rambling as well! I'm a chatty one. Again, thank you for the review, I hope you stick around for the next chapter and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I've worked hard and I hope it shows!

**Reading for fun: **Hello, Reading for fun! Yes, the way that I've outlined the last chapter was definitely different, but like I've told others, things WILL make sense in the next chapter. It's all going to come together and answers will be shown! Thanks for reading and thank you so much for leaving a review of what you think so far! Hopefully you will enjoy reading what I have next and when you figure what's going on, I hope it will all make sense! If not, don't hesitate to ask questions!

**Nonuser: **I'm so happy to know that you really do like this story and are invested in it! I did promise to bring intense chapters, hopefully I delivered XD As for sharing this story, I'm honestly really honored that you like it enough to want to share it. That makes me proud as a writer :) How were you exactly planning on sharing it, out of curiosity? I'm actually really familiar with pinterest so I'm just curious as to how you were planning on sharing! If you want to send me a message about it or something, that's fine! I don't mind you sharing at all, just as long as you explain everything about what you were planning to me! Thanks again for leaving a review and for even wanting to share my story! I'm sincerely happy you like this so far and I hope that you continue to enjoy reading! Thanks again!

**Alice: **No, of course I'm not going to punch you! Instead I'll give you a nice hug! Your English was just fine :) I'm so very flattered that you like this story so much! I wanted to make Eve blend in with the Whoniverse and I wanted her to be a companion that matched the feel of the show and with the Doctor, so I'm very relieved to know you like her and the way I wrote her in! I worked hard on her as a character and I hope that all my efforts showed! Thanks so very much for reviewing! Hope you read the next chapter and enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related to it**

_The End Part II_

"Please, please, please!" Evelyn recalled everything the Doctor had taught her about steering the TARDIS, and even with all of her knowledge, nothing worked. She couldn't get it to start, she couldn't get it to move, she couldn't even get the doors to unlock. Her tears never stopped as she did her best to escape the ship.

Shouting out, Eve slammed her hands against the console. She squeezed her eyes shut as she wept softly. She looked up at the cylinder beam in the middle of the console before she gently placed her hands on it. She let her head hang low as she shook her head.

"Please…I'm so sorry for all those times I mispronounced your name. And I'm so sorry I almost crashed us into the Sahara desert when I first tried to fly," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for every rotten, mean, selfish, horrible thing I've done." She looked up, her tears falling on the console as she did so. The warmth of the light sent a chill up her arm, and for a moment, Eve thought that was the TARDIS' way of apologizing.

Sitting on the floor, Eve blankly stared at the wall.

§

They were trapped. There was nowhere to go, and he was all out of ideas. For once, the Doctor didn't know what to do next.

He stared out at the stars from the window of the control room. The foreign ship was much like any other ship, so it wasn't hard for him to navigate. The other three runaways were sitting in silence in the next room over, which meant that just for a moment, he could have some peace and quiet.

Leaning forward, the Time Lord leaned his forehead against the glass as he closed his eyes. He chuckled bitterly to himself as he sighed, opening his eyes and looking out at the Earth.

In that moment of despair—in that moment of complete and total failure, the Doctor wondered what Evelyn would say to him.

§

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She could guess that it had been hours. She had been sitting on the floor for hours with nothing but a gloomy expression. Her tears had stopped, but the never-ending sadness didn't seem to go away.

Slowly, she began to smile as she shook her head. She began to laugh before she fell into a fit of laughter, cackling like a mad woman; if only the Doctor could see her now.

What had been the point? After everything they had been through—after all she had seen? What was the point of it now that she was stuck and without the Doctor? It had been all thanks to him. If he hadn't shown up in the electrical closet all that time ago, this never would have happened. She never would have traveled, she never would have seen the stars. And most importantly, she never would have found herself. There was only one reason the Doctor would leave her like this. There was only one reason he would keep her away right now.

He was going to die.

Shaking her head, Eve suddenly found a burst of motivation as she stood to her feet, her eyes gleaming with determination. She began typing on the key pad, staring at the screen before her. There had to be an override code to the lockdown; the Doctor was always cautious. With that being said, Eve only needed to prove herself right by figuring out what it was.

God, she hoped she was right.

"Alright, girl," she said to the TARDIS as she looked up. "I know you can hear me. I know you can feel what I feel. And I know you care about the Doctor more than I ever could." For the TARDIS had been there from the beginning, guiding and protecting him. "So then, we both want the same thing," she said as she continued typing. She frowned at the error message that popped on the screen, but she never gave up.

"We're on the same team," she stated as she tried typing in everything; Rose, Gallifrey, Time Lords, Martha, Donna, Earth. Nothing seemed to work. She shook her head as she continued guessing. She couldn't give up, and although there was a tug in the back of her mind that kept telling her that perhaps she had got it wrong and there was no bypass code, she had to believe there was.

She had to keep trying.

And then. She stopped for a moment. She thought, and she thought hard. She thought to when the Doctor had first saved her, and she remembered his exact words to her.

_But you grew up with a strong will and a beautiful heart, so you must have done something right._

And then, something in her mind seemed to just…click.

_Your heart is compatible_

_You have a heart so much full of love and so much full of care—waiting to be unleashed._

Hesitantly, Eve gazed down at the keypad. Her gaze softened as she slowly began to type one single word in.

_Heart_.

Suddenly, the TARDIS began to whiz once more, the familiar sound making Eve laugh before she began to cheer. She grinned from ear-to-ear, quickly flicking switches and twisting knobs. She glanced on to the screen as she tried to figure out where exactly she needed to be, but before locking on to the Doctor's current coordinates, the ship began to groan and shift. Eve blinked as she stared up at the old girl before she smiled widely.

"Looks like you were on my side all along."

§

Once the TARDIS had landed, Eve quickly ran up to the doors. Before she could reach them, the door popped open on its own, catching her off guard. She glanced back at the console before she smiled, rubbing the shipping tenderly before nodding.

"Don't you worry, I'll bring him back."

Sprinting out, Eve's eyes immediately widened as she looked up at the sky. The Earth beneath her feet quaked as screams rang through the air. She continued to stare up at the sky as she ran, a strange tint of red in the sky; what was that?

Navigating her way through the estate, Evelyn continued to run, not looking back. She weaved her way through the frantic people as they screamed and ran far away, though she was unsure of where they could find refuge; it looked as though a planet was hovering beside their planet. Once she ran inside, Eve continued on. She never stopped. The only thing she could think of was the Doctor and his life; she had to help him.

"Come on," she muttered as she breathed heavily. She turned this way and that, narrowly running into walls and bumping against corners. She ignored the pain and the ache as she continued forward, and it wasn't until she heard voices, angry and hurried voices that she had realized she somehow had found her way.

The universe was guiding her, it seemed.

Slowly coming to a step, Eve made sure to silently approach the double doors. She peered inside and stiffened as she found the Master standing on one side of the Doctor—who had blood running down his temple and was sitting on his knees—while strangers stood on the other side of him. She blinked as she stared closely at them and observed the way they spoke and acted. The mean who seemed to be the leader in red, held his head high with his golden staff in hand.

"The end of time will come—at _my _hand." Eve blinked as the mad man spoke. "We will ascend! To become creatures of consciousness alone."

"And what of Earth?" Everyone blinked, having not suspected another voice to enter the conversation. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked around the Master and found Evelyn leaning against the mechanism behind the blond Time Lord. She glared icily at the man in red as he blinked at her. "While you ascend to wherever you think you're going, what will happen to my people?" she snapped as she shook her head.

"What right do you have to do this?"

"I am Rassilon! Time Lord—"

"I don't give a _damn _if you're a Time Lord," Eve snapped angrily. The Master and the Doctor watched in complete awe as she shouted at the man before her. "You came into this place—_my _planet, and you think you can just do as you please? That arrogance must run in all Time Lords." Eve smirked at the Doctor before he began to smile back at her.

"You do not know of what I speak of, human," he said, the venom in the Time Lord's voice rather easy to hear.

"Just as you do not have the right to change the universe this way!" she countered as the man narrowed his eyes. The Doctor slowly stood to his feet, Rassilon unaware of his movements. The angry Time Lord glared at the young woman as he slowly lifted his gloved hand. Eve's eyes flickered to the metal glove as she stared intently at it. She watched carefully as he raised his finger to her.

"You shall regret your ignorance—" The sound of a gun cocking stopped everything.

The Doctor stared coldly at Rassilon as he narrowed his eyes. The Time Lord lowered his hand just an inch as he blinked before shaking his head. "Is this why you wish to save this world? For nothing but this _meager _human?" The Doctor said nothing as he continued to glare; the moment Rassilon dared to even _look _in Evelyn's direction would be the moment he acted.

Eve watched the Doctor with wide eyes as he held the gun, almost as if it were a part of him; she'd never seen him hold a weapon before. She shivered as everyone stood in silence, not before the Doctor swiftly span around, aiming the gun at the Master. The blond Time Lord blinked as he shook his head.

"He's the blame! Not me!" he snapped frantically, the black haired woman noting the fear in his voice. She looked up at the Doctor as he glanced at her, uncertainty in his eyes.

"…I am the link," the Master said as reality fell over him. "Kill me, and they all return to where they came," he stated as he shook his head, chuckling bitterly.

"Doctor," Eve called out steadily as she stepped up closer to the Master. "Don't do this," she said quietly as he glanced at her, his hand nearly quaking as his finger pressed lightly against the trigger. She stared intently at the Time Lord as his eyes lingered on her. She closed her eyes in relief as her closest friend rapidly turned, aiming the gun at the invading threat.

"That's right! It's not just me! It's him! Kill him!"

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Eve snapped as she turned to the Master and glared, the blond looking at her before blinking; perhaps his antagonizing wasn't quite helping after all.

"The final act of your life is murder," Rassilon said with a threatening smirk. "But which one of us?"

The Doctor frowned as he glanced at the weapon in his hand. Never in his life would he have imagined that it would come down to this. After all he had been through—after all he had done to save the universe from his own people and the Daleks, it still wasn't enough.

"Doctor." Said Time Lord looked over his shoulder, keeping the gun aimed at Rassilon. He watched as Evelyn frowned at him shaking her head. "It doesn't have to end this way," she assured. "This is _not _the final act of your life, and even if it was, it wouldn't be murder," she stated evenly; she believed every word of what she was saying.

The Doctor smiled softly at her as he shook his head. Eve met the Doctor's gaze as she kept her hand on the machinery that she had been using to lean on. She shook her head at the brunet as his lips twitched, almost forming a grimace. She gazed at him, not daring to turn away. She needed him to know there was another way—there _had _to be another way.

Right?

But as the Doctor stared at Eve, regret stirred in him. There was no other way. There was only—what was Eve leaning against, again?

The Doctor blinked before he smirked. "Move out of the way."

"Come again?" Eve blinked as she stepped up beside the Master, who looked slightly as puzzled as her, but he seemed to understand after a moment, while she did not. Without warning, the Master leaped out of the way, wrapping his arms around Eve and pulling her along. She yelled out, not having expected the sudden motion of falling. Within a matter of seconds, the Doctor pulled the trigger and watched as the transmitter Eve had been leaning on sparked and burst into flames.

Gasping, Eve winced as she hit the ground, though the Master's arms softened the fall. She coughed several times as the pair looked up, the blond quickly standing to his feet while Eve remained on the floor and watched. She smiled as the Doctor stood proudly, the gun now dropped to the floor; no one had been murdered.

"Back into the Time War, Rassilon!" the Doctor hissed loudly. "Back into _hell_!"

Eve's eyes widened as this Rassilon raised his gloved hand, aiming it at the Doctor. He glared, betrayal gleaming in his eyes as he shook his head. "You die with me, Doctor!" That made Eve's entire world stop.

"…I know." And the Doctor had known all along.

"No," she whispered as the Master looked down at her for a short moment. He stared silently as she shook her head, stumbling to her feet before calling out to the Doctor, said Time Lord merely standing and waiting for fate to take its course. "No! I can't lose him!" she exclaimed, the Master staring for a moment longer before he stepped forward, staring past the Doctor.

"Get out of the way."

The Doctor span around, blinking before he quickly did as demanded, the Master glaring and bearing his teeth. He quickly knelt down beside Eve as she quickly pulled him into a tight hug, laughing as she felt him in her arms. He grinned as he held her back, burying his face into the crevice of her neck before turning back to the Master.

"You did this to me!" the blond shrieked as he thrust his hand forward, a bolt of electricity shooting out from his palm and into Rassilon's chest. The Time Lord tried to fight back, but the pain was too strong—too sharp. His body was no longer in his control, every nerve in his body shutting down and cutting off. "All of my lives!" The Master thrust his other hand forward as he attacked again, everyone watching in awe.

"YOU MADE ME!" Shot after shot, the Master yelled out as he attacked, Rassilon falling to his knees. A bright light began engulfing them as the Doctor pulled Eve to her feet and dragged her back. She covered her eyes with her hands, unable to see what was happening before her. The ground shook, the Earth moaning as the light began to die.

"Take cover!" the Doctor shouted as he pulled Eve to the ground and covered her with his body. She covered her head with her hands and kept her eyes shut tightly before the light disappeared and the ground stilled. After a few moments, her brown eyes fluttered open, the Doctor holding her tightly.

"…Doctor?" she called out softly as the Time Lord slowly peeled himself away from her. He stood to his feet as he blinked before grinning. He began to laugh madly as he pulled Eve to her feet, the woman blinking before she gasped, arms pulling her abruptly into a tight hug.

"I'm alive!" the Doctor exclaimed as Eve blinked, confusion consuming her. "I'm still alive!"

"Obviously, you idiot," she said gently as she laughed with him, wrapping her own arms around him to return the embrace. She relaxed in the Doctor's arms as he held her tightly, but the moment had been interrupted by a soft rapping on glass.

_Four knocks_.

The Doctor stiffened as his eyes grew wide. His pupils constricted as he gripped Eve tightly, the young woman raising a brow. Without a word, the Doctor stepped away from Eve as he kept his back towards the source of the knocking.

"…How many knocks is that" he asked as the woman in front of him gave him a concerned stare.

"Doctor, what's—"

"Evelyn. How many knocks was that?"

Hesitating, Eve glanced over the brunet's shoulder before she gulped. "…Four."

Closing his eyes in defeat, the Doctor slowly turned to face the source of the knocking. He opened his eyes, and met Wilfred's apprehensive ones, the man knocking four more times as he cleared his throat and smiled weakly.

"Could you…could you let me out?" The Doctor stared with misery as Eve raised a brow before she grabbed his hand and held it securely in hers.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked quietly as she stared at the alien. She frowned as he ignored her, staring at Wilfred for a moment longer. His eyes began to burn and turn red as tears welled up in them. Shock nearly overwhelmed Eve as she watched the Doctor nearly break into pieces. She squeezed his hand as he closed his eyes and squeezed back.

"…He will knock four times…" All along, the Doctor had thought it was the Master.

It had been Wilfred.

"This thing—it seems to be making a strange noise."

"…Yeah." Carefully, the Doctor pulled his hand from Eve's as he smiled weakly at her. "The Master—he left the nuclear bolt running. It's going into overload."

"And that's bad, is it?"

"Doesn't sound good," Eve pointed out as she kept her eyes on the back the Doctor's head.

"It's not terrible," the Doctor stated calmly as he slid his hands into his pockets the way he always did, though the tears threatening to fall still filled his eyes. "All excess radiation will get ventilated through there," he explained as he nodded his head in the direction of the glass case that Wilfred had locked himself in.

"The glass is strong enough to contain it?" Eve inquired as the Doctor nodded, not daring himself to look back at her.

"Well, you better let me out then!" Donna's gramps said with a light tone, though he knew the situation was grave.

"…It's gone critical," the Doctor stated quietly. "Touch one control and it will flood." Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor fiddled with it in his hands, the wheels in Eve's eyes immediately turning as she watched the Time Lord carefully. She took a silent step closer to him as he kept her back towards her, looking up and meeting Wilfred's terrified stare.

"Even my sonic will set it off." Wilfred recalled the words the Doctor had told him, and immediately guilt swallowed him whole.

_I'm going to die. _

"…I'm sorry," he said as Eve shook her head.

"Doctor, I don't understand."

"…Eve…I'm going to die," he said gently as the woman stared at him. She blinked before she began to laugh, shaking her head.

"I'm not an idiot, Doctor. You can just…" she trailed off as he turned and looked back at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she watched the Time Lord. He shook his head as he smiled lifelessly.

"…You just _had _to go in there, didn't you?" The Doctor began to pace, Eve and Wilfred watching him silently, the turmoil burning in his head. "You had to get yourself stuck in there."

"Doctor—" Eve's voice was ignored as the alien continued.

"That's who you are, Wilfred. That's who you've always been," he said as more tears fell from his brown eyes.

"Please, Doctor. Just leave me," the old man said as understanding came over him. "I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time."

"Exactly! Look at you," the Doctor snapped, lashing out at the man; there was no one else he could be angry with—other than himself. "You're not _remotely _important." The Doctor placed his hands on his hips as he stared down to the floor, his head hanging low.

"…But me! I could do so much!" Turning to Eve, the Doctor silently cried as she stared, having not noticed the sorrowful tears that had fallen from her own eyes. He smiled bitterly as he walked over to Eve and stopped in front of her. She sniffled, not once looking away from the Time Lord.

"…This is what I get," he said quietly. "…This is my reward…" The Doctor looked over to Wilfred as the man shook his head.

"Please, just leave!" he called out. "Please! Go!" And then, the Doctor had realized it; this was why it was Wilfred. That was why it had always been Wilfred.

For even though his life was on the line, he would have sacrificed himself for the Doctor without a second thought.

"Doctor…" Eve's whisper penetrated through thickness of the air, the humanoid looking back at her. He blinked as more tears fell, and for the first time, he smiled a real smile at her. She smiled back as she stepped forward, close enough that the heat of her body floated through him. She smiled up at him as she placed her hands on his cheeks, the man raising his hands and placing them over hers.

"…You're wrong," she said quietly as he stared down at her. "This is not your reward."

The Doctor yelled out as a fist suddenly knocked him in the face. His head jerked to the right as he stumbled and then fell to the ground, his head spinning and his balance gone. Immediately, Eve sprinted forward as she looked over at Wilfred—who stared with wide eyes. She winked at him before gripping tightly to the handle of the empty glass case. She looked over her shoulder, back at the Doctor, and she smirked as he shook his head, trying to get his bearings straight.

"That was for the stupid stunt you pulled earlier." She had been referring to when he had locked her into the TARDIS.

Blinking, the Time Lord opened his mouth and cracked his jaw. He shook his head, but his eyes widened as he realized just what Eve was planning. Hurriedly, the brunet jumped to his feet as he turned and met Eve's gaze. She stood by the door of the glass case as she smiled widely at him. He shook his head as he stepped towards her.

"Eve—" He shot forward as the woman pulled the door open and shut it behind her before her hand hovered over the red button. "_NO_!"

Closing her eyes, Eve slammed her palm against the button. Wilfred stumbled out through his door and turned as the young woman began to scream, writhing in agony. She crumbled to her knees as the Doctor bolted to her door, slamming his fist against it. He watched, horrified, as the 23 year old continued to yell in complete pain, wishing she could curl up within herself. Every inch of her body burned, from the inside-out. It was as if her skin was melting under a light, and every second lasted longer and longer. And in actuality, patches of skin began to burn, scabs forming sporadically on her body. Her skin sizzled as she cringed and shrieked in pain, and the Doctor could do nothing but hit the door in hopes that it would open and he could reverse this entire thing.

"EVELYN!" the Doctor screeched as he slammed his fist once more against the glass, watching helplessly as his companion's body convulsed before she looked up at him. Her head fell, but a hand was placed on the glass, dragging down and squeaking against the door. Tears fell harder from the Time Lord's face as he shook his head, leaning his forehead against the door and choking.

This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be him. It wasn't supposed to be Eve. So why? Why had this happened? Eve had done nothing to deserve this. Everything she had done, it had been for him—for the universe. So then why—

And then, the Doctor had realized where he had heard the haunting voice.

_You cannot run from fate! _

Frozen like ice, the Doctor watched as the red light over Eve's head disappeared and she fell over, pushing the door open with the weight of her body. He stared with gleaming eyes as Wilfred rushed up to her side. Time seemed to move slowly as the voice that had been following him echoed in his mind.

_Either you live and she dies, or she lives and you die. _

Blinking, the Time Lord stared as Eve gazed up at the ceiling, her mouth ajar and her body limp. Wilfred's voice rang out through the silence as he tried to gain Eve's attention. The woman continued to stare lifelessly, the Doctor's eyes never leaving hers. He took a slow step towards her as he shook his head before collapsing to his knees. Wilfred wore a desperate look as he watched the Doctor stare down at her, his tears splattering on to her cheeks as he hovered over her pale face.

"…V…" he whispered as the voice continued to echo in his mind. "…Evelyn…" he repeated as he slowly dragged his fingertips across her cheek; her skin was growing colder.

"…Doctor, there must be something—" Wilfred stopped when he noticed the look the Time Lord was giving him; there was nothing they could do for her.

"Please, Evelyn," the brunet whispered as he cupped her face in his hands, the color slowly fading from her cheeks as the light in her eyes dimmed, glazing over. He shook his head as he stared down at her, his vision blurry and his hearts reverberating through him. He closed his eyes as he let the tears fall without constraint. He continued to hold her face before his head hung low.

_Doctor? _He could still hear Eve, as if she had never left him in the first place. He kept his eyes closed as the warm tears continued to roll down his face. He trembled with fury and sorrow, not noticing as the world around him began to fade. _Doctor? _Her voice called out to him again. Still, he ignored it.

The Doctor's surroundings began to spin as his eyes began to burn. A strange heat rose inside of his chest as he began to cough, his throat dry and coarse. He cringed and gritted his teeth, the wretched voice in his head bouncing off the walls of his mind.

_The girl who dies for you_.

Brown eyes snapping open, the Doctor blinked as his entire body convulsed. He gasped and began to cough as he nearly fell over, quickly catching himself by placing his hand on the back of a chair and holding himself up. He blinked several times as his vision cleared, every detail of the world returning to the way it had been. His breaths were labored and the air was humid around him. It wasn't until he realized that he was standing in the middle of the fortune teller's tent that he understood what had happened.

None of it had been real. It had all been a dream—a nightmare.

_No_. That wasn't true. It hadn't been real, but it hadn't been a dream either. It had been a vision—a warning of the future.

A fixed point in time.

Without saying a word, the Doctor turned as he hazardously ran out of the tent. He glanced both ways down the street before relief overwhelmed him; Evelyn was standing in front of a circus poster on a post.

"V." His voice had started off soft, and almost inaudible. But then his slow, walking pace turned into quick sprints, his voice growing louder and louder every time he spoke. "Evelyn!"

Said young woman blinked as she tore her eyes from the poster and gave the Doctor a puzzled stare.

She had left the Doctor to his fortune telling. She had figured that it would take a bit of time, which meant that gave her a bit of time to explore. She didn't venture too far from the tent, knowing that trouble could be lurking around any corner. So, she decided to linger by the tent, visiting small shops and tables and waiting for the Doctor's session to end. Since he didn't believe, she didn't bother staying behind; she didn't want to listen to the man obnoxiously outsmart the fortune-teller. She figured once he finished, he would come searching for her and tease her for her childish wishes of wanting to visit the tent in the first place; it would be so, very typical of him.

The last thing she had expected was to see a frantic and skittish Doctor yelling out her name.

"Doctor?" She turned to him and blinked as he ran to her. Her brown eyes widened as she felt the Doctor bump into her, entrapping her in a tight hold. She nearly choked as his arms squeezed her tightly, holding her in place. He let out ragged breaths as he held her, running his hand over her head and closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he breathed in her scent, memorizing the minty and fruity smell of her shampoo; he loved her shampoo.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Evelyn had expected some life-threatening event to be taking place. By the way the Time Lord was acting it was as if he had seen the end of time.

If only she knew.

"Doctor? You're scaring—"

"We're leaving." Recovering quickly, the Doctor latched on to Eve's hand and roughly dragged her down the road. She gapped as she gained her footing back, keeping up with the Time Lord as he rushed back to the TARDIS. She didn't bother objecting; she was too afraid to do so.

After walking for several minutes in a stiff silence, the pair finally approached the blue police box, Eve watching as the Doctor violently shoved the door open. She blinked as it shut automatically behind her, locking. Once inside, the Doctor released her hand and stomped up to the console. She stood motionlessly for a few moments, hoping that the Doctor would calm down and come to his sense. She frowned when he ignored her, tinkering with the controls and pressing buttons quietly.

"…Alright, stop!" Evelyn marched up to the Time Lord and yanked his arm from the control system. He kept his eyes on the switches, not daring to look up and meet her gaze. He could feel her eyes burning into the side of his head, but still, he did not look; he couldn't. "What in the name of everything I know happened to you? I was gone for not even 10 minutes!" Eve watched keenly as the brunet continued to avoid her eyes.

"Doctor!" she barked as he finally looked up, his tearful eyes making her stop. She stared in disbelief before she quickly pulled her friend into a comforting hug. He let out a held breath and finally relaxed, holding her tightly and hiding in her hair.

"Whatever happened—whatever it is, it's going to be fine. I'm here." And that was all that mattered. She was with him in the here and now.

And the Doctor clawed desperately to that, doing his best to forget the vivid image of Eve lying in his arms, dead.

* * *

**And there is the end of that! Yes, it was just a vision, which is why I am still writing Waters of Mars! They never go into the Doctor's abilities in specifics, but viewers have seen him sort have visions of time and events that take place, and he has stated that he is able to keep track of fixed points in time, and although Evelyn's death is in his own timeline, it is also a part of history's. That is why he is able to see it. Not saying that that is definitely what he can do and that that's exactly his ability, it's just my interpretation of what he's able to do. So just also keep that in mind! Hopefully, that answered questions, because some people were confused by that. Also, this means that Eve and the Eleventh will not be meeting, but they will be meeting...it's all just spoilers and secrets! You'll have to just wait to see what happens! I'm excited to get to Eve and the Eleventh, but sad to be leaving the Tenth soon. It's all very bitter sweet X( **

**Thank you for those who have followed and favorited this story! I hope that means that whoever has done so has liked this story thus far! I really do appreciate people taking the time out of their day to give this story a shot. And I understand that it may not fit everyone's taste, so if you do not like this story, I'm sorry, and perhaps if you continue to read you will warm up to it, if not, that's completely understandable and I respect that! Thanks for at least trying! I've been a bit stressed as of late, and have been dealing with some stuff, so the writing has been frequent. So definitely be expecting daily updates as usual! Once again, thank you so much, I appreciate the support and I hope that whoever is reading this will continue to read future chapters and enjoy them. I'd encourage people to follow more and favorite, but I can't control what people like and what they don't like, so if you are not a fan of this story, I respect that and that's completely fine! If you do enjoy this story, then by all means! Follow and favorite away! XD**

**This story has reached 100 reviews...wow! Thanks so much for that, reviewers/readers! Thank you for leaving reviews, your opinion has really helped with this story, and there have also been those who have helped me catch mistakes I've made, so thank you for that as well! If there is anything I'm missing or anything I've done wrong, please just let me know, and I'll go back and fix it! I usually go through and read it once over before I post, but it's always great to get a second opinion from readers, whoever you are. So if there is something, let me know! Otherwise, just continue to read and hopefully you'll enjoy!**

**Reviews: **

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **The Doctor can be a sneak like that, as we've seen in the past. Especially for people he cares about! Very mean trick, but it all worked out in the end! I'm sorry for the earlier confusion with the story. I hope this cleared everything up for you! I'm not sure how your take of this is going to be, but I hope you liked this and I can only hope you will continue to read! Thank you for the compliment, I take a lot of pride in what you said! I really appreciate you taking the time out to read and review, and I will continue to work hard on future posts! Thank you so much :)

**Femkemarise: **Thank you for saying so! Honestly, I'm just happy that you've enjoyed this story so far and you've stuck around! I hope that this chapter was a good conclusion to the small little arc of this story. Thank you so much for the review and thank you so much for letting me know what you think so far! I hope you liked this story and continue to read, and thank you again! It really is appreciated!

**Littlebirdd: **I like that one! It's like the smiley has glasses or goggles on and it's just great! And judging by the smile, I hope that means you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for reading and thank you very much for leaving a review! I hope this chapter and future chapters warrant more smiley faces. I do look forward to seeing them! They keep me motivated LOL Thanks again!

**11Dr. Luv: **As the author of this story, I am so very happy to know that this story is able to reach you so deeply and get those kinds of reactions out of you! XD It's exciting and it lets me know that I am doing something right! I'm glad that you liked that chapter, and I hope this chapter was up to your standards and to your liking! I worked hard, and hopefully my efforts showed. I thought that the kiss was appropriate because this time it was from his raw emotions, and it's obvious now that he cares for Eve more than just friends at this point. She's always been special to him, but that just solidified it for readers and for you! So I'm so happy to hear that you really liked that moment! I'll be updating everyday! So I hope you continue to read and I hope it's all to your liking and more! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think! I really appreciate you doing so!

**The Final Shadow: **Hello there! Thank you so much for all of your kinds words about this story and about my writing. I'm just relieved to know that you like it all and that everything is up to par. I admit, I've put a lot of thought and a lot of effort into making this story, so it's great to know that you are seeing that through the layers and the depth. I can only hope you continue to feel that way once I put more chapters out. I know you thought Eleven would be coming in, and I will say you're not wrong! Although we are not going into the next season of the series in the story, readers will be seeing the Eleventh Doctor, just not quite in the way you thought he'd be seen! So hang tight for the next chapter to see what I mean ;D Thank you so much for leaving a review and telling me your thoughts. I really am thankful for you doing that! And I hope you continue to read my story and I hope it's to your liking! I'll work hard :D

**Nonuser: **I'm sorry for all the distress! Hopefully this chapter makes up for everything! I hope you like this chapter and the conclusion to this little part of the story! I worked hard and hopefully you'll see it when you read. As for the pinterest and the sharing, I checked and I have no followers by the name of Shaylee. I searched on pinterest and I _think _I found you but I'm not positive! I would tell you my name but I'm a strangely private and weird person about this sort of stuff and posting it up publicly (I know, it probably shouldn't be a big deal but I'm peculiar like that). I would love to follow you on pinterest! I just need to make sure that the person I found with the username is you...we'll have to figure it out! And if you would really like to share this story, maybe you can just put the title and tell people where to find it! Just a suggestion :) If not, it's really not a problem! I'm just flattered that you like this story in the first place! Alright, sorry for talking your ear off. Thank you for reviewing, thank you for reading, thank you for liking this story! So much thanks! Hope you like future chapters, I'll work hard on them I swear!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Doctor Who**

_Doctor to the Third Power_

**December 21, 2013: Manhattan, New York**

A fresh sheet of snow covered the pavement, the colored lights of the season draping over nearly every building and every lamp post. Bells rang out through the evening as shoppers bustled about from place-to-place. A lone woman strolled down the street as she dodged person-after-person. She nearly slipped on ice, but was quick to catch herself before straightening up and taking a deep breath.

Evelyn sighed as she reached her apartment building, nodding to a few of the tenants that were walking out as she walked in. She made sure to brush snow off of her shoulders, waiting for the elevator before it "dinged" and the doors slid open.

Once she was free from the elevator, the 22 year old quickly made her way to her flat door, reaching for the knob and turning it, and just as she predicted, it was unlocked. "Doctor?"

It had been a month since the last time she and the Doctor had gone anywhere; ever since they had left the circus.

After the Time Lord's slight break down, he had returned Eve back to her flat. They had moved on from what had happened and were on to lighter conversation. And when the first few days had passed, she hadn't said much about it. It wasn't unusual for the humanoid to take a few days to relax and let her catch up on whatever she had missed during their travels together. But then, a week had passed, and then two. The Doctor hadn't bothered mentioning a new destination nor did he ask her if she wanted to go anywhere at all—which he normally always did. Instead, he loitered in her flat, tinkering with things that needed repairing around her home. He had even popped in at her work during her lunch breaks; not surprisingly, he had gotten on pretty well with her co-workers.

Eve had almost been nervous that he wanted to go separate ways with her, but when three weeks had gone by and he was still in her flat when she had returned from work, she had realized that he wasn't going anywhere. And although she was relieved, she couldn't figure out what was going on in the Doctor's head. What had happened that day in Lambeth? What had she missed? Because, whatever it was, it was bad enough to keep the Doctor from exploring and traveling—and that was one of the things that the Time Lord couldn't resist.

"…Doctor?" Eve glanced around her flat, her living room empty and her kitchen as well. She raised a brow as she strolled down the small corridor and into her room. She raised a brow at her shut door before she slowly opened it. Peeking inside, she glanced around before stepping completely in. She looked to her closet, the TARDIS sitting right where it had been for the last month; it had been rather inconvenient for her to try and get clothes every day.

"Back already?" The black haired woman watched as the Doctor stepped out from his ship, standing in a brown short-sleeved shirt and dark blue slacks. He smiled widely at her, and Eve relaxed as she smiled back, crossing her arms and eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning!"

"Planning what?" she asked as she tossed her jacket on to her bed before stepping up to the Time Lord and stopping just a step in front of him. She gazed up at him as he smiled mischievously at her.

"What do you think about England 1562?" Eve thought for a moment before she smiled widely and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"Brilliant!" Judging by the way her face was glowing, the Doctor could tell that Eve was happy to be travelling again.

He had to admit, he had fallen into a slight…_funk_. Since Lambeth, the Doctor hadn't quite been himself. What he had seen—what he had experienced, it had all truly shaken him to his core. So much that, even the things that he found solace in terrified him; time and space. He couldn't avoid his troubles, because his troubles were his future. They were the things that were to pass that he could not stop.

He couldn't save Eve.

So, he stayed with her. He remained in Eve's life. He had told himself that it would only be for a few days—just until he got his head back on straight. But then, without even knowing it, time had passed, and suddenly it had been a month. His heart ached for the adventure and for the journey, and even his TARDIS was groaning with anticipation and impatience. And although Eve didn't mind him staying with her, he could see that she was growing suspicious of him. She was smart, and the longer he acted the way he was, the sooner she would get to the bottom of his wearies. And he couldn't have that. The last thing he needed was for Eve to discover the truth about her future.

"Say your goodbyes to Wonky, and let's get going," the Doctor called out from inside the control room as Eve turned and grinned, her black dog—that much resembled a nose-less German Sheppard—sitting up from its bed and breathing excitedly at her. She laughed before walking over and petting his head softly. She kissed the top of his head before standing up and heading to the TARDIS.

"Make sure to watch over this place for me. I'll be back before you know it." Waving to her pup, Evelyn stepped on to the blue ship, shutting the door as she went.

"So then! Ready for another adventure?" The Doctor smile widely at Eve as she smirked and nodded her head, quickly walking past the console and down the steps. She ventured further into the TARDIS, not bothering to explain where she was going; the Doctor figured she was going to change.

He smiled as he nodded his head, finally getting back into the grove of things. Everything was beginning to feel familiar to him once more, and the spark that had nearly died out inside of him began to glow strong again.

But then he stopped.

_You live and she dies, or she lives and you die. _

Shaking his head, the Doctor warded off the lingering memories before pulling the lever and starting the TARDIS up. He grinned like a child in a candy shop as his ship hummed lowly and moaned, glowing with relief that it was finally time to move once more.

"Allons-y!"

**2016: London, England**

It was all very fuzzy. It was like staring into a tele with static. But the picture was still there.

He just needed to remember.

How long had it been? How did this all tie together? He was sure that in the back of his head, he had all the pieces, but he just couldn't quite fit them all together. Still, he had to try, because, even though he couldn't remember much, everything came down to doing the right thing at the right moment.

"Queen Elizabeth the First. You knew her then?" A young brunette blinked as the person beside her began to chuckle. She raised a confused brow as she looked to the man, watching as he stared up at a portrait. He nodded his head as he sighed and closed his eyes for just a second.

"Yes, I did. A very long time ago."

"What's so funny then?" Green eyes remained on the picture before the silence was broken.

"Nothing…I just…I think there was a moment—a long time ago, something that made me smile."

**1562: London, England**

Uncomfortable was an understatement to how Eve was feeling at the moment.

She and the Doctor had arrived, and at first, everything had been pleasant and peaceful. They had explored the wilderness for a bit, but the young woman could tell that her friend was still out of sorts. She let him deal with it on his own though. Because she knew the Doctor, and she knew that if he wasn't ready to talk, nothing she said would help. So, she let him go on and take her here and there. _That _had been all fun and good.

It wasn't until they had arrived at the castle of Queen Elizabeth I that the trouble began.

The Doctor had known from the beginning. From the moment they had stepped off the TARDIS, there was a strange smell in the air. There was only one alien race that had such a sour and moldy scent.

Zygons.

He didn't mention anything to Eve at first. He wanted to try and avoid any trouble for her sake. Even though it was nothing like he had seen in his vision, any sort of danger around the young woman made him skittish. So he had stalled. He took her to pointless places and showed her pointless things, but Eve didn't seem to mind. The Time Lord knew that she had figured out something was wrong, but he was grateful that she hadn't said anything; she knew him so well.

As the day went on, the smell grew stronger, and it wasn't until they had reached the castle at nightfall that the Doctor knew—there was no more dancing around the truth.

"So then, what is it?" The pair stood at the gates of the kingdom as the Doctor glanced over at Eve.

"A Zygon."

"What exactly is a Zygon?" Eve inquired as she followed after the Doctor, who pulled out a large contraption from his jacket pocket. Her eyes widened as she blinked before shrugging. Perhaps his pockets were much like the TARDIS; bigger on the inside.

"They're shape-shifting aliens from the planet Zygor. Not sure what they're doing here though," the Time Lord explained as he held the device out towards the castle. "In their original form, they're covered from head-to-toe with suckers, completely red, slimy skin—can't miss them," he stated evenly as Evelyn grimaced at the image.

"How are you so sure there's one here?" The Doctor stopped walking as he turned to Eve with an innocent smile.

"Take a deep breath—tell me what you smell."

Hesitantly, Eve slowly leaned her head out as she breathed in deeply. It was faint, but there was a definite stench in the air. She raised a brow as she cleared her throat, turning back to the brunet as he waited patiently. "…Old cabbage and feet…and spoiled lemons."

"That's how I know." Eve gagged, which made the Time Lord grin before he turned to the castle; the 22 year old was relieved that there was still a bit of light in his eyes.

"Well, what's our plan then?" the young woman inquired as the Doctor thought for a moment. He glanced down at his tool before it "dinged" causing him to smile happily as Eve looked down at it and raised a brow.

"What in the world is that thing doing?"

"It 'dings'! Bit obvious, don't you think?" he teased as Eve rolled her eyes.

"I mean what does that 'ding' mean?"

"It means that wherever it's hiding, the Zygon is close by." And the Doctor had been right about that.

As the pair began devising a plan in order to get into the castle without trouble, they took refuge in the forest just on the outskirts of the kingdom. They talked quietly to each other before the two heard the light pattering of hooves against the ground. Immediately, the Doctor stood from his seat on a log, peeking through the leaves before he began to grin.

"Today's our lucky day, V!" he said as he motioned for her to look. She quickly joined him at his side, blinking as she watched the First Queen of England ride with several guards in front and behind her, each holding torches. She would have fawned over the strong woman if the Doctor hadn't ripped her from her thoughts. She blinked as she felt the Time Lord wisp past her, pulling out his sonic and aiming at the latch of her saddle.

Before Eve could ask questions, she heard a high pitched yelp and watched as the Queen began to twist off of her horse. Shock enveloped her as she found the Doctor suddenly running up to the strawberry blonde's side, catching her before she hit the ground. She blinked before stepping out of the bushes she had been taking refuge in, watching as the Time Lord smiled down at the Queen, the woman gazing up at him wide eyes.

"You dare put your hands on Queen of—"

"Stand down!" Elizabeth commanded, still staring deeply into the Doctor's eyes. Eve watched, unsure if she should say anything or remain silent; she opted for the latter.

"Your majesty," the Doctor said smoothly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I very well am," she said as she was helped to her feet, straightening out her dress before she looked up at the Doctor. "You saved me." Evelyn nearly rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I only did what was needed of me," he said valiantly as he flashed a charming smile at the woman; she was already wrapped around his fingers.

Clearing her throat, the Queen smiled as the Doctor reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "What is your name, good sir?"

"I am the Doctor."

"And from where do you hail from?"

"And land far from here. I've been traveling with my maidservant for quite some time." Eve blinked as she realized it was her that was the maidservant. Quickly, she smiled weakly and bowed politely, the Doctor looking back at her with a smirk and a wink before his attention returned to the Queen.

"Well, sir Doctor," the Queen said as she nodded her head. "I thank you. It would have been most troubling had you not been here to catch me."

"There's truly no need to thank me," he said earnestly as the Queen shook her head.

"Nonsense! There is every reason!" she exclaimed happily. "As a token of my appreciation, I do insist you come and rest your feet within the safety of my walls."

"My lady, I could never—"

"As Queen of this land, you have no other choice but to do as I command," she said playfully, the Doctor feigning apprehension before he nodded and kissed the top of the woman's hand once more.

"You're kindness and your beauty are equally astounding." Eve covered her laughter with a cough.

"Guards! Bring me two horses!" As commanded, a guard pulled along two steeds, offering one to the Doctor and the Evelyn. The Queen noticed the strange way the Lord seemed to help his maid, holding her hand and helping her on to the horse, but she made no note of it; as soon as she saw it, she'd forgotten of it.

"Really? A maidservant?" Eve hissed quietly as she and the Doctor lingered behind the Queen.

"It's not as terrible as you're making it sound."

"Have you ever been a maidservant before?"

"Have _you _ever been a maidservant before?" The Doctor smirked as Eve scoffed.

"Wanker."

Eve sighed before the Doctor looked to the Queen. He narrowed his eyes at her back as the woman riding beside him raised a brow out of curiosity. "What is it?"

"I believe I've just figured out who our Zygon is." Eve blinked before she followed the Doctor's stare.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes."

"Well then."

And all had been going well. The Queen had welcomed them as weary travelers and had given them a place to rest. She provided them with food and a room to sleep, though the Doctor's chamber was far more appealing than Eve's. Still, it was better than nothing. And seeing as they were unsure of how long this was going to take, having a roof to sleep under was reassuring for the both of them.

The next day had been productive. For Eve—she'd been up since the crack of dawn, performing duties as a maid, and for the Doctor—he'd been spending his day with the Queen, wooing her with his charm and his chivalry. Neither had seen much of the other throughout the afternoon. It wasn't until the night that they finally bumped into one another.

The Doctor strolled out of the great hall with a smirk upon his lips as he whistled to himself. He turned around the corner and came to an abrupt halt as his eyes widened. After a moment of shock, he began to laugh; Eve was a sight for sore eyes.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

She was covered in dung; horse dung, to be precise. And not only was she covered in dung, but pieces of hay were sticking out from her tied up hair. She glared at the Doctor, the humanoid clean and perfectly perfect just as he always was; it was so irritating.

"How is this in any way fair?"

"I'm going to be honest, it's not," the Time Lord said as he recovered from his laughter, though the smile was still there. "But don't worry, this will be over soon. I have that Zygon eating out of the palm of my hand," he stated evenly as he began to walk beside Eve down the corridor.

"You better be right. If I have to muck out those stables one more time, I swear, I'm letting lose all of the horses and burning it down."

"Now who's dramatic?" Eve glared at the Doctor.

Reaching a wooden tub outside, Eve began to rinse her face with clean water, cringing as she quickly wiped her hands away, ridding herself of any trace that was of the horses. The Doctor watched her and smiled softly, noticing every detail and every feature of her face as the moon and starlight shined upon her. He then turned and began to make his way back inside.

"Get some rest! We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," Eve muttered sarcastically as she picked a piece of hay from her hair. She glanced back at the Doctor before chuckling and sighing.

Just as the Doctor had said, the day had started early. Eve had been up with the roosters, and immediately she began chores. She carried a basket of sheets across the courtyard, and as she walked by, her eyes wandered to the stables. She watched as one of the servants tended to the steeds, feeding them and brushing hair; it was a shame he had to tend to all ten of the horses.

Her eyes lingered on the white horse tied to the post outside the stable before she made her way up the steps and back inside. As she walked in, she gasped before relaxing, the Doctor nearly bumping into her.

"V! Perfect! I need you."

"Need me for what?"

"Picnic for the Queen and I! Hah! I could write my own movie—the Queen and I. That would be a box office hit, although it'd been difficult to cast—"

"A picnic? What the hell are you trying to do? Find the Zygon or marry it?"

"Well…" The Doctor brushed past Eve as she blinked before turning around.

"Doctor!"

"Chop, chop, maidservant!" He was having far too much fun with this.

And so, Evelyn had prepared everything that was needed for a picnic. Although she would have rather chosen to stay at the castle than watch the two flirt so obviously, she didn't have the choice to make. So, begrudgingly, she followed after the two as they rode together on the white horse that had been tied to the post, while Eve grabbed her own and followed after them.

That was where she was now; uncomfortable and awkward.

Doing her best not to fall asleep, Eve stood a distance away as the Doctor and the Queen sat on a blanket with a platter of food—food that _she _had gathered and set up for them. She scoffed as she shook her head, watching the pair for a moment longer before she laid down and stared up at the sky.

Evelyn was an adult. She was mature and she was confident. That was why she was woman enough to admit that she was a _tad _bit jealous. After all, while she slaved away, the Queen spent her days playing with the Doctor without a care in the world. And although there were some days where she too enjoyed the same luxuries, most of the time, they were running from aliens or saving planets or even saving the Earth. And she loved it. She truly loved every second of it all. Especially because she spent it with the Doctor. But because of that, she had become possessive. She was well aware that the Doctor had past companions, and she was more than aware that he would have more to come after her, but for the time being, he was _her _Doctor. So sharing him—even if it was with an alien disguised as a queen—was difficult.

Brown eyes glancing over at the happy pair, Eve rolled her eyes before she sat up and sighed. She watched as the Doctor suddenly shot up from his position on the ground, his voice ringing out in the distance. The black haired woman watched closely as he suddenly knelt to one knee, making her choke on thin air.

Was he _proposing _to the queen?

Eve glanced over at the white horse and smiled as she shook her head. She supposed she could identify with the horse. It did so much for everyone and was just so underappreciated. So much that instead of sleeping in the stable it was tied outside—

Eve's eyes widened.

"Doctor!" Said man immediately stiffened at the panicked tone in Eve's voice. He quickly stood up from his knee as he turned to face Evelyn, his proposal interrupted completely.

"Evelyn? What is it? What?" he asked urgently as the young woman nearly ran into him, panting. He held her gently by the arms as he looked down at her with concern teeming in his eyes.

"You can't do this!" she gasped out as she shook her head. The Doctor blinked as he looked at the Queen, the strawberry blonde raising a brow.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"She's not the one!" And then, as if she had found the answer to all the questions in life, the Queen glared to Evelyn as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Do you take me for a fool, wench?"

"Now hold on a second! There's no need for name calling," the Doctor exclaimed as Eve blinked, staring at the queen with confusion.

"I see past your façade and your trickery."

"My what?"

"I should have known. The maidservant who loves her master—such a classic tragedy."

"_What_?" Both Eve and the Doctor gave the queen a baffled stare.

"No, no, your majesty. I think you're misunderstanding this situation."

"Alright. That's it. I'm done with this charade!" Eve snapped as the queen blinked.

"This what?"

"I'm not a maidservant! And he is most definitely _not _my master! And I am so definitely _not _in love with him!" she proclaimed as she gave the woman a frustrated stare before turning to the Doctor.

"_And you_."

"I should have known this was coming."

"While you've been _role-playing _with the queen, you've completely missed everything!"

"What did I miss?" the Doctor asked as Eve's eyes flickered behind the Doctor. She immediately froze in motion, causing the Time Lord to look at her strangely. He slowly began to turn around and he soon understood why it was his companion had stiffened up.

"_Oh_…" Slowly, the Doctor pulled out his rather faulty tracker from the inside of his blazer, carefully pulling up the antenna. Aiming it in the direction they were staring, a second of silence passed before the machine "dinged".

"I thought…" Looking back at the Queen, the Doctor blinked. "But really…" He looked back in the direction he'd been staring off in previously before he let out a weak laugh.

"It was the _horse_…"

Standing where the white steed had once been was a bipedal creature, drool dangling from its fangs and red lips. Eve gazed with fascination and fear before a hand grabbed hers and pulled her along. "Run!"

The three began to sprint down a small hill for coverage, seeking refuge behind a stone wall. Eve pressed her back against the wall as she stood beside the Queen, the Doctor on the other side of the entry way and looking out; it seemed they had escaped the Zygon for a moment.

"It was the horse."

"I can't believe you didn't realize it until now, you dunce!"

"I do not understand!"

"How did you know it was the horse?"

"The stables—there were only 10 horses and 10 pens. There was an extra horse."

"Someone please explain to me what is happening!"

"My stubborn, cranky, _wonderful _V! Of course you knew it was the horse!"

"What is that thing?"

"To make a long story short, we're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse!"

"And you believed _me _to be that _thing_?!"

"For the record, I was skeptical with him from the start."

"Now's not the time, V!"

"Right."

Looking out the field, the Doctor gritted his teeth before he looked back the Elizabeth and Evelyn. "I'll hold it off. V, take the Queen and run."

"And what of you, my love?" Elizabeth asked fearfully as the Doctor shook his head.

"Your people need you.

"And I need you for our wedding day!" Without warning, the queen pulled the Doctor's face to hers with both of her hands, planting her lips on to his. Eve blinked as she stared at the pair, the Time Lord's eyes wide as his entire body stiffened. The Queen merely had her eyes closed as she relished in the touch before pulling away and turning to Eve. She stared for only a second longer before clearing her throat and nodding.

"Right." Pointing in the direction she planned to head in, Elizabeth nodded as she ran ahead. The Doctor blinked as he looked to Eve, who stared at him. An awkwardness settled between them, and as the brunet opened his lips to speak, the 22 year old held her hand up.

"That's enough for one day, Casanova." The Doctor watched as Eve ran after the queen, and he sighed before mentally berating himself.

"Nice one, Doctor. _Really_."

§

"Elizabeth!" Eve ran as quickly as she could, barely making out the color of the queen's dress; she never thought she'd see the day where she'd be calling the First Queen of England by her first name. She did her best to catch up, but the woman was surprisingly quick, and her fear seemed to fuel her to run faster. "Elizabeth!" she shouted once more before she jumped over a fallen log. She landed gracefully on her feet before she continued on, not before she heard a growling behind her.

"I swear, if that thing—" Looking over her shoulder, Eve grimaced as she found the Zygon running after her. She quickly diverted into a different direction of the Queen, hiking her skirt up as she ran faster. She kept her eyes forward before she stopped and panted. She quickly turned around a blinked, confused when she found the Zygon gone from sight. She raised a brow and glanced about, her breaths echoing in the silence.

"Maid!" Relaxing, Eve watched as the queen approached her.

"For the last time, I'm not a maid!" Eve huffed as she shook her head, and as Elizabeth went to speak, fear sparkled in her eyes suddenly. Evelyn stiffened before she quickly turned, and as she did, her head thrummed with pain.

And then there was darkness.

§

"I am the oncoming storm, and—you're just a rabbit, aren't you…" The Doctor really needed to fix that tracker of his.

Kneeling beside the innocent creature of the forest, the Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Right then. Carry on! Just—"

"_Doctor_!" Said Time Lord sprung to his feet as he looked out and then ran towards the voice. He made sure to waste no time, keeping his balance and speed up. It was when he approached a clearing that he slowed down, though the anxiousness he was feeling only grew worse.

"Evelyn!" The Doctor moved to kneel beside her but he stopped; there were two Elizabeths.

"Doctor, how is this possible?" the Elizabeth to said alien's right asked incredulously as the other glared at her. "She's me!"

"I am indeed _me_. A compliment which cannot be extended to the likes of _you_," the Elizabeth to his left stated snidely.

"Incredible! The creature—it's captured my exact likeness," the other said with astonishment.

The Doctor let out a frustrated groan as he shook his indicator rigorously. He shook his head as he slapped it against his hand a few times in hopes of getting it to miraculously work. "Why won't you work?!"

"Doctor?" The Time Lord quickly looked down to Eve as she kept her eyes closed but moaned in pain. He swiftly knelt down beside her, carefully helping her sit up. The pair of Elizabeths watched with the exact same relieved expressions, the young maid now conscious. "I've decided that every time I'm hit, I get to hit you in the exact same place." The Doctor laughed as he nodded, Eve prying her eyes open before sighing and looking up at the brunet. He smiled softly before he helped the black haired woman to her feet. He watched her carefully as she shook her head, clearing the clouds in her vision.

"…There are two—"

"Yes, there are."

"…And you don't—"

"No, I don't."

"Well that's just—" Before Eve could finish what she was saying, a light appeared in the middle of the air. A swirl of gold and white hovered over everyone's head, urgency quickly taking over the Time Lord.

"Everyone, back!" he shouted as he stepped forward, tucking Eve right behind him. "That's a time fissure—a tear in the fabric of reality! Anything could happen!" And just as the words escaped his lips, something fell from the hole.

Everyone blinked before Eve crossed her arms, unimpressed. The Doctor raised a brow, giving the fallen item a perplexed look as he picked it up. "For instance…a fez?"

"…I'll be honest—I was expecting something spectacularly terrifying."

"I don't blame you for that. I wasn't expecting this either." The Doctor blinked before he placed the hat on his head; it seemed to feel right.

Eve blinked before she laughed, shaking her head. "That's ridiculous."

"Admit it. It's brilliant, isn't it?"

"I suppose it's—" Eve stopped herself as she listened to a faint voice echoing the time fissure. She blinked before the Doctor stepped in front of her, the voice drawing closer and growing louder.

"WHOA!" The four stared as a man fell from the light and hit the ground with a hard "thud".

"…That's a bit more like it," the Doctor mumbled before he took several steps forward. Eve remained where she was, though her body was ready to fight or fly. She watched intently as the Doctor stopped a few paces away from the stranger. Her eyes widened as the two queens shouted out in shock, the peculiar man suddenly shooting up to his feet.

He was a lean fellow. Tall and lean, though Eve was sure that the Doctor was just a bit taller. His had a longer face with a prominent nose and chin. He had brown hair, must like the Doctor's, but it was fuller, and it swooped just barely over his face. His jacket was similar to the Doctor's in length, and he was dressed rather spiffily; he was even wearing a bowtie.

Eve hadn't said a thing. The man hadn't seemed to notice anyone but the Doctor. She didn't mind though. It gave her more time to stare. She wasn't sure why or how, but there was as strange tug in her mind; this man was familiar. It wasn't that she had seen him before, nor was it that she knew him. It was merely just intuition telling her that he was no harm—that he was not going to hurt her. Rather, she wanted to trust him.

It was very much like when she had first met the Doctor.

"Who is this man?" one of the Elizabeths inquired with disbelief in her voice as the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"…That's just what I was wondering."

* * *

**Hooray for something lighter after the last chapter! I figured after that readers could use something a bit more relaxed, although this part of the story is going to be exciting, at least! Yes, we are here now, with the 50th anniversary. I always thought it would be interesting to see Ten in that special with a companion, so I thought it would be great to incorporate Eve into this! And Eleven is about to be introduced to Ten and Eve. Who knows how that's going to go! It's going to be great, nonetheless. Eleven is just so awkward and charming at the same time, and Eve has already met the Doctor, obviously, so her reaction is going to be...well who knows! Also, the one joke that I will giggle about is when Eve calls Ten Casanova, since David Tennant had played the part of Casanova previously. I just had to bring that up!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has given this story a chance! I'm so thankful you did so and I hope that if you've read you've enjoyed so far. Sorry if you haven't! I hope that maybe you will warm up to the story, if not, that's quite fine! I appreciate whoever has read, followed and favorited this story! I'm flattered that you like this story enough to do that and I'm thankful for it too. I hope whoever reads this enjoys and continues to enjoy. **

**If there's something that you think I need to work on or something you would like me to fix, please let me know through a message or a review! Your opinion and what you have to say really does matter, and I want to grow as a writer, so if there's something I should look at, don't hesitate to let me know! I usually proof-read through the chapters before I post anything, but there are just some things I don't and won't catch, so if there is and you notice, I will definitely take a look and fix it!**

**Reviews:**

**crossMIRAGE19: **Sorry for the scare! But everything worked out in the end, so that's a good thing...right? XD We'll see what the future holds for Ten and Eve, because you're definitely on to my plans! You were right about the 50th anniversary and Eleven, and you're on the right track with Waters of Mars and Ten having to test himself...it's all going to pile up on Ten's shoulders now, so we'll see how he handles everything. Thank you so much for leaving a review and more importantly, thank you for telling me what you think! I'm so happy to hear you've enjoyed thus far and I truly hope you continue to! I will work hard! :)

**hiddenflame268: **I would never kill Eve off so early! Then the story would be over and there's just too much waiting for the Doctor and Eve hehehe. Just as you must have assumed, here comes Eleven, so now we get to see how Ten, Eve and Eleven deal with each other! I hope its enjoyable for you to read! I've worked hard. Thank you so much for letting me know your thoughts. If you have anything else to say, definitely don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy future chapters!

**11Dr. Luv: **Thank you so much for your kind words about my writing and story! I'm so glad to know that you like this story, and that you especially reacted so enthusiastically to this last chapter! It's flattering to know that my writing was able to touch you like that, and I'm just happy that you like this story at all. If you need to just blame me and say it's the crazy writer online ;D Updates will come as usual, so you won't have to wait long! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate the review and I'm so happy you're reading. Hope you continue to!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I wanted to be able to put my own touch to the episode so I'm glad that you reacted positively to it! You'll have to wait and see what happens with Ten and Eve. The Doctor would never use Evelyn to save his own life, and he cares too much for her to ask her to do something like that and lose her, but on the other hand, Eve as just as stubborn as him. And if she wants to do something, she'll do it. So who knows what will happen with that! You'll have to wait and see ;) I always loved the fact that the TARDIS was always referred to as being its own entity and own being, and I adored the episode where we got to meet "Sexy", so I wanted Eve and the TARDIS to blend with each other well since they both have the Doctor's safety as a top priority, so I'm glad you liked that concept as well! As for the Master and Rassilon, I think Eve has learned a lot from the Doctor and her experience with him to finally stand up and not let the world pass her by, which is why she has the courage to really speak out against him. If she can't speak up against the Time Lord for her planet's sake, then who will, you know? And if the Master hadn't tried to take over the world and destroy humans, etc. I think in some strange world, Eve and him could have gotten on well. And I think the rawness of her feelings for the Doctor is something that caught him off guard, as well as they way she speaks to Rassilon and even him at that short time as if she's just sort of talking to another person and she's not truly afraid. So it's good to know you liked that reaction from them and her! Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing and thank you so much for enjoying! Also, thank you for introducing me to a new word, phantasmagorical. That's just fantastic XD Thanks again!

**Alice: **It's reassuring to know that the twist in the last chapter worked out so well! I always feel so sad when it comes to Ten, especially when I rewatch episodes near when he regenerates. It was tough writing the last chapter just because it was so sad for him, almost losing Eve, but it all works out for the time being! So we'll see how it all works out in the end between Ten and Eve. And now that we're about to see Eve meet Eleven, that will be interesting too! That will be...entertaining, to say the least! I'm so glad to hear that you liked the last chapter and thank you so much for letting me know how you felt. What you have to say is important to me, so I'm glad you mentioned anything! Thank you and I hope future chapters meet your expectations!

**Nonuser: **Sorry, sorry! Didn't meant to scare you so much, but everything's all fine and dandy now...for the time being LOL we'll see what the future holds for Ten and Eve. Also, I followed you on pinterest, if you look at my boards I have only like, five, and one is work out and the other is things I like and the cover picture is Captain America from the Marvel franchise (because he's just great). Let me know if you can find me and follow me! Thanks again for reading. I appreciate, and thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think! I appreciate it! :) Hope to see you in the next chapter!

**Littlbirdd: **I happy to really love this face. One of my favorites. The little goggles and that nose! Since it's wearing a happy face, I'm going to take that as a positive review and say you liked the chapter. I'm so happy to know you like this story and I'm so happy to see that you enjoy the chapters! I hope you continue to like chapters that I post in the future, and I hope to see another smiley! :D Thank you!

**Blimey: **Hello! Thank you for all the nice things you had to say about this story and the last chapter! I will say I worked hard so I'm glad that it all turned out so well! I know it stinks, because Ten will eventually be leaving...but the future between Eve and the Doctor isn't over! There's still a lot that's going to happen and soon there will be Eleven! That will be an adventure all of its own. I'm glad you like Eve and the story and the writing, I'll continue to work hard! Thank you so, so much for telling me your thoughts! I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who**

_Doctor to the Third Power Part II_

The silence around everyone was thick and heavy, laced with confusion and awe. The two men standing in front of each other stared with wide eyes while the Elizabeths watched with fascination; even the copy was intrigued. Meanwhile, Eve's eyes never left the stranger's face. She stared hard at it as she recalled a single time she felt the same familiar tug. What had that been?

"…How very skinny!" the stranger suddenly said as he gazed at the Doctor, his eyes running up and down his body. "And he's proper skinny! I haven't seen it from the outside!"

Suddenly, Eve realized what exactly was happening.

"It's like a special effect!" Marching up to the Doctor, the man wacked the fez off of his head, though the Time Lord's hair remained as perfect as it always was. He smiled gleefully, the Doctor watching with curiosity and puzzlement.

And then, everything had finally made sense to the Doctor.

Looking at the time fissure for just a second, the Doctor leaned in closer to the man, who matched his movements. They eyed each other as the man in the brown pinstripe suit blinked. "You're not…" Cautiously, the Time Lord began to reach for the inside of his blazer, but as he did, the man before him did as well. They moved in sync, hesitating at the same time, moving forward at the same time—hell! They were breathing at the same rate.

Wanting to confirm his suspicions, the Doctor pulled out his blue sonic screwdriver—the stranger in front of him pulling out a green-tipped one. A smirk began to spread across the other man's thin lips as he pushed button and the end of his sonic sprung open. The Doctor blinked before he pushed his further up, though he had to admit that there was no comparison. And although it was just a sonic screwdriver, it was _his _sonic screwdriver. So he did the only thing he could to protect his dignity.

He used his words.

"Compensating?"

"For what?" the other man asked innocently, almost like a child asking for the answer to a question they just didn't understand.

The Doctor shrugged as he then smirked. "Regeneration—it's a lottery."

"_Oh_! He's cool!" The pair threw their sonics up into the air and caught them in an identical manner. "I'm the Doctor and he's the Doctor, but I'm more cool—oops! I'm wearing _sandshoes_!"

"What are you doing here, I'm busy!" the Doctor snapped as he finally gained back his composure, the other Doctor rolling his eyes as he quickly reached for the fez that had fallen on the ground, right before a pair of feet. He knelt down but stopped, recognizing the black flats that were presented before him. He slowly followed the legs and trailed upwards before his gaze fell upon a still dazed Eve. Carefully, he stood up tall, the fez held tightly in his hand.

"…You like fezzes then?" Eve asked quietly, her tone light but her face covered in seriousness.

"…You did agree that it looked brilliant on me." Eve's gaze softened as she relaxed, ignoring her Doctor that stared at them intently.

"So then—you're—"

"I am."

"And you came from the past or the future?" The Doctor facing Eve now looked over at his past self, his past shrugging and nodding.

"Future."

"Right." Eve stared long and hard at this version of the Doctor as he let her do whatever she pleased. He watched her with a fond stare, remembering her smile and her laugh as well as her tears and rage.

Without thought, he reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. She blinked, startled by the motion, and before she could even realize it, she was being pulled into a tight and warm embrace. She shivered as this new Doctor held her, like a child would hold their favorite toy; too afraid to lose it. She hesitated as she looked at the other Doctor, who stared with a gentle expression and nodded his head. Eve relaxed after that before she wrapped her own arms around the Doctor before closing her eyes. After a few seconds, the Time Lord pulled away and smiled widely at Eve. She was apprehensive, but she returned it with her own before he gave her arms a squeeze and then released her.

"So! I see you've been busy, like you said." Turning to the Elizabeths, the future Doctor placed the fez on his head as he smiled coyly at the queens. "_Hello_, ladies!"

"Oh, don't start," the present Doctor snapped as he turned his future self so that they could face each other.

"What you do in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business."

"One of them is a Zygon."

"Uhew…." Turning to look at himself, the future Time Lord placed a fake expression of understanding upon his face. "I'm not judging you."

"Alright, hold on!" Eve snapped as she shook her head. She stepped in front of the two strawberry blondes as she looked to her Doctor. "You're going to have to explain to me what the hell is going on! There are _two _of you!"

"Yes, there are," both Doctors stated, glancing at each other with light smiles as Eve narrowed her eyes at them; how could they be bonding at a time like this?

"I want answers! What the hell is happening right now?!"

"Well, it's all really simple, actually!" the future Doctor explained as he caught Eve's attention. "A time fissure opened from my point in time and connected with your time stream—allowing me to jump through it and land here!"

"But why?"

"_That _is something I'm still trying to work out."

Immediately, the pair of Doctors turned and began to move closer to the hole in time. Simultaneously, they pulled out glasses and slid them on their faces, and when they turned to face each other, the two smiled widely, motioning to their spectacles; they seemed pleased to know that in their past and future generations, spectacles still looked good. Eve shook her head as she sighed; he was still as mad in the future.

"Your majesties, it's probably a good time to run now," Eve heard the other Doctor state as he pulled his glasses from his face.

"But what about the creature?" the Elizabeths asked as Eve's Doctor quickly tore his attention away from the hole and approached the ladies.

"Elizabeths, whichever one is the real one, run in the _opposite_ direction of the other." Both Eve and the other Doctor repeated the instructions over in their heads before nodding.

"Of course, my love!" the two queens said together. Eve rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, her forgotten anger suddenly spiking as she watched on of the Elizabeths approach her Doctor and cup his face.

"Fear not, my love! For we shall meet again." Scoffing, Eve watched as the queen drew the Doctor's face close and kissed him firmly on the lips. He stared with wide eyes, his entire body as stiff as a board before the queen smiled at him and quickly turned to run. The other Elizabeth quickly stepped forward as she smiled sweetly at the Time Lord.

"I understand, my darling. We shall be together again!"

"Oh—for god's sake!" Eve turned away as she shook her head, the other Doctor looking from her to himself before looking back at the young woman beside him. He smiled a bit before looking back to the Doctor and Elizabeth, watching as the queen ran in the opposite direction like she was told.

"Well…won't that be nice…" The Doctor turned to Eve as she glared at him, though neither could quite explain her anger. He opened his mouth to speak once more before she held her hand up to silence him.

"So, one of those was a Zygon?" the shorter Doctor of the pair asked as the other cleared his throat and nodded. "Big, red, rubbery things covered in suckers?"

"Yep."

"Venom sacs on the tongue?"

"Yes, I'm getting the point!"

"Doctor? Is that you?" The three remaining looking up at the hole, blinking before the newer Doctor smiled.

"Ah! Clara!" Eve raised a brow as she stared up into the hole; who was Clara, she wondered. "Hello, Clara! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah! It's me, we can hear you! Where are you?" the young voice asked as the Doctor turned to his past.

"England, 1562."

"Who was that?"

"Just myself." The Doctor's smiled at one another as they said the same thing at the same time.

"Can you come back through?" An older woman's voice echoed through the fissure.

"Physical passage may not possible in both directions," one Doctor explained. "It—ah!" As if he remembered something, the Doctor snapped his fingers before he grabbed the fez off of his head and pulled his arm back.

"Fez incoming!" he shouted before throwing it into the time hole. There was silence, and then, after a few seconds, Clara's voice broke through.

"There's nothing here." That was a bit perplexing.

"…So then, where did it go?" Eve watched the pair from behind before her Doctor looked to his future self.

"Alright then. You've done all of this before. What happens next?"

"…I don't remember."

"How could you forget _this_?!" the Tenth generation of the Doctor asked incredulously as he pointed from himself and then to his next regeneration.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Obviously _you _weren't paying enough attention!"

"Oi! Knock it off, you two!" Eve snapped as she stepped between the two. "It's bad enough I have to deal with one Doctor, but now I've got another!" she said bitterly, though there was no actual anger in her voice.

"You lot are Time Lords. So use that brain of yours and do something about this," she snapped as the Doctors both grinned at her.

"Oh, my stubborn, cranky, wonderful V!" Hearing that come out of the other Doctor's mouth was a bit of a strange moment, but it was all familiar. The way it rolled of his tongue—Eve didn't mind it so much.

"Doctor? Who's that now?" the voice of Clara rang out.

Grinning like a child, the future Doctor wrapped an arm around Eve's shoulders as he pulled her a step closer to the time fissure. "Clara! Guess who I've also run into!"

"…I honestly don't have any idea at this point."

"It's V! My Evelyn! Well—technically not _my _Evelyn, but you're still her all the same!" Eve had to admit, she felt relieved.

When she had heard first Clara's voice and her name, a sudden dread had washed over her. Where had she gone? What had happened to her? Why was she no longer with the Doctor? Although they were all questions she was dying to know, they were questions she'd have to live through first. And that frightened her, because any future without the Doctor just seemed so completely wrong and dull. He was her best friend—he had been her first _true _friend. And now she was nowhere at the moment. So why? What had she done?

Perhaps she had decided it was time to cut ties? No, that couldn't have been it. Maybe he had grown tired of her and had decided to find a fresh new face to go with his fresh new body. But that didn't seem very much like something the Doctor would do. So then, why?

"Ev? Ev! How's that possible?!"

"It's all wibbly wobbley, timey wimey sort of stuff," Eve heard her Doctor call out as she gave him an unenthused face at the phrase he loved to use so much.

"Doctor?" Eve looked to the man beside her as he smiled widely at her. "Obviously, you know me, and this Clara knows me, but I'm not with you right now. So then—"

"Can't say much! Don't want to ruin your future!" the Doctor said fondly. "But if you want a hint—Wonky _may _have eaten something he shouldn't have and I _may _have possibly been somewhat responsible."

"What did you do—"

"No worries! I suspect he'll make a full recovery within three days!" Eyeing the Doctor carefully, he smiled at her in a way that nearly made her smile. He was full of life and full of an awkward sort of charm, it was endearing.

"…I'm holding you to that," Eve stated as the Doctor grinned before looking to the other Doctor, who had been watching himself wearily while the two had been talking; it was strange seeing himself hold Eve and talk to her from an outside perspective.

"Alright then. Figure it out! I'm smart, but this type of material is outside of my comfort zone," Eve stated as she looked from her Doctor to the other Doctor. The two glanced at each other before they nodded.

"Reverse the polarity?

"Let's give it a shot." Pulling out their sonics, the pair aimed at the time hole, Eve watching as she stepped back. They all waited for a moment before Eve frowned at the lack of results from what they were doing.

"…It's not working."

"Yes, there're two of us."

"Yes, I _know _that."

"Well, we're _both _reversing the polarity. I'm reversing it and you're reversing it back—we're _confusing _it!"

Suddenly, the time fissure began to glow, and without thought, both of the Doctor's grabbed Eve's hand and stepped in front of her. Their shoulders bumped, and they looked to give each other exasperated stares before the hole flashed, and a pair of feet landed on the ground.

"Anyone lose a fez?" Eve blinked as she stood on to the tips of her toes before her eyes widened. An old man stood before them as he held a fez, his voice soft and gentle, but his eyes full of adventure and youth.

"Oh my—don't tell me…" But from the looks on their faces, these Doctors were not fond of this version of themselves.

"You…" Eve's Doctor muttered as he stared long and hard while the other Doctor tried to sort it all out in his head. "How can _you _be here? More to the point, _why _are you here?" he asked as he squeezed Eve's hand a bit more. The young woman squeezed back, in hopes to show that she was with him.

"Good afternoon," the older looking Doctor said politely as he smiled. "I'm looking for the Doctor."

§

Her head was spinning. Now there were _three _Doctors?

"…Who is this?" Eve asked quietly as her Doctor said nothing. "You said that there were nine other versions before this one," she said as she nodded to the Doctor to her right. "But you never described them like this one," she whispered as the Doctor glanced back at her for a moment with solemn eyes.

"That's because I never told you about this regeneration."

"So then! Who are you three?" The young looking Doctors glanced at each other, trying to find the right way to answer the question. "Oh, of course! Are you his companions?"

Eve's Doctor let out a tired breath as his cheeks puffed out as the other Doctor gave his past self a flustered stare. "_His companions_?"

"They get younger all the time," the past Doctor mused as he smiled fondly. He looked to Eve as she blinked before smiling hesitantly at her.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Evelyn. Evelyn Young," she said as she let go of the Doctors' hand and stepped forward. They both flinched towards her but she gave them a look, warning them to stand down. She turned back to the past Doctor as she walked up to him. She gazed intently at him, and she was rather impressed by the way he didn't seem to mind. He merely let her stare him down, unafraid of the way her eyes pierced through him.

Although his hair was gray and he had wrinkles that covered the surface of his face, his eyes were light and bright, his smile filled with chance and hope; he was much younger than the two versions of the Doctor standing behind her.

"It's…It's really a pleasure to meet you," she said softly as she held her hand out to him. The two Doctors behind her watched carefully as their past-self smiled at her and nodded before shaking her hand.

"And to you as well," he said honestly; there was something about this young woman that made him feel weightless.

"Well, if the lovely lady would be as kind as to point me in which the direction I could find the Doctor, I'd truly appreciate it."

"Um…well, _actually_," Eve smiled sheepishly as she cleared her throat. "Well…you've already found them." Stepping aside, Eve looked back at the two Doctors as they held out their sonic screwdrivers, the past Doctor blinking before his expression morphed, his face overwhelmed with astonishment.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah."

"You're _me_? Both of you?" The past Doctor looked from Eve's Doctor to the future Doctor. "…Even that one." Eve burst into laughter at that.

"_Yes_!"

"You're my…_future _selves?"

"Yes!" the pair answered exasperatedly.

The past Doctor shook his head as he began to walk towards the pair. "Am I having a mid-life crisis?" Eve laughed once more as the other two gave her unamused stares.

"I like you," she said as the Doctor swiftly turned to her. As he did, the other two immediately went on the defense, aiming their sonics at their past. Eve blinked as she looked at the two before turning back to the Doctor she'd never heard of before.

"Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that?! They're scientific instruments! Not _water pistols_!" Eve smirked at that as the pair looked at her before at their sonics. She stepped up beside the past Doctor and nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I definitely like you."

The two brunets relaxed before the shut their screwdrivers off and sighed. They looked to each other before looking to Eve, grimacing; they had wanted to keep this Doctor a secret until the end.

"…Well, I'm loving the whole posh-gravity thing. Very riddling."

"Brave words, Dick Van Dyke."

"Coming from the man wearing a bow-tie?" Said Doctor blinked as Eve walked up to him, staring at the bow-tie before chuckling. He glanced down at it with a frown before Eve reached up to adjust it.

"Bow-ties are cool."

Suddenly, shouts of rage and anger filled the air as the four turned and watched as knights came rushing at them. The newest version of the Doctor immediately pulled out his sonic—out of habit, really—and aimed it at the knights as the Queen's advisor stopped before them, the knights encircling them. Eve's Doctor quickly followed suit as the pair stood back-to-back while Eve and the past Doctor remained calm. They glanced at the Doctors before glancing at each other, the older looking Doctor sighing and shaking his head.

"Which one of you is the Doctor?" the advisor asked with a glare. "The Queen of England is bewitched, and I will have the Doctor's head!"

"Well…" The three Doctors looked to each other before the past Doctor smiled. "This has all the makings of your lucky day."

§

Eve stared intently as the guards kept their javelins pointed at them. She glanced from her Doctor, to the future and then the past. The closer regenerations kept their sonics aimed at the advisor as the younger Doctor frowned. "Again? With the pointing?" Eve chuckled at that. "They're sonic screwdrivers! What are you going to do? Assemble a cabinet at them?" Seeing the truth in his words, the two Doctors relaxed before tucking their sonics back into their jackets.

"That _thing_? What witchcraft is it?" The four turned to the time fissure as the Eleventh Doctor's expression brightened. He smiled as he clapped his hands together, turning to the hole in time.

"Yes! Now that you mention it—that _is _witchcraft!" Eve raised a brow as she watched the future Doctor carefully. She looked over to her Doctor, the Time Lord stepping up beside her and staying close to her side. Their arms brushed and their fingers intertwined lightly, the Doctor watching himself closely.

"Excuse me," the future Doctor said as he smiled at the advisor; he was always sure to remember his manners. "Hello in there! Am I talking to the Wicked Witch of the Well?" Eve rolled her eyes at that as the Doctor beside her sighed, shaking his head.

"…Clara?"

"Uh—yeah, I'm here!"

"Would you mind telling these _prattling mortals _to begone?"

"…What…he said?"

"A tiny bit more color!" the Eleventh Doctor snapped as Eve smirked.

"Even with a new face, you still love the drama." The Doctor sighed once more.

"Prattling mortals! Off you…pop! Or I'll…turn you all into frogs!" The people of the year 1562 gasped at the witch's threat.

"Frogs, that's right! You heard her."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked impatiently as her Doctor strolled back towards his three companions

"It's—uh—_timey wimey _thing," he said, mocking the Tenth Doctor—who rolled his eyes at that.

"Timey wimey?" the past Doctor repeated. "_Timey wimey_?"

"I've _no _idea where he gets that stuff from," Eve heard her Doctor state. She glanced at the future Time Lord as he narrowed his eyes at himself before the knights all began to fall to one knee.

"The queen!" The four out-of-time watched as said queen approached them with her head held high.

"You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you!"

"Which one are you? What happened to the other one?" the Doctor in the pinstripe suit asked quickly.

"_Indisposed_. Long live the queen."

"Long live the queen!" her men repeated.

"Arrest these four. Take them to the tower."

"That is _not_ the queen! That's an alien duplicate!"

"And you can take his word for it, because he's _really _checked." The Eleventh regeneration held his hand up to Eve as she smirked and high-fived him, her Doctor shot them an irritated look.

"Will you shut up?"

"Venom sacs in the tongue," he reminded as his most recent past-self shook his head.

"No, seriously! Stop it!"

"No—wait! The tower!" Eve raised a brow in confusion as she watched the future Doctor point at the queen, who gave him a confused look. "Did you say the tower?! Ah! Brilliant! _Love _the tower! Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be WiFi?"

This Doctor was similar to her Doctor. They had rather impressive brown hair and they were both reasonably young. Not to mention they were both indeed handsome, though the past Doctor had a quality about him that seemed attractive as well. But the future Doctor—he was far more active. There was a bounce to him that Eve only ever saw in her Doctor a few times.

And he seemed to talk a great amount while moving his hands.

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hand about?"

"Yes…no. I demand to be incarcerated in the tower immediately with my lovely companion, and my co-conspirators—Sandshoes and Granddad."

"_Granddad_?"

"These are _not_ sandshoes!"

"Yes, they are."

"Silence!" the Elizabeth duplicate snapped as she glared at the four enemies. "The tower is not to be taken lightly," she warned as she nodded to her knights. Two grabbed a hold of each prisoner, the Doctor stiffening when they roughly dragged Eve off first.

"Evelyn!" she heard her Doctor call out.

"Of course the only time I've ever been locked behind bars—it's with you!" she snapped over her shoulder, making the three Doctors smile.

§

"Alright, alright! There's no need to shove!" Eve stumbled over herself but the Doctor quickly caught her, the guards giving them one last look before shutting the door to the dungeon. He looked to Eve as she nodded her head before brushing her arms off and standing on her own.

"Three of us in one cell? That'll cause nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon." Eve turned her gaze from her Doctor to the future, watching as the lean man bent over and picked up a nail from the ground. She raised a brow as she approached his side and watched as he began to carve something into the stone pillar.

"…What are you doing?" she asked quietly as her Doctor and the past Doctor stared at the door from where they had come. She watched as the Time Lord beside her looked up for a moment as he smiled.

"This tower—in the future, it will become the office of someone really important."

"A sonic isn't going to work on that." The pair looked back as the Tenth Doctor spoke to his past self. "The door is far too primitive."

"Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?"

"Alright, that's enough out of you lot," she snapped as she looked to the Doctor beside her and then to her own that she was currently travelling with.

"Let me see if I've got this right," the Tenth said as he began to pace as he always did when he thought. "The queen is a Zygon—but that's not important. No. What I want to know is, why are we all here? Why are we all together?" Eve leaned against the pillar in which the Eleventh Doctor was using as she watched her Doctor intently.

"Me and Chinny—we were surprised. But _you_. You came looking for us. You knew this was going to happen. Who told you?" Eve raised a brow as she caught the way the past Doctor's eyes flickered over to her right. She turned her head and stared at the empty space before her with a confused look. She then looked back to the past Doctor as he silently pondered.

"Oi!" Eve looked to the Eleventh Doctor and watched as the Tenth Doctor looked as well. "Chinny?"

A silence fell over the four as Eve stood and stared at the past Doctor. She watched him carefully as he scanned the door with his red-tipped sonic, and then her eyes flickered to the Doctor. She watched him carefully as he glanced at his past self, and there, in his eyes, she saw it; guilt and shame.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Immediately, the Tenth regeneration knew she was speaking to him. "You've mentioned all nine of your past selves at least. Even in the briefest of moments," she said as she began walking up to her Doctor. The other two watched intently, Eve stopping with less than a step between her and the Time Lord.

"Never once, have you mentioned him," she said as she pointed to the past Doctor. He said nothing, noticing the way his future selves looked at him; there was something in their eyes he couldn't quite name.

Eve stared hard at the Doctor as he sighed, placing his hands on his hips. He looked down at her for a moment, and she could see his thoughts rolling in his eyes. They gleamed with fear and with apprehension, but she couldn't seem to grasp why. There was only ever one thing that the Doctor never spoke of.

And when Eve had realized that, that was when it all made sense.

"…He's the one." The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor stiffened, Eve's eyes shining with recognition. "He's the Doctor who fought in the Time War." Turning to look at the past Doctor, she raised a brow.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"…Yes. Yes you are."

Turning to her Doctor, Eve glared. "I haven't brought it up. Not once. I've never asked you anything, I've never made you tell me something you've wanted to keep to yourself, but not this time. This time, I want to know."

"Evelyn—"

"No!" she barked, making even the other two Doctors wince. "You're going to tell me, and you're going to tell me now! The Time War, I want to know what happened. I want to know why your face completely falls even at the slight thought of that time," she demanded as the brunet shook his head.

"I can't."

"I'm not taking that as an answer!" she exclaimed angrily as she pushed the Doctor in the chest. He remained calm, allowing the young woman to vent her anger at him.

"I'm locked in a prison in 1562 with _two other_ Doctors that you've never mentioned, _ever_! And him? I understand why. He hasn't happened yet, so you don't know him," she said as she looked to the future. "But _him_? He's a part of your life. He's a part of your history, and you've been hiding that from me, and I want to know why!"

"I can't tell you right now!" the Doctor said desperately as he looked over to his past self. "It's too early for him."

"What is?" the past Doctor quietly asked. Eve simmered down as she looked at each of the Doctors.

"...The Time War. The last day…the day you killed them all."

"The day _we _killed them all." The Tenth shot a look at his future regeneration.

"Same thing."

Eve stared with wide eyes as her gaze trailed from the future Doctor, to the past Doctor, and then to the Doctor she knew. "...What'd you mean, the day you killed them all?"

The Doctor looked to Eve as he stopped his pacing, the Eleventh hesitating before he continued to scratch on to the pillar; this conversation was meant only for his past self and past Eve.

"…The Time War. A war that lasted over 400 years," the Doctor began as he glanced to his past self—who was listening very carefully. "During that time...Evelyn, I was a completely different person. I wasn't the man you know now." Eve blinked as she felt the Doctor's hands hold her arms. He stared deeply into her eyes as he grimaced.

"…You were him," she said as she looked to the Time Lord sitting on the bench, watching them. The Tenth nodded as he shook his head.

"Too many lives…too much blood had been spilt. And by the end I was tired…so, _so _tired."

_No more. _

The words still haunted him every day.

"All the battle TARDISes had been destroyed, and the Daleks—there was nothing left to stop them." Except for him. "My people—they were dying, and they were running out of options. The whole of the universe was in danger because of my people—because of their fear of the end." Eve's gaze softened as the Time Lord before her closed his eyes. Shaking his head before looking at his past self and taking a deep breath.

"The Doctor you see before you is the Doctor during the war," he explained gently. "This is the Doctor who will kill them all."

Evelyn stood, glued to her spot. She stared at the War Doctor, the Time Lord gazing back at her with a sorrow in his eyes. Now, she could see it all. She could see the fear and guilt. She could see the shame and the rage. It was all so clear to her now, she had wondered how she had missed it all in the first place. Because, the gleam in that Doctor's eyes—it was the same gleam in _her _Doctor's eyes. She had seen it so many times before, but now, she understood why.

"…Do you ever count?" Eve watched the Time Lord carefully as he glanced from one future self to the other.

"Count what?"

"…How many children there were on Gallifrey that day?" Both the Tenth and Eleventh stopped what they were doing, slowly looking at their past. Eve looked at each of them before her eyes fell on the Eleventh, who stared at her for a long moment. Her heart nearly cracked at the way he gazed upon her, afraid of her—afraid of what she would say depending on his answer.

"…I have absolutely no idea." Turning away, the future Doctor turned back to his work before his last regeneration glared at him.

"How old are you now?"

"I don't know. I don't keep track anymore…1200-and-something—unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age. That's how old I am."

"400 years older than me, and all that time—you haven't wondered how many there were? You never once counted?" Suddenly, the Eleventh turned, finally finished with his work. He shot a dark stare at his former self as he glanced to Eve, the young woman watching him intently.

This was who he was now. This is what he would become. What did she think of him in that moment?

"Tell me. What good would it do?"

"2.47 billion." Everyone looked to the Tenth, his angry gaze plastered over his future self.

"So you did count!"

"You forgot?" Time Lord Victorious glared with flames burning in his eyes as he resisted the urge to grab himself by the collar and shake. "400 years—that's all it takes?!"

"I moved on," the future Storm countered.

"Where?! Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?!"

"Spoilers."

"No. No, no, no. For once, I would like to know where I'm going." Eve wasn't sure who she was looking at anymore. Both of them were so lost and both of them were so broken; no matter how hard they tried to pretend they weren't. She was so accustomed to seeing the Doctor well-put and prepared for anything. This Doctor was none of those things. He was a mess. He was a complete and utter disaster.

"I don't know who you are…" Eve looked back to the War Doctor as he shook his head at his selves. "I don't know either of you…"

_The man who regrets and the man who forgets. _

"Why did you never mention it before?" Eve followed after the Doctor as he began to pace, the other two fixating on whatever else in order to give them as much privacy as they could. Evelyn watched as the Doctor stopped in the far corner and turned to look at her. She frowned at the way he seemed to avoid her eyes.

"…Doctor."

"…What I did—Evelyn, it was wrong," he said quietly, making sure to keep his voice low; whatever he was feeling now, he knew that his past self would be feeling it in greater measure. "I destroyed lives—a whole planet, a whole race." There wasn't a moment that he didn't think about it.

"Doctor—"

"I didn't tell you because I couldn't," he said gently, interrupting Eve. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she was sure to keep her poise. "…I can barely live with myself, Evelyn. I couldn't have you feeling the same way." Eve's eyes widened before she shook her head, quickly wrapping her arms around the Doctor. The Time Lord stood still for a moment before he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her firmly.

"Doctor, there will never come a time where I hate you or disdain you…although watching you with the queen was close." A small laugh escaped the Tenth's lips as he pulled away, Eve smirking at him. She let her hand fall to his before she grasped it and nodded, walking away to leave the Doctor. He smiled after her before looking over at his future, the Time Lord staring intently at the young woman.

Evelyn approached the Eleventh's side as she stopped to gaze at him. He looked back to her, trying not to feel as anxious as he was."...What is it?" he finally asked as Eve shook her head. She continued to stare at this regeneration before she watched him stop his carving, finished with whatever he had been doing. He stared up at the ceiling before he looked over at Eve, who watched him curiously. He smiled before lifting his hand, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He then cupped her cheek as he sighed, reveling in her warmth.

He was still the Doctor, that Eve was certain of. The way he talked, the way he moved, it was all slightly different, but it was the gleam in his eyes and the sparkle in his smile that gave it all away. It was the excitement in his voice every time he talked of something new or talked about something related to time and space. But even still, Eve's heart slightly ached, because one day, her Doctor, the Doctor she had come to know and care for, he would be gone. So, what did that mean for their future? What happened? Why hadn't she tried to stop him from changing?

Eve relaxed as this Doctor gazed at her with the same comforting touch as her Doctor. He rubbed his thumb lightly against her cheek as he stared deeply into her brown eyes, seeing the utter chaos that was unraveling in her mind. He said nothing though, for this was not the time to answer her questions; whatever she needed to know, she had to live through it first.

With a soft smile, the Doctor chuckled as he continued to hold Eve's face in his hand. "You always brought out the best in me."

"Oi!" Eve and the Eleventh looked up as the Tenth swatted his future hand away. "_Hands_."

"You do realize you're talking to yourself, right?"

"I don't care," the Tenth snapped as the Eleventh grinned.

"And anyways, you've got no room to talk, Casanova."

"That again?"

"That's right."

"Should I bother asking whether you're going to ever let that one go?"

"I don't know. Are you going to mercilessly flirt with _every _woman you come in contact with?" Eve smirked at the Doctor's silence as the future Doctor chuckled before their conversation was cut-off.

"400 years…"

"Come again?" The two Doctors glanced at each other before they began approaching the War Doctor, Eve following behind them.

"At a software level, they're all the same, aren't they?" the younger version of the Doctor said as his older selves raised a brow. "It's the same software, different case."

Eve watched as the three Doctors plotted on their own. She sighed as she turned and looked to the door, approaching it and standing before it. She stared hard for a moment before looking back over her shoulder and at the three Time Lords.

"Scanning the door—implanting the calculation is a permanent subroutine in the software architecture." Spinning around to face his older selves, the War Doctor's eyes gleamed. "_And_! If you really are me—with your sandshoes and your dicky bow—" The Eleventh sighed. "—if that screwdriver is still mine…that calculation is still going on."

Eve smiled widely as a light seemed to suddenly ignite in all of them. Every tense moment was behind them as they all smiled, pulling out their screwdrivers.

"It's still going!"

"…Calculation complete!"

Eve shook her head before she turned to the door and raised a brow. She stared at the handle before looking back once more at the three versions of the Doctor. She reached for the handle of the door, wanting to get an estimate on how strong the lock was, but as she grabbed a hold of the door, it swung open, causing her to blink.

In came Clara.

* * *

**So here is part two of The Day of the Doctor. There is going to be one more chapter on that before I move on to what's next. Now that we've got to see Eleven and the War Doctor meet Eve, it's all going to get crazy from here! I personally LOVED this special in the series, so writing it was a ton of fun and being able to add Eve into the mix was just pure entertainment! Hopefully whoever is reading this enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it! I worked hard, so hopefully it all shows in the end. **

**Thank you for reading this story, whoever has! Thank you for reading and giving it a chance. I hope it has met everyone's standards. And thank you to those who have followed and favorited! It's amazing people like the story enough to do that, and I'm very grateful for that and I hope that my work continues to entertain readers! I promise to continue working hard and I hope that the story turns out well and you readers continue to enjoy! I'll do my best, thanks again for reading!**

**Also, if you want me to fix anything or change anything or you think that there's something I'm doing right or wrong, please let me know through a message or a review! I'm all about growing as a writer and doing better, and since you are the ones that really read and take in what I'm posting, it's important for me to know what you all are thinking and if there's anything for me to do. Your thoughts are important, for all writers, I imagine, so if there's something on your mind, don't hesitate to tell me! :)**

***An edit has been made that should be credited to margie-me. Thank you!**

**Reviews: **

**Femkemarise: **I also loved that episode! Like I said before, it's one of my favorites, so being able to write it is just wonderful! I hope the rest of this will turn out well and I hope that you enjoy reading it! I'm doing my best so I hope it doesn't let you down! Thank you so much for letting me know your thoughts, and I hope you will read and like future chapters! Thanks!

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **So we got to see a bit of Eleven and Eve in this chapter! And obviously she's still playing a big part in the Doctor's life. So that may tell you where this story is heading ;) When watching The End of Time part 1, when the Doctor first arrives at the Planet of the Ood, you mentions how he married the Queen, and I thought it was just clever how the writers of the show tied that in with the special, and because they didn't really go into how the Doctor got to that point, it gave me a lot of free room to put in my own twist and my own interpretation of what could have happened with the Doctor and Eve! I'm glad you liked that and how I planned it out! Ten is a bit wily like that, so it's not hard seeing him doing something as crafty as causing the queen to fall and then acting as her hero XD I will say that Time Lord Victorious will be coming our way soon, so you'll have to wait and see just how Eve handles that and how the Doctor handles it all too! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really am glad to hear your thoughts! And I hope future chapters are fun to read for you! Thanks again!

**Littlebirdd: **Hooray! Another chapter, another smiley, which means another success! I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the chapters! I've worked hard an each and every one, and your smiles indicate that you are happy with the way they turn out and hopefully that you see the hard work I put into it. So thank you for letting me know and for reviewing. I can only hope that future chapters will send more happy smileys my way and that you will continue to be entertained by the chapter! Thank you!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **Well, wherever you got that term, it's just great! I'm honestly not sure if The Day of the Doctor comes before or after Waters of Mars. I'll have to look that up, but just for the sake of the story, I made it come before just because I wanted something a bit..._lighter _before we get to Waters of Mars :P We all know how serious that part of the series gets! I hope you liked what you saw of Eleven, there is a lot going on with their situation, so there hasn't been too much fluff between Eleven and Eve, but I did want to make sure there was some stuff in there, so I really do hope you liked whatever you read! Thanks for letting me in on your thoughts! I will have the next chapter out soon! Thank you so much! :D I'll work hard!

**11Dr. Luv: **Yes! We finally get to see some stuff with Eleven and Ten and Eve! I will admit there's more action between them then there is fluff and moments, but I've incorporated what I could to fit the story, and I hope that met your expectations! There will definitely be more to come, so don't you worry! Even though Ten is my Doctor, I LOVE Eleven and his way of being the Doctor, so writing him and Eve together is something I look forward to! As for Ten and the Queen, well, at least Evelyn is aware of her jealousy! Although those two have never actually talked about what they are to each other, I think they both know that their actions speak louder than words and that there's _something_. They'll eventually have to talk it out..._eventually_ XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy future chapters! Thank you so very much for leaving a review! I appreciate you taking the time to do so! I will continue to work as hard as I have been on future chapters!

**Alice: **I'm sorry for the spoilers! If you want, you can just skip this part of the story. The next chapter is going to be the last part of the special and then I'm back to the fourth series! I'm glad you still enjoyed the chapter even though it was a bit of a spoiler! Sorry about that! I hope I don't spoil anything else for you! If you want to continue with this story after you're all caught up or however far you get, that's completely fine! It's always up to you when you want to read :) I'm just happy you're even reading at all and that you're actually enjoying the story! Yes, Eve is all about denial when it comes to her feelings and the Doctor, well, he's all about dealing with it later XD So we'll see how those two work out! Any who, sorry again for the spoilers! Finish reading whenever you like! I'll be updating! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate you doing so! I'll continue to work hard! Enjoy the rest of the series to come, they're super good :D

**Random: **Hello! I was very much like that too before I got an account. I was always reading but never got around to actually signing up, and then I finally did. And then after that I continue reading until I finally decided to read, so welcome to my first story, ever! I'm very glad to hear that you like the story and the plot and Eve :) And you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that I'm writing the characters _in _character. That's one of my biggest pet peeves when I read so it's a good thing I'm not making that same mistake! Or else that would just be hypocritical of me and that would be just unfortunate. Hope Eve meeting Eleven met your expectations! There will definitely be more to come with them! Thank you for the review, and thank you for reading! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**margie-me: **I'm glad you think that! I'm really big on keeping the original-ness of the series as well as putting my little own spin on it since I have Evelyn in this story, but I'm relieved to hear that there's still that original spark from the series that's in this story! It's a great compliment to me, so thank you for that :) I've actually never watched the classic series before, which I've been meaning to get to since it's on netflix...I'll have to do that, because when I watched the special, and I saw the Fourth at the end, I was so excited! And I hadn't even seen his part of the series! So I'll have to motivate myself to do that soon. Asking for the series on DVD for a Christmas present might be a great way to get your hands on them! Or buying it all together...that may be expensive though, but who knows! Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you are enjoying this still. I hope you keep enjoying it. I will continue to work hard! Thanks for the review! I really do appreciate it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who**

_Doctor to the Third Power Part III_

Everyone blinked, no one daring to move. All eyes were on Clara as she blinked, looking from one person to another before she stopped at Eve. Evelyn raised a brow as she eyed the rather pretty young woman before arms wrapped around her.

"Ev! I can't believe you're here."

"Hold on, Clara!" the Eleventh said quickly as he stepped forward, the brunette frowning as she stepped away from the confused Eve. "This is V from the past. Whatever you know of her, whoever you think she is, right now it's not her."

"Oh. Right." Clara smiled sheepishly before she held her hand out to Eve, who stared for a moment before composing herself and relaxing.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. It's nice to meet you, Clara," Eve said with a smile as she shook the young woman's hand.

"It's nice seeing you again. He's been a nightmare since you've been gone."

"Oi!"

"Can't imagine. Just think about what I have to deal with. At least future me has you. I'm here alone with this mad man." Evelyn smirked as the Tenth rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two. Before you start chattering away—Clara, how'd you do that?" the Eleventh asked, referring to when she had flawlessly waltzed into the dungeon.

"It was unlocked."

"Of course it was."

Clara glanced from Eve, to her Doctor, and then to the new faces of the Doctor—which were in fact, old faces of the Doctor. "So they're both you then, yeah?"

"That's right."

"…So. Three Doctors and one past-Evelyn—and _no one _thought to check the door?" The embarrassment was obvious on everyone's face. "I'd expect that from you, but not you, Ev."

"Yeah, there was a lot going on."

"Strange. The door should've been locked," the War Doctor pointed out as the Eleventh nodded, snapping his fingers.

"Exactly! Why wasn't it locked?"

"Because!" The five turned to the newest guest to the conversation, the Queen smirking darkly at them as she emerged from the shadows of the corridor. "I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping!" the strawberry blonde stated.

"I understand you're all very fond of this world. I think it's time I showed you what's going to happen to it."

§

Eve trailed behind Clara, her Doctor following close behind followed by the Eleventh and the War Doctor. She frowned as they walked down a dingy corridor before she coughed, nearly gagging; that terrible smell she remembered was growing stronger.

"Awful, isn't it?" the Doctor said quietly behind her as she nodded her head.

"Just think. You kissed that smell—several times." Eve smirked as the Eleventh let out a laugh before clearing his throat, the Tenth looking back at him and glaring. He frowned as even the War Doctor cracked a smile, shrugging at Ten before they entered a dark room.

"The Zygons lost their own world. It burned in the first days of the Time war." The Queen stopped as they stood over several Zygons that were going about their business. Eve blinked before she looked to Elizabeth, a perplexed gleam in her eyes. "A new home is required."

"So they want this one?" Clara inquired as Elizabeth scoffed.

"Not yet. It's far too primitive," she explained as everyone gazed down, the red glow from the Zygon controls reflecting off their faces.

"Commander," a voice hissed, catching everyone's attention. "Why are these creatures here?" a Zygon asked as the Queen glared.

"Because I say they should be." She glanced to the glass cube before smiling.

"It is time you were translated."

"What do you mean, translated?" Eve asked as the Queen continued to smile innocently.

"Observe. You will all understand."

Watching carefully, everyone stared as the Zygon placed its rubbery hand over the cube. Suddenly, the alien disappeared, reappearing in a portrait that Clara and the Doctor had seen not too long ago. The brunette stared with wide eyes as she took a step forward, caught in shock at what she had just seen.

"That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture!" Clara said as she approached the portrait and stared with awe on her face.

"It's not a picture. It's a stasis cube," the War Doctor explained. "Time Lord art. A frozen instance in time. Bigger on the inside but could be deployed—"

"As suspended animation!" the Tenth finished as the Eleventh snapped his fingers and nodded, both realizing at the same time what that meant.

"You've seen this before?" Eve asked the future Doctor as he nodded, tearing his eyes from the picture for only a second to look at her.

"In the future, they've waited until the Earth was ready for them. They were stored in the under gallery of U.N.I.T. headquarters," he explained as they both then turned and approached the picture with everyone else.

"So the Zygons are invading the future from the past?"

"Exactly…"

"And you know what?" Eve blinked as everyone turned, her Doctor approaching Elizabeth with narrowed eyes. The young woman shook her head as she stepped forward.

"Doctor—"

"You want to know how I know you're a fake?" Eve mentally slapped herself on the forehead as she listened to the Doctor ignore her. "You're such a _bad copy_."

"Doctor! Just—"

"It's not just the smell. Or the unconvincing hair or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes—which are just a bit too close together." Eve cringed with every word that slipped from the suited Time Lord's mouth. "The _real _Elizabeth, _my_ Elizabeth would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan."

"Doctor!" Said man blinked as he finally turned to Evelyn, who shot him an irritated look. "Don't you _ever _listen? Or do you enjoy listening to yourself talk that much?"

"What—"

"I _am_ the real Elizabeth." The Doctor remained motionless as he stared at Eve, who shook her head at him. She sighed as Clara smirked, the Eleventh regeneration chuckling; he remembered this well.

"And how did you know?"

"She said the Zygons had lost their world. If she had been a Zygon then why wouldn't she have just said she lost _her _world?"

"Right." Turning back to Elizabeth, the Doctor smiled sheepishly. "So. Back-tracking just a bit to add some context to my earlier remarks." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she pulled up the end of her skirt and pulled out a dagger that was strapped to her thigh.

"My twin lies dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions," she stated as she gave the Doctor a sideways glance. "These Zygons never even questioned whether it was me who survived or their master. The arrogance that typifies their kind."

"Zygons?"

"_Men_!" Clara and Eve looked each other before smirking.

"And you actually killed one of them?" the brunette asked as the Queen shrugged.

"I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon."

"Elizabeth, you're wrong about that." Eve smirked as she stepped forward. "You are definitely not weak or feeble." The queen smiled widely before she turned to the Doctor, urgency shining in her eyes.

"The future of my kingdom is in peril," she said. "Doctor, maid, can I rely on your services?"

"For the last time! I'm not a real maid!"

"I'm going to need my TARDIS."

"It has been procured already." Elizabeth gave a wily smile to everyone as the Doctor smiled as well, nodding his head.

"But first, my love!" The Time Lord blinked as the Queen grinned. "You have a promise to keep."

§

It had all been setup in a rush, a small tent setup outside and a priest called upon by the queen. The TARDIS sat just a few feet away as the Time Lord stood beside his future wife, glancing over at Eve—who wore a rather sour looking expression on her face. She glared heatedly at him as he smiled weakly before he let out a breath.

Evelyn pouted stubbornly as she sighed, Clara glancing at her before she smiled and bumped her lightly in the side. The black haired woman looked over at her new friend before she chuckled and relaxed; it was all really humorous now that she thought about it.

Looking across the way, Eve's eyes fell upon the future Doctor. He smiled widely at his previous self before he met Eve's gaze. His smile softened before he nodded to her, Eve merely continuing to smile before she looked away.

She wasn't sure how she felt about him. He was the Doctor, all the same. Everything he did was familiar and everything he said was similar to the way her Doctor was, but still, he was also different. And the truth was, it wasn't the fact that he had a different face or voice or mannerisms that scared her, it was the fact that every time he looked at her, it was as if he was trying not to completely breakdown. Every stare was broken, every glance was just a little too quick. So then, what was it? For she could tell he was hiding something, she just couldn't tell what.

She assumed she'd discover the truth in her future sooner or later.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Dear god." Eve scoffed as she turned to look anywhere else, Clara throwing flower petals at the newlyweds. After a few moments, an awkwardness settled over everyone, the kiss lasting far longer than anyone would have liked.

"Does this happen a lot in the future?" the War Doctor inquired as he looked to the Eleventh beside him. The lean man chuckled weakly as he nodded.

"It does tend to happen."

Finally, Elizabeth pulled away as she smiled widely. "God speed, my love!" She watched as the Doctor cleared his throat before he forced a smile across his lips.

"I will be _right back._" Not saying anything else, the Doctor quickly began to make his way back to the TARDIS, grabbing Evelyn's hand and pulling her along. She yelped out but followed after the mad man, stopping as he let go of her when they reached the ship. She glared at him as he smiled weakly at her. As he went to speak, she held her hand up once more and shook her head.

"Not a word." Stomping past him, Eve slammed the door shut in his face as he blinked before grumbling to himself. He shook his head as the other three approached him, amused gleams in their eyes.

"Don't start."

"Wasn't going to!" the future Doctor said innocently as the present Doctor opened the door and quickly made his way inside.

"Back to the future then!"

Upon entering, Eve was already at the console, maneuvering around the console like she had known how to fly it all along. The Doctor joined her, wincing as she suddenly reached out and punched him.

"V!"

"You deserved it!" she snapped back, though neither stopped what they were doing. The Doctor smiled at her as she looked at him before relaxing and winking. Neither noticed the way the future Doctor stared, a nostalgic kind of look on his face as he watched them. He leaned back and stood beside Clara as she looked from her Doctor to the past one. She watched carefully, Eve's hand just brushing the Time Lord's as she reached a switch, the brunet taking a step too far into Evelyn's personal bubble; it was interesting to see the pair from the start.

And as the Eleventh Doctor watched the two, he glanced down at his hand, almost remembering the warmth of Eve's touch; how long had it been since the last time he had held her hand?

"You really let this place go," the War Doctor commented as the future version of himself chortled.

"It's just his grunge phase. He'll get past it."

"Don't you listen to them," the Doctor cooed as he pat his console with love.

As the War Doctor reached to help man the console, the entire thing sparked, the surroundings around everyone changing. The walls were white, and the control room lighter and cleaner. Eve winced as she quickly pulled her hand away, the Doctor gently taking it and looking over it to make sure no real harm had been done.

"The desk top is glitching."

"Three Doctors in the same ship—the TARDIS is trying to compensate."

"Look!" Gleefully, the future Doctor pointed at the walls, his past-self smirking.

"I love the round things."

"What are the round things?"

"I have no idea."

A loud hissing filled the air as everyone looked up. Eve glanced to the lever to her left and quickly pulled it down, and once again the room around them changed. The young woman blinked as she found herself in a much more modern version of the control room. Clara smiled, far more familiar with the way the TARDIS was now.

"Thank you, V! Everything's now stabilized," the future Doctor said as she took a moment to take in everything around her.

"You've redecorated! I don't like it." Eve chuckled at that.

"Oh, you don't like it! You never do!" the future Doctor snapped. He turned to Evelyn as she continued to gawk. He smiled widely as he popped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder as he peeked over to get a better look at her expression.

"What do you think?" he asked as the woman continued to stare with her jaw agape.

"It's…I like it," she said with a nod as the Doctor grinned, turning back to his past self and giving him a taunting smirk.

"Ok, listen! We need to head to the national gallery. The Zygons are underneath there."

"No!" Clara caught everyone's attention as she shook her head. "U.N.I.T. HQ. They followed us there, into the Black Archive." The air thickened.

At the same time, each of the Doctors turned their head to look at Clara with a grave expression on their face. "Ok…it's safe to say you've heard of that then?"

§

"Doctor?" Eve approached Clara's side as they both gazed nervously at the three Doctors. The future Doctor shook his head as the two beside him grimaced.

"No, no, no! This is bad. This is _very _bad."

"What? What's wrong?" Eve asked as her Doctor sprang into action, quickly running around and typing something on the keypad.

"We need to get into contact with someone in the building _now_."

"What's wrong? I don't understand," Clara said as her Doctor turned to her.

"Something terrible is going to happen. I have to stop it now."

"Aha! There!" The present Doctor smirked, happy with his work as he motioned for himself to quickly come to his side.

"I've connected to the hotline."

"What?" Nothing seemed to make any sense to either Clara or Eve, but neither interrupted as the Doctors worked.

"Kate! I know you can hear me!" the Doctor exclaimed into the microphone. "I know about the Black Archive and I know about the protocol. Kate, you must listen to me! Please, don't do anything stupid!"

"_I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off!" _A woman's voice resonated through the control.

"No. Not as sorry as you're going to be," Eve heard her Doctor state as he leaned forward over the console. "This is a decision you will never be able to live with!"

And there it was. It was all out in the open now. Because, no matter how much he pretended that everything was alright, and no matter how much effort into ignoring the thought he put in, none of it mattered. He couldn't avoid the plain and obvious truth.

What he did—he'd never be able to forgive himself.

And as the past stared into the eyes of the future, the Doctor knew; not even in the future could he live with the guilt.

Abruptly, the TARDIS jerked, causing everyone to lose their balance for a moment. "Kate, I'm trying to land the TARDIS. Why can't I land the TARDIS?"

"_I said switch it off!" _

"Kate, no!" the Doctor shrieked, but it was too late.

The line died.

Eve glanced around as defeated expression came over the Doctors. She shook her head as she slammed her hands against the control table. "So that's it? We just give up?" she snapped as she shook her head. "There must be a way we can land the TARDIS!"

"The Tower of London is completely TARDIS-proof," her Doctor stated quietly as she frowned.

"How's that possible?" Clara asked incredulously.

"Alien technology plus human stupidity, trust me. It's unbeatable."

"We don't _need _to land." The War Doctor's eyes remained stuck to one thing as everyone gazed at him. Eve raised a brow as she followed the Time Lord's gaze before she began to smirk. "There is another way." Walking around the console, the youngest version of the Doctor squeezed between Clara and the newest version of himself. He grabbed the stasis cube as he looked to himself and then to his other self.

"Oh, we are brilliant!" the youngest looking Doctor exclaimed as he quickly ran past his last generation, patting him on the back as he did so. The present Doctor took that as his cue to take over the controls as he looked to Eve. She smiled and nodded as she quickly helped him steer the ship. Her eyes flickered over to the future and she watched as he quickly pulled the door and stuck his upper body out. He grabbed the phone of the police box and Eve blinked as she looked back at the Doctor.

"You never told me that phone works!"

"Really? The whole of London is nearly at its end, and you're more amazed that the phone of my ship works?"

"I'm just saying."

"I'm a time-traveler, work it out!" Everyone looked over as the Eleventh Doctor walked up and down the ramp that led to the door. "Look, I need you to take the Gallifrey Falls portrait and put it into the Black Archive."

§

They had done it. Using the stasis cube, they had successfully placed themselves into the painting. And once that had been done, they were able to infiltrate the Black Archive. Lucky for them, they had come just in time; they had been able to confuse the mind of Kate and the Zygon and stop the countdown with just seconds to spare.

An hour had passed since they had all arrived, and quite a bit of progress had been made between the Zygons and the humans. Although there was still much to work on, the Doctor was sure that all would be well in the end; there had been no need to kill anyone this time around.

With a sigh, the Doctor rubbed his face, noticing that his body was beginning to grow weary; he needed sleep. He lightly slapped his cheeks a few times before he watched his future-self walk over to him. He smiled softly at himself as the future version smiled back before standing beside him.

"…It's been too long. By now, the walls of time should have started tearing," the Doctor said quietly as he looked at the newest face.

"You're quite right," he said as they stared out at the two Kates. "So then, the question is what's keeping our timeline together?" Their eyes both drifted to the War Doctor as he sat, talking quietly with Clara. Both smiled before the Tenth Doctor turned to the Eleventh with a raised brow.

"Clara, she's lovely. Where'd you find her?"

"Can't say. Don't want to ruin the surprise." The Eleventh smiled playfully as his eyes flickered over to Eve, who sat on a chair on the other side of the room, staring at the picture of Gallifrey Falls.

"…How old is she now?" he asked as he looked over to Eve's current Doctor. The brunet thought for a moment as he cleared his throat, flashbacks of Eve's birthday haunting him.

"22. She's doing well."

"Good. That's good…" But there were things to come, and the Doctor was still afraid.

"…You remember it, don't you?" the chin-tastic Doctor asked quietly as the Doctor's eyes widened. He stared with shock as the words of the fortune-teller echoed in his mind.

_There are many paths, but each one you take shall lead you to the very same outcome. _

"Yeah. I remember," he said quietly. He raised a brow as he watched his future-self turn and stare with a wild look on his.

"Then promise me—promise yourself. Promise that you will protect her. Promise, that no matter what, no harm will come to a single hair on her head," he demanded as he stared into his brown eyes. His own glimmered with desperation and fear, catching his old self off guard.

"I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I can say this." Turning his head, the future face the Doctor watched as Eve stood to her feet before she stretched and yawned, the exhaustion rather apparent by the bags under her eyes. "There's going to be a time—a moment neither of us can stop. Because all along, it was meant to happen," he said quietly as he turned back to face himself. "But in _this moment_—in your lifetime, you can still save her," he said as the present Doctor stared with wide eyes.

"What are you—"

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?" The Doctor stared into his green eyes before he nodded his head. He looked over to his companion and nodded once more with determination in his eyes.

"Good." Without another word, the future Doctor began to walk away. He stopped and his expression brightened, as if he was remembering something important. He turned back around and dug through his jacket before he pulled out an envelope. Ten blinked as he raised a brow suspiciously at Eleven, his future-self giving his held out arm a shake, indicating that he wanted the past version of himself to take the envelope.

"What is this?"

"...Closure," the Eleventh Doctor said softly. "Don't open it now. Wait for the right moment."

"And when will that be?" the Doctor asked as he watched his future self smile gently.

"I have a feeling you'll know when the right time comes." And then, with a nod, the Eleventh Doctor walked away.

§

The 22 year old sighed as she sat in a chair and watched the Zygons and humans debate over something. She glanced over at Clara and the War Doctor before she glanced to her right and saw the Eleventh Doctor standing in the distance and watching the Zygons and humans as well. She cleared her throat before she stood to her feet and began to walk in his direction. Within three steps of him, Eve caught the Time Lord's attention. He looked up at her and smiled before she stopped beside him and turned to watch the discussion.

"...What's really happened to me?" The Eleventh Doctor stiffened as Evelyn looked at him with a frown.

"Wh—What—"

"You may be a new regeneration of my Doctor, but you're still _my _Doctor," she stated as she looked up at him with an honest gleam in her eyes. "I've learned to see through that sadness in your eyes," she said as the future Doctor stared down at her before he looked away, unable to hold her gaze.

"...It's as I said —"

"Let me rephrase this," Eve snapped. "I don't _believe _you." Eleven grimaced before he slowly turned to meet Evelyn's gaze. He stared at her for a long moment before he turned to fully face her.

"...I can't..." he trailed off as he shook his head. "Whatever happens in your future, I can't tell you," he stated as Eve gave him an irked look.

"...Am I dead?"

"No! Of course not!" the Doctor exclaimed as he grabbed her by her shoulders. "I would never let that happen to you," he said quietly as Eve relaxed before she sighed and nodded her head.

The Eleventh stared at Eve before he began to smile, raising a hand up to her face and cupping it gently. Eve shivered at his touch, a strange tingling coursing through her veins. "...You truly are my everything." Eve's eyes widened as the Doctor's smile widened before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. He stepped away after a long moment, leaving Evelyn's body feeling cold from the sudden disappearance of his touch. Without another word, the Doctor walked away, leaving Evelyn standing in slightly shock.

§

Evelyn stared at the 3-D photo that they had all climbed out of. She shook her head as she sighed, feeling out of her body. She couldn't believe what a simple adventure to England had turned out to be. Then again, that was her life now. There was not a single dull moment in her life when she was with the Doctor; she was happy for that. Still, the words of the Eleventh Doctor were buzzing through her head; she was dying to know what was going to happen in the future.

"They call it Gallifrey Falls or No More." Eve looked over her shoulder and watched as her version of the Doctor came up behind her. She nodded before looking over at the confused negotiators before she stood side-by-side with her friend.

"How long until their memories return?"

"I'd say 20 minutes. It won't matter though. Looks like things are about wrapping up," he said as he looked back and smiled, happy with what they had all accomplished; no mistakes had been made that day.

"…Thank you." The Doctor looked at Eve as she continued to stare at the paint. "Thank you for telling me." His gaze softened before he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as he placed a light kiss to her temple. She closed her eyes at the touch, remaining at his side.

"Thank you for being you," the Doctor said quietly as he leaned his head against the top of hers. Evelyn chuckled before she closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep against the Time Lord.

It wasn't until she heard Clara's frantic voice that the peaceful moment has ended.

§

"I don't understand. He just disappeared?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was sitting right there with him and when I asked who he was talking to, he was gone!" Clara pointed at the cup that had been given to the War Doctor as proof that she had not created the story up in her head.

"What was he saying?" the Doctor asked as his future companion looked at him and shook her head.

"He said that he was ready—that the moment had come."

_The moment_.

Both of the Doctors stared at each other for a moment before they turned to the two Kates. "I'm sure you two have everything under control here, yes?"

"Go, Doctor. Thank you." Kate smiled fondly at the man as he smiled back and nodded before running forward and grabbing Clara by her hand.

"We need to stop him, now!" Looking at his past self and Eve, they nodded before they began to make their way into their own TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked as the Time Lord pushed the door to his ship open. He hesitated before looking down at his companion.

"We're going to the moment."

§

_You know that sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing and groaning? That sound brings hope wherever it goes. To anyone who hears it, Doctor…anyone. _

_Even you. _

Eve held tightly to the console as the ship came to a slow stop. She looked over at the Doctor as he looked back at her and nodded before stepping back from the controls. She nodded back to him, having changed out of her maid clothes and into something more fitting for her; a pair of jeans and a white shirt with her green pea coat. She stared into the Doctor's brown eyes as she smiled and held her hand out to him. He smiled back and intertwined their fingers together before he led the way out of the TARDIS, stepping out at the exact moment his future self did.

Glancing around, the four travelers found themselves in an old, abandoned farm. Eve raised a brow as she glanced at both of the Doctors, seeing a flash of familiarity in his eyes before they turned their full attention to the younger regeneration.

"Go away. All of you," the Time Lord snapped as he turned to the machine behind him, a rather flashy red button waiting for him. "This event is for me."

"These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here," Eve's Doctor pointed out as he squeezed Evelyn's hand.

"So something let us through," they had concluded.

"Go back," the War Doctor said wearily. "Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be." Eve frowned at that as she pulled her hand from the Doctor's, letting him step forward towards himself. She watched as he stared intently at himself before he spoke gently.

"All those years…burying you in my memory."

"Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret from even myself." The two Doctors looked at each other, shame spilling from their eyes.

"You…You were the Doctor. You were the Doctor more than anyone else." Eve smiled at that as her eyes inexplicably began to well up with warm tears.

"You were the Doctor on the day it _wasn't_ _possible _to get it right." Both Doctors, future and present, stood beside their past, the man gaping at them. Eve stiffened as she watched the Doctor place his hand over the War Doctor's. She shook her head but said nothing, looking over at Clara as the young woman grimaced with regret in her eyes.

"This time—"

"—You don't have to do it alone." The Eleventh Doctor placed his hand over the Tenth's all three now hovering over the red button that gleamed and shimmered with destruction.

"What we do today…it's not done out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way."

"And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save." Clara closed her eyes as she let the tears spill out, listening at her Doctor's sorrowful voice. She caught his gaze and shook her head instinctively, not meaning to catch his attention.

"What?" the Doctor asked as everyone looked to her. "What is it?"

"N—Nothing," she said quietly, though the tears down her face said otherwise.

"No. It's something. Tell me," the Doctor said as he slowly let his hand slip from the button.

"You told me you wiped out your own people…I just…I never pictured _you _doing it." The Doctor blinked before they all stepped back, the screams of their people resonating through them. The light around them dimmed, Eve blinking as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. Her eyes widened as she felt the breeze of someone running past her, and as she looked, she watched as a young woman with her baby ran for her life.

"What's happening?" Clara asked as the War Doctor let his eyes roam free.

"Nothing. It's a projection," he explained as Clara watched the people run around for safety.

"These are the people you're gonna burn?" she asked weakly as Eve closed her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do."

"You're right." Eve's eyes flew open as she stared at the future Doctor, the man her Doctor would become, and as she listened to him speak, she trembled with rage; when had the man let himself be overcome by defeat?

"No…" Eve whispered as she shook her head, watching as the Doctor turned back to her with a forlorn stare. "No!" she snapped loudly as she shook her head. The Doctor watched closely as Eve walked up to him, shoving him harshly.

"Who are you?" she asked as the Time Lord stared at her, the others doing the same. "Who are you?!" she snapped, waiting for an answer. She looked from her Doctor to the War Doctor and then to her future. She stared long and hard at him as he stared back, not saying a word. She shook her head with disappointment before looking at her Doctor.

"Where is your heart, Doctor? Where is your will?" His eyes widened as she placed her hands on both of her hearts. "It's there. I know it is. So why are you giving up so easily?" she asked as she clutched to his clothes.

"She's right," Clara said as she found her voice, tears continuing down her cheeks. She smiled at Eve as she nodded her head. "You have to do what you've always done," she said as the Doctor looked to her.

"…What's that?" he asked quietly as she chuckled.

"Be a doctor."

Evelyn smiled widely at Clara, keeping one hand on the Doctor's chest; she could see why she ended up liking Clara so much. The girl was sensible and smart, and she had such a beautiful heart.

"What was the reason?" Eve looked to the Doctor as he stared at her, looking nowhere else. "Why the Doctor? Why not something else? Something inside of you chose that name. Why?"

"…What was the promise you made, Doctor?" Clara asked gently.

_Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in. _

Finally, the screaming had stopped, and the sun had risen.

The Doctors all exchanged glances, the reels in their mind turning. They spoke without words, for who better could know them than themselves.

"You're not actually suggesting we change our personal history?" Eve watched as the other Doctor shook his head.

"We change history all the time. I'm suggesting something _far worse_."

"What exactly?"

Eve watched closely as the Doctor looked at her. His gaze softened as his face relaxed. Swiftly, he pulled out his green-tipped sonic screwdriver. "Gentlemen, I've had 400 years to think about this." Aiming his sonic at the moment, everyone watched as the button descended back into the box. "I change my mind."

An excited grin spread across Clara's face as she scurried up to Eve and threw her arms around the woman. Eve laughed as she hugged her new friend back, the two stepping back after a second before watching at the Doctors began to plot.

"There are still a billion, billion Daleks up there." Eve smirked widely as her Doctor began to catch up with himself.

"There's something those billion, billion Daleks don't know!"

"Because if they did, they probably would send for reinforcements."

"What?! What don't they know?" Clara asked eagerly as the Doctor laughed.

"This time, there're three of us."

"Oh! Oh, yes! That is good!" Eve grinned as the War Doctor held his head in his hands before he looked to his other selves. "That is _brilliant_!"

"Oh! Oh! I'm getting it too!" Eve laughed as the Doctor hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her for joy. He carefully set her down as he held her face in his hands, grinning like the mad man he was. "That is brilliant!" he repeated as he then turned and ran up to the TARDIS, jumping and giving her a good old high-five. The others laughed jubilantly as the future Doctor grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I've had centuries to think about it!"

"She didn't show me any old future! She told me _exactly _the future I needed to see." That confused both future Doctors.

"Eh? Who did?"

"Oh! Bad Wolf Girl! I could kiss you!" Both Eve and the Doctor stopped as they looked to each other. The Time Lord took a step towards his past as his brow furrowed inward.

"Sorry—did you just say _Bad Wolf_?"

"Ok, so tell me! What's the plan?" Having no time to waste, neither Eve nor the Doctor lingered on what they heard. The Doctor merely smiled as he thanked his beautiful Rose Tyler—his Bad Wolf.

"The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey and firing on it constantly."

"The sky trench is holding _but _what if the whole planet just disappeared? They would destroy each other in their own crossfire!" the Doctor explained as he made a motion with his fingers to show what he meant.

"Gallifrey would be gone and the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe like they had annihilated each other!"

"But where would Gallifrey be?" Clara asked quickly, her blood pumping and the excitement ever glowing upon her face.

"It would be frozen, in an instant of time—"

"Just as the Zygons were."

"Right you are, V!" Eve turned to the future Doctor as he grinned and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Just like—"

"—a painting!"

And in that moment, Eve had realized it. All jokes aside, all pride aside, she knew it for certain then.

The Doctor was truly amazing.

§

"I suppose we'll never know if we _actually _succeeded."

Five individuals sat in an all-white room in the national gallery museum. Two young woman sat beside each other, one handing another a cup of tea. An older man sat beside the young woman with black hair as he sighed, smiling when he felt the woman next to him playfully bump him in the side.

"But, at least we can rest easy, knowing we failed at doing the right thing rather than succeeding in the wrong."

"…Life and soul, you are." Clara smiled good-humoredly as Eve chuckled, taking a long sip from her cup. She glanced up at the framed 3-D art hanging on the wall before her.

"What is it _actually _called?" she heard the Doctor ask as he stepped up and stood beside his future. Both wore their glasses as they examined the portrait carefully, marveling at the work of art; such beauty could be made from such destruction.

"There's been debate. Some say it's called No More, while others believe it to be called Gallifrey Falls."

"Not very encouraging." Clara remarked as Eve chuckled. The War Doctor lightheartedly smiled.

"How did it get here?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I suppose there's always _something _we don't know." The Doctors pulled their spectacles off as they smiled at one another.

"Well, gentlemen." Everyone watched as the War Doctor stood to his feet, setting his empty cup of tea where he had been originally sitting. "It has been an honor. And a privilege." The three smiled at each other as the youngest of them locked his hands behind his back.

"Like wise."

"Doctor." Yes, finally he could all himself the Doctor.

"And if I'm ever half the man you ladies are." The two Doctors blinked before frowning lightly. "I shall be happy, indeed."

Clara laughed as she stood to her feet and gave the man a kiss goodbye on the cheek. He nodded his head with a smile before turning to Eve, who also stood with a wide smile.

"I knew I'd like you all along," she said as the man smiled happily. He gave her shoulder a squeeze as he nodded his head.

"Thank you." Turning, the War Doctor stopped as he looked back to his future selves.

"…I won't remember this, will I?" Eve and Clara frowned at that.

"…The time streams are out of sync…you can't retain it—no."

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it…" A heaviness fell over the Doctors for a moment before the war Doctor felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked back as Eve smiled at him once more.

"No matter what you remember, it won't change the fact that you _did _try and save Gallifrey." The Doctor blinked before nodding and looking back at his selves with a proud smile.

"Well, for now, for this moment—I am the Doctor again." His future faces smiled widely as he nodded to them. "Thank you."

"Now then. Which one is mine?" The three Doctors turned to the three nearly identical ships as they stared for a moment. The Doctor let his eyes fall upon the one on the right end before he strolled up to it and disappeared inside. Within seconds, the moaning and groaning of the TARDIS started and it disappeared into time and space.

"Well. If you're ready?" Eve looked up as the Doctor raised a brow at her. She smiled and nodded, finishing her cup and setting it gently down where she sat. She stood to her feet as Clara grinned at her, standing up as well.

"Well, it was good to meet you for the first time."

"I'll be seeing you," Clara said with a forlorn gleam in her eyes as Eve hesitated before forcing a smile across her lips and nodding.

"Can't wait to finally meet you again."

"Try not to be so hard on him, by the way," Clara added as she nodded to the previous Doctor. "You'll understand what I mean when—"

"Alright, that's quite enough!" The Eleventh Doctor quickly stepped in front of Clara as he gave her a look before smiling pleasantly at Eve, who raised a brow at him. "Spoilers," was his simple answer.

Chuckling, Clara shook her head before she moved past the Doctor and embraced Eve. "See you." The pair hugged as the Doctors smiled before looking at each other.

"You know. I won't remember either. So you might as well tell me where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about." For the Doctor knew. He knew himself better than anyone else in the universe; whatever was waiting for them, it was something to be feared.

Standing before one another, the pair stared at each other before the Eleventh Doctor cleared his throat. "…I saw Trenzalore." His eyes flittered to Eve as he stared for a moment too long at her. "That's where we're buried…that's where we're going…"

"That's not how it's supposed to be."

"That's how the story ends. There's nothing we can do about it." The Doctor forced himself not to look at Eve as she raised a brow, unsure of why the future Doctor was looking at her so suspiciously.

Turning to Eve with a brighter smile upon his face, the Doctor opened his arms as Eve chuckled. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her Doctor rolled his eyes as he patiently waited for the moment to end. Eve leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder as she frowned, repeating what he had said about Trenzalore in her mind; she didn't know what that truly meant, but if that was going to be his final resting place, then she would make sure to see to it that it wasn't.

"Don't worry, Doctor." The Time Lord pulled away as he smiled at Eve. "You're in good hands." She nodded to him as he stared at her for a second. He gulped as his smile wavered, the alien fighting the urge to pull her back to him and never let go.

"Clara, you take care. And make sure to keep a tight hold on him." Eve and the Doctor watched as Clara stood up once more and smiled, the Doctor taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Eve shook her head but smiled as he began to walk away, giving himself a smirk. He stopped at the door as he smiled to Eve, who nodded, waiting for him to unlock it.

"…Trenzalore…" The Doctor shook his head as he looked back to himself. "We need a new destination because...I don't want to go." Stepping into the TARDIS, the Doctor made his way to the console as he tossed his jacket on to the railing of the platform. Eve lingered by the opened door as she looked back at Clara and the Doctor. She smiled at them, her eyes flickering from Clara to the Doctor. She stared at him and noted the sadness in his eyes as he tried to smile. She frowned before the door swung shut, leaving her staring at the blue.

"So." Turning around, Eve made her way towards the Doctor. He looked back at her and smiled softly before turning his attention back to the console. "If you can't retain the memory of this, does this mean I won't either?"

"It's hard to say. Technically, because you are directly involved with my time stream, you shouldn't remember anything," he explained as he shrugged, pushing the lever forward before turning to face Eve completely. "But, who really knows. You always end up surprising me," he said with a fond smile as she shrugged.

"I suppose that's true."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the Doctor's smile disappeared. Eve frowned, already knowing exactly where his thoughts were going. "…Everything you told me about Gallifrey. Are you going to remember telling me?"

"…No." The Doctor sighed as he forced a smile across his lips before Eve shook her head.

"I want you to tell me all over again."

"Evelyn…" The Doctor looked at her with a grim expression. "You're not going to remember me trying to save Gallifrey. The only thing you'll know is that I killed my people. That I destroyed my entire planet—mothers, fathers, children—"

"I know," Eve said as she shook her head. "But I don't care."

"It's not going to be the same," the Doctor insisted as his exhaustion began to get the better of him.

"I don't give a damn! I deserve to know!" Eve snapped as the Doctor huffed, a frustrated twist in his expression.

"Why! Why do you need to know?" he yelled as he turned and leaned forward into his companion's face. She blinked as he stared at her, trembling. "Why do you need to know so badly?"

"Because…" Eve shook her head as she placed a hand on his right heart, smiling as it beat against her palm. "You don't have to carry this burden alone. You don't need to. Not anymore," she stated as she nodded her head. She looked up into the Doctor's eyes as they glimmered.

"Promise me," she said as the Doctor looked away. She glared as he firmly turned his head back to her. "_Promise_."

"…I can't lose you, Evelyn." Thrown off by the sudden statement, the young woman raised a brow.

"Doctor. You won't—"

"You won't remember. You won't know. Everything you saw will be gone from your mind, and when I tell you what I know—when I tell you what I did…will you be able to look me in the eyes without seeing a monster?" Eve was silent as she tried to come up with something to say. She opened and closed her mouth before the Doctor began walking past her, heading to the door of the TARDIS and stepping out into her bedroom. She stared after him before she slowly followed after. She stepped off of the ship and watched as the Time Lord greeted Wonky, who barked and nearly tackled him to the ground. She smiled but it faded before she cleared her throat.

"I can't promise anything." The Doctor looked up at her as he slowly stood up, staring at Eve from across the room. She had tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't tell you that everything's going to be better or different. But I can say this." Walking up to the Doctor, she stopped before taking a deep breath.

"I love you."

The Doctor stared with wide eyes as Eve stared at him anxiously, unsure of whether what she had said scared him or appalled him. Her tears fell from her chin as they dripped to the floor. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare with that same, awestruck gaze. After a moment, he relaxed before he laughed, cupping the young woman's face in his hands before he leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the Time Lord wrap his arms around her. He held her there, not moving an inch, forehead against forehead. He kept his eyes closed as he relished in her body's warmth before he chuckled.

"…My stubborn, cranky, wonderful V."

§

The sun was bright and warm. It shined through the gray clouds of the winter, awakening Eve from her slumber. She blinked several times as she stared up the ceiling, trying to gain back her bearings. Where was she? What had she been just doing? She raised a brow as she slowly sat up, laughing when her dog leapt up on to her bed and began to lick her good morning. With a few pats to Wonky's head, Eve decided to push aside whatever confusion she felt before she stood to her feet and stretched.

She vaguely remembered being in England. She also vaguely remembered being a maid for a few days; that had been just terrible. But other than that, she didn't remember much else. Whatever happened, all must have ended well, or else she wouldn't have woken up back in her bedroom.

"Come on, let's get you breakfast." Walking out of her room, the Barcelonian dog followed his master. Nearly bulldozing past her, Wonky ran past Eve, the young girl catching herself on the wall. She shook her head and continued toward the kitchen before she stopped, blinking as she found the Doctor sipping on a mug of tea, newspaper in hand.

"…Doctor?" he looked up at Eve as he began to grin.

"Good morning, V!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he shrugged, turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"There was something I was doing, and then I was here," he stated simply as he thought for a moment before clearing his throat. He shut the newspaper before he set it on the counter and leaned forward. He watched Eve as she walked over to her coffee pot, pouring herself a cup.

"…I'm not sure why," he said quietly, catching Eve's attention. She looked back at him and raised a brow before she took a seat on the stool across from him. "But there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh? And what's that?" Eve asked good-humoredly. She waited as the Doctor stared at her for a moment before he began to chuckle, surprised by his own self.

"…I trust you, Evelyn," he said gently, causing Eve to grow somber. "And because I trust you, I want you to know."

"Know what?"

"...I want you to know what it was I did. I want to tell you about the Time War."

* * *

**That is the end of the 50th anniversary! That was just a huge pleasure to write, honestly. I loved watching that episode, so being able to write it out with Evelyn in it was just a pure joy. Not to mention, three Doctors in one episode? That's just heaven! And as much fun as I had writing these last few chapters, I hope whoever read this enjoyed it just as much to read it. And now we know _exactly _how Eve feels about the Doctor, even if neither remembers what was said, at least she finally said it, and that's what matters! Who knows how this is all going to play out. Waters of Mars is coming up next shortly, and we all know what happens there...we'll have to see just how Evelyn handles Time Lord Victorious and just what's in store for those two.**

**On another side note, this story will be coming to an end soon. But that doesn't mean that it will be over! I plan on writing a sequel to the series, so if anyone is interested in continuing with this story once it is completed, I will let you know when the sequel will be out! **

**Thank you to everyone who's read this and given this story a chance! I hope you've enjoyed reading it and found it entertaining. If not, I'm very sorry and understand if you do not wish to continue reading! I respect that :) Thank you for reading, and thank you for following and favoriting. I'm glad to know that people enjoy reading this story and that people like it enough to keep up with the chapters that are coming out! Thank you so much for the support and I will continue to work hard in writing and making great chapters. Hopefully it will all be pleasing to you readers! **

**If there are any mistakes that I've made that you see, whether it's spelling or grammar or misplaced words, let me know and I will definitely go and fix the error! It's always helpful to have someone else's opinion, especially those of readers who enjoy reading this story. I do check through the chapter before I post, but there are some things that I may miss, so if you see anything, let me know! And if there is anything I'm doing wrong or that you like about my writing or the plot, tell me! What you have to say is important to me and I'm a great listener XD Leave a review or send me a message if you want to let me know what you're thinking! **

**Reviews: **

**margie-me: **I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying this story! It's good to know that Evelyn fits in the Whoniverse and that you are able to feel the emotions from the chapters! I work hard on writing out certain moods in situations that you read, so I'm relieved to hear you are picking up on all of that! Wilfred was one of my favorites. He was truly such a great person and hilarious. I found his relationship with the Doctor to be so heart-warming! So sad the way it all ended up going with the Doctor, but in the end I suppose everything did end up working out for everyone. And I always like to have a good break from angst when I'm watching a TV show. Too much angst sort of get me too down to continue! So I figured a break from the angst in reading would be a good idea as well! There's only so much a heart can truly take LOL And now we've seen Eve, Eleven, Ten and even Clara with the War Doctor. Hopefully that was as true to the series and fun to read! I wanted them to all make sense together and I hope that my efforts showed! Thank you very much, by the way, for pointing out the error I made! I will be sure to go back and fix that right away :D I appreciate you letting me know! I appreciate you reviewing as well! I hope this was a good read and I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy!

**11Dr. Luv:** I laughed so, so hard when I first watched that scene where Clara came charging in! It was just so perfect! And the way the Doctors reacted to her just waltzing in like that was priceless! I hope that the chapter met your expectations and I hope that Evelyn was able to mesh well with the special and the characters! We all know how she is with Ten, but she also met Eleven, War Doctor and Clara, so those were all new people that she needed to interact with and make sense with! Hope everything was good to read, and thank you so, so much for leaving a review and letting me know what your thoughts were! :)

**Littlebirdd: **Hooray for the face! I love the ways you come up with different expressions, they make me giggle inside. As always, I am going to take the high road and assume that you enjoyed reading the chapter! I hope it was a good read, at least! I worked hard on it and I hope you enjoy future chapters as well. I will continue working my butt off, and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy. Thank you so much for another smiley! Really makes my day! Hope to see you in the next chapter!

**Nonuser: **Hopefully you didn't spit your drink out on anything important XD And hopefully you spit your drink out because you liked the story so much of because of a funny part? I can only hope it wasn't because you didn't enjoy the chapter! I hope that you had a good time reading and I hope you continue to read and enjoy what I post in the future. I will work hard, and whatever I post, I hope it will meet your expectations! Thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you were thinking, and thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy future chapters!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or sequences or anything related to Doctor Who**

_The Waters of Mars_

**November 21, 2059: Mars**

"I've got to say, I never thought orange would be my color, but it's not half bad." Eve smirked at herself as she stared at herself in the space suit. She blinked and stiffened when a helmet was placed over her head, locking with the suit.

"Done admiring yourself, princess?"

"You stand in front of the mirror for as long as you please. I get five minutes and suddenly I'm acting like a princess?"

The Doctor grinned as he grabbed Eve by her gloved hand and pulled her along and out of the TARDIS.

It had been just a little over a year since Eve and the Doctor began their journey. In Eve's time, it was now January 2014, which meant a new year and a new set of adventures for the two. The Time Lord had promised to take her to all the best places this year, and Evelyn had been thrilled; she always loved a good adventure and break from her work and life.

So, when the weekend began, the Doctor had arrived just as he said he would for her, and he whisked her off.

"Welcome to the Red Planet!" Standing outside the TARDIS. Eve stared out and just like the Doctor said, they were standing on a red planet. He began spouting out the history of the planet as Eve half-listened, half-gazed around. There was an astounded look on her face as she held to the Doctor's hand, the Time Lord leading her through the empty space.

"Last time I was here it was during the 22nd century."

"So after this point in time?" Evelyn inquired as they climbed up a rocky mound.

"That's exactly right. By then the planet was colonized and was used as a vacation spot for the wealthy," he explained as he helped Eve to the top before they stopped. They blinked, looking at each other and then back at the view down below.

"…Wasn't expecting that," the Time Lord said honestly as Eve raised a brow.

"Is that a station?" she asked curiously as the man beside her nodded.

"Looks like it. I—" Feeling something probe at his back, the Doctor's expression dropped as he frowned, holding his arms up. Eve looked at him with confusion before she too felt something poke at her back. She quickly followed the Doctor's motion before a monotone voice spoke.

"Please rotate," the voice demanded politely. Eve and the Doctor exchanged glances before doing as asked, the black haired woman raising a brow as she stared down at some sort of drone. "You are under arrest for trespassing."

"...What the hell is that?" Eve turned to look at the Doctor as he shook his head.

"I haven't got the faintest idea…"

§

"State your name, rank and intention."

Evelyn should have known trouble would follow them; when did it not? The young woman stood with her arms down at her side, her black leggings and gray off-the-shoulder sweater keeping her warm—though there were goosebumps running up the back of her neck. She made sure to stay right beside the Doctor, his hand brushing hers ever so often in order to reassure her that all would be well; it always was.

"The Doctor…Doctor…Fun…" Eve sighed as she shook her head.

"Evelyn Young. Medical Assistant." That was all the truth.

The woman interrogating them kept the gun pointed at them but nodded, more satisfied with the young woman's response than the man's.

The sound of a door swinging open and pattering feet against the floor caught everyone's attention, Eve looking up and watched as a man with dark hair and tan skin with his khaki pants and a beige jacket. He stared at the Doctor and then to Eve as he slowly hopped down the steps that led further into the control room.

"…A man. A man and a woman—how?"

"They were both wearing this _thing_," a Russian woman stated, her accent slightly heavier in her voice. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What did mission-control say?"

"Out of range for ten hours with the solar flares."

"Cut the chat, everyone." The leader of the group stared hard at Eve and the Doctor as the Doctor glanced at the weapon in her hand.

"Actually, chat is second on my list—the first being _gun_…pointed at my head—which then puts my head second and chat third."

"Now's probably not the time to try and be clever," Eve snapped as the Doctor acted as if he were truly insulted by her words.

"_Try_?"

"What my friend is trying to say is that there's really no reason for you to be pointing that at us," Eve said calmly as she forced a smile across her lips. "We're really not dangerous. So it's alright if you just relax."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Could you find us someone who wouldn't?"

"…Why should I trust you?"

"I gave you my word. And we're 40 million miles away from home—my word is all you have." He no longer had the patience to be kind, not when there was a gun pointed in not only his face, but Eve's as well.

He watched intently before the woman before him let out a breath and relaxed, tucking the gun back behind her. "Keep Gadget on him."

"Gadget, Gadget."

"You know, it's a robot, but it's slightly adorable," Eve stated as she turned to face the drone that had brought them in. She smiled fondly, the Doctor looking over his shoulder at the young man who controlled it.

"Auto-glove response?"

"You've got it." Eve watched with fascination as the young man turned his right hand, the robot just barely keeping up with him. She blinked before crossing her arms, the Doctor's brows furrowing.

"It's a bit flimsy." The woman beside him elbowed him slightly as he winced and glared at her.

"Gadget, Gadget."

"Does it have to keep saying that?"

"I think it's funny," the young man said coldly, clearly insulted by what the Doctor had said about his creation.

"I hate funny robots."

"_Excuse me, boss."_ Eve and the Doctor looked over at said "boss", the woman holding up the radio and listening with a ghost of a smile across her lips. _"Computer log says we've got two extra people on site. How's that possible?" _

"Keep the biodome closed. And when using comms, you call me captain."

"_Yeah, but who is it?" _the woman asked from the other end, clearly more interested by the guests than her captain.

The woman rolled her eyes before she shut off the comm, Eve blinking before she raised a brow. "A bit harsh, don't you think?" The woman shot her a glare before she cleared her throat. "Right. Never mind."

"Who are you two, really?" The man with the shaggier brown hair circled them as Eve watched him carefully, his eyes falling on her a bit longer than the Doctor would have liked.

"I already told you. I'm the Doctor."

"Yes, but Doctor of what? Who sent you? Where is your ship?" the man asked suspiciously as Eve shook her head.

"It's not what you think. We're just doing a bit of…travelling! Sight-seeing, if you will." Eve's statement went completely unnoticed as the man shook his head, walking up to his captain.

"He can't be a World State Flight because we'd know about it." Eve glanced at the Doctor as he smiled at her before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Therefore he's got to be one of those independents, yeah?"

"Look. We're not from anything, really," Eve insisted as the captain looked at her. "This is all just a really annoying misunderstanding."

"Don't think you can fool me by batting your eyelashes and giving a pretty smile." Eve blinked as she looked at the man who'd been speaking aloud before. She narrowed her eyes, the Doctor noticing the sudden tension in her body. Before she could lash out, the Time Lord placed an innocent smile on his face, stepping in between Eve and the man.

"You're right! You got us! So then, who are you?"

"Oh, _come on_." The Doctor and Evelyn looked back at the captain as she rolled her eyes. "We're the first off-world colonists in history." The reels began to twist in the Doctor's brain. "Everyone on Earth knows who _we _are."

"…You're the first?" he asked as his eyes began to brighten. "The very first humans on Mars?"

"Doctor?" Eve questioned as the Time Lord glanced around swiftly.

"Then this! This is Bowie Base One!" He stared with shock and awe, Eve looking at him as if he were mad—which some days, he was. "Number one? Founded July 1, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater." Suddenly, the look of shock morphed into apprehension, as he stepped back, Eve watching him with concern in her eyes.

"How long have you been here?"

"17 months," the captain said off-handedly as the Doctor tensed.

"2059. It's 2059 right now." He looked around at the crew as they eyed him with confusion and weariness; he was the strangest person they had yet to meet—not that there was anyone else other than the more level-headed Evelyn.

Without warning, the Doctor's head was filled with images—facts about the day he was in and about the people. His eyes widened as he recalled their names without trouble; how could he have been so slow?

"My head is so stupid! You're Captain Adelaide Brooke!" Said woman stared at the man with a surprised look as she raised a brow, watching as he then turned to the man who'd been interrogating him and his companion before. "And you! You're Deputy Edward Gold!"

Eve watched as the Doctor named off every person on the ship, and before she asked herself how he knew so much, she remembered the one important fact about the Doctor; he was a Time Lord.

"Geologist, Mia Bennett." He gave her a solemn stare as she blinked, confused by the sadness wave of sadness he gave off. "You're only 27 years old." Eve watched the Doctor closely before her heart sank; this was going in a bad direction.

"As I said, Doctor. Everyone knows our names."

"Oh, they'll never forget them." He looked from person-to-person with a frantic gleam in his eyes as his companion stared at him worriedly.

"What's the date? What the _exact _date of today?"

"November 21, 2059," Adelaide said calmly, though she was giving the Doctor a hesitant stare.

"Doctor," Eve said through a smile as she turned and placed her hands on his arms. He looked down at her, finally calming down from his episode.

"What?"

"Why are you acting like this?" she inquired, still smiling, in hopes of not worrying the others.

"Like what?"

"Like the mad man you say you weren't," the black haired woman snapped quietly, turning and flashing a reassuring smile to the others.

"We need to leave," he stated as he shook his head. "We need to leave right now."

"What—" Eve didn't have time to ask, the brunet in his blue suit grabbing her hand as he looked to the others.

"We really should go," he said calmly, though it wasn't very convincing to the others. He dragged Evelyn along, pushing gently past Adelaide, the woman blinking as she turned to look back at the pair. She watched, still unsure of what had just occurred.

"Doctor! What the hell—" Eve flinched as she bumped into her friend's back, the man turning as he gave the crew sympathetic smiles.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry. It's just…it's one of those rare times where I have no choice." And then, Evelyn understood.

Whatever happened here and now, it was a fixed point in time.

Shaking his head, the Doctor smiled as he let go of Eve, shaking each hand of the crew. She blinked, staring at the man before her with confusion; as of late, he was acting stranger and stranger. "Seriously, it was a great honor meeting you." He stopped at Roman, deciding to pat the robot's head instead.

"Thank you." He smiled widely at Adelaide before he saluted her, moving past Eve as she stared at him. She shook her head before smiling at the crew and sighing.

"I'm sorry, I really tried my best to keep it together. You'll have to excuse me for what you're about to see." The six crew members watched with raised brows as the black haired woman stomped up to the Doctor, slapping him hard on the arm. He cried out in pain as he stopped walking, looking back at Eve.

"I _know_ I didn't deserve that one."

"What the _hell _just happened?" she snapped as he blinked, acting clueless.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Eve snapped as she slapped him once more. "Were you not here just two seconds ago when you were acting like a complete psycho?!" Sighing, the Doctor grabbed Eve by the shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"I know you don't understand clearly what's going on, but—"

"You need to explain! I'm not leaving until you do!" she snapped as she pointed to the confused crew members. "Not only did you make a scene, you dramatic prat, but you've gone and confused everyone here—"

"Wait. Hold on. The other two—Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone." At the mention of the crew from Eve, he had remembered.

Edward shook his head, a small, entertained smile dancing across his lips. He walked over to the monitor as he pressed a button for the station comm. "Maggie, if you want to meet the only two new humans that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look." Knowing Maggie, she'd get along right well with the strangers.

The Doctor stood tensely as Eve watched him from the corner of her eye. She frowned, but as she turned to confront him once more, her eyes widened when a low growl and moaning rang out through the control room. Everyone gaped as Adelaide rushed up to Edward's side. The Doctor closed his eyes as he instinctively reached for Eve's hand, clasping it tightly in his.

"What was that?" Everyone gathered around the monitor as Edward grew serious.

"This is central. Biodome, report immediately."

"Show me the biodome," Adelaide requested as her second-in-command did as asked. He brought up the camera footage, but everyone frowned; it was nothing but static.

"Internal cameras are down."

"Show me the exterior." As everyone fussed over the footage, Eve slowly looked at the Doctor as he stared at the people, torn between leaving and going. She squeezed his hand as he looked back at her, uncertainty teeming from his eyes.

Before he could make a proper decision, Adelaide looked up at them and pointed to the Doctor. "You're with me. We're heading to the biodome."

"Oh, no," the Doctor said as he quickly jogged over, reaching for their orange suits. "Honestly, I really would like to help, but I have to leave. Right now."

"Take their space suits and lock them up." Eve's eyes widened as she looked to the Doctor, who stared at Adelaide with shock. "This all started the second you arrived. So you two aren't going anywhere, except with me." The Doctor blinked before he looked to Eve, who gazed back at him. Eve went to follow him, but Adelaide looked at her, shaking her head.

"You stay here."

"What?" Both the Doctor and Eve said.

"You heard what I said."

"I'm not going anywhere without her," the Doctor said seriously as he stared menacingly at Adelaide. "That's the deal."

"I'm afraid not."

"Don't—"

"Doctor, it's fine." The Time Lord looked at Eve with wide eyes as she forced a smile across her lips; she tried her best to look as calm as possible. "I'll only be a distraction. Go and do what you need to do," she said as she glanced at Adelaide; she seemed nearly as stubborn as the Doctor, and she was not about to listen to them go at it.

The Doctor stared at Eve for a long moment as everyone glanced from one to the other. He hesitated before calming down and nodding. He took one step and closed the space between them before he placed his hands on her cheeks and his forehead against hers. "I'll be right back."

"You're damn right, you will," she said with a smirk. The Doctor smiled before he stepped away, the warmth between them withering as he did so. He looked to Adelaide and nodded as she nodded in return, looking to Roman.

"I want Gadget with me. Whatever it sees, I want you to take note of it."

"Right."

"Tarak, you're with us," the captain said as she led the way, Tarak following behind her followed by Gadget and the Doctor. The Time Lord stopped at the doorway, looking back at Eve. She stared up at him before nodding, giving him a reassuring smirk.

And then, he was out the door.

§

"Can you make it a bit clearer?"

"Yeah. One second…there we go." Eve smiled, pleased with the work Roman had done on the surveillance screen. She watched as the Doctor led the way, Adelaide right beside him and Tarak holding a flashlight up to see properly in the dim corridor.

"_I hate robots, did I say?" _the Doctor inquired innocently as Roman rolled his eyes, looking up at Eve.

"Yes. He's always that unbearable," Eve stated before Roman smirked before chuckling.

"_I heard that!"_

"Well, Doctor, don't you worry. Gadget's not too fond of you," Roman stated as Eve smirked. "What's wrong with robots?" he asked curiously as Eve stared at the footage, relieved that no trouble had come to anyone just yet.

"_It's not the robots. It's the people,"_ the Time Lord stated as he held his hands behind his back _"Dressing them up and giving them voices—they're degrading them," _he explained as both Eve and Roman mulled the statement over.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Roman said as he shook his head. "Friend of mine—she made her domestic robot look like a dog."

"_Oh, well, dogs. That's different." _

"So, here's a question," Eve said, the Doctor turning his head and looking into the lens of the drone as he heard his companion's voice. "Did you make Gadget by yourself?" the English-Korean woman asked curiously as Roman smiled proudly up at her.

"That's right. Adapted him out of the worker drones. Those guys are huge," he said as Eve watched him maneuver the gloves flawlessly. "They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of 15 tons—"

"_The channel is open for essential communications_ _only," _Adelaide snapped coldly as Eve made an irked face at the screen. She chuckled when the Doctor looked back at them, giving the camera a playful warning look.

"Is she always like that?" Eve inquired curiously as Roman looked up and glanced down at a button. Eve blinked before she pressed it, Roman sighing.

"Can't have the _captain _hear us," he said as Eve chuckled; she had unknowingly muted the mic.

"She's harsh sometimes, but she's not as bad as you think."

"Really?" Eve glanced at the screen, watching as the Doctor and Adelaide conversed with one another. "…I suppose I understand." For Eve was much like Adelaide in a sense.

"What's that?" Eve and Roman were torn from their conversation as heard Tarak yell out Margaret's name.

"_Maggie, can you hear me?" _Pressing the mute button, Evelyn unmuted the mic as she leaned forward.

"What's going on? How is she?"

"_It's ok! She's still breathing. She's still alive." _Eve relaxed as well as Roman, the two looking at each other before they gazed back down at the screen. The young woman's eyes watched the Doctor carefully, the Time Lord gazing down the dark corridor with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Eve frowned at that as she looked where he stared down; something was there—something was out there.

"_Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full med pack," _Tarak said into his radio as Eve looked up, Edward suddenly on his feet. Her brown eyes widened as she watched the second-in-command sprint up the steps and to the door.

"I'm going to help!"

"Wait!" Steffi yelled out. "In the absence of the captain you're left…in charge…"

Evelyn sighed as she shook her head, the door to the control dome closing. She quickly leaned over by Roman's side, trying her best to get a better look at the screen, Tarak tending to the unconscious Maggie as efficiently as he could.

"What do you think happened?" Mia asked with a concerned look on her face as she approached Evelyn's side. The 22 year old swallowed hard before forcing a smile across her lips.

"I heard Tarak say head trauma."

"Something must have snuck up behind her…but what?" Roman asked as Eve shrugged, remaining collected.

"It could have just been an accident. No one will know for sure until Adelaide and the Doctor and Tarak reach the biodome." Mia looked over at Eve as she smiled slightly.

"You must see strange things all the time."

"What makes you say that?" Eve asked curiously as Mia shrugged.

"You just look like you're used to these kinds of situations. That's all."

"Well…I wouldn't say I'm not."

"_We're going on to the biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back." _Evelyn noticed the sour look on the man's face at Adelaide's command. _"Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on the area."_ Eve frowned at that; how was she supposed to keep an eye on the Doctor?

Watching as Edward tried to reason with Adelaide, asking her to let him stay, but she refused. Eve shook her head at that before she looked over her shoulder and watched as Steffi typed away on another computer. She slowly approached her, stopping beside her as she watched her work.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can verify the voice that we heard with one of the crew members."

"…You mean Andy?" Steffi paused before she solemnly nodded before she continued working. Eve smiled sympathetically before she walked away, Mia taking her place. She returned to Roman's side, frowning at the empty space on the screen where the Doctor had once been.

"…Which direction to the med bay?" she asked as Roman looked at her curiously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Since traveling with the Doctor, I've become the type of person who likes to go and make things happen rather than wait for orders." She smirked as Roman pointed to the door in the back.

"That's the shorter way. Just follow the hallway until it curves. It'll be to your left."

"Thanks." Eve glanced over at Steffi and Mia as they continued analyzing the voice. She nodded to herself and then made her way in the direction Roman had told her. She silently hurried through the silence, chills running up her back. She glanced around before picking up the pace, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally found the door she needed.

"Hello?" Yuri looked up and smiled as Eve stepped in. He motioned for Eve to come in as she smiled and walked inside. "Figured I could keep you company. I'm not much use otherwise," she explained as the young man waved her statement off.

"Of course. Come! Sit." He pulled up a chair as Eve sat down. She stared up at the screen, taking note of Margaret's vital signs; everything seemed normal.

"Ugh." Eve looking over her shoulder at the sound of the groan, Yuri engulfed with the notes he was jotting down. She gently tapped him on the arm as he looked and smiled widely.

"Maggie!" Yuri laughed as the young woman held her head, wincing when she accidentally touched the small gash on her forehead.

Turning away, Yuri grabbed his radio, getting a hold of the captain. Eve smiled through the window as Maggie blinked before she looked at her with confusion. "Who are you?"

"Remember the two humans that were mentioned? The two new faces?" Eve smiled widely. "I'm one of them." Maggie's eyes widened before she smiled, though it faltered as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"My name's Evelyn Young."

"Margaret Cain," the woman said on the other side of the glass. She sighed before she looked up, Yuri returning to Eve's side as he nodded.

"Hey, soldier. How're you feeling?" He watched as his teammate tried to stand, sitting back down on the bed and groaning. "Take it easy," he cooed.

"Maggie, I know you're in pain right now, but it's important for you to try and concentrate," Eve said as Yuri nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was just…working," she said as she thought for a moment. "And then I woke up here."

"_What about Andy? We can't find him." _Eve blinked as Adelaide's voice rang through the room.

"I don't know. I just…"

"Don't push yourself, Margaret," Eve said as she nodded. "You might need a moment before you can remember anything."

"_Evelyn?" _The Doctor's voice suddenly came through the comms as Eve looked up.

"…Doctor?"

"_What the hell are you doing?" _he asked incredulously as she shrugged, though he couldn't see her.

"You just focus on whatever you're doing, Doctor."

"_You—" _Eve smirked as he was cut off completely.

"_Keep the comms clear. Everything goes through me." _Adelaide's irritated voice was rather obvious, only making Eve laugh. Her laughter was cut short when she noticed Margaret suddenly on her feet, approaching the window.

"It's alright to let me out now."

"Sorry, Maggie. Still running a few tests," Yuri said over his shoulder as Eve remained stone-faced.

"Oh, it's fine! Look, I'm alright," she insisted, Eve trying to ignore the shivers that ran up her back.

"You know the rules. 24 hours." The black haired woman watched carefully as Margaret's jaw clenched before she slowly turned and made her way back to the bed to sit. She let out a breath before weakly smiling.

"We all know how much of a stickler your captain seems to be. I haven't been here more than two hours and I already know." Yuri let out a hearty laugh as Margaret chuckled lightly. Eve nodded, satisfied with the lightened mood, though there was still a sense of fear that went through her.

§

One more hours had passed as Eve sat beside Yuri. The young man was rather friendly and easy to talk to. Even if Evelyn had been the person she was a year ago, she was sure that Yuri and her would have still become fast friends. The pair sat, watching a video message Yuri's brother had sent him. Thanks to the TARDIS, it was easy for Evelyn to understand what he was saying. Every so often, the young woman would toss a look over her shoulder back at Margaret, making sure she was alright. The woman merely sat silently as she stared at them, lost in a daze.

"Is that your brother?" Maggie finally inquired after 30 minutes. Both Eve and Yuri looked back at her, the dirty blond smiling.

"It's just a repeat. The solar flares are still up…are you alright?" he asked softly as the young woman forced a smile across her lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine! Just…you know." Yuri nodded before he turned back to his brother, Eve watching Maggie intently. She slowly turned to face her completely as the woman began to tremble and cringe. The young woman's eyes began to widen as she froze, the video she had been watching completely forgotten. Her voice was lost in the back of her throat for a moment as she weakly reached out and tugged on Yuri's arm—the man laughing at something his brother had said.

"Evelyn? What—"

"Yuri…" They both stared with wide eyes, Maggie's face morphed. Her lips were swollen and cracked like stones, gray and dusty looking, though she was sweating insane amounts.

Or was it sweat at all?

"Wh—What…" Yuri let his jaw fall open as he dropped the clipboard he'd been using for Maggie's test results. Eve kept a firm grasp on his arm as she stared, Maggie tilting her head to the right in what was supposed to be an innocent manner.

"Where do you come from?" she suddenly asked as Eve and Yuri said nothing. "…Where do you come from?" she repeated.

Eve grimaced before she took a deep breath, taking a slow step towards the glass window. "Earth. We come from Earth," she stated gently.

"Earth…it has so much water," Maggie said with a broken grin. "So…much…beauty."

"…Maggie?" Eve called out cautiously. "Maggie, are you still with us?"

"…We would very much like that world." Her voice began to drop octaves as water suddenly pooled down from her lips and pores. Eve gapped before she turned to Yuri, who had started to back away.

"Yuri, get a hold of the captain."

"I—I—"

"Now!"

Yuri juggled his radio as he pressed his back against the far wall, raising the radio to his lips as he pushed the "talk" button. "Captain, this is sick bay, Yuri speaking. We—We have a situation," he said as his voice cracked. "Maggie's condition, it has—I don't know—I don't know what it is!"

"Doctor!" Eve cried out as Yuri held the radio out towards her. "Something's gone terribly wrong! She's not herself anymore!" she yelled as she too began to back away, more and more water spilling from Maggie's body.

"There's water! It's everywhere!" Yuri exclaimed.

"_I need you two to calm down and tell me what's happened to her," _Adelaide said from her end of the line.

"Her skin—it's sort of broken around the mouth, and she's exuding water—like she's drowning."

"_Tarak, the biodome is unsafe. We're leaving." _Said man never responded. _"Tarak?"_ Eve trembled before she swiftly turned and began to push Yuri out of the room.

"We need to get out, now!" Eve shouted as she shoved the man through the door. He stumbled out as a voice echoed from the radio.

"_Yuri, keep her contained. Seal the door at maximum! I'm on my way!"_ Edward called out through the radio; Yuri did as told.

"Yuri, look at me." Eve grabbed the man by his shoulders, his eyes widen and gleaming with terror. She smiled at him, trying to rope him back to sanity. "It's going to be alright. Look at me, do I look frightened?" The Russian blinked before he slowly steadied his breathing, shaking his head. Eve nodded as she continued to smile.

"Good. I'm not. Just stay calm. Whatever's going on, for now, we've got it contained." The firmness in her voice brought relief to Yuri as he nodded. Eve smiled one last time before she turned to the door, her expression dropping and dread coming over her; she was terrified.

Ten minutes later, Edward came sprinting up to them. He stopped, Yuri sitting on the floor as Eve remained standing in front of the door. She looked back and watched as the second-in-command came to a slow stop. He looked from Yuri to Eve as he then turned his attention to the door. He moved to walk inside, but Eve stepped in the way as she shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said as the man shook his head.

"If we're going to figure out what's going on, then we need to see her."

"But—" Edward brushed hastily past the young woman as she stumbled to the side, Yuri helping her keep her balance. He gave her an apologetic glance before he followed Edward in. The 22 year old groaned before she followed after them. She watched intently, staying nearer to the door. Edward stood by the window, Maggie now pressed up to the glass with water spilling from every orifice of her body.

"_Yuri, what happened to her?" _Mia's voice came over the radio. Yuri didn't answer. He merely stared in horror and awe.

"_Someone, tell me she's contained," _Adelaide called out as Edward slowly lifted his radio up.

"…Confirmed. She's locked in."

"_Keep surveillance till I get back, and close down __**all **__water supplies." _The three glanced at each other at that. _"All pipes and outlets—don't consume anything. Have you got that, everyone? That's an order." _Eve remained by the door as she stared at the person that was one Maggie.

"…Have you seen something like this before?" Edward asked as Eve raised a brow. He looked back at her as she shook her head.

"Never."

"You seem rather oddly calm about all of this."

"So do you."

"I've been trained to deal with…situations," Edward stated as he turned to Eve. "So then? What about you?"

"Well, I've never seen _this _specifically," Evelyn stated as she calmly began to approach the window. "But I've seen things…strange things."

"_Biodome tunnels are off limits. Andy and Tarak are infected. Repeat, infected. Make NO contact."_ Eve cleared her throat as she watched Maggie, her lifeless eyes lingering on her; that was unnerving. _"I'm going to the medical dome." _

"_Evelyn?" _Said woman let out a comforted sigh at the sound of the Doctor's voice. _"Don't you dare go anywhere. I'm coming for you, so stay where you are. If anything happens, you tell me immediately." _This time around, Evelyn would listen.

* * *

**So it begins. Time Lord Victorious has arrived. We'll see just how Evelyn handles it and how it all unfolds for the Doctor and her. These last few episodes of the series always pulled on my heartstrings, and I will say that we are drawing to a conclusion in this story. Yes, an ending is coming! I'm actually rather sad, but like I've stated before, a sequel will be in the works. As some say, the show must go on! And I have a lot in store for the Doctor and Eve :) **

**Sorry about the delay in updates. The internet ended up dying for a couple of days. Someone came in just yesterday though and now everything is fine and dandy! I'll be sure to update tomorrow, so to whoever is reading this, keep a look out for the next chapter! I won't take as long updating, I swear! **

**Thank to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! Thank you to those who've followed it and favorited it! I truly hope that it is meeting everyone's expectations and that all are enjoying this story thus far! I have been working hard, especially now that the ending of this..._era, _we'll call it, is coming to an end! So thank you for all the support and for keeping up with the chapters. **

**If there's an error I've made, please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it! I've been trying to be better at catching mistakes, but there are just some details that I sometimes miss, unfortunately :\ So if there is something wrong or something you don't like or even something you think I'm doing well with, leave a review or send a pm! I think I'm a rather friendly person and I am open for all criticism! I'm always looking to get better, so don't hold back (but don't crush my soul either XD). Whoever is reading this, your opinion matters to me and what you think is important, so if you have something to say, say it! **

**Reviews: **

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **Yes, there is going to be a lot of things going on in V's future, so death isn't happening to her...not yet LOL And yes, I did have him still say the line! It was just to sadly iconic not to have him repeat it! Tore at my soul when I first watched the special! But I still included it...sort of masochists I suppose XD I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed the 50th anniversary part of the story. I worked extremely hard since there were a lot of great elements to the episode, and I wanted to make sure the story matched its awesomeness! Ten's departure is definitely coming up, but you'll have to wait and see just how Eve takes it and just how exactly it all plays out for her. I definitely didn't take it well, just like you! I actually had to take a break from watching because I had been so devastated by Tennant's departure! So I feel you. But Smith grew on me, no doubt about that! And he was great too! As for Twelve, I'm actually loving him so far! I personally sort of like his whole "don't take nothing" type of attitude and it's sort of refreshing to see a rather different personality vs. Ten and Eleven. He's definitely colder in some ways, but I definitely do believe he means well. I will agree that he is definitely tired and done, but who can blame him? After everything he's been through! There are definitely so many feels I get when I watch Clara and Twelve, and Clara has been slightly bothering me this season but that's just a discussion for another time :D All in all, I do enjoy Twelve! Excited to see where the series will be going! Anyways, now that I've rambled away, thank you so much for reading! I hope that this story has been good and fun for you thus far! I will make sure to work hard in the future and make sure that the story is the best it can be! Thank you for reviewing :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I definitely wanted to keep that humorous element that the special had when people watched it, so I'm really happy to know that you were entertained by the chapters and that the characters had a good dynamic between them! Yes, she finally confessed but no, he does not remember and neither does she! Unfair, I agree, so sorry about that! But I suppose that is just the way the cookie crumbles for them. But don't you worry, there is a future and there's time for them! Perhaps not with Ten...but Eleven is on his way, and now that we're here at Waters of Mars, feelings are definitely going to come to light. You'll have to wait and see how the progression of their relationship goes ;) Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for telling me what you thought about the chapters and the story! I appreciate you doing that, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thanks again!

**Femkemarise: **It's a relief to know that you would be on board for a sequel, but there is no doubt that I will be writing one! Although this story may end, another will begin, so that's always great! I'm relieved to know that you enjoyed this last chapter and that you've been satisfied with this story! Next update will be soon, so I hope you read and I hope you like it! I've worked especially hard. Thank you so, so much for leaving a message about what your thoughts are on this story. I appreciate you taking the time to do that! Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!

**Littlebirdd: **Another smiley means another successful chapter I hope! I'm happy to see that you're still reading and I'm relieved to know that you're happy with chapters so far! I will continue to work hard and I will continue to do my best, and I hope that you continue to read and continue to like this story! And I hope to see another happy face as a sign that I'm doing something right! Thank you so much for leaving yet another wonderful face that makes me grin! I really appreciate you doing so and I hope that the next chapter will continue to make you happy with this story!

**Rose Tyler: **A weight lifts from my shoulder each time I hear that a reader believed Eve makes sense in the Whoniverse and that she meshes well with the different characters! I promise you, the envelope will be answered in the future, it's not something I bring up and forget about, so no worries about that! Just have patience ;) And yes, we all now know exactly how Evelyn feels! Even though neither remember it, at least you readers now know! Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope that you read this and the future chapters to come and I hope that it all meets your expectations!

**11Dr. Luv: **He won't remember her saying it, but at least now you know LOL I suppose it's just not meant to be known, at least, not yet. I'm glad to hear that this all meets your expectations XD You have no idea how happy that makes me feel to know that! I hope you continue to enjoy. I will continue to work hard on each upcoming chapter! Thank you so much for reading and giving this story a chance! I appreciate you doing so! Thanks again :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or situations or places related to Doctor Who**

_Waters of Mars Part II_

Several minutes passed as Eve, Yuri and Edward sat in silence, watching Maggie. She hadn't moved. Not once. She remained by the window and merely stared at them; why? Eve frowned as she glanced to the door that led to the isolation room the infected woman was locked in. She stared at it for a moment before she looked back at Maggie, the woman hissing once in a while, reminding them that she was the one with the power.

Rapidly, the door to the medical dome opened and in came Adelaide and the Doctor. Eve turned and let her body relax as the Doctor's eyes immediately fell on her. He grinned as he scooped her up into his arms and span her around, holding her tightly as she hugged him back, digging her face into the crook of his neck.

"Next time, I'm driving the TARDIS."

"That seems fair."

"Edward, does that door have a Hardingers seal?"

"No, it's just basic." Eve and the Doctor sobered as they turned their attention to Maggie. The Doctor intertwined his fingers with Eve, the woman's fears dissipating as the warmth of his hand consumed her.

"The moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Do you understand?" Edward merely nodded before he turned to the monitors with Maggie's levels.

"Her pulse is extremely low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire."

"Can she talk?" Eve shook her head.

"She talked only before this happened," she stated evenly.

"Maggie, can you hear me?" Captain Adelaide tried as she stared at the morphed woman. "Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer Captain Adelaide Brooke." Eve glared as Maggie's eyes roamed over the Doctor before they landed on her.

Suddenly, the Doctor began to speak—the language unknown to everyone; everyone but Maggie. Eve blinked as she looked at the Time Lord, his eyes firmly pasted to the infected woman, noting the way she had turned to him when he spoke.

"What language is that?"

"Ancient North Martian."

"Don't be ridiculous." Adelaide scoffed as Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"She recognized it," he pointed out, Maggie staring at the Doctor with wide eyes; that was the most life Evelyn had seen in them since she had turned.

"Her eyes, they're clear," the Doctor noted. "Like she's closer to human…"

Eve watched carefully as Maggie began to look around, her eyes flittering towards the door and making the black haired girl feel slightly panicked. She relaxed as the Doctor gave her hand a squeeze.

"Where do you get your water from?"

"An ice field. That's why we chose this crater. We're on top of an underground glacier."

"Tons of water. Marvelous."

"But every single drop is filtered," Yuri added. "It's screened. It's safe."

"Yuri. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" Eve nodded to Maggie as he sighed.

"If something was frozen down there—a viral life form held in the ice for all those years…" Edward grimaced.

"Look at her mouth," the Doctor said quietly. "All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing—whatever it is, it doesn't just hide in water. It creates water."

"That explains that," Eve said, referring to the way Maggie's body poured with water.

"Tell me. What do you want?" Instantly, Eve knew.

"Earth." The Doctor looked down at his companion as she narrowed her eyes at Maggie. "She told us Earth and its water," she stated as Yuri nodded.

"Captain, with me." The head in charge and second walked away, the Doctor looking back at them for a moment before he placed a hand on Eve's shoulder and smiled at her.

"You know, you shouldn't try and eavesdrop," Eve lectured quietly as the Doctor gave her an innocent shrug.

"Who said I was?" She gave him a knowing look.

With speed, the Doctor stepped into their conversation. "Sorry, but, procedure one—that means evacuation, right?"

"Yes. We're all leaving."

Eve watched as Adelaide began spouting out orders. Everyone moved with diligence, the Doctor leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes. She frowned at his expression before she looked to Maggie.

"…Doctor…" Said Time Lord looked up at Eve as he raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"…When we first arrived…" She remembered the remorse, the words he had said. She shook her head as she looked back to the Doctor. "…No one's making it out of this, are they?" His gaze softened as he stood up from the wall, gently pulling her forward from the back of her neck and placing a kiss on the top of her head. He moved around Evelyn and made his way towards Adelaide.

"There's one problem," he said as Adelaide took a breath to calm her nerves.

"Thank you, Doctor. Evelyn. Your space suits will be returned and good luck to the both of you."

"There's a problem," the Doctor continued, ignoring the woman. "This thing is clever." Eve listened carefully as she watched Maggie closely. "It didn't affect the birds or the insects in the biodome. It _chose _the humans—it chose you. And I told you. Water can wait." Eve turned to the Doctor as Adelaide stared at him intently.

"Tarak changed right away, but when Maggie was infected, it stayed hidden inside of her, knowing—no doubt it could infiltrate the central dome." That made sense to Eve. "Which means…"

"…Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water."

"And if you take that back to Earth—one drop, just one drop."

"But we're only presuming infection," Adelaide pointed out hopefully. "If we can point out how it got through—when it got through…"

"…You could." Eve smirked back at Adelaide and the Doctor. "The first who were infected were Maggie and Andy—the two people who were directly involved with the filtering system of the water." Adelaide gave Evelyn an appreciative nod as she stopped what she was doing and hurried out of the room.

"Yuri! Continue with action one! I'm going to the ice glacier." Eve watched the captain run before she turned to the Doctor. He stared at her, his eyes teeming with apprehension and fear. She smiled as she walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he let the heat from her hand soak through his skin and reveled in the way it warmed him from inside out.

"Go or not, I'm here with you," she said quietly as the Doctor slowly opened his eyes. He smiled widely at her before nodding as she relaxed; for now, he'd be alright.

"I'm going to the ice glaciers!" the Doctor stated as Eve nodded. "I don't want you roaming around. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not the child here, Doctor," the 22 year old said with a playful smirk. "I'll help them get sorted, you go!" The Time Lord nodded as he ran out of the room, Eve sighing before she took one more look at Maggie.

"Yuri! What do you need?"

§

"You don't look like a coward." The Doctor stopped what he was doing for a moment as he looked over at Adelaide, who was gazing at him curiously. "But all you've wanted to do was leave." The Time Lord pulled on his glasses as he stared intensely at the screen before him.

"…You know so much about us."

"You're famous."

"But it's like…you know _more_." The Doctor paused as he looked to Adelaide, the woman staring at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"…This moment," the Doctor began. "This precise moment…I mean—it's only a theory—what do I know? But…I think—"

_There are only two outcomes for you, Doctor. _

"—Certain moments in time…are fixed." The Doctor stared off into the distance for a moment as he swallowed a lump in his throat. His jaw clenched before he spoke again, looking at Adelaide with bright eyes. "They're tiny…precious moments."

_Who the hell are you?_

_I'm the Doctor._

"…Everything else is in flux. Anything can happen…but those certain moments—they have to stand." The Doctor tried to shove the thought of Evelyn out of his mind as he stared at Adelaide. He could see the tension on her face, the terror in her eyes, and who could blame her? After all, this was the moment.

This was the day she died.

§

"_Ed, we're clean! How're we doing?" _Evelyn looked up at the sound of Adelaide's voice through the comms system. She smiled, relieved to hear her; if she was safe, so was the Doctor.

"Shuttle's active, stage one." Edward looked at the others as he sighed.

"I haven't got time to convey the protein packs. If you want food then you're going to have to carry it by hand," he stated firmly as the others nodded, Eve helping Mia, the young woman almost dropping the pack. She nodded a thanks as Evelyn smiled and turned to give aid to Roman. As she walked past the monitors, her eyes caught something from the corner. She came to a slow stop before she cautiously approached the screen. Her eyes widened; Andy and Tarak were nowhere to be seen.

"Ed—"

"Captain, you're back!" Adelaide and the Doctor came rushing in, shutting the door behind them. The older woman approached Ed's side while the Doctor made a straight b-line to Eve. Her eyes widened as he encompassed her in his arms and held her for a few moments. He clutched on to her, his reality and nightmares slowly morphing together.

_She will die. _

"Doctor?" Eve blinked as the Time Lord set her on her feet before nodding and smiling slightly. She frowned but the two were interrupted as Adelaide approached them, gently shoving their space suits into their arms.

"It's time for you two to get back to your ship," she stated, eyeing them both. "I'm saving my people, you save yourselves." The color from Eve's face drained as she glanced at the Doctor, his expression completely fallen.

"I know what the moment is," the captain said confidently, the Doctor not saying a word. "It's the moment we escape. Now get out of here!" Adelaide returned to her crew members, the Doctor and Eve watching. Suddenly, a beeping sound drew important memories from Eve's mind as her eyes widened.

"Adelaide—" As the young woman moved forward, a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, stopping her from going ahead. She blinked before she looked back, the Doctor staring at her and holding her back.

"Doctor, let go!" she snapped as she tried to tug her arm free. Uneasiness began to overwhelm her, the Doctor not once taking his eyes off of her and not once loosening his grip. "Doctor! I said let go! They need to…" He slowly shook his head, Eve suddenly realizing what was going on; she had almost forgotten that their deaths were all fixed points in time.

This was how the Doctor felt all the time. The Time Lord that journeyed through time and space also carried the heaviest of burdens. He had the knowledge of knowing there were some people he just _couldn't _save, no matter what he did. And as Eve stared out at the crew members of Bowie Base One, her heart shattered. She watched the hope dance in their eyes, a ghost of a smile hovering over Adelaide's lips; how could the Doctor manage with such a weight on his chest.

Slowly, Eve looked up at the Doctor as he too found himself locked in a daze. His eyes were red, and Evelyn was sure he was either on the brink of tears or brink of insanity. She carefully reached down and grabbed his limp hand, life returning to his as he slowly held her hand in his. Suddenly, a strange creaking reverberated against the walls. Everyone looked up as Adelaide finally noticed the beeping, Edward quickly approaching the screen.

"Cameras are down but there's two unknown pressures up on the module."

Eve closed her eyes; they were on the roof.

The crew members began to panic—save for Edward and Adelaide. Eve squeezed tightly to the Doctor's hand as she saw the inner turmoil he was tumbling through. She could see him slowly losing himself, drowning in the guilt—the disgrace. It was beginning to eat him alive, but Eve wouldn't have that. Someone as wonderful as the Doctor didn't deserve that.

"Listen to me." Eve snapped her fingers in front of the Time Lord's face as he blinked, looking down at her. She nodded, happy that she had obtained his attention. "Doctor, please listen to me. You can't do this to yourself," she said quietly as he stared at her. She frowned at his silence before she continued to speak. "This is out of your hands now, and you and I both know it. You said it yourself—the whole of time depends on these fixed points," she said as she grasped both of his hands and squeezed.

_There are many paths, but each one you take shall lead to only one outcome. _

The Doctor trembled as he held tightly to Eve, the woman feeling his fingers quake. She grimaced before she shook her head, gaining the Doctor's attention back. "Doctor. You need to get ahold of yourself right now," she snapped. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself! So get it together and let's get moving!" The Doctor stared at Eve as she stared hard at him. He slowly began to relax as he nodded, turning and leading the way out. Eve calmed down, her shoulders sagging as she stole one last glance at everyone on board.

§

Evelyn sighed as she adjusted the orange suit she was wearing. She forced a smile across her lips, hoping that feigning happiness would bring the real thing. She turned to reach for her helmet but stopped when the Doctor held it in his hands, his own already twisted on properly. He smiled at her but didn't say a thing. He merely held the helmet. Eve nodded as she ducked her head slightly down, the brunet carefully placing her helmet on and twisting it shut. He nodded and let his arms fall to his sides.

"How do I look?" Eve smirked at the Doctor as he began to smile.

"…Brilliant." There had been the Doctor she was looking for.

"What's say we get out of here?" the Doctor asked, finally finding his voice. Eve merely nodded, more relieved that he was finally feeling more like himself. The two stepped into the airlock, Eve watching as the Doctor reached for the release button. He pressed his index finger to it, but when a beeping noise sounded in the air—Eve stiffened.

"Access denied."

"_Tell me what happens." _The Doctor closed his eyes as Adelaide's voice ran out. Eve stood quietly as she looked to the camera, the Doctor doing the same.

"…I don't know."

"_Yes you do. Now tell me." _

"You should be with the others."

"_Tell me!" _Eve flinched at the sudden raise in the volume of Adelaide's steady voice. She watched intently as the Doctor stared at the camera, taking one more step towards it. He said nothing and merely stared before she spoke once more. _"I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you both_." Immediately, the Doctor looked to Eve.

"No. No you won't," he said firmly as Eve closed her eyes. "You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't," he reminded the captain as she stared at him through her monitors.

"…I loved you for that."

He was fragile. Much like a glass doll. Eve had never seen him like this before; there was one moment she couldn't quite recall where he had been as broken as then. It physically hurt her to watch him struggle with himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to save Adelaide, on the contrary, it was because he wanted to save them so badly that it hurt.

"…Imagine you knew something…imagine you were in Pompeii."

"_What the hell does that have to do with his?" _

"Just imagine…imagine you tried to save them…but…" The Doctor closed his eyes as he vividly remembered the tears falling down Donna's face as she begged him; save them. "…Anything I do…it _makes _it happen." No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the Doctor couldn't save anyone.

Gallifrey, Pompeii, Donna—he could only watch them burn.

Evelyn too.

"Right now, you're taking action one," the Doctor started. "There are four more standard action procedures, and action five…"

"_Detonation." _The Doctor nodded.

"A nuclear device at the center of the Bowie. Today…on the 21st of November 2059—Captain Brooke activates that device." Eve's jaw clenched shut as tears threatened to fall from her burning eyes. The sorrow in the Doctor's voice was thick and heavy. "…You take yourself, the bowie and all of your crew members…and no one knows why," the Doctor whispered as he swallowed hard. "But you were saving Earth—that's what inspires your granddaughter."

"Because you die on Mars, she takes your people out into the galaxy…you die today."

_You die today. You die today._

It never stopped repeating in the Doctor's mind.

"…_I won't die," _Adelaide choked out quietly. _"I will not." _

"But your death—"

_You live and she dies, or she lives and you die._

"—creates the future."

"_Please…help." _Her voice was small and weak, nothing but a mere gasp. The Doctor could barely hear it, though once he heard it, it was like she was screaming for him to save her.

But he just couldn't.

"I can't. Sometimes I can—most times I do. I can save someone or anyone…but not you." He said quietly as Eve watched him ever so carefully.

"Your death…"

_The girl who dies for you._

"…Is fixed in time. Forever."

"_You'll die here too then. The both of you._" The Doctor looked at Eve as she stared at him, unfazed. She smiled softly as he smiled back before shaking his head.

"No. No we won't."

"_Who's going to save you?" _

"…Adelaide Brooke."

§

He couldn't shake them. They were in his head. Every single moment he could hear in his mind. He did his best not to look back at the dome he was retreating from, but the screams and the growling and the cries for help made it almost impossible for him. Eve stared at him as he walked, his legs growing weaker with every step he took. She frowned before she quickly stepped in front of her, looking at him.

"Doctor, please!" He stared at her with a shattered gaze as she bit her bottom lip. "Stop it!" she shouted as he continued to stare at her. He watched as she rushed towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What happens today—it's not your fault!" she shouted as he stared down at her with wide eyes. "This is a fixed point in time! Even you don't have the power to change that!" The Doctor stiffened as he stared down at Eve.

_Even you don't have the power to change that! _

"No…" he whispered as he shook his head. Evelyn blinked as he began to breakdown, pushing her away. "No!" he shouted. The young woman stumbled back, but before she could try and calm her friend down, the shuttle exploded. The ground beneath them shook as Evelyn flew back, the Doctor falling to the ground and hitting it hard.

He was in so much pain—physically, mentally, emotionally. He was so drained, yet there was still so much that he wanted to do. His hearts were tearing at the seam and he was sure that he would drown in his self-loathing and misery. The voices in his head began to scream at him, the world spinning over him.

_But they died! The Time Lords! All of them—they died!_

_Be ready to make a choice, Doctor…time waits for no one._

_Fixed point in time? _

_The whole of time will collapse on itself._

The Doctor cried out, Eve stumbling to her feet. She ignored the sharp pain in her head as she tripped her way over the debris and to the Doctor. Falling to her knees, she hovered over the Time Lord as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "Doctor!"

_I'm going to die._

_You're wrong. This is not your reward._

_A moment in the space-time continuum that can't be changed. _

_There are going to be days where you have to make a choice, and there will be times you can't find any other way out._

The Doctor stared up at Eve with wide eyes as she tried not to panic, holding him by his shoulders. She breathed heavily, frightened and still in a bit of pain from the explosion's force. He stared up at the young woman, the pieces in his mind beginning to place themselves together. Tears began balling up in his eyes as she looked at him, unsure of what to do or say.

It had always been Eve. It had to be. The girl who dies for him; that was who she was. It was no coincidence that he had appeared in that exact electrical closet on the exact night she was on duty. She had been meant to meet him, and there was no getting around that. Because it was her. It was his stubborn, cranky, wonderful V. The moment he had landed the TARDIS in the closet—the moment she had ignored the elevator to investigate—the moment she had opened the door—the moment he had stepped out into that hallway and gazed into Eve's brown eyes, it had been set; meeting her had been a fixed point in both of their lives.

And so was her death.

_I am the last of the Time Lords._

_Even you don't have the power to change that! _

And then, a distant and yet familiar voice echoed in his mind.

_There's going to be a moment where neither of us can stop her. _He wasn't supposed to remember this. Whatever it was, it hadn't been meant for him to remember. _In this moment—in your lifetime, you can still save her. _

_Promise yourself. Promise that you will protect her. _

Eve screamed out as the Time Lord suddenly shot up to his feet. She fell back and sat on her bottom as she stared up at the man; for the first time, she wasn't sure if the Doctor was going to make it. He stared down at her hard as he shook his head.

Not this time. He was the last of the Time Lords. _He _was the one who had survived. _He _was the one who had saved the universe. _He _didn't need to abide by the rules, for the rules bent to his will. No more lives would be lost—no more blood would be spilt. He would save them all. And he wouldn't stop. Not this time. Because he was a survivor. He wouldn't lie down and play dead. Not this time.

Time Lord Victorious.

"I'm going to save them." _I'm going to save you._

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Doctor ignored Eve as he walked past her, leaving her behind as he made his way back to the Bowie. Eve blinked as she stared after the Time Lord, and in that moment, she was truly afraid. Not of the Doctor, but of what he was capable of.

But still, even as she trembled with fear, she followed him.

§

They were running out of options. Action five had already been activated, and with the dome nearly destroyed and Andy, Tarak and Maggie waiting, hunting them down, there was nowhere else they could run. The water was coming in fast, trying to push its way through to consume whoever was left.

But the Doctor was through playing nice. He was through following the rules and he was through with losing.

Today, he would be a winner.

"Doctor, stop! Please! Listen to me!"

"I have to do this! I have to save them!"

"It's not your job to save everyone! You don't have to do this! Please! You aren't responsible—"

"Yes I am! I'm saving them and I'm going to conquer time itself! No more will I be shackled down by the laws of the universe!"

"Doctor, you can't do this! You said—"

"I was wrong! Evelyn, I was wrong!"

"Their deaths are fixed points in time!"

"I don't care! I am a Time Lord—the very last Time Lord. I lived and I conquered! I don't follow the laws of time, because I _own them_!"

"Doctor, you're not yourself! Please! Just listen to me—"

"_NO_!"

The Time Lord before Eve was not the man she knew. The Doctor Eve knew was warm, kind, gentle-hearted yet fierce. He was considerate of the universe, respected time and space. The man before her now was a complete stranger. There was a gleam in his eyes and he was erratic—becoming completely unhinged. He was a man not fueled by love or hope, but by fear and rage. He was running from something, trying to escape. And the more Evelyn thought about it, the more she began to realize what it was that he was running from.

He was running from the end.

And Eve was so terrified.

§

"Well? Isn't anyone going to thank me?"

They had made it. By the end, it was only Adelaide, Yuri and Mia left, but they had lived. It had all happened so quickly that no one had time to really grasp what was going on around them. By the time their feet planted with the ground beneath them, they had finally realized that they were no longer on Mars.

The three researchers glanced around the street as they blinked; was that Adelaide's house? As they began to try and understand what had just happened, the Time Lord looked at them with a pleased smile; he'd done it. His eyes flickered over to Evelyn, who remained close to the TARDIS, leaning weakly against the doorframe. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground as she trembled, her skin pale. The Doctor stared for only a moment longer before he looked up at the snow falling from the sky.

"This is the 21st of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth," the Doctor explained as he smiled more. "And it's snowing! I love snow."

"…Wh—What is that thing?" Mia pointed to the blue police box as she trembled, still trying to recover from the shock. "I—It's bigger on the inside."

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space—it's his ship," Eve called out lifelessly as she kept her eyes on the ground. She slowly looked up to Mia, who quivered before she looked to the Doctor.

"Who the hell are you?!" Turning, she began to run, unable to cope with everything. Yuri glanced from Adelaide to Eve and then to the Doctor before he gazed after Mia. He looked back to his captain as she nodded.

"Look after her." With a nod, Yuri ran off after the young woman, leaving the three out in the snow.

She was numb. Evelyn was so very numb. So numb that she couldn't tell if she was standing or not. So numb that she couldn't feel the prickly breeze as she stood outside in nothing but her torn leggings and her sweater. She replayed the scene in her head, remembering the manic look on the Doctor's face. She closed her eyes and tried to forget, but she found it all-the-more clearer in her mind, his eyes gleaming with panic, terror and fury.

The Doctor watched her carefully, his heart growing heavy—though he did his best to ignore the feeling; he had won, after all. He stiffened, Adelaide looking over at the traumatized woman as she pushed herself away from the doorframe. She lifted her eyes from the ground and stared at the Doctor. He gazed back at her, growing more concerned by the whiteness of her face. He took a step towards her, and as he did, Eve turned and slowly made her way back into the TARDIS. She stopped for only a second, nodding to Adelaide, who smiled softly back to her before the ship doors softly shut.

For a long time, they stood in silence. And then, the Doctor spoke. "Your daughter and your daughter's daughter—you can see them again." Adelaide tried to process it all in her head. "Family reunion."

"But I'm supposed to be dead."

"Not anymore."

"But…But Susie—my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become will never exist now."

"Nah. Adelaide can inspire her face-to-face." Said woman stared at the Doctor, still unable to wrap her head around it all. The only thing she knew was that she was supposed to be dead. "It's different details, but the story's the same."

"You can't know that!" Adelaide argued as she shook her head. "…And if my family changes, then the whole of history could change." What if something worse were to happen?

"No one should have that much power."

"…Tough." Every ounce of respect Adelaide had formally had for the Doctor lit up into ashes in that very moment. For the man she had respected, respected the world around him. He respected the balance and he was honorable. The man she had respected was full of humility and grace. And most of all, he was wise.

No, this Doctor was no longer that man she respected.

And so, with her head held up high, Adelaide made her way into her apartment to finish it the only way she knew she could. She only spared the Doctor one final stare as she slowly reached around her back to pull out the gun she had kept tucked away all this time.

It was as if the universe had planned it all along.

§

The Doctor's eyes widened. His body turned ice cold and he swiftly span around and stared at Adelaide's home. His eyes widened as he began to see it—the new future; in the end, Adelaide had still died and her granddaughter grew up to be the woman she was meant to be. But it was all wrong. It shouldn't have happened this way in the first place, and it was too late for the Doctor; he had realized it too late.

Gasping, the Time Lord leaned against the doors of his ship as he slowly looked around the corner, a mournful melody flowing with the breeze. He gaped as he found Sigma Ood staring at him. His hearts raced as his breaths came out labored.

What had he done?

"I've gone too far…" he whispered as he shook his head. "Is this it? Is it time?"

No, the Doctor knew it wasn't just yet.

§

Stumbling back into the TARDIS, the Doctor gasped as he quickly shut the door. Slowly, he looked up and his gaze softened as he found Evelyn standing at the console. He frowned, her cheeks stained with tears, though her eyes were now dry. He kept his eyes on her as he took a step forward, the floor creaking beneath his foot. Immediately, Eve looked up at him, her eyes wide, shining with fear. He grimaced at that as he shook his head; he had gone too far.

"…Evelyn…" he whispered as the woman eyed him carefully. She watched closely as he slowly approached her, not wanting to frighten her with any sudden movements. She remained tense as the Doctor slowly walked over to her, hands up as a sign of peace.

He had been guilty for what he had lost and what he could not fix in the past that he had stepped over the boundaries that he promised he'd never cross. What had been the point? What did he think he could accomplish by playing the part of God?

_Either you live and she dies, or she lives and you die. _

No matter how many different scenarios he concocted in his head, no matter how many solutions he tried to come up with, nothing ever changed; his future with Eve held her death. Their meeting had been a fixed point in his life and in her life as well. And from that moment on, her death had become a permanent part of him. Because that was what her life with him meant.

Death.

"…Doctor?" the Time Lord heard Eve say. "…What are you running from?" The Doctor's eyes widened as he stiffened, slowly turning to look back at the young woman. She stared, unafraid to meet his gaze; he was looking at her with a mixture of anger and shock and fear.

Taking a step toward the brunet, Eve continued to stare into his eyes. She gave him a blank look, trying to read him to the best of her abilities; she had grown quite good at it. "It's like—I look at you, and sometimes you're magnificent. You're a true hero. You're the kind of person that others should strive to be—brave, selfless, wise." Eve smiled as she reached out and slowly placed her hand on his cheek, sending chills down his spine. They stared at each other for a moment, and it was hard for the Doctor to tell what Evelyn was thinking; it was like she was looking at him, unsure of what she was actually seeing.

"But then…there are times where you look like you've seen a ghost. There are times when you look like you want to turn and never look back. There's this fear in your eyes—like you've lost complete control." Eve ran her hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, the warmth and gentle brush making him nearly shiver. "It's like I don't know you…"

Without warning, the Doctor pulled Eve in by the back of her neck. He felt her body press flush against his as he placed his lips against hers, shocking her. He held her close, noticing every move she made and every sound. Her body trembled as he held her lips to his, her hands on his shoulders and squeezing tightly. And then, his lips were moving against hers and she was gasping. His tongue was exploring her mouth, memorizing the sweet taste of her lips. She was powerless against him, her knees weak and her hands knowing nothing else but his touch. Eve's eyes were squeezed shut as she reveled in the way his mouth seemed to fit perfectly against hers. His lips were slightly chapped, but she paid no attention to that, his fingers now digging into her hair and grasping tightly. She groaned as she pushed him back against the console, not caring whether he was comfortable or not.

He had to make sure. He had to know that she was there. He had to know that she was truly with him and alive and well. So he continued to kissing her—as if it was going to be the last time. He kept her in his arms as he moved his lips, relishing the sounds she made against him. He nearly drowned in the heat of her body as his entire body tingled. She was there. She was in his arms. She was kissing him. There was nowhere else she would be. This was his reality. Not a dream nor a nightmare; not a fantasy.

She was real.

Slowly, the Doctor pulled away, the two of them panting. Eve leaned against him, having absolutely no strength to stand on her own. She quaked in the Time Lord's arms as he held her close, running his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head before smiling and chuckling weakly.

"You're wrong," he said quietly as Eve slowly opened her eyes. She kept her head against the Doctor's chest as he spoke, his voice making his chest softly vibrate. "You say you don't know me, but the truth is…you're the only one that really does."

And it was that at that very moment the Doctor realized what it was that he had to do.

For her death was only a fixed point in history if she stayed.

* * *

**:( Time Lord Victorious, everyone. This episode was just such a disheartening and sad episode. And having to write it with Eve included was just as depressing. Not only that, but we're drawing near to the end with Ten, and I have to say, I had fully recovered by mid-season 5, but now I'm just rehashing all of these old feelings I have it's just too much! X( But no worries, although Ten's time with Eve _may _be coming to an end, Eleven is coming up, and he's just as wonderful! That'll be a new dynamic to write and it's going to be so much, I can just feel it :) I hope everyone reading this enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you to reading and following and favoriting this! I say it every chapter I post, but like I've said before, I think it's important for readers to know that your support is really appreciated! I'm really happy to know that there are people who enjoy reading this story and that there are people who like my writing, and although this did all begin as just a bit of a stress-reliever, I think that it was a great experience and I've discovered a new love for a new hobby :D Thank you for giving this story a chance and thank you for reading, I hope my efforts have shown through and I hope that people will read and enjoy more!**

**Reviews: **

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **As you can see, the Doctor didn't _quite _keep his cool and keep it together for Evelyn, and Evelyn didn't quite appreciate what the Time Lord Victorious. But! On the positive side, he didn't hurt her and he realized that what he did was wrong. So now we'll just have to wait and see just exactly what happens between these two. Thank you for reading this far and thank you for reviewing! I really do love hearing from you and knowing what you're thoughts are! I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter!

**Alice: **You're catching up fast! You're going to love the future series! They're great! Just out of curiosity, will you be continuing on to series 8 as well with the newest Doctor? I'm glad to hear that you would read the sequel! I'm already in the works of planning it, so I really do hope you give it a try and see how you like it when I first post it! Thank you so much for reading. I do appreciate you taking the time to give this story a chance, and I also appreciate you reviewing as well! It means a lot to me :D I hope you continue to read and I will work hard on the next chapter!

**Littlebirdd: **Is that a tear drop I see? So sad! And yet happy all at once, which I suppose is the message you _may_ be trying to send me through the new smiley face? Whatever the case is, another day brightens with another smiley! :) Thank you so much for reading! It's great that you've stuck around and come to nearly the end with this story. I'm glad you've been enjoying and I hope that my next chapter will be enjoyable for you to read as well!

**margie-me: **I agree with you! TDOTD was just wonderful in every aspect, in my opinion. And I love how they just tie it all together even in the newest series as well! That scene you mentioned where Clara is back at the barn gave me chills, and I loved that they were referencing the War Doctor. And I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed reading my version of the special :) It's a relief. I felt as if there was a lot of pressure, seeing as how good the actual episode was, but I'm glad you felt that Evelyn fit in with the plot and the characters! And yes, you are going to be seeing a bit more of Evelyn's growth in the future as well as growth between herself and the Doctor, so hopefully you'll enjoy seeing that! And I hope any more posts don't make you late for anything XD I would feel guilty for that! Thank so very, very much for reading. Thank you for also letting me in on your thoughts and what your opinion is. I love hearing about it and I'm grateful for all the help you've been giving me!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or scenarios that are related to Doctor Who**

_Sacrifice_

**February 22, 2014: Naples, Florida **

It had been over a month. That was how much time had passed.

Eve stared blankly out at the ocean as she kept her knees close to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her legs. The sound of the crashing waves brought her a small bit of comfort, the breeze brushing against her skin gently. She had been sitting out on the balcony of her suite room for ages. She hadn't been sure quite how long it had been, but by the time she had realized time had gone by, it was already almost evening.

"Eve?" Said young woman slowly looked over her shoulder, watching as the one face she wished to see remained only in her memory. "How long have you been out here?"

"Oh, Lisa. You're back."

Lisa and Eve had remained long friends since they had graduated. Although Evelyn had moved to New York and Lisa had made her way back home in Texas, they had made sure to keep in contact. Whenever they could, they chatted, though Eve always seemed to be away a lot; must have been for work. These days, the black haired woman was now always free. It was strange. One day she was gone, the next she was there—but something seemed to have gone terribly wrong.

Never had Lisa seen Eve cry. She was sure no one who had hung out with them had. Because Eve didn't cry. She was always so calm and collected, and even though she was usually more angry than sad, Lisa found it hard to believe that not once did the young woman cry in the time that they knew each other; the first time she had heard Evelyn cry was on the phone a month ago.

That was why they were here; that was why they were on vacation. Whatever happened to Eve—she never told Lisa about it. And that was ok. As long as Lisa was there for her, she couldn't really complain, no matter how much she wanted to know. The red head had thought a change of scenery would help lighten Eve's mood. And some days, it did. Some days, Evelyn laughed and enjoyed her time with Lisa. But other days, she moped around, silently yearning for something that the Texan couldn't figure out.

"How was scuba diving?"

"It was great! I mean, I was slightly terrified because it's like, you go in the water and you don't know what you'll see. But overall, it was an amazing experience!" Eve smiled widely as Lisa took a seat beside her, the two staring out to the beach.

"…You don't have to tell me what's wrong," Lisa said gently as Eve stiffened, her eyes widening just a little. "Whatever happened—whatever it is—I'm sorry," the red head said sincerely as she watched as Eve's hands balled up into fists in her lap.

"…The thing is, Eve, eventually, whatever is going on—you're going to have to come to terms with it and move on." Lisa watched as Eve's jaw clenched, her fists trembling and knuckles turning white. With a sigh, the red head stood to her feet before she gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze and heading back inside.

There was no way. How could Eve come to terms with all of this? It was impossible. The adventures, the fun, her happiness—it was all over now. Everything that meant anything to her was taken from her hands. So now what she supposed to do?

"Evelyn! What do you think about that restaurant we drove past downtown? It smelled so good!" Slowly the Korean-English woman lifted her head before she gazed one last time at the ocean. She took a deep breath before standing up and nodding with a smile.

"Let's try it out." And as she readied for the evening, Evelyn heard a voice in the back of her head—a voice she hadn't heard in too long.

_Live. Live for me. _

**January 17, 2014: Manhattan, New York **

Walking down the hallway in her usual flats, Evelyn read through the file in her hands as she nodded to herself. She strolled through the dim hall of the ground floor of the building. She hummed in satisfaction before closing the manila folder and turning, reaching for a door knob and twisting it. She stepped through the threshold but abruptly stopped as laughter filled the air. She blinked as she raised a brow, the doctor she worked for laughing hard; her boss _never _laughed.

"Mr. Smith! You are just hilarious!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!"

"D—Doctor?" Two heads turned to Evelyn as she stared, confused as to what was happening.

"Oh, Ms. Young, you're back," Dr. Gustafson said as he nodded, becoming his normal, somber self in a matter of seconds. "I was just chatting with your boyfriend."

"Ri—Right…"

"V! Finally back. Hope you haven't been working yourself too hard." Eve merely stared as she nodded robotically, the Doctor approaching her and winking before he turned to look back at Dr. Gustafson.

"Well, Doctor. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Smith. Go get 'em." Eve's eyes widened more as her boss winked at "John", the brunet grinning before nodding and pulling Eve's lab coat off.

"What are you—"

"Let's go!" Without explanation, Evelyn was ushered out of the room by the Doctor.

§

"What was that?"

"That was me getting you a paid day off. You're welcome."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Simple! I told him I was your boyfriend and that I was going to propose to you."

"Well…that'll do it."

Eve and the Doctor walked briskly down the city streets, the black haired woman eyeing her friend carefully. "So, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise!"

"You know I—"

"—Hate surprises, yes," the Doctor said as he rolled his eyes before holding Eve's hand. "But where's the fun in that?" he asked playfully as Evelyn scoffed before giving the Time Lord's hand a squeeze.

"You're ridiculous."

§

Upon entering her flat, the Doctor rushed over to Evelyn's room, giving Wonky a warm welcome before stepping into the TARDIS. Eve followed after him at a more leisurely pace, shrugging her jacket off and squeezing around the police box into her closet so she could grab more comfortable clothes.

"So? You going to tell me now?" Eve yelled out as she tugged her blouse off and pulled a tang-top and a wool cardigan on.

"What did I tell you?" the Doctor yelled back from the control room as Eve chuckled, pulling on jeans before squeezing out of her closet and sighing.

"You really need to start parking the TARDIS somewhere else when you come to get me." Eve raised a brow as she noticed the way the Doctor paused, the light in his eyes dimming. She gave him a puzzled look before he looked up and grinned.

"I can't control what the TARDIS wants, and apparently she wants your closet." The young woman shook her head at the cylinder but smiled.

"Alright, Doctor. Time to fess up. Where are we going?"

Swiftly, the brunet span around and faced Eve, a wide smile across his lips. "Three places. Anytime, anywhere you want to go!" Eve blinked as she gave the humanoid a peculiar look.

"Why?" The Doctor's face softened as his smile relaxed. He placed a hand on Eve's cheek as her features relaxed, his hand bringing a sense of comfort to her. She watched as the Time Lord stared at her for a moment longer before shrugging.

"Because you deserve it." Pulling away, the Doctor began to run around the TARDIS, pressing buttons and starting her up. Eve watched him momentarily before she nodded, going along with whatever he was planning.

"Alright…where would I like to go…"

_One_

The music was loud as people cheered and screamed. Hand-made signs were held up in the air as the crowd sang along to the songs that were being sung by the five girls on stage. Evelyn and the Doctor had successfully gotten back stage—thanks to the Time Lord's handy-dandy psychic paper—and were watching as the lights flashed and the beat thrummed through the ground.

"I never would've known!" the Doctor shouted out over the blaring music as Eve cheered before looking back at him.

"Don't you try and judge me, Doctor! The Spice Girls were revolutionary and I am not ashamed!" she exclaimed over the deafening music. The Time Lord threw his head back for a moment as he laughed, grinning as he wrapped an arm around Eve's shoulder and laughed, listening as his companion sang along with the music. He smiled softly down at her as he listened to her and reflexively held her tightly.

"_I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring this I swear_." The Doctor's smile vanished as Eve sang along, grinning the entire time. "_And all that I want from you is a promise you will be there_." Closing his eyes, he pulled Eve into a hug, though the woman took no notice and merely wrapped her one arm around him, the other held high in the air as she continued to sing with her guilty pleasure band.

_Two _

Sitting beside each other, Eve waited patiently as the Doctor smiled, the two staring out at space. The TARDIS hovered smoothly, the Doctor having put her on autopilot while he and his companion waited quietly.

"…There it is! Do you see it?" the Doctor asked excitedly as Eve blinked, her eyes large, round circles as she stared. She nodded as her eyes gleamed with wonder, a small glow in the distance. Streams of colors spewed out from it, mixing with the gas and dust around it. The purple and blue and pink and yellow colors all melded together, the Doctor grinning at the sight; it was beautiful.

"…I can't believe," Eve whispered as the Doctor looked over to her. He smiled before he reached down and entwined their fingers together, looking back out.

"Congratulations, V. You've just witnessed the birth of a new star."

_Three _

The Doctor stood quietly beside Eve as he watched her intently. The young woman sighed as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hand, gazing down at the names inscribed on the stones.

_Jin and Eleanor Young_.

Eve knelt down to her parents' grave and set the flowers by their headstone. She nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment, speaking to them in the privacy of her mind. The Doctor merely watched, keeping his hands in his pockets as he gazed up at the blue sky above their heads. He tried not to frown. Instead, he kept a blank look on him.

They stood before the grave for a few minutes as Eve merely knelt down, the Doctor not once leaving her side. He smiled after a few minutes when his friend stood to her feet and nodded, a satisfied glimmer in her eyes. She watched as the Time Lord opened his arms, and happily she stepped towards him, allowing him to hold her as she leaned her head against his chest. He smiled softly as he rested his head on the top of hers, rubbing her back and holding her close.

After a few seconds, Eve stepped back and nodded before the Doctor grabbed her hand and began to walk away. She looked back and smiled. "Bye mum. Bye dad."

§

The Doctor moved around the console as he always did, though there was something about him that was just off. Eve frowned as she sat in the chair behind him, his back towards her as he worked.

"…What's wrong, Doctor?" She watched as the Time Lord stopped what he was doing. He didn't look back at her, merely stared down at the controls as his jaw clenched tightly. He swallowed hard before he slowly looked over at Eve, his expression unreadable.

This was it. It was now or never. He had already made the executive decision, but he was wavering. He was weak, and that was why he had to let her go. But because he was weak, he couldn't. He wanted to keep her by his side until the end of time.

But that time was drawing near for Eve.

He had played it all out in his head. Every situation, every possible option—it never mattered. Just as the fortune-teller had told him all that time ago, there was only one outcome.

Evelyn's death.

But, there was still one choice—one, heart-breaking, impossible choice that he could make. Because this was the one chance he had at saving Eve's life. And it had to be now, because if she stayed any longer, he would lose his chance and there would be no possible way to stop Eve from dying in his arms; he had vowed to protect her with his life, and that was exactly what he was going to do—even if it truly killed him.

"Doctor?" The Time Lord cleared his throat as he smiled, any sign of discomfort completely erased.

"Here we are, then!" The wheezing of the TARDIS ceased as Eve remained in her seat. She watched as the humanoid motioned for her to go ahead of him, and after a few seconds, she did. She strolled up to the ship door and pulled it open, stepping back in her bedroom.

Turning to face the Doctor, Eve smiled as she nodded. "Thank you. I don't know what that was all for, but it was great, and I loved every moment of it," she stated as the Doctor nearly cracked. He continued to force the smile as he nodded his head, standing in the doorway of the police box.

"…Evelyn Young." Said young woman blinked as the man before her lost his voice. He stared at her, his smile now gone and his eyes gleaming in the light. She blinked before concern came over her.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked as the brunet shook his head.

He had run for too long. He was tired. He had crossed the line, and now he was going to pay the price.

It was now or never.

"You…You were the girl I saved, but that's not right, is it?" The Doctor chuckled as he let his shoulders sag, gripping tightly to the doorframe. "All that time ago, the girl who thought she was nothing but a puff of a cloud, turned out to be the bravest of storms…and all this time, you always thought I had been the one to sweep you off your feet, but that's not right, Evelyn," the Doctor said with a genuine smile. "It was _you_. You swept me off my feet." Eve stared with shock as the Time Lord nodded.

"You saved me." Reaching for her cheek one last time, the Doctor smiled as he held her face in his hands. He laughed softly at the way tears rolled down her cheeks; even when she didn't know what was happening, she knew. Wiping the drops away with his thumb, the Doctor let out a shallow breath, doing his best to stay as composed as he could.

"…My stubborn, cranky, wonderful V…" He leaned forward and placed his lips on Eve's damp cheek. He lingered upon her face for a few seconds before he slowly pulled away, moving a bit to the side as his lips brushed against her ears. He whispered to her and smiled before stepping back, the woman staring into the distance as more tears fell. He took one last moment to memorize every detail about her—the way her hair shined in the light, the way her eyes sparkled as she cried, the laughter lines on her face from all the times they had spent together.

Everything.

Without another word, the Doctor shut the door to the TARDIS before he leaned against it and closed his eyes. He took a moment to compose himself as he stood up and turned to face the door. He stared for a few seconds before he chuckled knowingly, Evelyn slamming her fists against it.

"Doctor! Stop! Whatever is going on—we can fix it together!" she screamed as she continued to slam her fists against the wooden door. She quickly dug through her pocket, pulling out the key he had given her so long ago. She sloppily slid it into the lock but her eyes widened when she tried to turn the lock; it didn't budge. "_Doctor_!" she shrieked as she tucked hard on the handle of the door.

Eyes widening, the sound of the TARDIS started to make Eve panic. She began to frantically scream for the Time Lord as the feeling of the door handle began to slip from her fingers. She shook her head as she sobbed, the blue police disappearing from her room. The sound it made sounded forced and hollow; the ship was mourning for her as well.

"Doctor!" With one last cry, the TARDIS was gone, and with it, the Doctor.

Standing alone, Evelyn stared at the spot where the blue police box had once been, her key sitting on the carpet. She shivered and trembled as her hot tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head before she slowly fell to her knees, her breathing short and forced. Her shoulders began to shake as her sobs grew stronger, her head spinning.

She wept. She wept, and she wept, and she wept. On her knees, she sat for what felt like eternity, sobbing hard as she covered her eyes with her hands. She let out a sorrowful cry, not noticing Wonky as he slowly slipped into her room. He whined as he watched his master on the floor before he slowly approached her and laid beside her, the woman not bothering to look as she continued to cry to herself, all the while, the Doctor's voice echoed in her mind.

_Live. Live for me. _

§

Sighing, the Doctor leaned against the console, his legs weak and his arms wobbly. He shook his head as he tried to drown out the sound of Eve's voice screaming his name. The only thing that brought him comfort was the vision in his head; he had successfully saved Eve.

"…It's just you and me now," the Time Lord whispered as he ran his hand lovingly over the TARDIS. He smiled weakly as he shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. But he would not cry. Not today. Because he had finally done something right. He had finally saved someone. And that was not something to cry for; he would rejoice.

With a deep breath, the Doctor collected himself before he began slowly moving around the control panel. He pulled the lever of his ship and nodded as he gazed up at the cylinder, the TARDIS wheezing sadly for him. He smiled before nodding his head.

It was time for him to visit the Planet of the Ood.

**May 17, 2015: Oxford, England**

Eve nodded to herself as she carried her luggage with her. She climbed out of the cab and stared up at the small home that she hadn't seen in years. Uncertainty plagued Eve, but she managed to keep it all together as she nodded to herself and began to make her way towards the front door. She hesitated as she stood in front of the blue door, her heart only breaking just a bit at the familiar shade of blue. She shook her head before clearing her throat and slowly raising her first. She smiled to herself as she nodded before knocking three times. With a curious gleam in her eyes, she waited. Footsteps creaked through the home before the door swung open, and the 23 year old gradually began to grin.

"Oh, Evelyn!"

"Aunt June." Eve relaxed as the woman who had raised her pulled her into a tight hug. She chuckled before the brunette ushered her in and shut the door.

"Evelyn…"

It had been a spur of the moment decision for Eve. She couldn't quite say what had brought it on, but now that she was feeling more like herself, the black haired woman had found it was time to do as Lisa had told her all that time ago; it was time for her to move on. But there were still things that Eve needed to settle before she moved forward. And although it had taken her time to get to this point, she was there now and that was all that mattered.

"…I'm sorry it took me so long," Eve said quietly as her aunt chuckled and waved her apology off. She was pulled into another embrace by the woman.

"Sweetie, no more of this sorry business, yeah?" Evelyn chuckled as she was led further into her old home, taking a seat at the kitchen table as her aunt joined her.

"So then, tell me! I've missed a lot. Tell me everything." Eve hesitated as her expression faltered. The dying image of a face she had been yearning to see for so long appeared before she chuckled; as much as she wanted to hate him, how could she? He had given her the strength to be there in the first place.

"Trust me, Aunt June. It's a _very _long story."

**December 1, 2016: Austin, Texas**

"Lisa! We're going to be late!"

"Hold on!" Lisa dabbed on the last bit of her make-up before she smiled at herself and nodded, adjusting her dress and slipping on her blue heels before she turned and made her way out of the bathroom. She grinned at her roommate as the blonde sighed, shaking her head.

"We were supposed to leave five minutes ago!"

"It's fine! We've got plenty of time, Collette!"

"Yeah. Sure." The two roommates began to make their way out of their apartment as they stopped so Lisa could lock up.

"…Hey, Lis?"

"What's up?"

"Are you sure Eve doesn't want to come?" Lisa chuckled as she nodded her head; they had invited the young woman to a play and she had politely declined.

"She's going to spend tonight relaxing before she flies back home," Lisa explained as they began to make their way down the stairs of the building complex. The blonde frowned as she quickly followed after her friend.

"What's she doing?"

"…I don't ever ask, but she has this…_tradition_."

"What is it?"

§

She had decided to visit Lisa during her two weeks off from work; she felt like she had deserved a break after all the man-hours she'd been putting in. She had spent most of her time with Lisa and her roommate, exploring the city and having a good time; she had changed a lot since her last year of college. Her vacation had been relaxing and fun, but as she had experienced before—all good things must come to an end.

On her last night, Eve had opted out of any activities. She was rather tired and once she returned home she would be up and about once again. So she had told Lisa and Collette to do whatever they wanted and have a good time. She had explained that she just needed some alone time; it hadn't been a lie, for that day was a special day. A day that she usually tried not to ever mention but secretly cherished.

It was the day she had first met the Doctor.

Although she refused to acknowledge the fact that she was celebrating it, it was true; she was. So, in honor of all the good things and the bad things, Evelyn found her way on to the rooftop of the building and gazed up at the stars with a soft expression on her face.

And as she did so, she ignored the quiet voice in the back of her mind that wished to see him once more.

**November 23, 2017: Staten Island, New York**

"Happy birthday!" Eve smiled at her coworkers as the waitress of the restaurant they were in came to their table with a small cake and a candle sticking out from it. The 26 year old chuckled as she glanced at her fellow employees, the six who had taken her out grinning happily. She thought for a moment before her eyes softened as she nearly began to think about it again; she had gotten good at ignoring it.

"Make a wish!" Eve hesitated as she stared at the candle. Her jaw clenched shut as she stared up at her boss, the man smiling as he waited patiently.

Finally, after a moment, Eve shook her head. "I don't need to make a wish."

No amount of wishing could give her what had been taken from her.

**December 24, 2017: Manhattan, New York**

"Home sweet home." Evelyn smiled to herself as she unlocked her flat door. Stepping inside, she stretched before she set her purse down, shrugging off her jacket. She shook the snow from her hair as she stretched and smiled, the warmth from the heater easing the tenseness in her muscles.

Venturing further into her one-room apartment, the black haired woman began to unbutton her blouse when she stopped, realizing something was terribly wrong; Wonky hadn't come to greet her as he always did. She raised a brow as she stopped at her shut room door and frowned, thinking that she could have sworn she had left that open when she went to work this morning.

Slowly, the 26 year old blinked as she narrowed her eyes, pulling out her small pocket knife she carried—for she had learned long ago that she needed to be prepared for anything.

But when she stepped into her room, she had realized that there was nothing that could have prepared her for this.

Bursting through her door, Eve stopped dead in her tracks as her jaw fell open, her eyes widening. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. The knife in her hand fell from her loose grip as it clanked against the wood floor of her bedroom.

Sitting on her bed, was the Doctor.

A familiar pair of bright, brown eyes shined as the Time Lord remained calmly on the young woman's bed, staring into them deeply.

Wonky had been the one to greet him as he nearly fell out of the TARDIS. The dog had whined, nearly feeling the pain that the Doctor was going through. The Time Lord smiled widely as he reached down and ran his hand over the black dog's fur before he stumbled to the bed. Taking a seat, he mustered all the composure he head and closed his eyes for a moment. His leg had been crossed over the other as he waited patiently for her to return, for this was the very last stop for this version of him. He hadn't known when he had been taken, for the _TARDIS _had assisted him with finding this last companion of his. But when he stepped out of his ship, the first thing he had noticed was the calendar hanging on the bedroom wall.

2017.

His body was beginning to grow warm—almost unbearably so. And that was the Doctor's cue to take a seat. He planted himself on the soft mattress as he closed his eyes, wincing from the pain that pulsed through him. But after that second, he heard the door to the flat creak open.

And a few seconds later, there was Evelyn.

"…V…" The Doctor forced himself to his feet, concealing any sign of pain from the young woman. She stared at him with doe-like eyes, her eyes brimming with emotions. The Time Lord smiled widely, happy to see the face he had so regrettably left behind. "V—"

"Every time!" The Doctor blinked as he watched the young woman march up to her opened closet, the _TARDIS _parked peacefully in it. "It's like she _enjoys _doing this!" Evelyn snapped as she glared at the blue police box; she hated how much she had missed this. She then turned her attention to the silent Doctor as he smiled at her with a rather forlorn gleam in his eyes.

But she didn't linger on that too long.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest, watching as the brunet before her didn't speak. She gritted her teeth as she took several steps towards him. "I asked you a question!" she yelled as he remained silent, gazing upon her face—almost as if it was going to be the last time he did.

And in some sense, it was.

"Did you just come back to taunt me?" she cried out angrily as she glared. "It's been _three _years since you abandoned me! Three years!" she shrieked, the Doctor's eyes bearing into hers. "So what the hell are you doing here?! You can't just leave me and then—" Suddenly, the Doctor cried out in pain as he bent forward to catch his breath. Instinctively, Eve shot to his side, steadying the alien.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked urgently, forgetting whatever anger she had been feeling as he looked up at her with a forced smile.

"My stubborn, cranky, wonderful V." She hadn't heard that in years.

Fear began to envelope Evelyn as she stared at the Doctor, his expression broken and his eyes gleaming with apprehension and grief. She helped him stand up straight as he took a deep breath and continued to smile, though the expression did not meet his eyes. They stared at each other for a second before the Doctor raised his hand to her cheek and smiled. Eve closed her eyes as she relished in the familiar warmth of his soft and course hand. She leaned into his touch as he closed his eyes, etching in every detail about the young woman in his mind.

"The year 1768. Do you remember?" Eve hesitated before she nodded; how could she forget.

"…The year we went to the circus."

"That's right," the Doctor said with a fond smile. "What a year that was! And you were so brilliant," he complimented earnestly as Eve stared at the Time Lord with a sadness in her eyes.

"…Before we left, we visited a fortune-teller."

"I remember," Eve stated evenly as she nodded.

"Do you remember what I said about fortune telling?"

"…You said that there was no point because time is always being written and re-written—you can't foresee something that is always changing," she said quietly as he smiled and nodded, flattered at how much she truly did listen to him. He stared at Eve for a long moment before he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes as Eve's eyes began to burn.

"Sometimes…there are moments in time that can be seen—that can't be changed."

"Fixed points in time," Eve stated as he nodded, keeping close to Eve's body, their foreheads still resting against one another.

"…You were a fixed point in my life," he whispered as her eyes widened. She watched with shock as the Doctor stepped away from her with a solemn expression on his face. "Evelyn Young…your death was to be a fixed point in my life if you stayed by my side."

"Doctor, what are you—"

"I had a choice," he said quietly as he stared at her. He blinked as a tingling sensation began to overcome him. He glanced down at her hands as a scared gleam shined in his eyes, catching Eve off guard; she'd never seen him like this before. "…I either let you come with me and die, or I let you go and let you live on." Eve hadn't even realized tears had been falling from her eyes.

"I've lost many people in my life—I've lost my entire race…my kind," he said quietly before he took two big steps towards Eve. "But I will _never _lose you." He pulled Eve into a tight embrace as hot tears rolled down her face, her breaths rigid and labored. She sat in his arms for a moment, a heat wafting from his body that was nearly suffocating.

"…Doctor, are you regenerating?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. She heard him chuckle before he stepped away, cupping her face with his hands.

"Evelyn Young…how fitting for you to be the last face _this _face sees." There was her answer.

"When? How?" she asked quietly as the man smiled at her.

"2010," was all he said.

"Doctor—" The man's hand began to glow a bright golden color, causing Evelyn to gasp. She stared with astonishment before watching the man turn and walk back to the _TARDIS _without another word; it was almost time.

Eve watched with horror as the Time Lord stepped into his ship, but as he did, her reflexes took a hold of her, her legs moving on their own. She darted forward and wrapped her arms around this Doctor for the last time, sobbing into his back.

She was still angry—so full of rage and betrayal, but as she stared at the Doctor, knowing that his last moments as the man he was at that very second were coming, she knew that he needed her. She knew that holding a grudge could wait. Because even though he had left her, in the end, he had come back, and that was what mattered the most.

He had come back to her.

She held him tightly, the Doctor closing his eyes at the sound of her quiet weeping. He turned in her embrace and held her tightly before he pulled away and stared at her. A wide smile suddenly appeared across his lips as he shot for his console, Eve blinking as the doors suddenly shut with the snap of his fingers.

"One last trip—you and me! What'd you say, V?" And how could she refuse him?

Smiling thoughtfully, Evelyn locked her hands behind her back as she approached his side. "Where to, you mad man?"

Grinning, the Doctor pulled the lever to his TARDIS before the two held tightly to the edge of the console. He glanced over at Evelyn, who was grinning ear-to-ear at the familiar buzzing and thrumming of the TARDIS. A smile appeared across his lips as he remembered his very first trip with Eve four years before. He chuckled as he sighed; how times had changed.

After a moment, the blue box came to a still, Eve gaining her balance before she quickly hurried to the doors; the same heat and rush she had missed returned, her fingers trembling as she reached for the handle of the door. As she pulled the door open, the Doctor watched as he stood a few feet behind her. He watched with a fond smile before he spoke out, catching her attention.

"What do you think?" Eve smiled as she stared out at the stars, the ship hovering in space. The stars gleamed in her eyes as she held tightly to the doorframe before she turned back to the Doctor.

"It's beautiful." The Doctor nodded, a sense of relief rushing through him; he hoped that this small moment would make up for all the ones they had missed.

Suddenly, the Doctor's other hand began to shine, causing Eve to shield her eyes with her hands. Peeking through the cracks of her fingers, the young woman watched with an incredulous stare as the Time Lord stared at his hands with fear. He then looked up and met Eve's gaze, forcing a smile across his lips before it shattered completely.

"I don't want to go."

"Doctor!" Eve shrieked before his entire body was engulfed in a bright, golden light. The young woman yelled out as she stumbled back from an invisible force, hitting the ground hard. She groaned as a dull pain racked through her, starting from the tip of her head to the end of her toes. Rolling over, the 26 year old didn't waste time standing to her feet, doing her best to push past the pain she was feeling; a migraine was beginning to consume her. She stumbled but quickly took hold of the railing to her left as flames roared, the control nearly falling completely apart from the energy that was being exerted from the Doctor's body. She looked up and cried out as she jumped out of the way of a falling chunk of a pillar.

"Doctor!" she yelled out as the light began to die down. He cried out, making Eve's heart skip a beat as she ran up to the console, stopping as the Doctor gasped. The TARDIS moaned and squeaked, the destruction around them roaring on but going unnoticed for a moment.

Eve stared at the man in front of her and blinked; he was completely changed. His hair was still as lush and full as before, but it was longer. His face was longer as well, his chin a rather prominent part of him. And although his ears were a bit bigger, they were hidden under his brown hair. She stared, still in shock at the fact she had _actually _witnessed the Time Lord regenerate. She watched with an open mouth as he quickly examined his legs, happy that he still had them and his hands as well.

Even his voice had changed. It was slightly higher pitched and it was youthful. Although the face she had grown to know was young too, this face was a bit younger—he looked to be around her actual age now.

"Eyes! And a nose! Chin—_blimey_!" His chin was rather bulky.

The Doctor continued to feel around his new body with his new hands, his fingers running through his hair. When he noticed that his hair was much longer than he was accustomed to, his eyes widened with terror. "I'm a _girl_!" His voice cracked as Eve watched from behind, her voice lost; had the circumstances been different, she might've laughed.

"No! _No_!" His hand slid to his throat before his body slightly relaxed; there was his Adam's apple. "I'm not a girl," he stated in a more even fashion. He pulled the longer piece of hair down to his eyes before he whined.

"I'm still not ginger!" _That _made Eve roll her eyes.

"D—" Before the young woman could make herself known to the frantic Doctor, her eyes widened a she fell to the ground, the TARDISjerking.

"I'm crashing!" he cheered as he began to toggle with the switches and buttons on the console. Eve watched from her seat on the ground as she kept her back pressed against the last, sturdy pillar of the ship. She closed her eyes tightly as her body jerked with the motion of the ship before she took a deep breath in order to keep herself together. She listened as the new Doctor laughed, his green eyes aimed to the ceiling. In a manic way, he grinned before he laughed more.

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

**It's the end! It's actually here! I genuinely cannot believe that I've finished this story! It's a bit exciting but it's also all a bit sad. Ten's now officially gone! And with that comes the new Doctor and Eve! But Ten was personally my Doctor, so this is a bit depressing for me. But I also know that Eve and Eleven are going to great, so I'm looking forward to writing them! As for the rest of the adventures and just what Eve's fate is going to be now, whoever is reading this, well, you're just going to have to wait and see in the next installment of this story as to what's going to happen ;) **

**Thank you so much to whoever is here now. You've made it to the end! You've made it through with Eve and Ten entirely! I have put forth a large amount of effort with this story and with Eve and the plot, so I hope that my efforts had created a great story for you all and that you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have truly enjoyed writing it! Thank you for giving this story a chance, and thank you so, very much for following and favoriting it. If you are interested in seeing what exactly is going to happen between Eve and the Doctor and what future she has herself, then continue on with the sequel! I will have that out...I estimate in the next day or so! Thank you again, everyone for sticking with this story until the very end of its course. I hope it was a great read for you, and I hope that you found enjoyment from this. **

**Reviews: **

**Littlebirdd: **It's over now! And how splendid was it to have a new happy face to see every new chapter. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. I hope that it was fun and that Eve and the Doctor made you smile just like those faces you sent! I really am thankful to have had you read and review through until the end, and I truly hope that you may think about giving the next story a chance! Thank you again :)

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **Yes, Time Lord Victorious was definitely not quite a great time for the Doctor nor for those who watched the episode! And although it was a saddening extra time to add Eve in the mix and have her relationship with the Doctor be so tragic, they still were able to reunite. But now that Eleven will be introduce, there will be some definite adjusting for Eve. So who knows what their future will be like together. Thank you a bunch for reading this story! I hope you have enjoyed it and I really hope that it met your expectations as a story here. I'm so glad to have had you read and review. Thank you for all the support with this story and I hope that you may think about reading the next story! If not, I'm glad to know that you enjoyed this story anyways :) Thank you so much again!

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **Yes, you were right! And no, she did _not _like it X( I know that you haven't quite seen Eve really react to the Doctor leaving her, but it is all going to be addressed in the next story, if you choose to read it! But you can imagine just how she may react from what you've learned about her through reading just this first story :D I truly thank you so, so much for reading this story. Thank you for sending in reviews and letting me in on your thoughts about Eve, the Doctor and this story! I've truly found what you have to say to be helpful and interesting. I hope that you will read the next story! Especially if you want to see how Eve reacts to all of this and see more of her and the Doctor! Thanks again :)

**crossMIRAGE19: **I'm actually glad that my writing was able to convey the sadness and the heartbreak! That says a lot about my growth, I think, and I'm glad I was able to show exactly what I wanted through words! I definitely agree. You never forget your first Doctor, and I don't think Eve ever will, but she also has an understanding that the Doctor is still the Doctor. But there's a lot of emotions going through Eve right now that will be addressed in the next story! As for Eleven and Eve, things will be different, but not entirely. There's going to be a lot of adjusting but at the same time, it's all the same for Eve and the Doctor. So, in other words, it will be subtly different! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reading this story! I'm so very appreciative of you being here, and I hope that if/when you read the next story that you will like it and that you will continue to enjoy! I'll work hard! Thank you!

**P.E. Ward: **Hello! I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed this story! Eve and Eleven will be continued in the next story, which as I have said before, will be posted in the next day or so. If you're interested in Eve and Eleven, that will be the place to see it! I do plan on continuing with series 8 for sure. I have a layout in my mind as to how the plot of this story will go, and to be honest, I'm sort of excited to get to Twelve and Eve. I think that would also be interesting to write! So there will definitely be more to come with Eve and the Doctor. Thank you for reading this and giving this story a chance! I'm so glad that you've read and (hopefully) enjoyed this story! I've worked hard from start to finish, and I hope it shows. Hope you read the next story and enjoy it too!

**Alice: **Yes! Although they haven't addressed their feelings or their status, there are just emotions that can't be fought off! There's going to be a lot of growth with Eve and the Doctor in the future, and I hope that you will read on and see it for yourself! Ten happens to also be my Doctor, so I know the pain you're going through! Even though I really like Eleven (and I'm really enjoying Twelve too!) Ten will always be my Doctor too! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. And also, once you've caught up and watched the special, you should read those chapters you skipped! I thought they were fun to write and I think/hope you will enjoy it if you read! Anywho, thank you telling me what you thought about this story and about the characters and about everything! Thank you :)

**TooLazyToBegin: **If he did what you thought he did, I'm sorry! XD But all is well...sort of...Ten is gone but Eleven is here, and Eve is now reunited with the Doctor! So hopefully, it was a fun read for you! I hope that you've enjoyed this story and Eve. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate you telling me your thoughts! I hope that if you read the sequel, you will like it! I will work just as hard and hopefully all turn out well! Thank you again!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to or connected to Doctor Who in anyway **

_Epilogue: Behind the Scenes_

He was burning from the inside out. He could feel the energy of this life dispersing from his body, and although he had known it was coming all along, he still couldn't fight off the sorrow and desperation that beat against him.

The Doctor had visited them all. He given them all he had left in his last moments.

All except one.

Standing in the TARDIS, the Time Lord stared down at the console. He leaned against it, quickly losing whatever strength he had left in his legs to hold himself up. He could feel himself slowly descending to his knees, his hands gripping tightly to the edge of the control panel. He closed his brown eyes and wheezed, grinding his teeth slightly as he tried to ward the pain away; he was losing the power to hold on.

"Oh no, Doctor. Not just yet." A pair of light green eyes sparkled as they stared down at a small, rectangular screen. They watched carefully as the Doctor let his head hang low, his grasp on the console loosening. "There's someone that you must see first!" At the very second a smirk crossed over a pair of red lips, something slipped from the Doctor's blazer.

It was a white envelope.

The Doctor winced but remained intact with himself as he used one hand to reach out for the enclosed letter while the other remained loosely held to the console. He stared through the dull ache in his body as he stared hard down at the envelope. He raised a brow, slightly distracted from the tragedy of his life. He slowly began to stand, finding a new-found sense of strength inside of him.

There was something he vaguely remembered—a voice, telling him to open the envelope. He wasn't sure where he had gotten the letter from, but in the back of his thoughts, he knew that now was the time to open it and finally read what was inside; it had been waiting for him all along.

"That's right, my Doctor," a smooth voice said with a chuckle. "It's too early for you to give up yet. There's still so much I need you to do before that."

Carefully, the Time Lord began to open the seal envelope before he pulled out several pieces of paper. He blinked, instantly recognizing the handwriting, and his hearts nearly stopped. He gripped tightly to the letter in his hand as he leaned back against the console for support. As he read through the writing, the stranger watching him intently let out a laugh before spinning in the wheelie chair. Green eyes flickered over to the other screen on a desktop, a young, black haired woman frowning at all the paperwork sitting on her desk.

"Now, now. You're going to have a guest waiting for you soon. And we all know how impatient he can become."

Evelyn rubbed her cheeks as she stared down at the files she had yet to organize. She shook her head before she glanced at the time, noticing that she had already stayed an hour longer than she originally wanted to. With a decided nod, the 26 year old stood to her feet and began to neatly stack her paperwork. She then walked around her desk and grabbed her coat, looping her purse on to her shoulder and making her way out of her office. She shut the lights off and stared at her office for a second longer before turning and heading out. She locked her door securely and began to make her way home.

"Perfect! Can't leave your precious Doctor waiting, now can we?" Green eyes shimmered with mischief before they landed on the screen in her hands, the Doctor now having finished the last page. He closed his eyes and let out a weak laugh as he skimmed the last page one more time. He chuckled before he quickly stuffed the letter back into the envelope, carefully sliding it into his pocket. He then began flicking switches and pressing buttons before the low groan of the TARDIS filled the silence.

"Yes. That's exactly right. I need you alive and well, Doctor. So until the moment comes, Ms. Evelyn Young will be accompanying you."

Suddenly, a soft knocking sounded in the air. The door to the room swung open and there came a young man with a polite smile. His brown hair was bright in the natural sunlight that shined through the window, dark curtains pulled aside to welcome the warmth of the morning.

"Sorry to bother, but Dr. Chang wanted to have a word with you."

"And here I was, planning on spending my day watching my favorite show." The brunet watched as his boss stood to her feet with a smirk across her thin lips. She grabbed the handle of her dark umbrella and walked with it as if it were a cane before she brushed past the young man at her office door. She stopped and waited for the man to follow her out, and as he began to walk ahead of her, the woman stopped and looked back at to her office. She smirked before she reached over and grabbed the door knob, shutting the door behind herself.

"Until the next time."

* * *

**NOW this story if officially over! XD I wanted to write this scene for a multitude of reasons, but I especially wanted to write it in because I watched part one of the series 8 finale, and I wanted to incorporate and add in some..."easter eggs" if you will. I've got the entire thing planned out in my head, so hopefully once I start writing more and getting my thoughts and ideas down, everything will come together as I imagine it. **

**The new story will be up tomorrow, no waits and no delays! So if you are interested, please keep an eye out for it! Hopefully writing Eleven and Eve will work out! Thank you to all of you who have decided to read. I do genuinely appreciate those who have given the story a chance and have really enjoyed reading it. I'm so happy and relieved and excited to know that people enjoyed the plot, enjoyed Eve, and enjoyed my writing! I only hope that those who read the next story will enjoy it as much as this one! I'll work hard :) **

**Thank you again! **

**Reviews: **

**Littlebirdd: **Hooray! Even on the last chapter, I received such a happy smile! The next story will be out tomorrow. So if you have enjoyed this story (which I assume/hope you have) then perhaps you can give the second story a shot and see how you like! I've come to really look forward to your smiley faces, so hopefully you will give it a shot! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you've truly enjoyed.

**Lady Artimes Blaine: **I'm sorry for the tears! I can assure you that the first part of the next story will be more upbeat, so hopefully that will make up for your shed tears XD I am glad to hear that you'll read it, and I hope that when I post it, you will enjoy! I'll do my best and I'll work hard on the chapters to come for the next story! Thanks for sticking around and reading and enjoying. I know it was fun for you, but I really did appreciate the support and help you gave!

**Booklover0608: **Hello! I'm so,genuinely glad to hear that you liked this story! I can definitely post an update when I post the new chapter. It's no trouble at all. I hope that you will enjoy it when I update and I'll work hard on future posts! Hopefully Eve and Eleven turn out well and you like them as much as you (hopefully) liked Eve and Ten! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!:)

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: **Yes, he did leave her behind. I believe it was a total of three years...that's a long time to be left behind by someone that you care about. I did want to show that Eve's grown a lot as a character, and I wanted to show that she was still functional without him in her life, which is why I added those segments of what she was doing with her time. But there is definitely still some aggression there. You're right about her not having any time to really be angry, and that is actually going to be addressed in the next story, so nice one on that! If you read the next story, you'll see just exactly how Eve and the Doctor play out after this! Thank you for sticking around and reading and reviewing! I appreciate it all so much! Hope you enjoy future chapters!

**Alice: **I'm glad you were able to catch up! And I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much! I don't want to spoil anything for the future story, but I will say that the Ponds will be ever present :D I loved them in the series and was heartbroken when they had to go, so I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to have them back with the Doctor, and for them to meet Eve? That will just be fun! I'm glad to know you will read future chapters! I'll do my best! Thank you so much for hanging in until the end of this story and for really supporting it! It doesn't go unappreciated by me, I swear! :) Thank you!


	26. Notice

Hello!

I was asked to put up a notice as to when I posted the sequel to this story to make it easier for whoever is reading and waiting. I have just created the sequel and posted the first chapter! Please take a look if you are interested, if not, sorry to waste your time!

Thank you for your time and thank you for reading!


End file.
